It Sounds Like the Ocean
by FaithinBones
Summary: After Booth breaks up with Hannah over Hannah's verbal mistreatment of Brennan, Brennan lets Booth know that she would be interested in pursuing an intimate relationship. This story is AU and starts after "The Bullet in the Brain".
1. Chapter 1

Jenny1701, SamBrace, Guest and Beckbones want this story to continue. Since I will be veering away from Hannah after chapter 2, I decided to make this a seperate story. Sigh, yes, I know, another story. I promise I am not manic and I do have a life. HA HA

The first three chapters were printed in "Hannah Stories". New Chapters will start with chapter 4.

This takes place at the end of "Bullet in the Brain".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in the diner watching Brennan talking to her father. They were standing outside and seemed to be having a fine moment, a father daughter moment. Booth was happy for Brennan. She and Max finally seemed to be moving closer together and Booth knew that Brennan seemed to be happier for that movement.

Watching her, the sea shell held to her ear, brought Booth a moment of pain. Booth still recognized that he had feelings for Brennan and he knew they would never go away; but, somehow he had to ignore those small pains in his heart. She wasn't his and she never would be. He had Hannah.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After Max left in the cab, Brennan walked back into the diner. Walking back to the table, Brennan sat down across from Booth.

Placing her seashell on the table, Booth pointed at it and asked, "What's that?"

Smiling, Brennan patted the shell and replied, "Dad bought it for me. It's a tooth brush holder made from a seashell."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "Can you hear the ocean if you hold it up to your ear?"

Picking up the shell, Brennan handed it to Booth and answered, "The seashell really just captures the ambient noise around you and it resonates inside the seashell. The shell acts as a resonating chamber; but, in a way it does sound like the ocean."

Taking the shell from Brennan's hand, Booth held it to his ear. He loved that Brennan had to make sure he understood why the shell did what it did.

Handing the shell back, Booth smiled, "Yep, it sounds like the ocean to me."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Is Hannah coming home tonight?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, she's still on assignment. She'll be back in a few days."

Now worried, Brennan moved her shell closer to her side of the table, "Booth, you have a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder. You can't drive and you shouldn't be alone right now."

Looking at the shell, Booth assured Brennan, "Don't worry about it Bones. I'll be fine. I'll take a taxi home and once I'm home I'll just go to bed."

"Booth, I don't want you to be alone tonight. You've been injured and I really think you need to stay with someone for a least a couple of nights. Why don't you stay with me? I have a spare bedroom."

Swallowing, Booth looked away from Brennan and explained, "Gee, Bones, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, Hannah could come home anytime depending upon the President's schedule and if I was at your place she wouldn't know it and she might worry about me, about where I was. You know how it is."

Biting her lower lip, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course. Perhaps I could stay at your place tonight. I can sleep on the couch. I can drive you to work tomorrow and then drive you back home tomorrow evening. I would tell you that you need to stay home for a few days; but, I know you're worried about Brodsky and you won't rest properly until he's caught."

Smiling, Booth looked at Brennan concerned face, "You know me so well, Bones. I do have to go in tomorrow. I can't stay home. As for you staying the night at my place, I don't think you need to do that. My couch is pretty bad. I think you should sleep at your own place in your own comfortable bed."

Seeing that Brennan was still unsure of his plan, Booth continued, "Come on Bones. It's ok. It's just a sprain and the dislocated shoulder will be ok in a day or two. I do appreciate the offer; but, I think I would like to take you up on the offer to drive me to work and then back home."

Trying to overcome a stubborn Booth moment, Brennan asked, "Can't you call Hannah and ask her to come back early?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Nah, Hannah is traveling with the President right now and she'd shoot me if I asked her to come back right now. She has some story she's hot for and wants to spring it on the President as soon as she gets confirmation from one of her sources."

Puzzled about Booth's reticence about her staying with him for the evening, Brennan shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "I will of course, drive you home. There is no reason to deal with a taxi when I'm available. I'll make sure you're in your apartment and then I will go home."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Thanks."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Brennan parked on the street and then made sure that Booth made it safely across the street and up to his apartment. Standing outside the apartment door, Brennan pointed to the fake rock sitting to the right of the door and stated, "I hope you don't still keep a key in that fake rock. That doesn't seem like a very secure place to put a spare key."

Shaking his head, Booth opened the door and looked back at Brennan, "Nah, I learned my lesson a few years ago when a certain someone interrupted my bath. . . Mrs. Riley, next door has a spare."

Smiling, Brennan watched as Booth hobbled through the doorway and then turned around to look at her.

"Good night, Booth. If you need me, please call me."

Raising his hand, Booth replied, "Thanks Bones. I really mean it. Thanks. You're really a very kind person and I want you to know that I appreciate that."

Smiling again, Brennan turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator. Booth watching her walk away, thought, "I appreciate you more than you'll ever know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I think one of the saddest faces I've ever seen on Booth was when he saw Brennan standing outside the Diner and she held the sea shell to her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I know some of you hate long chapters; so, fair warning. This chapter is longer than usual (at least for me). I just didn't think it would be fair to you to make it into two chapters. I tried not to be too wordy.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

His shoulder was still throbbing and the pain medicine wasn't helping. He'd thought that the sprained ankle would be more troublesome; but, as long as he was off of his feet, his ankle didn't hurt. The shoulder on the other hand hurt like a bitch. He couldn't lie down and sitting in a chair wasn't much of an improvement. Sleep was almost impossible and he knew that he was going to be very bad company in the morning.

Looking around his living room, Booth realized that he hated to be alone when he was hurt. It wasn't that he wanted someone to wait on him or even help him do anything. It was the fact that being alone meant that no one really cared about him. He had a girlfriend and she was gone more than she was home. He might as well live alone for all of the comfort he got out of his relationship with Hannah.

Laughing at himself, Booth realized that even if Hannah had been home, it wasn't likely that he would get what he wanted from her. Hannah was nice and fun to be around; but, she wasn't in it for the serious stuff, never for the serious stuff. He didn't know if it was because she didn't want to around for the serious stuff that relationships went through or the fact that he thought she didn't. In a way, that made him very sad and the truth be told a little angry.

"Hell, Bones cares more about me and she's just my friend."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

His night had been filled with pain, with loneliness and with doubt. He had thought that he'd moved on and that Hannah was someone he loved; but, as the weeks crawled by he was finding it harder and harder to keep love in his heart for her. She was never home and when she was she wanted sex and dancing and bars and parties. That was ok if you're twenty; but, not if you're forty. He had responsibilities. He had a son that didn't seem to care for his girlfriend and his girlfriend seemed to share that antipathy. He had a job that required long hours and Hannah wasn't someone he could talk to about the things he'd seen, the things he'd had to deal with. She was a reporter and so most of the things he was involved with were off limits to her.

The only one he could talk to about his life was Brennan and he was doing his best to keep her at arm's length. He needed her in his life and he'd compromised his feelings by accepting that they would never be more than friends. He guarded his heart around her. He was afraid of the power that she had over him.

And there was his dilemma. What do you do when the person you are trying to love is not the right person for you? What if the person who is right for you doesn't want you? Or you think she doesn't want you? Or you think she's changed her mind and she may want you right now; but, that person is so afraid of relationships that she could crush you by running if things weren't to her liking? How did his life get so messy?

Laughing at himself again, Booth knew his life had always been a mess. He attracted chaos like a flame attracts a moth. What he wanted more than anything else in his life was peace and order. He'd never had those things; so, those were the things he craved the most.

He was beginning to want that peace more than ever. Hannah was part of the chaos and he knew that he needed to do something about it; but, he was afraid to. What if she was his last hope at having someone in his life? What if a failed relationship with her meant that he was doomed to be alone forever? On the other hand, what if Hannah was all he was allowed to have? Could he really live his life with someone who didn't take life seriously? He was already tired of that kind of life. He didn't think he could bear to live his life like that forever.

"I am royally screwed."

Brennan didn't want to be in a relationship with him and he'd accepted it. She was a very independent person who didn't want to rely on anyone for her happiness. She'd told him that she'd made a mistake; but, that confession only caused him pain and confusion. He'd laid his heart out for her outside of the Hoover and she'd crushed it. Her confession while they'd been investigating the death of Lauren Eames had backed him into a corner and he was afraid to come out. He was afraid to trust her with his heart. He knew that if he tried to give it to her she could easily destroy him. He knew that she wasn't aware of the power she had over him and still it didn't matter. If he gave up Hannah and tried once again for a relationship with Brennan he knew that it could end up badly. Brennan could destroy him in such a way that he'd never recover.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid to move forward and I'm afraid to stay in place."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The night turned into early morning and Booth was awake. He'd been awake most of the night. Hearing a knock on the door, Booth slowly rose from his recliner and hobbled over to the door.

Brennan seeing Booth's haggard face, immediately became concerned. "Booth, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, I was in too much pain."

Following Booth into the apartment, Brennan clasped her hands together. "Booth, you need to stay home today. There is no way you could function at work. At least stay home for one day. "

Sighing, Booth sat down on his recliner and stared at his feet. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll stay home. I'm sorry you drove over here for nothing, Bones. I should have called you and let you know I couldn't go to work."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "You don't need to apologize to me, Booth. Why don't you go lay down for awhile?"

Laughing bitterly, Booth shook his head, "I wish I could. My shoulder hurts really bad when I lie down and the pain medicine doesn't help."

Staring at Booth for a few seconds, Brennan placed her purse on the couch and took her phone out of her pocket. Calling Cam, "Cam, I won't be in today. I'm taking a vacation day."

Surprised, Cam replied, "Of course. Is there something I need to be aware of or is this just a personal day?"

Answering, Brennan glanced at her purse, "A personal day."

Ending the call, Brennan turned her attention towards Booth, "I know how to help you Booth. I'm going to help you and you are going to accept my help."

Surprised at the force of her statement, Booth nodded his head, "Sure. Whatever you think is best."

Helping Booth take off his sling and then his shirt, Brennan explained, "Wait there. I can help ease the pain in your shoulder."

Walking into the kitchen, Brennan pulled out some thick dishtowels from a drawer and wet two of them. Wringing them, Brennan then placed them in the microwave for one minute. Holding the hot towels in her fingers, Brennan carried them over to Booth and placed them across his injured shoulder. Booth at first squirmed from the excessive heat; but, soon he felt some relief.

Smiling at the look on Booth's face, Brennan remarked, "Wet heat always helps in situations like this."

Blowing air through his lips, Booth smiled, "Thanks Bones."

Brennan had changed out the towels as they cooled. Booth soon felt the pain diminish. It didn't disappear; but, the pain level had dropped considerably.

Brennan, watching Booth relax, in turn relaxed. After awhile, Brennan gave Booth three Advil to take and then had him lean back in his recliner and try to sleep. Sitting on the couch, Brennan pulled out her phone and checked for calls and email.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Late in the afternoon, Brennan heard a key being placed in the front door lock. Standing, Brennan hurriedly walked to the front door and intercepted Hannah as she walked into the apartment. Asking in a quiet voice, "Why is it that when Booth gets hurt, you aren't around to help him?"

Startled, Hannah stared at Brennan and replied, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Brennan replied, "Booth was hurt yesterday and he told me that he couldn't tell you about it because you might become angry with him if he called you and asked you to come home. His words were you'd shoot him."

Frowning, Hannah asked, "Why is this any of your business? What happens between Seeley and me is our concern and not yours. He obviously thought whatever hurt he had wasn't serious enough to interrupt my work with. He knows he can call me if he was seriously hurt."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't think he does. I think he believes that your job is more important to you than he is."

Dropping her bags on the floor, Hannah asked, "Well obviously he can count on you when I'm not here and if it was serious someone would have told me. I think you're presuming a lot."

"What I am presuming is that you're hardly ever here and that Booth feels that he can't call you when he needs help. Living with him comes with obligations and you obviously are not interested in those obligations."

Exhaling her breath, Hannah responded, "Look, I'm his girlfriend, not his wife or his mother. He has a job and I have a job. Unless he's in the hospital I don't see where the problem is. I can't just leave my assignments every time he stubs a toe and he knows it. I wouldn't expect him to do that for me. You were here to take care of him; so, I don't see what you're so upset about. I'm here now and so if he wants my help I can give it to him. Now, since I am home, it would probably be best that you leave. You don't know your place Temperance. You've stepped way over a line here. I'm the girlfriend you're just his partner and yes his friend; so, you don't have the right to interfere in his life. He doesn't belong to you."

Seeing that she might as well be talking to a rosebush, Brennan turned around and walked into the living room to retrieve her purse. Reaching out for her purse, Brennan was startled when Booth opened his eyes and talked to her.

"Bones stay."

Looking at Booth, Brennan replied, "Hannah doesn't want me here. I think I should leave."

Moving his recliner forward, Booth held his folded arms against his chest and sat up.

Walking around the recliner, Hannah turned to face her boyfriend.

Booth glaring at Hannah, "Bones is staying Hannah. She's been helping all day and you aren't just kicking her out when you managed to come home. She's my best friend and you have no right to treat her like that."

Frowning, Hannah crossed her arms across her chest, "Didn't you hear what she said to me? She has no business interfering in our lives. She's just your partner or at least that's what you keep telling me. I'm the one you're living with. I'm home and she can go."

Shaking his head, Booth glowered, "She's staying Hannah. She wanted to help me and she did. I can count on her when I need the help."

"And you can't count on me?"

Snorting, Booth replied, "Apparently not."

Furious, Hannah responded, "Well maybe I should just move out and you can let Temperance move in since she's the reliable one and I'm not."

His face becoming emotionless, Booth advised, "Maybe you should."

Turning abruptly, Hannah fled into the bedroom. Booth, shocked that he had said what he had said, turned to Brennan, "I'm sorry Bones. I didn't mean to get you caught up in my mess."

Sighing, Brennan replied, "Booth, you're in pain. You probably didn't mean to say that to Hannah. It would be better that I leave and you can make amends."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "There isn't anything to make amends for, Bones. You said it all for me and you were right. I'm the one who didn't have the guts to talk to Hannah about us. You did it for me. She reacted just like I thought she would and that's why I've taken what I've taken; but, you know what Bones. That was wrong. I shouldn't have to walk on eggshells around someone who's supposed to love me and care about me. That's kind of sick you know? I've just done this whole moving on thing wrong. I don't . . . I can't . . . Bones you're important to me. You always will be. You're my best friend and I need to act like it instead of being afraid of you all of the time. I just haven't been . . ."

Stopping himself, Booth covered his eyes with his hands and said, "God Bones, I'm sorry that I've been acting like a fool lately. I have been foolish about Hannah about you about what I want. I . . ."

Sitting down on the couch, Brennan responded, "Booth, stop. You don't have to apologize. We've both been making mistakes for the last year or so. We've hurt each other, I know that. I think we should talk about us. What we want from each other. What . . ."

Hannah furious about the turn of events charged out of the bedroom with two packed bags. "Why don't you two just shoot yourselves and put us all out our misery? I'll send someone for the rest of my stuff, Seeley. The next time you want to flagellate yourself, try not to hurt innocent bystanders."

Kicking the two bags already at the door into the hallway, Hannah slammed the door after her. Hannah marched down the hallway to the elevator furious that she had gotten involved with someone who was in love with someone else.

Booth watching Hannah storm out, commented, "Wow, she's pissed."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, it would appear so. Now that she's gone perhaps we can get our shit together."

Shocked, Booth stared at Brennan, "Bones, I can't believe that you just said that."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Perhaps that just proves you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think about this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. There was a lot of interest in this particular story and I appreciated it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been staring at the same report for the last 30 minutes. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to retain anything she read. Frustrated, she closed her file and turned to a pile of paper sitting to the right on her desk that contained class work turned in by her interns. Staring at the pile of paper, Brennan blew air through her lips and shook her head. Standing, Brennan placed her hands on her desk and leaned on it. Staring at the couch across from her desk and not seeing it, Brennan found herself wishing that she had called in sick.

Standing straight, Brennan walked around her desk and across her office. Walking through the doorway, Brennan started walking. Finding her way to bone storage, Brennan decided that she could safely hide there. Who she was hiding from, she wasn't exactly sure.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Angela had been searching for Brennan for twelve minutes when she decided to look in bone storage. Walking into the area, she found Brennan with a box of bones sitting on the table next to her holding what looked like a clavicle in her still hands.

"Sweety, I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you want to go to lunch?"

Startled, Brennan looked up and replied, "Uh, no, I'm supposed to meet Booth at noon at the Diner."

Looking at her watch, Angela smiled, "Well since its noon right now, I think you're a little late."

Placing the bone carefully in to the box, Brennan put the lid back on the box, and hurried past Angela.

Frowning, Angela watched Brennan rush past her and down the hallway.

Oooooooooooooo

Hurrying into the Diner, Brennan noticed Booth sitting at their usual table. His head was down and he seemed to be staring at his cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Looking up, Booth smiled and replied, "That's ok. I thought maybe you'd just changed your mind and decided to go to lunch with Angela."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "I wouldn't do that Booth. I would at least call you first to let you know."

Picking up his cup of coffee, Booth sipped the hot liquid, watching Brennan over the rim. "So, you said you wanted to wait until I was better before we talk. I'm better."

Nodding her head, Brennan ordered a cup of coffee from Marge along with a fruit salad. Staring at Booth, Brennan asked, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Nah. I'm not hungry."

Frowning, Brennan advised, "You shouldn't skip meals, Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned to Marge, "How about an order of fries."

Smiling, Marge walked away from the table.

"Have you heard from Hannah?"

Shaking his head, Booth placed his cup on the table in front of him, "She sent Bill Reed over to pick up her stuff. Bill says that Hannah is bad mouthing me to everyone that will listen. That's ok, I don't care. . . So look, have you had a chance to think about us? What do you want to do?"

Licking her lips, Brennan responded, "Yes, I have had a chance to think about us and I think your idea that we should spend a few weeks trying to strengthen our friendship sounds reasonable; but, I've thought it over and I've decided that I don't really want to do that."

The sudden look of sadness on Booth's face was more than Brennan could bear, "No, Booth you didn't let me finish. Instead of spending weeks working on a friendship that I know doesn't need strengthening; I think we should concentrate on advancing our relationship."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Advancing our relationship how? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. You just said that you don't think we need to strengthen our friendship."

Nodding her head, Brennan placed her right hand on Booth's left hand, "I think that we should consider making our relationship more intimate. What would you think if I told you that I've thought over your proposal to me outside the Hoover and I would like to try to give us a chance after all?"

Stunned, Booth stared at Brennan.

Seeing the look on Booth's face, Brennan withdrew her hand, "I'm sorry. I thought that since you are no longer seeing Hannah that you'd be more receptive to a change in our relationship. I didn't mean to assume anything."

Shaking his head, Booth reached across the table and grasped Brennan's left hand, "Bones, no you've got it all wrong. I was just kind of surprised that you'd consider it after what I've put you through for the last few months. I mean, I haven't been the friend you've needed lately; so, I never considered you rethinking my thing outside the Hoover. . . . I mean wow. You . . . I mean, yes of course I do want to have a relationship with you if you want to try. I want that more than anything, it's just . . . are you sure?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I'm sure. I've had a lot of time to think about us. I've known you for a long time and I do consider you to be my best friend even though we have had problems these last few months. Friendships can have its ups and downs and we've had our down, now we can move on. I have come to realize that having a more intimate relationship with you would merely be building on our strong friendship. . . . I used to think that allowing myself to have an open heart would make me less than I am. I believed that if I allowed myself to fall in love with you that I would ruin the one good relationship I do have in my life. I didn't want to risk destroying our friendship; but, now I see that I was wrong. We've just spent the last few months testing our friendship in the worse way possible and yet we are still friends. If we can still be best friends after I've hurt you and you've hurt me then obviously my fears are groundless. I don't think trying to have a relationship would risk our friendship after all. . . If we take this slowly and carefully, I believe that if it doesn't work for us we can still remain friends and Booth that is very important to me. I cannot lose your friendship."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth responded, "Bones, I love you and I want to give us a chance; but, I want you to know that if this thing doesn't work out, I won't walk away from you. You will always be my best friend. I can't live without you in my life either. . . . We'll go as slow or as fast as you want to."

Smiling, Brennan placed her right hand over their clasped hands, "I do have a favor to ask of you though."

Squeezing Brennan's left hand, Booth asked, "Sure what is it?"

Shyly looking at their hands, Brennan replied, "I don't want to tell anyone what were going to be doing. I don't want anyone to interfere with our relationship. I want to make sure that we can have a successful personal relationship before our friends find out. I know that they mean well; but, if we find out that we aren't really compatible as lovers I don't want our friends to cause us trouble if we just go back to being friends again."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Lovers. Wow. Yeah, we can keep it on the Q T. I'll let you decide when you're ready to let them know that we're together."

Marge, placing Brennan's fruit salad on the table and then Booth's French Fries in front of him, remarked, "You guys make such a cute couple."

Watching Marge walk away, Booth turned in time to see Brennan steal some French Fries, "Hey, if you wanted French Fries then why didn't you order your own?"

Placing the French Fries in her mouth, Brennan smiled, "From now on what's yours is mine, Booth. That's part of being an intimate partner."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Oh? So what was your excuse before we became intimate partners?"

Swallowing her French Fries, Brennan answered, "French Fries always taste better when they come from your plate."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of continuing this story. Are you interested in continuing this story as a new story? I really appreciate reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me know if you think this is story is one story too many to keep track of. I know I have a lot of them out there right now.

Reminder: This story like most of my stories is rated T for language and other adult things.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been a little nervous since lunch time. He and Brennan were going on their first official secret "date" and he wasn't sure what Brennan expected from him. She had told him that she wanted to make the date "Simple" to keep the pressure off; but, Booth thought that was a laugh. Simple or not, this was his first official date with Brennan and he didn't want anything to go wrong. He was afraid that one misstep and Brennan would decide that they would better off friends than lovers.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been nervous since she'd awakened that morning. She and Booth were going on their first "date" and she was afraid that she was putting too much pressure on Booth and herself. The "date" was going to just be dinner and a movie; but, Brennan was afraid that her internal war of nerves was going to scare Booth away before they'd even started their new relationship. She wanted every thing to go well; but, she knew that chaos ruled the world. It always has and it always will.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

At 3 p.m. they'd been called out to a crime scene. A dog had found a hand and had brought it home to his owner. The owner had taken one look at his dog's find, threw up and called the police. The police officers that responded to the call had walked the neighborhood and had finally found a torn trash bag in the middle of the next street over from the dog owner's house. The bag had contained another hand and two arms. Sighing, they had called their find in. Their supervisor had taken one look at the body parts and had called it in to his lieutenant who bumped it up to his captain who called Booth and asked him to get his squints out to the crime scene. Booth had been less than thrilled.

Driving over to the crime scene, Booth glanced at Brennan, "It's ok. We may still be able to make the movie tonight."

Turning to look at Booth, Brennan smiled, "That's ok, Booth. If we can't make it to the movie then we can always rent a movie and eat take out at your place."

Grimacing, Booth reached out with his right hand and placed it on Brennan's knee, "Not exactly what I'd call a good first date. I wanted it to better than that."

Smiling, Brennan twined her fingers with his and replied, "It sounds like a good date to me Booth. We'd be alone. We could talk and make noise and not worry about the patrons around us shushing us while you explain to me why the movie we're watching is so popular with the masses."

Laughing, Booth responded, "Yeah, that's true. If we rent something it could be one of those old movies you like and you could act it out for me while the movie is playing."

Puzzled, Brennan frowned, "I thought you thought that was silly."

Shocked, Booth quickly glanced at Brennan and then back at the road, "What are you kidding me? I love that. I think it's cool that you have movies that you like so much that you know the dialogue. It makes my habit of quoting dialogue during my favorite movies seem normal instead of nerdy."

Brennan, amused, "I'd hardly consider you a nerd Booth, far from it and I think it's cute that you know dialogue from your favorite movies. It seems right to me."

Smiling, Booth responded, "Yeah? Well, anyways no matter what, we're going to have our date tonight. Ok?"

Nodding her head, Brennan squeezed Booth's hand and replied, "Yes, of course."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins had met them at the crime scene and had been a little too excited about the bugs swarming in the trash bag. At least it seemed a little overboard to Booth.

"Ok Hodgins, settle down there. It's just bugs for crying out loud, not a bag of money."

Smiling, Hodgins looked up from his find and replied, "I wouldn't care about a bag of money. These little beauties are going to tell me how long the body parts have been in this bag. Money wouldn't tell me anything except that the owner is an idiot for throwing away money."

Rolling his eyes, Booth walked over to the right side of the street to talk to the officer who'd found the bag, "So, the bag was in the middle of the street. Did you find any open trash cans or anything to point to where the bag had come from?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Patrolman Wallace answered, "They had trash pick up this morning; so, when me and Tommy walked the neighborhood the cans had already been emptied. I think that bag fell out of the garbage truck. Whoever sliced and diced the victim had a very bad stroke of luck."

Smirking, Booth agreed, "Yep. That's way the world works. Idiots come up with these elaborate murder plans that seem fool proof and then the garbage man trips them up. You'd be surprised how indignant murderers become when outside forces screw up their perfect crime."

Laughing Patrolman Wallace responded, "You're wrong, I wouldn't be surprised at all."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing on the platform, Booth rocked back and forth on this feet, "Ok, you know we don't have to solve this crime in one day."

Looking up, Cam asked, "Got some where to be tonight, Big Guy?"

Standing still, Booth stuck his tongue in his right cheek and stared at Cam. "Yeah, maybe I do. I do have a life."

Laughing, Cam responded, "Wow. Ok, I get it, you have a date tonight. That's good. I'm glad you didn't let Hannah upset you when she broke up with you."

Frowning, Booth exclaimed, "Hey, she didn't break up with me, I broke up with her."

Smiling, Cam looked down at the hands she'd been trying to get finger prints from. "Sorry. I must have heard that wrong."

Rolling his eyes, Booth glanced at Brennan to see how she was handling this conversation. Relieved to see that Brennan seemed to be indifferent, Booth asked, "Hey Bones, you think you'll be done soon?"

Not looking up, Brennan replied, "This person you have a date with must be very interesting if you're being this impatient Booth."

Clearing his throat, Booth replied, "She sure is. She's beautiful and very smart and the best thing is she likes me and I really like her."

Frowning, Angela glared at Booth and then turned a concerned look towards Brennan. "You sure jumped back on that horse pretty fast, Booth. You only just broke up with Hannah a couple of weeks ago. It sure didn't take you long to find a replacement."

Frowning, Booth looked at Angela's face and noticed the irritation, "That happens sometimes. Someone just walks into your life and you just can't believe your luck. I know I can't believe my luck this time."

Sighing, Angela looked at Booth and then at a listening Brennan and replied "Yippee."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, they didn't quite make it to their first date yet and Angela is not happy with what she's hearing. So what do you think about my story so far? Are you interested? I plan to update this story as least once a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. No one objected to another story; so, I will try to update once or twice a week. It will depend upon available free time.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan finally removed her latex gloves from her hands, "I think I'm done for the evening. I can look at the bones tomorrow once the flesh has been removed. I can clearly see kerf marks; but, with the flesh removed we should be able to measure them."

Booth, who had been leaning on one of the rails surrounding the platform, stood up and walked over to the staircase leading from the platform, "Great. That sounds like a good plan. Ok, well, I'll walk you to your car Bones then I'm out of here."

Smiling, Brennan walked over to the staircase and down the stairs. Walking over towards her office, Brennan glanced at Booth's eager face, "I have to go get my purse from my office. I'll meet you at the elevator."

Nodding, Booth strode towards the exit.

Angela, watching Booth walk away from Brennan, swiftly ran across the platform and then down the stairs. Arriving at Brennan's office as Brennan was picking up her purse, Angela hurried in and sighed, "Sweety, I am so sorry that Booth is being such a butt hole."

Frowning, Brennan looked up and asked, "Why is Booth being a butt hole although you do know that a butt hole's proper name is anus and while you're . . ."

Holding up her right hand, Angela exclaimed, "Butt hole sounds meaner than anus, Bren. Come on. The guy dates Baghdad Barbie and ignores you for weeks and then he dumps her and won't tell anyone why and the next thing we know he's dating someone else. You have to be angry with him."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "Why would I be angry with Booth? I'm happy that's he found someone to date that makes him happy. I myself have a date tonight. I have finally decided to start dating again and I have found a man that I think I'm compatible with."

Feeling her jaw drop, Angela asked, "You're kidding me? You mean you've finally given up on Booth and you're dating again? It will serve Booth right if you find someone to replace him."

Smiling, Brennan explained, "Oh, I'm not replacing Booth. He's still my best friend."

Frustrated, Angela replied, "He's dating someone, you're dating someone. When do you two have time to be friends?"

Walking away from Angela, Brennan replied, "Always."

Shaking her head, Angela, watched Brennan walk down the hall towards the entrance.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing in front of the elevator, Booth watched for Brennan to come around the corner. Finally seeing her emerge into the hallway, Booth turned to stab the elevator button. Brennan, walking rapidly, arrived just as the doors opened. Booth, happy to see the car empty, stepped in and held the doors open for Brennan to step in beside him. Once the doors closed, Booth turned and placed his hands on the wall on either side of Brennan and leaned in close enough to kiss her. Brennan smiled and leaned into Booth, returning his kiss. Feeling the heat rise in her face, Brennan moved her hands under Booth's jacket and around to his back.

Booth, hearing the ding of the elevator car doors slowly opening, pulled himself away from Brennan and smiled. "Ok, now, you're the one who said we have to start slow."

Grinning, Brennan shook her head, "Then don't kiss me like that. That is not being slow by any definition."

Putting his right hand out to catch the slowly closing elevator doors, Booth cleared his throat, "Yep, you're right. I was bad."

Stepping out of the elevator, Brennan looked around and then replied, "Slow, Booth. We're supposed to be moving slowly."

Walking out of elevator, Booth ran his eyes up and down Brennan's beautiful form and promised, "Slow it is."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela, furious at the turn of events, walked over to Hodgins office and started to complain once she was standing next to him, "This is ridiculous. Booth finally dumps that bitch from Baghdad and now he's dating someone else."

Curious, Hodgins looked up and replied, "No kidding? When did that happen?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela leaned against Hodgins and sighed, "I don't know. He told us a little while ago he has a date tonight. This is so wrong. He and Brennan belong together. Booth is messing this up again. I cannot believe he's doing this again."

Placing his arms around Angela's shoulders, Hodgins asked, "How did Dr. B take it when she found out he has a date tonight?"

Shaking her head, Angela looked down at Hodgins chest, "She acts like she doesn't care. She just told me that she has a date tonight too. It's someone she's compatible with."

Worried, Hodgins exclaimed, "God, I hope it isn't Grant Spalding, that guy gets on my nerves. Every time he sees Dr. B he practically drools. The guy may be a genius; but, that guy is disgusting."

Straightening, Angela informed her husband, "Oh don't worry about him. He can drool all he likes; but, if he tries anything his wife will make a eunuch out of him and he knows it."

Laughing, Hodgins remarked, "I guess that would keep anyone faithful."

Smiling, Angela kissed her husband, "Yes, it certainly would. Just remember, the same thing will happen to you too if you ever do something you shouldn't."

Shocked, Hodgins moved a little away from his wife, "Ange, no way would I ever be unfaithful to you. You're all I want."

Sighing, Angela frowned at Hodgins, "I just wish I could shake Booth and Brennan and make them admit that they love each other. They are so damn stubborn. It just makes me sick."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Laying on Booth's couch, Booth and Brennan were wrapped around each other slowly kissing when Brennan's phone rang.

Sighing, Booth untangled himself from Brennan and watched Brennan sit up and grab her purse from the coffee table. Rummaging in her purse, Brennan pulled her phone out and answered it.

Listening, Booth's expression changed from irritation to impatience. Once, Brennan ended her call, Booth asked, "What did Max want?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "He wants to have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Pulling Brennan back into his arms, Booth smirked, "Ok, that's tomorrow night. Now where were we?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think they both need to check the dictionary for the meaning of the word slow.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. Timeline wise these next two chapters will take place during "The Sin in the Sisterhood".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was pouring a cup of coffee into his Worlds' Greatest Dad mug when Sweets walked into the break room.

Watching Booth sip his coffee, Sweets smiled and remarked, "You seem pretty happy this morning. I take it you've put Hannah behind you successfully."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Hannah who?"

Glancing at the ceiling and then back at Booth, Sweets responded, "Yeah, ok. You don't want to talk about her. Look if you need someone to talk about anything then I'm your man. I'm offering as a friend not as a psychologist, understand?"

Walking past Sweets, Booth sipped his coffee and watched his busy agents going about their business. Walking into his office, Booth could feel Sweets walk into his office behind him.

Turning, Booth observed, "I didn't say you could follow me into my office, Sweets. Don't you have work to do? I know I do."

Clearing his throat, Sweets exclaimed, "Look, I just want to make sure that you're ok. I know that you were in love with Hannah and then she dumped you. That has to hurt just a little."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "She didn't dump me. I dumped her and I don't give a rat's ass about it. I've moved on and . . . ."

Pausing, Booth beamed, "Hey I have moved on. What do you know?"

Puzzled, Sweets replied, "Ok, I really don't know what you're talking about. You've moved on how?"

Smiling, Booth walked around his desk and sat down on his chair. Placing his coffee cup on the desk in front of him, Booth looked up at Sweets and answered, "I've found someone else. I've moved on and hopefully this is it."

Frowning, Sweets asked, "You've found someone else? You just broke up with Hannah a few weeks ago and you've found someone else? That's pretty fast. I mean really fast."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth explained, "When it's right, it's right. She's beautiful, smart, at the top of her profession. She's a real prize and the best thing is she thinks I'm the one she's been looking for. We're made for each other."

Shaking his head, Sweets asked, "Does Dr. Brennan know about your new girlfriend?"

Smiling, Booth picked up his coffee cup and sipped some of the hot liquid. Looking at Sweets over the rim, Booth replied, "Yep and she doesn't care. We've decided that our friendship is the most important thing we have. No more screwing around with our friendship."

"But, you love Dr. Brennan, how can . . . "

Holding up his left hand, Booth exclaimed, "Stop right there. I just said that Bones is my friend. Stop worrying about who I'm dating or not dating. Bones doesn't care and it isn't any of your business."

Sighing, Sweets replied, "You're making a mistake. You both are."

Frowning, Booth declared, "It's our mistake to make."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, Cam called Booth, "Hey Booth. I thought I'd let you know, we know who the victim is we're looking for. The hands belong to Georgia Patrick. She's a government employee so her fingerprints are on file. Her husband, Keith Patrick reported her missing two days ago."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Alright, I'll send Agent Harris over to talk to him. I've got a meeting with Hacker in a few minutes and it looks like I'm going to be too busy to follow through on this case. Agent Harris and his partner need the practice; so, I'll see what they can do. Email all of the information you have to Harris and I'll give him a heads up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After being stuck in meetings for most of the morning and most of the afternoon, Booth finally made it back to his office. He'd been in his office for about thirty minutes when Agent Harris came by.

"That dumb ass husband murdered his wife. The minute I walked into the house the guy folded and confessed. He said it was an accident and then he panicked and decided to get rid of her body so he wouldn't get into trouble."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "Great job. I told you it'd be a cake walk."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

They'd been called out to a case in the middle of a corn field. Walking through the field, Booth looked around and exclaimed, "Damn, I need a GPS system or something. Do you know where the body is?"

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "Not really."

Smiling, Booth looked around and stepped closer to Brennan, "Ok, I've got an idea. You can be my periscope."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What does that mean?"

"You stand on my hands, I lift you up and you look around. You know, like a periscope in a submarine."

Shaking her head, Brennan looked down at Booth's laced fingers, "I don't want to do that."

"Do you want me to be the periscope?"

Huffing, Brennan stepped closer to Booth as he squatted down. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Brennan stood on Booth's hands as he stood up. Looking quickly around her, Brennan saw the crime scene, "Oh, I see it. I know where it is. The view up here is really quite remarkable."

Booth, tiring of holding her in his hands gritted out, "Ok, great, you can get down now."

Watching Brennan drop down, Booth grabbed Brennan and held her close, "See, I'm pretty handy to have around."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan put her hands on each side of his face, "You certainly are."

Kissing Booth, Brennan moved her hands behind his head moving her fingers through his hair.

Booth, kissing Brennan thought he heard a noise close by and broke away from Brennan, "Not in a corn field, Bones. Someone might catch us. What happened to slow by the way?"

Laughing, Brennan bent down and picked up her crime scene kit, "This is slow, Booth."

Exhaling deeply, Booth commented, "Then God help me when we speed up this relationship."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this still sounds interesting. I'm sure you've noticed; I'm going to parallel the episodes in the show. They'll just be my version of what I think should have been.


	7. Chapter 7

(The Sin in the Sisterhood)

Thanks for all of the great reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam was finding herself in an unusual emotional state. She was fast becoming jealous of Booth's relationship with his unknown girlfriend. She and Paul were having problems keeping dates and most of that problem was stemming from Paul's very active medical practice. Cam's frustration level seemed to rise with each smile and grin displayed by Booth. The happier Booth was the angrier and sadder she became. It wasn't logical, it just was.

Cam had known Booth for a long time and she had never seen him this happy and content. That little theater production he'd given staring the Blonde reporter hadn't fooled Cam. She'd known that something was wrong and she had been relieved when Booth had finally dumped Hannah; but, now, Booth was really and truly happy and Cam found it very irksome that she'd yet to meet this superwoman.

"Come on Booth, quit holding out on me. Tell me who your girlfriend is. I want to meet this fabulous woman. I've never seen you so happy since I've known you. I'm one of your oldest friends. You should introduce us."

Smiling, Booth rubbed his chin and replied, "Nope. She's shy and I'm not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Sooner or later you'll get to meet her; but, I'm not going to put any pressure on her just so you can satisfy an itch."

Sighing, Cam confided, "Ok, look, things with Paul and I are not working out. He keeps cancelling dates with me. His practice is too busy even though he has partners. I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with him anymore. I don't know if it's worth it."

Frowning, Booth replied, "I think you should give him a break. It's not like he's breaking dates on purpose. If you really like Paul then you can make your relationship work if you try. Of course, if you really don't like Paul as much as you think you do then now's the time to get out of the relationship. You can let relationships take you over if you're not careful. I should know. If you don't think Paul is Mr. Right then let him go. On the other hand, if you think he is Mr. Right then you should fight for him."

Shaking her head, Cam stared at Booth, "Ok, Dr Phil, I'll think about it. . . . You know I'm jealous?"

Puzzled, Booth leaned forward, "Jealous of what?"

Smiling, Cam replied, "Jealous of you and your new girlfriend. It really looks like you did good this time Seeley, really good."

Beaming, Booth wiggled his eyebrows, "I know, isn't it great."

Oooooooooooo

The case had been solved and the father-in-law had turned out to be the murderer. Booth and Brennan decided to go to the Founding Fathers for a drink and maybe later they'd go to a little club Booth knew about for a little dancing and a little flirting.

They'd walked into the bar just as Camille had started to walk out. Seeing Cam, Booth and Brennan had greeted her with happy smiles. Booth noticing Paul at a table across the room, waved at him which forced Cam to walk over to Paul's table and have the date that Paul had planned for them. Cam had intended to leave the bar without talking to Paul; but, Booth's actions had forced her to regain her courage and confront Paul. She'd know by the end of the date whether or not she would want to fight to maintain their relationship. Glancing over her shoulder, Cam noticed Booth's happy smile as he talked to Brennan and felt like sighing. She loved Booth and felt happy for him; it's just that his happiness reminded her of her unhappiness.

Booth had ordered their usual drinks and he and Brennan were talking about their latest case when Booth made an interesting comment, "You can love a lot of people in this world; but, there is only one person you love the most."

Puzzled, Brennan leaned towards Booth and asked, "What if you let that person get away?"

Pausing, Booth put his hands on top of Brennan's clenched hands and asked, "That person didn't really go anywhere did he?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "No he didn't. Even when I thought he would, he didn't."

Gripping her hands, Booth frowned, "No matter how screwed up my life has been for the last year I knew one thing Bones, one very important thing. I need you in my life. I know I want you in my life either as my best friend or as my lover or both. I can't walk away from you Bones. I can't do it and I won't do it. You will always be the person I love the most. No matter how this turns out, I want you to know that."

A tear falling down her cheek, Brennan replied, "And I need you in my life too, Booth. No matter what happens you will always be the one I love the most. Friend or lover you're the one I will always love the most."

Reaching over and brushing away the tear with his index finger, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan tenderly on the lips. Cam, turning to check on her wine order, gasped.

Turning her head quickly back towards Paul, Cam advised Paul, "We need to leave, Paul. I really need to leave now."

Frowning, Paul looked a little bewildered, "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "No I did."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Booth and Brennan were sitting on Brennan's couch, holding hands.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Bones. We should do that more often."

Staring at their laced fingers, Brennan smiled, "You aren't too bad yourself. I really did like dancing with you."

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to Virginia Beach this weekend. You know, we can hang out at the beach. Maybe have a picnic. What do you say?"

Shaking her head, Brennan laughed, "Booth, its winter. It's too cold to go to the beach."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Not to swim. I'm no polar bear. I figure we'll have the beach to ourselves. We can bring blankets and a picnic basket and we can you know snuggle under the blankets and keep each other warm. It'll be fun."

Staring at Booth's lips, Brennan responded, "Alright. It does sound like it might be interesting."

Leaning over and kissing her, Booth replied, "Oh we can make it very interesting if we put our minds to it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oops. Their secret isn't a secret anymore. So what do you think about this story so far?


	8. Chapter 8

This takes place after "The Sin in the Sisterhood". I thought I'd mention that this chapter takes place in February. I also want to remind you that this story is rated T for language and adult situations.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the beach, Booth and Brennan looked out at the Atlantic Ocean. They'd been at the beach for about thirty minutes and so far they'd been mesmerized by the water rolling in and then out. It was peaceful and a little chilly.

Breaking the silence, Booth smiled, "Ok, after thinking it over, sitting on a beach when its 43 degrees might not have been the most romantic thing I could have thought of."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan replied, "We do have our blankets to keep us warm; so, it isn't terrible, Booth."

Laughing, Booth moved his right hand up and down Brennan's back, "Yeah, well, it's a little hard to make out when we're wearing coats, hats and gloves." Looking around, Booth continued, "Plus I thought we'd be like the only ones here. Who knew that people go to the beach in the winter time?"

Watching an older couple walk past them, Brennan turned to look at Booth's profile, "I was a little surprised myself."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth worried that she was too cold, "You want to go?"

"Do you want to?"

Sighing, Booth rubbed his hands together, "Yeah, I guess we better."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at Booth's apartment, Booth carried in the blankets while Brennan carried in their picnic basket.

Walking over towards his couch, Booth turned to Brennan, "Hey, I have an idea."

"Is it better than the last one you had?"

Pouting, Booth dropped his blankets on the floor, "Come on hear me out. Why don't I move the couch and then we could spread the blankets on the floor, I could get the pillows off my bed, and we can have the picnic right here? It's warm, it's dry and we're alone."

Seeing the hopeful look on Booth's face, Brennan replied, "That sounds like a nice idea."

Taking her coat, hat and gloves off, Brennan asked, "Should we really do it? Your back might not recover from lying around on a hard wood floor."

Sighing, Booth pursed his lips, "Ok, how about we just lie on my bed and make out? You know, after we eat of course, because I have to tell you . . . I'm starving."

Laughing, Brennan moved the picnic basket to the coffee table and started to take sandwiches out of the basket, "I actually like your plan and Booth, I liked the drive today. It was very relaxing and I enjoyed the trip with you."

Walking over to the couch, Booth sat down and took a sandwich from Brennan's proffered hand, "I liked it too. It was nice to just drive somewhere and not have to look at a disgusting body when I got there, when we got there I mean."

Oooooooooooooo

Lying on the bed, Booth was slowly moving his left hand up and down Brennan's arm as they kissed. Brennan, fiddling with the buttons on Booths' shirt, suddenly started to unbutton his shirt. Booth, looking down at what Brennan was doing, asked, "Ok, what are you doing?"

Stopping her hands, Brennan looked into Booth's face and replied, "I thought you might be getting too warm."

Laughing, Booth watched Brennan look down at his chest and start to unbutton his shirt again, "Are we still moving slow because right now this doesn't seem slow to me?"

Smiling and refusing to look up, Brennan answered, "Well, I do think that we are still moving slow. I don't intend to have sex today Booth. I just want to touch your skin and I can't do it through your shirt."

"You want to touch my skin; but, we aren't going to have sex?"

"No."

Sighing, Booth replied, "Are you trying to kill me because if you're going to start undressing me then I think we might have a problem, at least I know I will."

Stopping, Brennan blushed, "Oh."

Watching her still hands, Booth asked, "Bones, you have to tell me what you want to do. I told you that I would be willing to go as slow or as fast as you want to; but, I can't go slow if you want me naked. That won't work."

"No, I understand. I didn't think my actions through that's all." Looking up into Booth's warm brown eyes, Brennan asked, "What if I told you that I might want to go fast now?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "I'd say I'm fine with that if you are . . . Are you?"

Nodding her head, Brennan started unbuttoning Booth's shirt again. Booth, watching her slowly unbutton his shirt, smiled and whispered, "Can I help?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No. I've thought about what I would like to happen the first time we have sex and I've decided that I want to undress you. Is that all right?"

Grinning, Booth replied, "You bet. Just let me know if you need any help."

Laughing, Brennan tugged Booth's shirt out of his waist band, "I'll let you know."

Oooooooooooooooo

I guess they aren't moving slow anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

(The Daredevil in the Mold)

I want to thank you for the possitive reviews. I really appreciate any and all reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth wasn't feeling that hot. He'd had a little too much to drink the night before and he wanted to blame Brennan. She'd decided to go visit her brother and Booth had started to feel a little insecure while she'd been gone. What if she really just wanted to step back and reconsider their relationship? What if she was having second thoughts and wanted to find a way to back out of their relationship?

While he was in his funk, Sweets had called him to see if Booth would go out with him to the Founding Fathers for a drink and Booth had gone with him. Booth had a drink, one turned to four and then he'd kind of lost count. Sweets had been in a strange mood and had talked about marriage and the fact that Booth was old and alone. Well, at least that's what Booth thought he heard. Booth had almost told Sweets off and that he had the one he wanted; but, he kept picturing Brennan's disappointed face if he told anyone about their relationship before she was ready; so, he'd managed to keep quiet. When Sweets had told him that he was going to propose to Daisy, Booth had listened and tried to be encouraging; but, internally he cringed. Daisy drove him nuts and he didn't understand Sweets fascination with her.

Once Booth had realized that he might be overthinking Brennan's motives and how lucky he really was he'd stopped drinkng; but, the damage had been done and he had one hell of a hangover the next morning. Piling onto his sorry state of being was the fact that he'd been called out to a crime scene. Brennan had called him from her apartment to let him know that she had made it back from North Carolina and she would meet him at the crime scene instead of letting him pick her up.

Concerned about Booth's weak voice, Brennan asked, "Are you all right?"

Squeezing his eyes shut and then open, Booth replied, "Sure, I just have a headache."

"I'll drop by and pick you up Booth. If you have a headache then you shouldn't drive."

Looking in the bathroom for some Advil, Booth replied, "Alright. I'll meet you downstairs."

Ooooooooooo

The rooftop was very bright and Booth kept squinting and making faces. Cam, a little concerned, asked, "Are you alright?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "It's so bright up here. I feel like I'm walking on the sun."

Peering at Booths face, Brennan commented, "He has a headache."

Smiling, Cam replied, "Ok, if you say so."

Suspicious, Brennan turned and stared at Booth again. Smiling, Brennan asked, "Do you have a hangover?"

Frowning and flicking his eyes between Cam, Hodgins and Brennan, Booth replied, "Maybe."

Glancing at Brennan and then Booth, Cam asked, "Why? I thought you were happy now that you've found your new girlfriend. We've practically had to tie a tether to your leg to keep you grounded."

Shrugging his shoulders and then regretting it, Booth responded, "I'm not sure. She was busy and I got bored and one drink led to another and . . . Well, I think next time, I'll just go the movies or something instead of going out for drinks with Sweets."

Frowning, Brennan turned to look at the mold covered victim. Booth, sitting down on an air unit, shielded his eyes and hoped that Brennan didn't give him a hard time later. The last thing he wanted was for Brennan to think he was pitiful or a loser.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Opening a packet of sugar and pouring it in to his coffee, Booth stirred his coffee with his knife and then tasted it. Burning his tongue, Booth cursed.

Brennan rolling her eyes, sipped her ice tea and waited for Booth to say something.

"So, how was your brother and his family?"

Placing her glass down, Brennan replied, "He's doing quite well. Booth, why did you get drunk last night?"

Looking out the window, Booth replied, "I don't know. I started to worry that you were rethinking our new relationship I guess. I mean out of the blue you decide to go see Russ; so, I guess I started to worry why that's all."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's hand, "Russ called me and asked me to come visit him because he hadn't seen me in awhile. Since we didn't have a case, I decided to take the time and make sure he was doing alright. I am not rethinking our new relationship, Booth. Are you?"

Shocked, Booth returned his gaze back towards Brennan. Turning his hand up and grasping Brennan's hand, "Me? No way. I'm happy. I'm just not sure you are. You haven't told me what you think about what we're doing; so, I guess I got worried."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "Booth. I am very happy. I didn't think I needed to tell you that because you are so good at reading me. I see now that was an assumption I shouldn't have made. I am not reconsidering our relationship, Booth. I am doing exactly what I want to do which is to be with you."

Smiling, Booth glanced towards the door and released Brennan's hand.

Angela, walking through the doorway, spied Booth and Brennan and walked over to their table. "Can I join you?"

Nodding his head, Booth answered, "Sure."

Brennan, glancing at Booth and then smiled at Angela, "Booth was just telling me that he's happy with his new girlfriend."

Sighing, Angela glared at Booth and then back at Brennan, "That's just great."

Smiling, Booth winked at Brennan and lifted his cup to drink he now cooler coffee.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Poor Angela. She is not very pleased with this turn of events. So, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

(The Daredevil in the Mold)

I'm glad that so many people are interested in my story. Thanks for the encouraging reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had wanted to show Brennan that he cared about her and that he was taking their next step in their relationship very seriously. After thinking about Sweets and his thoughts about marriage Booth decided to go ring shopping. He knew that marriage wasn't something that Brennan would ever consider; but, he hoped that his purchase would hold some meaning for her as well as for him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

They'd solved their latest case and they had found out that the young man that had died on the rooftop had actually been killed fighting with a friend. The friend had kicked the victim in the head in a state of panic and the young man had died.

Instead of going to the Founding Fathers for a celebratory drink, they'd gone for a walk just to be alone. They'd meandered around until they'd found themselves standing near the Potomac River. Looking out at the dark river, Booth and Brennan enjoyed the quiet companionship they felt towards each other.

Booth, his arm around Brennan's shoulders, smiled, "You know I have something for you; but, I don't want to scare you when I give it to you."

Looking up at Booth, Brennan frowned, "Why would I be afraid of a present?"

Hugging her, Booth then released his arm from around her shoulders and put his hand in his coat pocket. "Let me explain before you look in the box. I don't want you to misunderstand what I'm trying to say or do."

Worried, Brennan nodded her head and crossed her arms against her chest.

Clearing his throat, Booth started, "Ok, here's the thing. You've been my friend for a pretty long time. I've never had a friend like you and I probably never will again. I . . . I, well, I bought you a friendship ring. It's not supposed to mean anything else; so, I don't want you to worry about it."

Holding the box out towards Brennan, Booth opened it and watched her face closely.

Brennan, reaching out towards Booth's hand, placed her index finger on the box and replied, "It's very pretty. You don't have to buy me presents Booth."

Smiling, Booth continued to hold the box out and replied, "I know. It's just that I bought one for you and a matching one for me. They're Irish Silver. I just wanted to give you something to kind of mark our new relationship. You don't have to wear it. It's just something I wanted to give you."

Taking the box from Booth, Brennan took the ring out of the box and placed it on her right ring finger. "It's very pretty."

Smiling, Booth took another ring out of his pocket and placed it on his right ring finger. Holding it up, Booth remarked, "See, they match."

Nodding her head, Brennan put the empty box in her jacket pocket and then placed her arms around Booth's waist. "Thank you Booth."

Wrapping his arms around Brennan, Booth leaned his head down and whispered in her right ear, "I love you."

Nodding her head, Brennan whispered back, "I love you too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Brennan was working on a box of old bones in Limbo, trying to discover the identity of the owner of the bones. Brennan had just placed the bones back in the box and taken her latex gloves off when Daisy noticed Brennan's new ring. "Oh, that is so pretty. It's Celtic isn't it?"

Nodding her head, Brennan looked at the ring and replied, "Yes it is."

"I just love Celtic jewelry, they have such pretty designs."

Ignoring Daisy, Brennan picked up the bones box and carried it back to where it belonged. Daisy following her, explained, "I plan to buy a ring just like that. It is so nice that we think alike like that. Where did you get it?"

Walking past Daisy, Brennan replied, "I'm going to lunch right now."

Watching her hero walk away from her, Daisy made up her mind to go to the jewelry store that very night and buy a ring just like the one Brennan was wearing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Diner, Booth was pleased to see that Brennan was already there. He wasn't pleased to see Cam sitting at the table with Brennan. Walking over to the table, Booth sat down next to Brennan.

Trying to be a good sport, Booth smiled, "Hey, Cam, glad you could join us for lunch."

Smiling, Cam glanced at Brennan and then back at Booth, "I thought it'd been awhile since we'd had lunch together and since I had time today, I checked and Dr. Brennan said that she was meeting you here for lunch."

Nodding his head, Booth turned to Marge and ordered a bowl of vegetable soup, a hamburger and a cup of coffee. Turning back to Cam, Booth smiled, "You're welcome to come to lunch anytime you like, you know that."

Sipping her hot tea, Cam looked at Booth's right hand and then Brennan's right hand, "Those are nice rings."

Looking down at his ring, Booth held up his hand and replied, "Thanks."

Staring at Brennan's ring, Cam observed, "I notice that your ring and Dr. Brennan's ring match."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I found them in an antique store. I thought they were nice looking and I wanted one; but, they came in a set. I didn't want the girl ring; so, I gave it to Bones."

Nodding her head, Cam replied, "I'd have thought you'd have given it to your girlfriend."

Blushing, Booth looked over Cam's shoulder.

Brennan, picking up her glass of iced tea, responded, "She has a ring just like it."

Nodding her head, Cam smiled, "Well, if you see another one like it, buy it for me. I'd like to have one too, Its very pretty."

Squinting his eyes at Cam Booth responded, "Ok, sure."

Watching Booth's puzzled face, Cam thought, "God, I wish I could tell someone else; but, I just can't. Damn it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was flipping the channels on Brennan's new television trying to find something both of them could agree to watch, "I think Cam knows about us."

Frowning, Brennan turned to look at Booth's profile, "What makes you think she knows?"

Smiling, Booth stopped the channel search on the Discovery Channel, "I've known Cam since college and I know when she's playing me. She knows. I can't prove it, I just know she knows."

Worried, Brennan asked, "Will she tell anyone else?"

Shaking his head, Booth patted Brennan's knee, "Nope. She's going to wait and see who else figures it out."

Nodding her head, Brennan took the remote from Booth's hands and started flipping channels, "I'm surprised that Angela hasn't figured it out. She's very good at that sort of thing."

Snorting, Booth replied, "The minute she knows, the world will know; so, be prepared. She'll probably figure it out soon."

Stopping her channel surfing on TMC, Brennan replied, "Have you ever seen "That Touch of Mink"? It is a very good movie."

Looking at the screen, Booth turned back to Brennan, "I saw it once on TV with Pops. It has an Automat in it. It's pretty cool."

Laughing, Brennan put the remote down on the coffee table, "Only you would watch this movie and love the Automat, Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam's having fun; but, she's also a little frustrated that she's the only one that knows. What do you think of my little story so far?

A/N: An Automat is a fast food restaurant where food is sold in vending machines. These restaurants are no longer in business at least not in New York City where "That Touch of Mink" was supposed to take place.


	11. Chapter 11

(The Bikini in the Soup)

Thanks for reading this story. I have received a lot of positive reviews about this story. Thank you.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Cam's office, Booth stopped and watch Cam berate one of the interns. Noticing Booth standing in her doorway, Cam dismissed Fisher and placed her hands on her hips, "What do you want?"

Raising his eyebrows, Booth asked, "Wow, I just came to give you something; but, if you're that mad at the world I'll come back later."

Blushing, Cam clasped her hands in front of her and replied, "Sorry, I'm having personal issues and I shouldn't be taking them out on you."

Nodding his head, Booth walked over to where Cam was standing and held out his hand. "Hold out your hand."

Puzzled, Cam held her up right hand, palm up and asked, "What are you up to?"

Smiling, Booth dropped a friendship ring in Cam's hand.

Staring at the ring, Cam smiled and remarked, "It looks just like yours and Dr. Brennan's.

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "I consider you my friend just like Bones. You said you wanted a ring; so, I went and got you one."

Placing the ring on her right ring finger, Cam asked, "Friends just like Dr. Brennan?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared at his ring, "Well, almost."

Admiring the ring, Cam looked up at Booth's expectant face, "Thanks Seeley. This should confuse the issue very nicely."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I don't know what you mean, Camille."

Sighing, Cam replied, "Yes, you do."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A wedding planner had been found dead by her maid on Valentine's Day. Booth had arrived at the scene a few minutes after Brennan and Hodgins had and had walked into the room knowing that he was going to hate this case. He'd been told that the body had been found in a tanning bed. He really didn't want to see that body, not after it had been described to him as a soupy body.

When he'd informed Brennan that the victim had been a wedding planner, Hodgins had thought it was sad that someone who specialized in love had been found dead on Valentine's Day.

Hodgins, unable to leave well enough alone, looked at Booth and asked, "So Booth, what are you and your new girlfriend going to do today, maybe have a little intimate dinner and you know . . ."

Irritated, Booth glared at Hodgins, "You don't want to finish that sentence."

Hodgins, wisely, replied, "No, no, I don't."

Booth glancing at Brennan, who was standing behind Hodgins, saw that she was staring at him. Smiling, Booth remarked, "Hey, I don't need candy makers and flower growers making me feel guilty about how I should spent my day with my girlfriend. It's not a real holiday anyways."

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "Yes, I agree. It is a manufactured holiday."

Winking at Brennan, Booth turned and walked downstairs to interview the maid.

Oooooooooooooo

Angela decided that she'd had enough with Booth and his secret girlfriend, "I don't think Booth has a girlfriend. I think this is all an act."

Frowning, Hodgins asked, "Why would he do that? It doesn't sound like something he'd do. Booth is kind of a straight up kind of guy. If he didn't have a girlfriend it seems to me he'd just mope about it and make the rest of our lives miserable."

Shaking her head, Angela responded, "I think he realized that Hannah was a mistake, dumped her ass and he's just trying to keep Brennan at arm's length. He's protecting himself by pretending that he's taken again. . . . I mean come on when he gets dumped he doesn't find someone new in a matter of days. As far as I can tell, it takes him months to find someone new. Something is very smelly about his new girlfriend and I'm telling you she's a pretend girlfriend."

"Come on Ange, the guy is happy. He smiles all of the time. He is not doing what you say he's doing."

Sighing, Angela asked, "Then why haven't we seen this fabulous girlfriend of his?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins replied, "Maybe because he doesn't want us butting into his private life."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the day progressed, Booth started to get irritated with the numerous phone calls Brennan was getting from former lovers and male acquaintances.

"Wow, Bones. That makes the seventh phone call today."

Nodding her head, Brennan slipped her phone in her jacket pocket, "Yes, I find it a bit insulting that they think I'm available at the last minute."

Smiling, Booth looked around and then put his arms around Brennan's shoulders. Pulling her against his chest, Booth looked down and remarked, "Well you aren't."

Looking up in his glittering brown eyes, Brennan smiled, "Yes but they don't know that. It's a ridiculous holiday. The banks don't even close."

"I agree. It is a ridiculous holiday. Nothing important ever happened on Valentine's Day."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "Well, actually several important events did happen on . . ."

Leaning down, Booth kissed Brennan. Soon, these important events fled Brennan's mind.

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been working at her desk, when a security guard brought in a big vase of daffodils. Smiling, Brennan looked for a card, found it and opened it. Looking at the card, Brennan placed it back with the flowers and left the room. She needed to look at the bones of their latest victim again.

Angela, seeing the flowers on Brennan's desk as she walked by her office, detoured into the room. Bending over the flowers, Angela took a deep breath. Smiling, she stood up and ran her fingers through the flowers looking for the card. Finding the card, Angela picked it up and read it.

Frowning, Angela saw a small heart with an arrow piercing it and the word "Always" written below the cartoon. Not seeing a signature or name written on the card, Angela grumped, "Damn, I hate it when they don't sign it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had decided to hang out at Brennan's office while she finished up doing whatever she had to finish up. They'd solved the case in one day and Booth was pleased about it. He had made plans just in case they did finish up work early enough and Brennan had agreed to let him make his plans as long as they included staying the night at his apartment.

Sitting on Brennan's couch, Booth fiddled with his lighter and stared at the flowers on Brennan's desk.

Angela, looking for Brennan, walked into her office to find Booth sitting on the couch. "Hey Booth, I thought you'd be with your girlfriend by now. It is Valentine's Day."

Smiling, Booth looked up, "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet up with her later."

Looking around the office, Angela walked over to the couch and sat down, "Booth, why are you pretending that you have a girlfriend?"

Startled, Booth flicked his lighter closed and put it in his pocket, "Why do you think I have a pretend girlfriend?"

Smirking, Angela leaned towards Booth, "Because, if you really did have a girlfriend you wouldn't be sitting on Bren's couch waiting for her on Valentine's Day. You'd be with your new girlfriend."

Smiling, Booth leaned towards Angela, "Alright, it's easier to pretend I have a new girlfriend than to have people feel sorry for me and think they need to fix me up with someone. I'm fine with breaking up with Hannah. She was a mistake and I mean a big one; but, that's done and I'm fine. I'm actually pretty happy. Me and Bones are getting to be close again as friends and right now that suits me just fine."

Sighing, Angela asked, "Is there any chance that you and Bren will ever get together?"

Frowning, Booth replied, "We're best friends, Angela. Isn't that enough?"

Shaking her head, Angela complained, "No it isn't. You two love each other and if you'd just try I think you guys would be perfect for each other."

Brennan, walking into the room, stopped and responded, "Booth and I are perfect for each other. He's my best friend and I'm his best friend. We're happy with our relationship, Angela. You should be happy for us. Not everyone gets to have a best friend like we have."

Irritated, Angela stood up. "You two make me crazy, you know that? Absolutely crazy!"

Walking to the doorway, Angela turned and stared at Booth, "Did you know that Daisy has a ring that looks just like yours? Cam said you went on a ring buying frenzy and bought one for her and Brennan too. I think Daisy saw Cam's and Bren's rings and ran to the store to buy one . . . By the way, why didn't you buy me one? Aren't I your friend too?"

Feeling a headache building up between his eyes, Booth leaned back against the couch and sighed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Poor Angela, Booth and Brennan are playing a game with their friends. That ring thing is starting to be a pain for Booth. So how am I doing?


	12. Chapter 12

(The Bikini in the Soup)

Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth walked in to Angela's office only to find the office empty. Stepping back into the hallway, Booth listened to see if he could hear Angela's voice. Not hearing anything Booth walked over to Cam's office. Just as he approached Cam's office, Angela walked through the doorway.

Smiling, Booth waited until Angela was almost upon him, "Hey Angela."

Stopping and looking up from her clipboard, Angela smiled, "Hey yourself. Are you looking for Brennan? The last I saw of her she was down in bones storage."

Shaking his head, Booth held out his right hand and cleared his throat, "Nah, she's in her office. I brought you something."

Puzzled, Angela held out her hand, palm up. Seeing Booth drop something in it, Angela found herself looking at a ring. "Oh, Booth, I was kidding when I asked where my ring was. I mean, you didn't have to buy me one."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth explained, "Yeah, I know what a pain I've been for awhile and I wanted to give you something to show you how much I appreciate your friendship."

Feeling a little teary, Angela placed the ring on her right ring finger, "Oh, thank you; but really, you didn't have to buy me a ring."

Hodgins, walking out of his office and seeing Booth talking to a weepy Angela, hurried over to where they were both standing."Hey, what's going on?"

Turning to Hodgins, Angela held up her hand and showed her husband her ring. "Booth bought me a friendship ring. It matches the one that he gave Cam and Brennan."

Puzzled, Hodgins turned to Booth, "You sure have been buying a lot of rings lately and I noticed that it's all for the women in your life. Are you collecting a harem?"

Squinting his eyes, Booth replied, "Since when is it bad to give your friends presents?"

Smiling weakly, Hodgins held his hands up, "No, you're right, sorry. . . Did you know that Daisy is wearing a ring that looks just like yours?"

Staring at Hodgins, Booth remarked quietly, "I didn't buy it for her."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins replied, "Ok, just saying."

Sighing, Booth turned to Angela, "I got to go."

Watching Booth walk down the hallway to Brennan's office, Hodgins heard Angela murmur, "That sneaky . . . I know what he's doing."

Puzzled, Hodgins turned and looked at his wife, "Who is doing what?"

Smiling, Angela replied, "Ok, Booth has bought rings for Cam, Brennan and now me. He's trying to muddy up the fact that he really does have a new girlfriend and he bought her a friendship ring. I mean he's wearing the same ring that we all are. He really does have a new girlfriend and he's covering it up."

"Are you saying that it's Brennan?"

Shaking her head sadly, Angela answered, "No, I think he's hooked up with Cam again."

Confused, Hodgins replied, "But Ange, Cam is dating Paul."

Smirking, Angela turned to her husband, "Yeah and that's going so well she was shooting guns to relieve the tension she was feeling about her relationship with him. Cam is getting ready to dump Paul in the next few days or so. She must be seeing Booth and that's why he's so happy. They've dated before and he's gone back to her. . . That is so disappointing. I wanted Brennan and Booth to get together."

"I don't understand, why do you think it's Cam and not Dr. B? She has a ring just like Cam's."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela replied, "I'm pretty sure Brennan would tell me if she was dating Booth. I'm her best friend. . . . Besides, she told me yesterday that she's happy to be Booth's best friend. Their friendship has been pretty rocky for months and I think she and Booth are very happy just being like their old selves again. . . . No, Cam is Booth's new girlfriend. He's been too happy lately not to be seeing someone."

Staring at Brennan's office door, Hodgins replied, "Bummer."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, Booth smiled when he saw Brennan sitting on her couch drinking a cup of tea.

Sitting down next to her, Booth gave her a quick kiss and then leaned back, "I brought Angela her ring. Hopefully that's the end of that. The antique store clerk where I've been buying the rings thinks I'm some kind of creep. She made some snide remarks about my dating habits. It was kind of embarrassing."

Frowning, Brennan remarked, "I hope you don't plan to go back to that store. Your shopping habits are none of her business."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I won't go back. I've bought all of the rings I'm going to anyways. This whole ring thing is getting ridiculous. I've had to buy four rings just to buy you and me one. That's a little on the crazy side."

Concerned, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's arm, "Do you want to tell everyone about us? It might make it easier on you if we just tell them."

Shaking his head, Booth glanced at the empty doorway and then leaned in for a quick kiss again. "Nope, I'm fine."

Standing up, Booth smiled, "I got those tickets to that play you wanted to see. I'll pick you up this evening at your place and we'll go from there."

Smiling, Brennan stood up, checked the empty doorway and gave Booth a quick kiss, "Thank you. I think you'll enjoy the play. Cam says it's very good."

Hugging her quickly, Booth turned and walked across the room, "Yeah, we'll see. If it turns out to be a dud then that will be ok. We can make fun of the show."

Smiling, Brennan watched Booth leave her office.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you are enjoying my version of season 6.


	13. Chapter 13

(The Killer in the Crosshairs)

I hope you enjoy reading this story too.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sitting in the Founding Father's Booth was clearly worried. Brennan not understanding the problem, sighed, "Booth what's wrong?"_

_Hesitating, Booth searched Brennan's face, "It's just . . . I don't like the idea that me and Jake Brodsky are alike."_

_Not understanding what Booth was really concerned about, Brennan replied, "You are similar in many ways."_

_Angry, Booth looked down at his drink, "Great! Thanks, Bones."_

_Realizing that she wasn't make herself clear, Brennan explained, "But not in the most important way. How can I put this in a way that you'll understand?"_

_Upset, Booth advised, "Why don't you try and say it in teeny tiny words."_

_Nodding her head, Brennan answered, "Okay, Brodsky is bad and you are good."_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Surprised that Brennan would say something that simple too him, Booth reached out his hands and put them over Brennan's hands, "Bones thanks. . . I mean . . . I really was worried that you couldn't see the difference between me and Jacob. We're both snipers and . . . well, I've taken lives and I just wanted you to understand that what I did was different than what Jacob is doing."

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned closer, "Booth, you are a good man. You are not capable of doing the evil things that Jacob Brodsky is doing. He's a paid assassin. While it is true he is killing evil people, he is also killing innocent people. He is also being paid a bounty to kill these evil people. You could never do that. I know that Booth. I trust you and I understand you. Comparing Brodksy to you would like comparing a comet to the sun."

Smiling, Booth brought Brennan's hands up to his lips and kissed each one. "God I love you Bones. I really do."

"I love you Booth. I don't want you to doubt that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Booth and Brennan had decided that they were very tired. Brodsky was consuming a lot of Booth's time and energy and his emotional outburst to Brennan proved to her that it would be better for both of them if they just stayed in that weekend. Booth had wanted to take her out on a day trip; but, Brennan had finally talked him into just staying home with her. She craved peace as much as he did. She understood that he was trying to show her that he could be fun to be with; but, she wanted to show him that he didn't need to try that hard.

"Booth being with you is all I want. We don't have to do anything. We don't have to go anywhere. I think just relaxing and enjoying each other's company is all that I require this weekend."

Smiling, Booth looked down at their clasped hands, "If that's what you want then that's what we'll do."

After talking it over, Booth and Brennan decided that they would stay together that weekend at his apartment. After collecting an overnight bag from her apartment, Brennan had driven over to Booth's apartment. Letting herself into the apartment, Brennan had found Booth asleep on his recliner. Smiling, Brennan had retrieved a blanket from Booth's bedroom and covered Booth to keep him warm. Returning to the bedroom, Brennan changed her clothes to shorts and one of Booth's old t-shirts and lay down on Booth's bed. Pulling Booth's pillow into her arms, Brennan inhaled deeply and smiled. Soon sleep claimed her like her lover in the next room.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Leaning over Brennan, Booth realized that she was asleep. Feeling bad for falling asleep before she got to his apartment, Booth decided to let her sleep. She'd been working on the Brodsky case just as hard as he had and he worried that she was over doing it. Walking into the bathroom, Booth took a relaxing shower. Afterwards, Booth walked back into the bedroom and slid onto the bed. Realizing once he was on the bed that she had his pillow, Booth sighed and laid still. He didn't want to risk waking her up. The quiet breathing next to him soon lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Booth had been asleep for a couple of hours when he felt hands touching his face. Jerking awake, Booth gritted his teeth, "Ow . . . God"

Concerned, Brennan looked at Booth's face and saw that he was in pain, "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Laughing, Booth replied, "What's the matter is I have the body of an old man. I can't sleep without pillows anymore."

Sitting up, Brennan exclaimed, "You definitely don't have the body of an old man, Booth. It's just that you've abused your body and your skeleton has problems."

Smiling, Booth reached up and touched Brennan's face, "Thanks . . . I think."

Getting up on her knees, Brennan leaned over Booth and placed her hands behind his neck to massage his muscles. Booth, feeling the neck muscles begin to loosen after a few minutes, groaned with relief. "God, Bones. Thanks." Sighing, Booth moved his neck a little and felt a little tightness; but, the pain was gone.

Continuing to massage Booth's neck, Brennan asked, "Why didn't you wake me up and ask for your pillow back. I would have been more than happy to give it to you."

Smiling, Booth replied, "You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up."

Removing her hands from behind his neck, Brennan slid them around to his chest and leaned against Booth. With her face a few inches from his, Brennan asked, "How does your neck feel?"

Moving his head a little to the side and then back, Booth grinned, "Wow, your magic fingers fixed me."

Laughing, Brennan leaned just a fraction closer to Booth and asked, "Since we're now both awake, would you like to have intercourse?"

Laughing, Booth leaned his head closer to Brennan and with his lips a bare inch from hers, murmured, "I just love it when you talk squint talk to me."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think of my story. Do you like the way I am handling each episode? I don't want to recap the episodes we know and love. I merely want to add to them and alter them just a little bit. Well, ok, more than a little bit.


	14. Chapter 14

(The Blackout in the Blizzard)

Thank you for all of the great reviews. You have been very kind to me and my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

They'd been stuck in the elevator for hours and Booth was starting to get a little stir crazy. He'd strained his back and had made Brennan anxious. Not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was, Booth decided to pretend that his back wasn't hurting as much as it really was. Sweets, trying to be of help had borrowed a bag of frozen peas from Booth's neighbor so that Booth could use it help ease the pain in his back.

Sitting on the floor, Booth held the peas against his back while Brennan sat next to him.

Sweets, seeing he had a captive audience that couldn't flee the minute he brought up something they didn't want to hear, "Have you talked about Hannah yet?"

Booth, sitting up straight, glared at Sweets, "Stop it. Stop right there. What Bones and I talk about and don't talk about is none of your business. "

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "I disagree. If you want your relationship to heal and move forward then I think it's important that you talk about Hannah and . . ."

Booth, furious that Sweets was still talking about Hannah, shouted, "Stop it!" Throwing the bag of peas, all three watched as the bag burst and the frozen peas cascaded down the bars and rolled out of the elevator. Breathing hard, Booth continued, "It's over. Don't ever mention Hannah again."

Sweets, a little angry and a little afraid, stood up and walked down the stairs and out of the lobby to the outside world.

Feeling Brennan's eyes on him, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "We've talked about Hannah, Bones. I don't want to talk about her anymore, especially to Sweets. He's too damn nosey for his own good."

Brennan, seeing the agitated look on Booth's face, "We have talked about her that's true; but, I have a question about her and I would like you to answer the question if that would be alright."

Suddenly still, Booth nodded his head, "Go ahead, Bones."

Nodding her head, Brennan stared at Booth's emotionless face, "You've told me in the past that you can love more than one person at a time; but, you only love one the most."

Nodding his head, Booth continued to stare at Brennan.

"Did you ever consider Hannah to be the one you loved the most?"

A look of incredulity on his face, Booth slowly shook his head, "Bones, Hannah was my effort to move on. I was trying to run away from the one I loved the most. I told myself that I loved her to do that; but, Bones, never once did I ever consider her the one I loved the most. . . . I . . . You are the one I love the most. You have been for a long time. The fact is you always will be. No matter how this turns out for us, I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

Biting her bottom lip, Brennan smiled and knelt next to Booth. Leaning towards him, Brennan put her hands around Booth's neck and leaned in to kiss him. Booth, stiff from the pain in his back, tried to put his hands on Brennan's waist only to catch his breath and cry out.

Brennan, realizing that Booth was in more pain than he had previously admitted, moved away from Booth and sat back on her heels, "Booth I need you to lie down for me."

Chuckling, Booth shook his head, "Sweets is going to be back any minute. We can't make out in here."

Laughing, Brennan shook her head, "No Booth, I've been taking classes on Thai massage and I think I can fix your back problem. It is much better that trying to adjust your spine."

A little relieved, Booth smiled, "Oh, sorry. I guess my mind was in the gutter."

Patting his knee, Brennan remarked, "I think it was in our bedroom, don't you?"

Winking at her, Booth replied, "Yeah, definitely."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, after they had escaped from the elevator, after they had arrested an infectious murderer, after a trip to the hospital for Booth because of his close encounter with the murderer and after they had returned back to Booth's apartment building to move the Vet seats from the elevator into Booth's apartment Booth and Brennan were sitting in Booth's apartment eating a late dinner.

Staring at the seats, Booth frowned, "I put too much sentiment into stuff. My wanting those seats jeopardized our case and it was just dumb."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "No, Booth. You love the past because that is who you are. I love the past and that's who I am. While it's true you are more interested in the recent past and I am more interested in the ancient past we still have the love of the past in common. There is nothing wrong in wanting to understand and honor the past. I think it's what makes us who we are."

Nodding his head, Booth placed his right arm around Brennan's shoulders, "You know I'm a great believer that we can learn from the mistakes made in the past. . . Whether it's the ancient past or twenty years ago or twenty days ago, I think that if you're willing to see the mistakes you make or others made and try to fix them or at least not repeat them, then remembering the past can be a good thing. . . Hannah was a mistake Bones. . . . I should have waited until you were ready to accept what I'd tried to tell you outside the Hoover. I heard no and I just lost hope. I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "We all have made mistakes Booth, including me. . . Whereas I think it's nice to remember and study the past, I don't want to live in the past. Hannah is the past and we are the present. That's the most important thing for me right now. . . . We are partners. We're work partners and were intimate partners. You are my mate and I am happy. I don't want to dwell about our past. That part of our life is over."

Smiling, Booth pulled Brennan closer to him and leaned his head against hers, "Yeah, you're right. That crap is over and done with. I love you Bones. . . . I love you and I'm happy too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading my story. I hope you're enjoying it.


	15. Chapter 15

(The Feet on the Beach)

Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting on the couch in Brennan's office waiting for her. They'd just got back from the body farm and Booth was seriously considering not eating for the next couple of days. They were on the way to the university where Dylan McEllroy had attended classes; but, Brennan had wanted to check in first and see how Dr. Filmore was doing.

Walking in to the room, Angela frowned and walked over to where Booth was sitting. "Booth, are you aware of what Cam did?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Did about what?"

Tapping her foot on the floor, Angela replied, "Cam pretended to be Michelle and applied to Columbia University for entrance. She got Michelle admitted. . . . That is so dishonest, Booth. You need to talk to Cam about it. She needs to withdraw the application."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

Compressing her lips, Angela glared at Booth. Finally replying, Angela sternly said, "Look, I know you and Cam are seeing each other. I want you, as her boyfriend, to talk to her about how unethical it is to do what she did. Jack tried to show her his disapproval; but, she didn't care. I figure, since you're seeing each other and you're such a stand up guy, you could talk to her about how she is setting a bad example for Michelle . . . I mean she's going to be showing Michelle that's ok to cheat to get what she wants. You don't want someone who's practically your step-daughter to be given an unfair advantage do you?"

Shaking his head in puzzlement, Booth replied, "I'm not dating Cam."

Smiling, Angela responded, "Of course you are. Jack and I figured it out a couple of weeks ago. . . Don't worry, we haven't told anyone since you want to keep it a secret. . . . I need you to use your influence with her and talk to her about what she did."

Licking his lips, Booth stared at Angela, thinking hard.

"Even if I was dating Cam and I'm definitely not doing that, you know Cam. What do you think would happen if I talked to her about this? . . She'd tell me to mind my own business. No one and I mean no one tells Cam what to do. You really should know that by now."

"So you won't talk to her?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I'll mention it; but, I don't have any influence over Cam."

Smiling, Angela nodded her head, "You may have more influence over her than you think. All I'm asking you to do is at least try."

Smiling, Booth replied, "I'll try. . . Angela, I am not dating Cam."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were on the way to the University when Booth glanced at Brennan, "Angela and Hodgins think I'm Cam's boyfriend."

Surprised, Brennan stared at Booth's profile, "Why would they think that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "I have no idea. . . Angela says that Cam applied to Columbia for Michele and was accepted. . . . Angela wants me to use my influence with Cam and get her to withdraw the application."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Are you going to talk to Cam?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Sure, why not? It's not going to do a bit of good though and I told Angela that. No one can make Cam do anything that she doesn't want to do."

Staring out of the passenger window, "I wonder why Angela and Hodgins think you're involved with Cam?"

Worried, Booth kept glancing at Brennan, "Bones, I am not seeing anyone but you. There is no way I am going to mess up what we have together. I love you and I'm faithful to you. I am not seeing Cam or doing anything inappropriate. I promise you."

Surprised at the worried tone of voice coming from Booth, Brennan turned back and looked at his worried face. "Booth, I trust you. I just think it's strange that Angela and Hodgins think you and Cam are seeing each other. Obviously they have seen something or heard something that makes them assume the relationship is real. I just would like to know what that is. That doesn't mean that I think you are being unfaithful to me. I do trust you."

Still worried, Booth bit his lower lip, "Bones, I don't know what they've seen or heard; but, it wasn't anything I did. I love you. I really want you to understand that. I love you and I'm not interested in anyone else."

Reaching out her hand and placing it on Booth's knee, Brennan replied, "Booth, I do trust you. Please stop worrying that I don't."

Nodding his head, Booth felt sick inside. He really didn't want anything to go wrong with his relationship with Brennan and now he was afraid that it could happen. Thinking about it, Booth decided that he really needed to make sure that Angela knew that he wasn't dating Cam.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After interviewing Kent, Dylan's roommate, Booth had driven back to the body farm with Brennan to interview Dr. Simpkins about the pot that Dylan may have been growing on the body farm. Another trip to the body farm had not been something that Booth had wanted to do; but, had decided that couldn't be put off. After confirming Kent's story, Booth had arrested Dr. Simpkins and had taken him back to the Hoover. After he and Brennan had interviewed Dr. Simpkins, Booth had driven Brennan back to the Jeffersonian.

Walking into the Lab, Booth turned to Brennan, "Bones, I'm going to go talk to Cam. Do you want to go with me?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, I don't think I wish to become involved in Cam's subterfuge with Columbia."

Nodding his head, Booth watched Brennan walk towards the platform. Turning, Booth walked over to Cam's office. Walking into the room, Booth found Cam working on her PC.

"Cam, Angela said that you applied to Columbia for Michelle and you got her accepted. You do know that Angela and Hodgins are in an uproar about it don't you?"

Turning her head, Cam glared at Booth, "Don't start with me Seeley. I'm just trying to protect Michelle's interests."

Holding his hands up, Booth replied, "Hey, I just said I'd mention it to you, don't get in a twist about it. . . . What I really need to talk to you about is the fact that Angela and Hodgins think we're dating. . . . Cam, I have something good going my way and I don't want Angela and Hodgins screwing that up. I need you to talk to Angela and Hodgins and make sure that they understand that we aren't seeing each other. I really need to make sure that nothing happens to my relationship with B. . . I mean with my girlfriend. Please Cam. I'm begging you."

Sighing, Cam nodded her head, "I'll talk to them. You do know that if you two would just come out and tell everyone what you're doing then this kind of crap wouldn't be happening?"

Clearing his throat, Booth replied, "It isn't my call. I have to play the hand I've been dealt. I am not screwing this up. I love her and I don't want to mess this up. Please Cam, I need you to talk to those two before they do some damage to my relationship."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story so far. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

(The Truth in the Myth)

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. They are so appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam was sifting the stomach contents of Lee Coleman when Angela came into the autopsy room to talk to her. Angela less than thrilled with what she was seeing made a disgusted face which Cam noticed.

"Angela, I haven't had a chance to talk to you lately and I need to talk to you about something important."

Nodding her head, Angela decided to stare at Cam instead of what Cam was holding in her hands, "Sure ,what's up?"

Pursing her lips, Cam replied, "Booth tells me that you think we're dating. I want to make it perfectly clear, we are not dating."

Frowning, Angela remarked, "Cam, he's dating someone; so, I thought it might be you."

Shaking he head, Cam responded, "He told us he had a girlfriend weeks ago. That isn't news. I am not his girlfriend. I am dating Paul. I hope I've made myself clear. Booth and I are not dating; so, please don't tell people we are. If his girlfriend finds out it may cause him trouble. He's had enough of that lately. He's happy. I would like him to stay that way for at least a little while."

Studying Cam, Angela asked, "Has he introduced his girlfriend to you?"

Shaking her head, Cam smiled, "He hasn't told me who she is either. You know how he is. He likes to keep his private life private."

Grimacing, Angela declared, "He wasn't so hot to keep Hannah a secret. Why won't he introduce us to the new girlfriend?"

Snorting, Cam responded, "We all saw how that turned out with Hannah. I just think that's he finally found someone he is really serious about and he doesn't want us to interfere. I really can't blame him. Every time he dates someone, everyone around here acts like it's their business. I imagine he's tired of that."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela exhaled deeply, "He belongs to Brennan. I don't know why he can't see that. He's stubborn and so is she. If she would just tell him that she was interested in him, he'd drop whoever he's dating so fast the poor thing would get whiplash. They both just drive me so crazy. They are never going to get together at this rate."

Resuming her autopsy, Cam remarked, "It's their business, Angela. Let's just let them handle their own lives their way."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You know, I never actually saw a Yeti. I just made that up."

Leaning over Booth, Brennan looked down at his smiling face, "Why did you make it up? I don't understand."

Reaching up and moving her hair out of her face, Booth grew serious, "I wanted to see what you'd say when I told you that I saw one. You only believe what you've seen or what accredited scientists say. You don't believe in things like Yeti's or Bigfoot or the Loch Ness monster; so, I wanted to see what you'd say if someone that loves you told you that they'd seen something that you don't believe in."

Frowning, Brennan remarked, "So you did an experiment using me as your subject."

Smiling, Booth nodded, "Yep."

Curious, Brennan leaned closer and asked, 'And what did your experiment prove?"

Laughing, Booth pulled Brennan even closer to him and kissed her, "That you love me even if I say stupid things of course. You did a bunch of research to prove what I might have seen because you wanted to believe that I'd seen something. You just couldn't believe it was a Yeti. . . . I think that was sweet Bones. If you didn't love me then you wouldn't have bothered. . . . "

Leaning down Brennan interrupted Booth, "I do love you Booth even when you do say stupid things. I love you because you are a very smart man who wants to believe in mysterious things and who doesn't care if I believe or not. I accept you for who you are and you accept me for who I am."

Placing his hand behind Brennan's head, Booth pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets, driving by Brennan's apartment building, noticed a truck parked out front that looked like Booth's truck. As it was two in the morning, Sweets considered that to be odd. His pulse was still racing from the music concert he'd just attended. Too wired to go home to his own bed, Sweets started thinking about Booth and Brennan. Suddenly he felt like he'd been slapped.

"Oh my God. How stupid can I have been? The signs have been there for anyone to see. I was just too stupid to look. Oh my God."

Driving down the block, Sweets started making lefts until he finally found himself back in front of Brennan's apartment building. Parking his car across the street, Sweets put his car in park and sat still. Staring at the building, Sweets thought he knew where Brennan's apartment was. Counting the windows, he found all of the windows that were noticeable from the street were dark.

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Sweets chewed on his lower lip.

"Ok, what do I do about this? Do I do anything about this? I don't have any proof. . . Yeah, of course I do. I have proof. . . . I need a plan. That's what I need. Something that will make sure that Booth doesn't kill me in the end. . . . Yeah. . . . But what? Oh God."

Finally deciding that he'd need to think the whole thing through, Sweets started up his car, signaled to the empty street that he was going to enter the traffic zone and pulled out of his parking space. Driving down the deserted street, Sweets kept repeating a personal mantra "Oh God".

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So, Sweets thinks he knows. Reviews would be lovely and appreciated. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

(The Finder)

Thank you for reading my story. All reviews are very welcome.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets had finally worked up the courage to talk to Booth about his suspicions; but, when he'd entered Booth's office he'd found Booth gone. Charlie, noticing Sweets standing in the doorway to Booth's office called out, "Hey Doc, Booth is in Florida with Dr. Brennan."

Nodding his head, Sweets smiled, "Uh, thanks. It wasn't important, I'll catch him later."

Walking back to his office, Sweets appreciated the reprieve. Booting up his laptop, Sweets waited impatiently for it to come up. Once he was logged in, Sweets carefully composed an email to Booth,

+Booth, I would like to make an appointment to see you as soon as you are back from Florida. I have acquired some information about you and Dr. Brennan recently that is of a personal nature and I think it would be best if we talked about it. Dr. Sweets.+

Later, that afternoon, when Booth had a chance to check his email, Booth scrolled through his inbox on his phone and found the email from Sweets. Holding the phone out of the bright light, Booth read the email.

"Shit, Bones. I think Sweets knows about us."

Turning to Booth, Brennan asked, "But how? No one knows about us except Cam and you told me you were sure that she wouldn't tell anyone."

Scratching his head, Booth ran his tongue across bottom teeth, "Who knows. I'm going call Cam and see if she spilled the beans."

"Dr. Saroyan"

Clearing his throat, Booth responded, "Hey, Cam. . . Uh . . .have you talked to Sweets lately?"

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "Nope, I think the last time I saw him was five days ago. What's up?"

Sighing, Booth asked, "So you didn't tell him about my. . . uh . . girlfriend did you?"

Puzzled, Cam replied, "Nope, not me. What's going on?"

Glancing at Brennan, Booth frowned, "I don't know. He sent me an email and he made it kind of sound like he knows who my new girlfriend is at least that's what I think he was trying to imply."

A little exasperated, Cam remarked, "Seeley Joseph Booth, I would never rat you out to someone behind your back. Besides, technically, I don't know who your new girlfriend is; so, how could I tell him who she is?"

Grimacing, Booth replied, "Sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you'd do something underhanded. I thought it may have just slipped out that's all. Never mind. I'm sorry I called you."

Ending his call, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "If he knows, Cam didn't tell him."

Staring at the trees across the road, Brennan leaned against the car, "Technically no one knows about us. Unless he has solid proof, I am going to assume his proof is anecdotal. I think we should just should deny it if he says he knows about us. If we say no and he says yes then that is just a he said she said argument and it doesn't have merit."

Smiling, Booth leaned against the car next to Brennan, "Hey, that's pretty good. That's what we'll do. The plus side to that is it'll drive him nuts."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Walter Sherman had been a pain in Booth's backside for a week; but, in the end, Walter was the one who proved that the curator of the museum was the murderer of both Sam Nozik and Brittany Stephenson. Walter had also found the treasure on the sunken ship that had started the whole mess. He'd turned it over to the Catholic Church which wasn't a problem for Booth; but, the Attorney General for the State of Florida was livid.

"I don't care Bones, I hate that guy and you can't make me like him."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "If you don't wish to like him then don't Booth. Have you had a chance to talk to Sweets yet?"

Shaking his head, Booth slipped his arm around Brennan's waist, "Nope, I've been on the move too much these last few days. Don't worry about it he'll ambush me when he gets a chance."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was working on a report about his latest case when Sweets walked into his office.

"Agent Booth, can I have a word with you?"

Looking up, Booth played it cool, "Sure, come in. What do you want?"

Sitting on the chair across the desk from Booth, Sweets frowned, "I know about you and Dr. Brennan."

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "You know what about me and Bones?"

Smiling, Sweets replied, "I know you're a couple."

Clasping his hands and putting them on the desk in front of his, Booth leaned forward, "A couple of what?"

Grimacing, Sweets replied, "Ok, ok, I get it. I know you two are seeing each other. Not as work partners but as boyfriend and girlfriend."

Laughing, Booth leaned back, "Bones is not my girlfriend, Sweets. We're partners. What makes you think she's my girlfriend?"

Licking his bottom lip, Sweets frowned, "I drove by Dr. Brennan's apartment at 2 in the morning about a week ago and your truck was parked outside."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth asked, "So?"

Exhaling deeply, Sweets replied, "So you don't deny sleeping with Dr. Brennan?"

Shaking his head slowly, Booth responded, "I slept on her couch. I didn't sleep with Bones. I've done it before. It's not new. We were working on some reports, it got late, I'd had a couple of beers and since I didn't want to risk a DUI, I slept on her couch. No big deal."

"You're not sleeping with Dr. Brennan?"

Shaking his head again, Booth replied, "Hate to bust your bubble, Sweets; but, no. I am not sleeping with Bones. She's my best friend and I'm her best friend. Friends sleep on couches sometimes. It doesn't mean anything."

"But you are dating someone?"

Smiling, Booth leaned forward again, "Sure am and she's a real keeper. I think I've found the one this time, Sweets. Be happy for me."

Shaking his head, Sweets frowned at Booth, "But you love Dr. Brennan. When you broke up with Hannah I thought for certain that you two would finally get together. She loves you. What you're doing doesn't make any sense."

Laughing, Booth replied, "I don't have to make sense to you, Sweets. I only have to make sense to me. It is my life."

Sighing deeply, Sweets responded, "God, you are so frustrating." Standing, Sweets glared at Booth, "You and Dr. Brennan belong to each other. Open your damn eyes before it's too late."

Huffing, Sweets turned and stalked out of Booth's office.

Smiling, Booth picked up his phone and called Brennan.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Well Sweets is frustrated. Good.


	18. Chapter 18

(The Pinocchio in the Planter)

Thanks for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Their case was over and they'd proved that Burt Iverson had killed Ross Dixon. Burt had feared that once Ross had divulged a scheme that he had been working on, that he would end up being disbarred; so, he'd killed Ross.

Booth and Brennan had been celebrating at the Founding Fathers when Brennan placed her drink down on the table in front of her and stared at Booth.

Booth, sensing trouble, asked, "What's wrong?"

"You promised me that once this case was over that you would give me an example of when you have lied to me."

Blowing air through his lips, Booth grimaced, "Ok. . . . I've been in love with you a lot longer than you might think Bones. You may not believe this; but, I knew the first time I met you that you were someone special. I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't think I understand. Is this your example of lying?"

Smiling, Booth responded, "I lied by omission. I've loved you for a long time and I didn't tell you. Maybe if I'd had the courage to talk to you sooner about us maybe we would've had a better chance of avoiding the shit I put us through."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's hand, "Booth, if you had brought up the fact that you loved me before you did in front of the Hoover the results would have been the same. I would have told you no. When we first met, I didn't trust anyone. I had been hurt by my parents and brother and all I had seen since I was fifteen was abandonment. I didn't believe in love. If you had told me you loved me at any time in our partnership before I went to Maluku I would not have believed you or trusted you not to leave me sooner or later. I wouldn't have been able to trust that you wouldn't abandon me if things in our relationship went bad. My own parents and brother left me; so, I wouldn't have been able to see how you as a friend wouldn't abandon me if our relationship didn't turn out. . . ."

Puzzled, Booth interrupted, "Wait before you went to Maluku? Not after you went to Maluku?"

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled sadly, "While I was in Maluku I had a lot of time to think about us and I realized that by not giving us a chance I was risking our relationship. I had been afraid that you would leave me some day; so, I didn't want to commit to you in a relationship and risk you hurting me. I was afraid. I had told you I was afraid of hurting you which was true; but, I was also afraid that allowing you to become closer to me would leave me vulnerable and if you ever left me you would destroy whatever chance I had for happiness. I just couldn't allow that to happen. . . . While I was in Maluku I had a lot of time to think about us and I finally came to the conclusion that not giving us a chance had been a mistake. By not allowing you to become more intimate with me I was actually causing us both the pain I was trying to avoid."

Taking a shaky breath, Booth licked his bottom lip, "Bones, are you telling me that you were going to give us a chance when you came back?"

Nodding her head, Brennan searched Booth's face for understanding.

Shaking his head, Booth remarked, "Damn it Bones. Why didn't you tell me when we met at the coffee cart? Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I was going to; but, you showed me Hannah's picture."

Closing his eyes, Booth felt sick. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Booth reopened his eyes and stared at a concerned Brennan, "Bones, if you had told me when you came back I never would have allowed Hannah back into my life when she showed up in D.C. I know that sounds callous; but, damn it, the only reason I hooked up with her in the first place was because I couldn't have you. You told me no and . . . Bones . . . God . . . "

Placing her hand over Booth's clenched hands, Brennan asked, "Are you angry?"

Staring intently at Brennan, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, at me. I really suck when it comes to relationships. This just proves it. I put you through a bunch of crap for no reason at all. If I'd just been more patient none of this shit would have happened."

Squeezing Booth's hands, Brennan remarked, "It would seem that I am quite capable of lying by omission too. If I had been honest with you at the coffee cart then we would have been together sooner. I am sorry Booth."

Leaning towards Brennan, Booth protested, "Bones, God don't do that. None of that Hannah crap was your fault. It was my fault . . ."

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned closer also so that her head was almost touching Booth's head, "Booth, this was just as much my fault as yours. . . "

Standing up, Booth put his arm around Brennan's shoulders, "Bones, wait, let's stop this conversation. It's just ridiculous. We both want to take the blame and . . . let's just stop it. It's done and it's over. Hannah is the past. We are the present. We'll just . . . God, I love you Bones and I want you to be happy. Let's just forget about all of the dumb mistakes we've made and move on. We're together now. We're together and we love each other. That's what's important."

Nodding her head, Brennan stood. "Let's go home Booth. I need to be with you and we can't really do that here."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled. Removing his arm from around her shoulders, Booth took his wallet out of his pocket and pulled some bills from it to pay for their drinks.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lying in bed, Booth was almost asleep when Brennan sat up and stared at Booth, "Do you lie to me very often?"

Worried where this might be going, Booth smiled and rolled over onto his side, Propping his head up onto his upturned hand, Booth replied, "Of course not. Sweets is full of crap. I try to be as honest with you as much as I can be."

"But you do tell me lies."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Sometimes; but, they're little lies . . . nothing major."

"Like what?"

Sighing, Booth looked at Brennan's curious face, "Ok, I really am afraid of clowns. Happy?"

"I don't understand, why lie about it and tell everyone you aren't afraid of clowns when you are?"

Laughing bitterly, Booth shook his head, "I'm a God damned FBI agent in charge of Major Crimes. I was an Army Ranger and one of the best snipers that they had. Do you really think I want a lot of people knowing that I'm afraid of people dressed up in makeup for God's sake? I'd look a damn wimp or something. I'd lose peoples respect. I couldn't do my job if everyone was laughing their ass off at me."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I see your point. Perhaps small lies are warranted."

Surprised at her response, Booth smiled, "Really?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Of course. I would never want anything to jeopardize your life or your position. If telling everyone you aren't afraid of something protects you then I can see the value in it."

Pulling Brennan down next to him, Booth wrapped his arms around her, "You are unbelievable you know that? I never know how you're going to react to something. You hate lying; but, then you tell me it's ok."

"Sometimes."

Nuzzling her neck, Booth murmured, "Sometimes."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

(The Signs in the Silence)

Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate your kind words.

I don't own Bones

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the couch, Booth was slowly flipping through the channels, trying to find a game worth watching. Restless, he would watch a channel for all of five minutes before moving on to another channel.

Brennan watching Booth restlessness mounting, finally reached out and placed her hand on the TV remote. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Booth lowered the remote and turned to look at Brennan, "I worry about my temper. I don't want you to think that I don't have that under control because I do. When I hit Mike Shenfield I was furious because he hit his wife; but, I . . . I want you to know that I know that I let my temper get the better of me sometimes and I know I need to work on that. I don't want you to worry about it. . ."

Shaking her head, Brennan took the remote from Booth's hand, "You are not your father Booth. Mike Shenfield hurt his wife and you did what you did to protect her. . . In my experience, I have noticed that when you lose your temper it is to protect someone. You don't hit someone because you enjoy it you do it to prevent an injustice."

Staring at Brennan, Booth frowned, "Yeah?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes. You do have a temper that is true; but, you do manage to control it most of the time. The few times I've seen you lose it was because the person you were angry with either did something foolish that imperiled that person's life or someone else's life or the person did something terrible that you considered an injustice. I understand your anger Booth. I also understand that you are not your father. You are not abusive. It isn't in you to be that kind of person."

Smiling, Booth took the TV remote from Brennan's hand and dropped it on the coffee table. Gathering her in his arms, Booth kissed her and murmured, "What did I do to deserve you Bones?"

Smiling, Brennan ran her hands down Booth's back and replied, "Would you like to skip watching TV tonight? I know you wanted to watch a game of some sort."

Kissing Brennan's neck and then planting small kisses along her jaw line Booth worked his way to her mouth, Booth asked, "What game?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, Booth saw Brennan sitting on her couch talking to Angela, "Hey Bones . . . Angela. I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to go to lunch."

Looking up, Brennan replied, "I'm sorry Booth. Angela and I are working on a facial reconstruction project right now and I planned to skip lunch today. I should have called you and let you know."

"Aw come on Bones. Is this one of those dead guys that's been sitting around in 'bones storage' for years? You have to eat lunch. Angela, you know you shouldn't skip meals your baby won't like it. You and Bones need to take a break. Come to lunch with me, my treat."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Actually a child's body was found in Wheeling last month and the coroner hasn't had any luck finding out who the child was. The body was badly decomposed and parts of the skull were missing. He's asked me to see if I can find out who the boy was. Angela is helping me."

Scratching his left hand, Booth replied, "Yeah; but, the kid has been dead for at least a month so it isn't so urgent that you have to miss eating lunch, right?"

Turning to look at Brennan, Angela remarked, "I am hungry, Bren. Let's stop for a while and go get something to eat. If Studly wants to buy us lunch then we should let him."

Smiling, Brennan smiled, "Alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything it we took a small break."

Laughing, Booth remarked, "That's the right attitude Bones. Humor your partner, you never know when he'll offer you free lunch again."

Oooooooooooooooooo

All three were sitting in the Royal Diner eating lunch when Agent Perotta entered the building. Seeing Booth, Payton waved at Booth as she made her way to the counter to pick up her lunch.

"Hey, Payton, want to join us?"

Looking over at Booth, Payton smiled and handed over her money to the cashier to pay for her lunch. Collecting her change, Payton walked over to the table and smiled, "No I have to get back. I have a phone interview I need to do in about twenty minutes. . . Dr. Brennan, it's been awhile, how have you been?"

Staring at Payton, Brennan replied, "I am fine. Thank you for asking."

Glancing at her watch, Payton glanced at Booth, "I hate to run; but, I really need to go. I'll see you back at the office. I don't know if you know it; but, Cullen rescheduled his meeting this afternoon. It's going to be at 4 p.m. instead of 3 p.m."

Shaking his head, Booth sighed, "Damn it. Now I have to reschedule an interview I was going to do. Thanks for the heads up."

Walking away, Payton replied, "Not a problem."

Watching Booth who was watching Payton walk away from the table, Angela frowned. Booth, noticing Angela staring at him, asked, "What?"

Glancing at Brennan and then down at her salad, Angela replied, "Nothing. I noticed that Agent Perotta has a ring just like the ones you gave to me and Bren and Cam."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, I actually got the idea from her. She and her boyfriend have matching rings. She told me about the Antique store she got them from. I'd never been to the place and she told me about the great stuff they have there. The ring looked cool; so, I decided to get one like it. It just snow balled that I bought so many."

Smirking, Angela remarked, "The store should have given Agent Perotta a commission."

Watching Brennan stealing fries from his plate, Booth huffed, "Bones, why don't you order your own fries instead of stealing mine?"

Laughing, Brennan replied, "I've told you before Booth, I don't want a whole order of fries and you don't need a whole order of fried potatoes either."

Shaking his head, Booth reached over and took a cucumber slice out of Brennan's salad plate."

Brennan, a little indignant, "Hey, I was going to eat that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I don't want a whole order of salad; so, you can share with me."

Angela, watching Booth and Brennan bicker, sighed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The day finally over, Angela was sitting on her rocking chair in her soon to be born baby's nursery when Hodgins walked into the room. "There you are."

Smiling, Angela remarked, "This rocking chair is so comfortable."

Nodding his head, Hodgins responded, "Yeah, I know, I'm thinking about buying me one."

Laughing, Angela stopped rocking, "I think I know who Booth's new girlfriend is. If I'm right then I know why he doesn't want anyone to know about it. They can both get into big trouble."

Curious, Hodgins asked, "Who is it?"

"I think it's Agent Perotta."

Thinking it over, Hodgins replied, "Yeah, I can see it. She's blond and most of Booth's girlfriends have been blond as far as I know. Why do you think it's her?"

Lifting up her hand, Angela wiggled her right ring finger, "She's wearing a ring just like this one and Booth told me that he got the idea for the rings from her."

"Wow, I never thought his new girlfriend could be an agent. It makes sense though. He's being secretive to keep his bosses from knowing. Smart."

Exhaling sharply, Angela remarked, "Brennan was sitting at the table when Agent Perotta came over to our table at lunch time. She didn't seem happy to see Agent Perotta."

Nodding his head, Hodgins pursed his lips, "Yeah, I can imagine she wouldn't be."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So Angela and Hodgins are on to a new scent. We'll see how that goes.


	20. Chapter 20

(The Hole in the Heart)

Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate the reviews and follows. Wow, I've had a lot of follows for this story.

I realize it's the holidays and so no one might be reading this; but, I promised to update it every Sunday and Wednesday and I try to keep my word.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So I think I've figured out who Booth's girlfriend is. It makes total sense that he would be dating someone he works with. Jack agrees with me."

Looking up from the victim's bones lying on the examining table, Brennan stared at Angela, "Angela, why is it so important that you know who Booth is dating? You know he likes to keep his private life private. He's made that very clear in the past."

Folding her arms across her chest, Angela replied, "Because the only one he should be dating is you and if I can figure out how to break up his latest love affair then I will. I'm sick of him ignoring you and I am really tired of you not just going after what you want. . . Come on Sweetie, it's ok to go after the man you want, especially when the guy you want is as hot as Booth and you've been making googoo eyes at each other for years."

Motioning towards the door, Brennan ordered, "Close the door."

Curious, Angela smiled and walked over to the door, "You know who Booth is dating, don't you? I knew you did. Are you going to tell me?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, I do know and I will tell you if you promise not tell anyone else including your husband. You have to keep this promise Angela. It could cause problems between Booth and I if he finds out I told you his secret."

Crossing her heart, Angels replied, "Cross my heart, Sweetie. I promise. . . It's Agent Perotta isn't it?"

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan replied, "The only reason I'm telling you this is because Booth is getting very angry that you are meddling in his private affairs. He thinks you are going to get him into trouble. . . No he isn't dating Agent Perotta . . . "

Interrupting Brennan, Angela exclaimed, "Damn, I was so sure it was Payton Perotta. . . "

Interrupting Angela, Brennan frowned, "Angela, I am the one dating Booth. I am his girl friend. I need you to . . ."

Squealing, Angela threw herself at Brennan and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Oh my God, Sweetie, you are so bad. Here I've been worrying myself sick trying to find out who his girlfriend was so that I could break up his little love action and I find out it's you. . . I should be mad at you for not telling me sooner; but, I just can't. This is just so great . . ."

Interrupting Angela again, Brennan responded, "Angela you're choking me."

Embarrassed, Angela removed her arms from around Brennan's neck, "Sorry, Bren, I got carried away. . . God, I am so happy for you. . . I just. . . Damn Bren, you mean I can't tell Jack this great news?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "You promised Angela. Booth and I are trying to keep this a secret for as long as possible. We have a plan to get around the FBI no fraternization rule; but, it's going to take time. Please don't tell anyone Angela. If Booth finds out I told you he will become quite angry with me."

Smiling, Angela hugged herself, "Don't worry about it, Sweetie. I really can keep a secret when I want to. In this case, I want to. . . Uh, Sweetie . . . is he as good as I think he is. . . I mean . . ."

Interrupting Angela again, Brennan replied, "Yes, he is. He is a very good man and I am very happy. He is very kind and very considerate and since we've started seeing each other he has become even more considerate if that is even possible."

Sighing, Angela replied, "Yeah, that's not exactly what I was asking about. . . ." Seeing the cool look on Brennan's face, Angela laughed, "Ok, I get it."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

She'd been crying since they'd arrived at Booth's apartment. He'd tried to comfort her and finally he'd talked her into lying with him on their bed so they could just hold each other. Vincent's death had been unexpected and tragic. Booth knew that Vincent had been Brennan's favorite intern and she was having a hard time accepting his death.

Brennan's weeping was breaking Booth's heart and he didn't know what to do to help her, "Honey, is there anything I can do for you? I hate to see you so upset."

Shaking her head, Brennan clung to Booth and whispered, "Just hold me Booth. That's all I need. . . I need to feel you next to me."

Nodding his head, Booth held her tightly.

After awhile, Brennan's sobbing stopped and Booth was sure that she'd fallen asleep. Sighing, Booth closed his eyes to rest. He had to go after Brodsky in the morning and he craved some sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

_He'd been standing on the platform with Brennan and Vincent when his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, Booth handed the phone to Brennan. Taking out his back up phone from his other pocket, Booth hurriedly explained, "When I say two, answer the phone, I'm going to trace my phone and see if I can pinpoint where Jacob is."_

_Nodding, Brennan held the phone in her hand and on the count of two accepted the call. Before she could speak, a sharp crack could be heard from overhead followed instantly by the sound of breaking glass. Booth realizing that a bullet had been fired from somewhere threw himself on Brennan to protect her. Vincent cowering with his hands over his ears looked over to where Brennan lay under Booth and noticed a pool of blood forming around her._

"_Dr. Brennan . . . Agent Booth."_

_Booth, pulling himself away from Brennan, saw her lying beneath him with blood welling up from her chest. Panicked, Booth shouted, "I need help, call an ambulance." Placing his hands over Brennan's chest and pressing against the pumping blood, Booth cried out, "Bones, Bones don't you leave me. God, don't leave me, please don't leave me, please don't leave me."_

_Seeing Booth's tear filled eyes, Brennan smiled, "I love you Booth." Closing her eyes, she became still._

_Booth seeing that Brennan had indeed left him, grabbed her up in his arms, "No, God no, no no no no no. . . . "_

Feeling himself being shaken, Booth jerked awake. Seeing Brennan's loving face above him, Booth grabbed her and held her against his chest, crying out, "God, don't leave me Bones. Please don't leave me. . ."

Shaking her head, Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder, "No Booth, it was just a bad dream. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. . . It's alright. I'm right here . . ."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Maybe I should have warned you about a hanky alert. Reviews are really welcome. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

(The Hole in the Heart)

I have the flu; so , I really hope this chapter makes sense.

Thank you for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the break room with Cam, Angela and Hodgins, Brennan thought she would go out of her mind with worry. The last conversation she'd had with Booth had been a one sided conversation. He'd been tracking Brodsky in the shipyard and the only words he had spoken were 'Thanks you may have just saved my life'. Sitting near her phone, Brennan had never been more terrified in her life.

The thought of losing Booth made Brennan want to cry. She felt like she was being punished by someone and she didn't understand why. After finding happiness with Booth, after finally allowing herself to actually love someone, the thought of having him taken away from her was more than she thought she could bear. For so long she'd kept her distance from everyone that entered in to her life and now that she was willing to allow someone to actually share a life with her she found herself with the very real possibility that she was going to lose him.

Sitting in the break room, trying to remain calm and controlled was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. What Booth had to do was something that only he could accomplish. The success of his mission required him to work solo without his partner and Brennan understood that. She knew that Booth was the best man available when it came to this kind of work and he had a better chance of doing what he had to do alone and yet she wanted to be there with him, to back him up, to be his partner.

Waiting for Booth to call her, Brennan knew that for all of the pain and anguish she was going through she would not change anything. She loved Booth and even if that love only lasted a few short weeks she knew that she would forever be grateful that she had allowed herself to love him.

The phones sudden ring was startling. Brennan grabbed her phone and accepted the call hearing Charlie on the other end.

"Dr. Brennan. . . . It's Charlie Burns. Agent Booth wanted me to call you to let you know that everything is ok. He caught Jacob Brodsky and he's taking him to the hospital right now. Agent Booth is unhurt and he will call you as soon as he can."

Laughing, Brennan replied, "Thank-you . . . thank-you Charlie."

Ending the call, Brennan smiled, "He's alright."

While Cam and Hodgins cheered Angela jumped up from her chair and ran over to where Brennan was sitting. Leaning over her, Angela grabbed Brennan in a fierce hug and began to cry, "Oh, thank God, Sweetie . . . thank God."

Feeling tears escaping down her cheeks, Brennan responded, "Yes. I have to see him. He had to take Brodsky to the hospital. I'm going to call Booth and find out which hospital he's at and I am going to go be with him."

Nodding, Angela released Brennan. "You do that, Sweetie and hurry."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the hospital Emergency ward, Brennan looked around and found Booth standing in front of a closed door, past the reception area. Walking rapidly towards Booth, Brennan called out, "Booth."

Looking up, Booth smiled and waited for Brennan to come to him. Throwing her arms around Booth, Brennan started to cry.

Holding Brennan tightly, Booth murmured, "Hush. . . . it's ok. I'm fine. Brodsky is being prepped for surgery. I have two agents in the room and I'm just waiting for Hacker to show up."

Pulling Brennan away from him, Booth leaned down and looked into her eyes. "Hey, it's ok. I didn't even get a scratch."

Nodding her head, Brennan tried to smile, "I was worried."

Smiling, Booth placed his right hand on the side of Brennan's face, "I know. I'm sorry. It's ok though. . . . I'm going to be here for awhile. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll call you this afternoon when I get ready to leave here."

Nodding, Brennan reached up and gave Booth a quick kiss. Smiling, Brennan replied, "I think I'll do that. I am tired."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Booth pointed to the entranceway, "You'll feel better once you've had some sleep."

Sighing, Brennan stepped away from Booth and looking around, returned her gaze to Booth's smiling face, "I love you Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "I love you too Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had been at the Jeffersonian to see Vincent off. Both had been sad to see the casket put into the hearse; but, had felt the peace of knowing that his murderer had been captured and that he couldn't hurt anyone else. Everyone had joined Sweets in his tribute to Vincent when he sang "The Lime in the Coconut" song and although it had been silly, everyone had felt better for it. They were sure that Vincent would have been amused if he'd been there to hear it.

Booth watched the hearse pull away with Brennan standing next to him, her right arm hooked around his left. The dream that he'd had the previous evening was still on his mind; so, leaning down, Booth whispered, "Let's go home."

Brennan nodding her head, looked at the sad expression on Booth's face and responded, "Yes, we should do that. You need to rest."

Patting Brennan's hand, Booth smiled, "Rest was just what I had in mind."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story so far. Is it still interesting? I plan to continue through season six and seven. I will just have a different take on some scenes. I know it was a short chapter; but, it was all I could do.


	22. Chapter 22

(The Change in the Game)

Thank you for reading my story. If you have the time, please review my story. It's how I can tell if anyone is interested in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the couch, Booth took a sip of his wine and waited for Brennan to come out of the kitchen, "Hey Bones, this wine is really good. We'll have to remember this one."

Walking into the living room, Brennan sat down next to Booth and put her hand on his knee, "Booth, have you ever thought about having any more children?"

Puzzled, Booth placed his wine glass down on the coffee table. Staring at Brennan, Booth replied, "Sure, I love kids."

Hesitant, Brennan glanced down at her hand, seeing that it was trembling, she pulled her hand back and clasped her hands together, "Booth . . ."

Worried, Booth placed his arm around Brennan and asked, "What's wrong? . . . Hey, Bones, I'll understand if you don't want any kids. I mean you have your career and right now we're trying to make this work; so, I don't want you to think . . . "

Suddenly lifting her chin, Brennan stared at Booth and stated, "I'm pregnant."

Stunned, Booth stared at Brennan speechless.

Brennan, very nervous, swallowed and demanded, "Booth say something."

Inhaling deeply, Booth wrapped his arms around her shoulders and exclaimed, "Oh my God, Bones. You've made me the happiest man on this planet. I mean I never thought . . . I mean how . . . Ok, wow."

Relieved, Brennan smiled and hugged Booth, "So you aren't upset?"

Shocked, Booth leaned back to look at Brennan's concerned face, "Upset? Why would I be upset? Bones you're living with me and we're having a baby. God, I can't tell you how happy I am . . . I just can't tell you how happy you've made me."

Still worried, Brennan felt a tear fall down her face, "Booth, I want you to be happy and I don't want you to feel trapped if our relationship doesn't work."

Shaking his head, Booth pulled Brennan back into his arms, "Trapped my ass. I love you Bones. You belong to me and I belong to you. There is no going back, do you understand? I can't live without you. . . I don't want to live without you."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned her forehead against Booth's neck, "And I don't want to live without you, Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You know Dad is very perceptive. He's going to notice sooner or later."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth flipped on the left turn signal and waited for the light to change. "If he does he does. We can handle him. What we have to figure out is how to tell our bosses. I thought we'd have more time; but, well, little junior there has put the kibosh on that one."

"She may be a girl you know."

Smiling, Booth made his left turn on the green arrow, "Great, I'd like a little girl, one just like you, a little Bones."

Laughing, Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth on the cheek, "You are not going to call our baby 'little Bones'."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Alright, if you say so. We really can use Max's help with this case. Let's just see how it goes. We'll just act like we normally do. It's not like he can read minds."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Diner, Max felt that something was off between his daughter and Booth. They seemed too polite towards each other, too careful not to meet each others eyes.

Shaking his head, Booth stared at Max in exasperation, "What?"

Studying Booth and his daughter, Max held his open right hand under his chin and stared at Booth, "I don't know. Something weird here, you're . . . you're almost polite to each other. What is it? You have a fight?"

Shaking her head, Brennan held her hands up in front of her and responded, "No, I just really really want to be there when Angela's baby is born"

Booth trying to change the subject, asked, "So how soon before I become a Thunderball?"

Shaking his head, Max continued to stare at Booth and then his daughter, "I'll figure it out."

Irritated, Booth replied, "There isn't anything to figure out Max. Quit trying to make something out of nothing."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max kept watching Booth and his daughter. Something was up with those two and he wanted to know what it was. He'd had to go to the bathroom and after he'd finished, he'd wheeled himself back to the bowling lanes. As he was rolling along, Max caught some movement in a little alcove to his right where the water cooler was. Turning his head, Max saw Booth lean over Brennan as she straightened up from drinking some water and kiss her. Planting a quick kiss on her cheek, he took her shoulders in his hands and kissed her more passionately. After they'd come up for air both of them had laughed and walked back down towards where they were bowling.

Sitting in his chair staring at them walk away, Max muttered, "Son-of-a-bitch. They think they're so smart."

Rolling his wheelchair back to their lane, Max rolled up to Booth and noticed Brennan sitting in the chair across from him. "Ok, you two, how long has this been going on?"

Puzzled, Booth asked, "How long has what been going on?"

Shaking his head, Max replied, "I'm not stupid, you two are seeing each other. I want to know how long this has been going on and why didn't you tell me."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "We're just partners."

Exasperated, Max snarled, "Bullshit. How long have you been sleeping with my daughter? I ought to kill your ass right now."

Standing up, Brennan walked over to where Booth was standing and looped her left arm though his right arm, "What Booth and I do is none of your business, Dad. If we are living together and I'm not saying we are, you have no right to interfere. You gave up that right when I was fifteen years old."

"But Honey, I'm just trying to look out for you."

Lifting her chin, Brennan replied, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don't need or want your help."

Glancing at Booth, Brennan noticed Booth's concerned face, "Since you have discovered our secret then I will confirm that Booth and I love each other and we are living together. You are not to mention this to anyone, Dad. We are currently keeping this a secret; but, we do intend to announce our relationship change soon."

Staring at Booth, Max asked, "Are you two getting married?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No we are not. We don't need a piece of paper to prove that we love each other."

"You mean you're shacking up? Booth, I'm warning you . . ."

Interrupting her father, Brennan glared, "And I'm warning you, you have no right to interfere in my life. None what-so-ever. Booth and I are in a personal relationship and you will stay out of it. You should keep in mind what Booth and I do for a living. We could make you disappear and no one would ever find your body."

Stunned Max stared at his daughter in disbelief, "Are you threatening your own father?"

"Yes, I am."

Laughing, Booth sniggered at Max, "I'd take her seriously, Max. I know I do."

Holding his hands out in a placating manner, Max pleaded, "Look Honey, I may not have been there for you for awhile; but, I'm back and I want to make sure that you're happy."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan remarked, "I am happy. I'm happier than I've ever been. Booth makes me happy. I don't need or want your interference in my life. I've learned to take care of myself. I have found someone that I can trust and who loves me for who I am. Be happy for me, Dad."

Flicking his eyes between Brennan and Booth, Max sighed, "Alright, I get it. I'm happy for you, I really am and just so you know, I'm back for good, I'm not going anywhere. You can count on me Honey. You say you need to keep your relationship with Romeo a secret then that's good enough for me. No one will find out about your relationship from me, I promise."

Placing his left hand on Brennan's arm, Booth leaned down and whispered into Brennan's ear, "Do you want to tell him the rest?"

Shaking her head, Brennan looked at Booth, "Not yet. He has to earn our trust."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Max remarked, "You do know I'm sitting right here?"

Smirking, Booth reached down and patted Max's shoulder, "Welcome to the family, Max."

Rolling his eyes, Max replied, "Yeah, thanks."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

So Max knows. As always, reviews are welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

(After The Change in the Game)

Thanks for reading my story. All reviews are welcome.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two months since Booth and Brennan had gone under cover at the bowling alley and Booth had contracted the flu from a sick murder suspect on their last case. Worried, Booth had forbid Brennan to come near him. She was back at her apartment and he was at his. Resting on the couch, Booth heard a pounding on his front door. Raising his head, Booth sighed, "The Hell with that. . . " dropped his head back down and closed his eyes.

Booth had been asleep for about thirty minutes when Max opened the door and walked into Booth's apartment. Hearing the TV on, Max walked down the short hallway and into the living room. Looking down at the couch, Max found Booth sleeping on his side facing the TV. Picking up the remote, Max turned off the TV and knelt down next to Booth. Placing his hand on Booth's temple, Max exclaimed, "Shit."

Shaking Booth, Max tried to wake him up; but, Booth didn't respond. Looking for Booth's bathroom, Max searched for a thermometer. Finding a digital one, Max walked back into the living room and slipped it in to Booths' mouth. Waiting, Max listened to the soft beep emanating from the medical device. Soon the beep became an alert trill and Max removed it from Booth's mouth.

Picking up Booth's phone, Max called Brennan, "Honey, what should I do if his temperature is 103.1?"

Sighing, Brennan replied, "You need to get Booth to take some Tylenol or Aspirin and drink a lot of fluids. He might be dehydrated. . . . I knew that I should have stayed with Booth."

Shaking his head, Max replied, "Nope, Booth was right. You're pregnant and you don't need to be around anyone with the flu. . . . You leave this to me, I'll take care of him . . . Uh and Honey, I forgive you for threatening me. I don't think you understand that I wasn't really serious when I made that threat to Booth. I was just playing with him."

Hearing silence on the other end, Max smiled, "I'll take care of Booth. Don't you worry about it. You stay away from Booth and I mean it. Consider that a threat from me. Apparently it's how we get each other's attention."

Hesitating, Brennan replied, "Alright. Please call me with updates . . . At least once an hour while his temperature is high."

Nodding his head, Max looked down at Booth's flushed face, "I'm here for you and Booth, Baby. I'll call you on the hour. If I miss a call, it might mean I'm busy; so, call me. Don't you dare run over here."

Swallowing, Brennan whispered, "I'm counting on you Dad. Please let me be able to trust you."

Smiling grimly, Max shook his head, "You can Honey."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Booth felt hands on him, demanding something from him, "Come on Booth, I found some Pedialyte in the fridge. I need you to drink it with some aspirin."

Opening his eyes, Booth found himself staring at Max, "What the Hell do you want?"

Holding Booth's head up, Max replied, "Swallow. I put some Aspirin in your mouth and it has to be dissolving by now. Drink."

Tasting the Aspirin in his mouth, Booth grabbed the Pedialtye bottle and drank the contents down. "Shit are you nuts?"

Smiling, Max responded, "Maybe but that's beside the point. You have a high temperature and you need to get it down."

Handing the empty bottle back to Max, Booth closed his eyes, "Don't let Bones come over here."

Shaking his head, Max replied, "Count on it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Booth's temperature didn't seem to want to go down and Max finally had enough of the high 102's. Calling for an ambulance, Max witnessed Booth throwing off his blanket and mutter. As soon at the EMT's arrived, one of the EMT's took Booth's temperature and found it was 103.4. Informing Max that Booth needed to go to the hospital, the EMTs prepared Booth to be transported. Max cringed at the fight he knew he was going to have in the very near future with his daughter.

Arriving at the hospital, Max found the waiting room filled with very sick, coughing people. "Terrific."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Calling Brennan had been a top priority once he'd arrived at the hospital. "Honey, Booth's temperature is a little high; so, I called for an ambulance. We're at the hospital right now. Don't you dare come down here. This place is full of sick people. Booth will have a king sized cow if you come anywhere near him or this hospital."

Clasping the phone firmly in her hands, Brennan replied, "I need you to call me hourly Dad with an update. I'll stay away as long as I know what's going on. Has the doctor seen him yet?"

Sighing, Max tried to use a soothing voice, "Yes, he has pneumonia."

"I'm going to call Cam and let her know that Booth is in the hospital and then I'm going to call Charlie Burns. Dad, you have to call me every hour. I will not compromise on that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth's temperature had finally dropped to a safer level. Opening his eyes, Booth found himself in what looked like a hospital room. "What the Hell."

Hearing Booth mutter, Cam and Max stood up and leaned over the bed. Seeing Max and Cam, Booth asked, "Where am I?"

Pursing her lips, Cam replied, "You're in the hospital."

Shaking his head, Booth's eyes grew wide, "Bones better not be here. . . Bones shouldn't be here. . . Tell me she's not here."

Smiling, Cam replied, "No she's home. She explained to me that she's pregnant and that's why Max was looking after you."

"Pregnant?"

All eyes turning towards the open door, they found Sweets standing in the open doorway. Sweets staring at Booth, exclaimed, "What do you mean she's pregnant? Are you telling me she finally had herself inseminated? This is not good, this isn't good at all."

Angry, Booth snarled, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Walking further into the room, Sweets closed the door behind him, "Why didn't you tell me that Dr. Brennan is pregnant? I thought we were friends?"

Exasperated, Booth replied, "Bones has only told a few people. The fact is besides her doctor, the only people that know she's pregnant are in this room."

Shaking his head, Sweets asked, "Why the secret? It's not like she can keep it a secret forever."

Sighing, Booth responded, "She has her reasons. If it's possible, I need you to keep it quiet. She's going to announce it soon; but, she wants to control when everyone knows. Can you keep it a secret or do we need to call Bones and tell her that one of her friends is going to rat her out?"

Affronted, Sweets placed his hands on his hips, "I am not a rat. If she wants to delay the announcement for awhile then I don't have a problem with that. It's not like you two are my patients. You're my friends. . . . Why'd she choose to have a baby now? It seems kind of sudden to me."

Smiling, Booth replied, "It was biological."

Nodding his head, Sweets replied, "I understand."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, the cat had to come out of the bag sooner or later. What do you think of my story so far? Sweets obviously doesn't know the full story.


	24. Chapter 24

( A couple of months after the Change in the Game)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Later that afternoon, Booth called Brennan from the hospital, "Hey, Bones. How're you doing?"

Relieved to hear Booth's voice, Brennan smiled, "I'm fine, Booth. How are you doing? When can you come home?"

"Dr. Weist says that I can go home tomorrow. As long as I get a lot of rest and take my antibiotics he said I'm good to go. . . . Bones, I love you; but, you have to stay away from me until I'm better. We have to think about the baby."

"Alright. Is Dad still with you?"

Turning and looking at Max's sleeping form on the chair near his bed, Booth lowered his voice, "Yeah, he's asleep though. Thanks for sending him to check on me. I guess I was sicker than I thought I was. . . . Hey, I have something important to tell you and I don't want you to get upset."

Suddenly nervous, Brennan asked, "What do you want to tell me?"

Shaking his head, Booth quickly responded, "No, no, it isn't about me. Sweets walked into my hospital room without knocking and he over heard Cam talking to me about you being pregnant."

Sighing, Brennan replied, "We may have to come up with another plan to deal with the FBI then."

"Sweets says he won't say anything to anyone until we're ready. Look it's weird ; but, the kid thinks you used my frozen stuff from the clinic to have a kid. He doesn't know that were together now."

Irritated, Brennan responded, "Actually, I find that a little insulting."

Laughing, Booth responded, "Don't be. I think it's a compliment on our acting abilities. We've snowed him so hard about us just being partners that he didn't jump to the conclusion he should have. You're acting really has gotten pretty good over the years. I mean, if you think about it, we did such a good job telling the kid that we're friends and partners that he thought of the only option that made sense."

Mollified, Brennan smiled, "We are very good. You're right, Sweets came to the only logical conclusion that made sense within the parameters he was given."

Smiling Booth agreed, "Yeah, the guy doesn't have a chance when he's up against us. . . So, not only do we have to announce our coupledom; but, we also have to announce your pregnancy. . . . I think you'd better make sure that Angela finds out first though. She hasn't told anyone about us so far and since she's your best friend then she needs to know first."

Staring at her left hand resting on her stomach, Brennan smiled, "You're my best friend Booth."

Looking at his right hand, Booth stared at his ring, "Yeah; but, Angela is you're best girlfriend and she won't forgive you if you don't tell her about the baby before you tell everyone else."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Yes, you're right. I'll tell her as soon as possible. . . Booth, I miss you."

Holding the phone tightly, Booth closed his eyes, "I miss you too, Bones. I really hate being away from you; but, it's for the best. I don't want you to get sick too. It'll be ok, we'll talk on the phone a lot and in a few days we'll be back together. Promise me that you won't skip meals."

"Booth, I'm not a child. I know how to take care of myself."

"Uh-huh, when was the last time you ate and what did you eat?" Hearing silence on the other end, Booth grew irritated, "Bones, you can't skip meals anymore. Now get off of the phone and go eat. Jesus, what am I going to do with you?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan replied, "You are going to do what you normally do. You are going to fuss at me."

Smiling, Booth glanced at his ring again, "I love you Bones. You make me very happy."

Smiling, Brennan looked at her friendship ring and replied, "You make me happy too Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was sitting in the Royal Diner eating a very late lunch when Angela walked into the Diner. Noticing Brennan sitting at their usual table, Angela ordered a coffee and walked over to the table. Sitting down, Angela smiled, "You're eating a late lunch."

Looking up at Angela, Brennan replied, "Yes, Booth says it's important that I discontinue skipping meals for now. He worries that it will harm the baby if I don't eat regularly."

Stunned, Angela gasped, "Baby?"

Smiling, Brennan reached out and placed her hand over Angela's hand, "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Leaping up from her chair, Angela walked around the table and hugged Brennan, "Oh Sweetie. I am so happy for you. . . . This baby is yours and Booth's right?"

Puzzled, Brennan responded, "Of course, Booth is the only one I've had sex with in the last two years. In fact I'd been abstinent for two years when Booth and I finally engaged in intercourse."

Startled, Angela walked back around the table and sat back down, "Wow, you went without for two years? I didn't know you did that. . . . Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "My life was very busy and I didn't have time to form an intimate relationship with anyone."

Smiling, Angela stared at Brennan's serious face, "Yeah and because Booth wasn't available."

Frowning, Brennan opened her mouth and then shut it. Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes."

Laughing, Angela held up her right hand, "I'm dense sometimes; but, I figured out what Booth was doing with the rings. I'm sorry Sweetie. As you can see, I'm not wearing mine anymore. The ring that you're wearing and that he's wearing have special meaning and I'm sorry I was too stupid to pick up on it. Cam stopped wearing hers too. She said the only reason why she wore it was to hide what you two were doing."

"We didn't tell Cam, Angela."

Nodding her head, Angela smiled, "Yeah, I know. Cam says she saw you two kissing and that's how she found out. . . . Daisy is still wearing her ring though. I tried to hint at her to stop wearing it; but, she wouldn't take the hint and I refused to tell her why she should quit wearing hers."

Shaking her head, Brennan rubbed her ring, "It doesn't matter. Booth didn't buy it for her. It is kind of you not to wear your ring; but, it isn't necessary."

Shaking her head slowly, Angela leaned towards Brennan, "Oh it's necessary alright."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks for supporting my story.


	25. Chapter 25

(A couple of months after the Change in the Game)

Thank you for supporting my story. I hope you're finding it entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was released from the hospital the next day and Max drove him home. Driving away from the hospital, Max glanced at Booth, "You know when we were at the bowling alley, I didn't really mean that threat I made at you don't you? I was just kind of playing with you."

Turning to stare at Max, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I didn't take it seriously. You were just doing your father thing, I got it. . . . You know Bones did take it seriously though. You need to tell her what you just told me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max watched a green pickup truck run a red light and speed across the intersection just before he started to cross it. Furious, Max shook his fist at the retreating truck, "Damn stupid drivers. . . Yeah, I already told her. I forget how serious she is sometimes. She's just like her mother."

Driving in silence for a few minutes, Max suddenly remarked, "I'm glad you two got your act together. You two are good for each other. I really do think that. I only want for my baby to be happy and you make her happy. I want you to know that I understand that and since she's happy, I'm happy."

Smiling, Booth watched the traffic flowing in front of them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was in his bedroom sleeping, when Max heard a knock at the front door to Booth's apartment. Glancing towards Booth's bedroom doorway, Max stood up from the couch, walked over to the bedroom and closed the door. He then walked down the short hallway to see who was visiting. Opening the door, Max asked, "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

Puzzled, Hannah asked, "Does Seeley Booth still live here?"

Nodding his head, Max replied, "Yeah, sure. He's sick right now and he's sleeping. Do you want to come in, I can wake him up and tell him that you're here? He might feel like some company, you never know."

Concerned, Hannah asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Suddenly aware of who he was talking to, Max remarked, "You're Hannah Burley, the reporter that Booth used to date aren't you? I recognize you from seeing you on TV."

Nodding her head, Hannah replied, "Yes, we lived together for awhile. I wanted to talk to him if it's possible. You didn't say what's wrong with him."

"Well, my son-in-law has a case of pneumonia. He just came back from the hospital about three hours ago. He's doing pretty good compared to how he felt yesterday. That stuff can really take it out of you."

Stunned, Hannah stammered, "Your son-in-law? Seeley is married?"

Smiling, Max rocked back and forth on his feet a little, "He sure is. He married my daughter a couple of weeks ago. . . . She isn't here right now. We were afraid that she would be in danger if she stayed around Seeley right now since she's pregnant; so, she's staying somewhere else right now. You know how it is, this is her first pregnancy and she and Seeley don't want to do anything to harm the baby."

Startled, Hannah gasped, "Pregnant?"

Nodding his head, Max beamed, "Yep, those two are going to make me a grandfather for the first time. I have a couple of step-grandchildren and I love them; but, this will be my first grandchild. We're all so happy about it I can tell you. . . . Oh, listen to me just prattle on, do you want to come in? I mean you can wait until Seeley wakes up and talk to him as long as you don't mind the chance of getting sick. You never know with stuff like . . ."

Interrupting Max, Hannah explained, "No, that's ok. I'd just dropped by to see how Seeley was doing. I hadn't heard that he had got married."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max replied, "Not very many people know he is married. They had a quiet ceremony. They didn't want to make a big production about it and since my daughter is a famous author she didn't want her fans to think they had to send her a wedding present. She has a lot of very enthusiastic fans and she wants them to save their money and not waste it on her. They thought a quiet little ceremony would take care of that problem."

"Famous author?"

Smiling, Max crossed his arms across his chest, "Sure, I don't know if you read murder mysteries; but, my daughter is Temperance Brennan. She and Seeley worked together for years before they decided to just get married. Those kids are crazy in love together and have been for years . . . Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you lived with Seeley for awhile. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling by implying anything about you and Seeley. I have a big mouth sometimes. I . . ."

Interrupting Max again, Hannah responded, "I always wondered about those two. I just thought they were really good friends."

Uncrossing his arms, Max rubbed the side of his head, "Yeah, to tell you the truth, I don't think they realized that they were in love until he broke up with you. I guess, he thought about it and she thought about it and wham, they got married."

Nodding her head, Hannah smiled, "Well, it's not like I didn't have my chance. . . . Tell Seeley I dropped by and tell him congratulations for me. I'm happy for him."

Nodding his head, Max smiled, "I sure will."

Watching Hannah walk down the hallway, Max saw her enter the elevator and the elevator doors close, "I'll tell him you dropped by when Hell freezes over lady and not a second sooner."

Closing the door, Max laughed and walked down the hallway. Walking over to Booth's bedroom door, Max opened it and peered inside. Seeing that Booth was still sleeping, Max left the door open and walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Whistling, Max found some ham and Swiss cheese in the fridge. Finding some beer on the bottom shelf, he checked to make sure it was Booth's beer and not Brennan's. Max detested some of the beers that his daughter bought; but, he knew he could count on Booth having something he could drink.

Ooooooooooooooooo

So Hannah came for a visit and Max lied to her about Booth and Brennan being married. What do you think of his actions? I really appreciate reviews. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

(A couple of months after The Change in the Game)

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep when he felt the bed shift next to him. Opening his eyes, Booth rolled over and placed his arms around Brennan. "What are you doing here? I thought we'd agree that we'd wait until I'm completely well before you came back. I've only been out of the hospital for ten days."

Snuggling against Booth, Brennan replied, "You're well enough for be me to be here, Booth. "

Shaking his head, Booth rested his head against her temple, "What am I going to do with you, huh? You never listen."

Smiling, Brennan looked up and kissed Booth. "You should be used to that by now."

Laughing, Booth kissed Brennan and then held her tightly. "I may be over the pneumonia; but, I still feel like I have the flu."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "You don't have a fever. I'm staying Booth. I'm not leaving."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "No, I guess you're not."

Oooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth was relaxing on the couch with Brennan in his arms when Booth's phone rang. Groaning, Booth released Brennan and reached over to the coffee table to pick up his phone. "Booth".

"Agent Booth, I was wondering if it would be possible to come over to your place to talk to you. I know it's Saturday morning; but, I'd rather have this conversation away from the Hoover. I don't want it to be official."

Sighing, Booth replied, "Sure, if you want to. You know where I live, when do you want to come over?"

"Now?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared at Brennan, "Ok, whatever."

Ending his call, Booth shook his head, "Sweets is on the way over. I'm pretty sure I know what he wants to talk about too."

Nodding her head, Brennan sat up and stared at Booth's worried face, "Perhaps we should tell him the truth and next Monday make an appointment to see Deputy Director Cullen. The problem is not going to go away and will only anger Cullen if he finds out through unofficial channels."

Nodding his head, Booth placed his phone back on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. "Yeah, you're right. We've had our fun. It's time to tree the bear and hope it doesn't fall on us."

Puzzled, Brennan stared at Booth.

Laughing, Booth leaned towards Brennan, "Come on I thought that was a pretty good metaphor. It was colorful and it got the point across."

"As long as you remember that if you did have a bear fall on you it would be quite painful. Depending upon the breed, most bears weigh an average of . . . "

Leaning over further, Booth pulled Brennan into his arms and kissed her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Sweets leaned his hand against the door and looked down. Taking a deep breath, Sweets straightened up and knocked on the door.

Soon the door was opened by Booth, "Come in."

Walking away from the door, Booth glanced back to make sure that Sweets was following him. Entering the living room, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down."

Sweets walking down the short hallway entered the living room and looked around, "How have you been, Agent Booth? I know you were back at work Friday, if had been me I would have just waited until Monday to come back to work."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Why waste a sick day? I might need it down the road."

Nodding his head, Sweets cleared his throat, "I guess you know why I want to talk to you."

Smiling, Booth leaned back and crossed his arms, "Yeah."

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to make it easy for him, Sweets licked his lips and then blushed, "I . . . We need to talk about Dr. Brennan. The fact that she's pregnant is not really a problem. I mean if she wants to have a child that's her business. What she and you need to consider though is how the FBI is going to react when they find out that the baby is yours."

Staring at Sweets, Booth replied, "We have a plan. In fact, Bones and me plan to talk to Cullen on Monday. We need to get squared away and we thought now would be a good time to do it."

Nodding his head, Sweets remarked, " I guess Dr. Brennan heard her biological clock running and decided to have a baby before it was too late."

Smiling, Booth watched Brennan walk out of his bedroom. Watching her walk around Sweets, Booth thought it was very funny to see Sweets do a double take.

Sitting next to Booth, Brennan frowned at Sweets, "If you're talking about the supposed clock older woman are purported to hear when they want a child and their ability to conceive starts to diminish, then you are wrong, Dr. Sweets. My being pregnant has nothing to do with invisible clocks."

Sitting down on the recliner, Sweets asked, "Then I don't understand. Why did you decide to have a baby now?"

Smiling, Brennan moved her hand over and picked up Booth's left hand, "Because Booth and I are now mates and having a baby is a natural outcome of our new found relationship."

Swallowing, Sweets squeaked, "Mates?"

Laughing, Booth moved closer to Brennan on the couch and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, mates, life partners, whatever you want to call it. Bones and I are living together. We're going to let Cullen know about it Monday."

Flicking his eyes between Booth and Brennan's happy faces, Sweets shook his head, "Mates?"

Nodding his head, Booth crossed his legs, "Yeah, mates."

Closing his eyes and then opening them slowly, Sweets finally answered, "I don't know what to say."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I think social convention requires that you congratulate us."

Coughing, Sweets shook his head and then nodded his head, "Ok, congratulations. . . . I uh. . . You just broke up with Hannah and now you're mates with Dr. Brennan?"

Frowning, Booth glared at Sweets, "I didn't just break up with Hannah. It's been about four months and what does that have to do with anything?"

Seeing the angry look on Booth's face, Sweets shrugged his shoulders, "I just think this is fast, that's all."

Staring at Sweets, Booth finally responded, "Bones and I have known each other for over seven years. There isn't anything fast about this."

Looking at Brennan's face, Sweets nodded his head, "You're right, I guess it isn't."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story so far? Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

(After the Change in the Game)

Thank you for reading my story. If you have time, please leave me a review. I will appreciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was a Sunday and Booth felt well enough to go to church. After the service was over, Booth had driven back to his apartment and picked up Brennan. Driving over to Hank's Retirement Home, Booth swung by a bakery to pick up some pastries and cookies. Arriving at the Retirement Home, Brennan walked over to Hank's room while Booth carried the box of cookies into the games room and placed it down next the coffee urn.

Noticing one of the residential nurses talking to one of the retirees, Booth walked over to where she was standing, "Hey, Louise, I brought the cookies. I had them make more of a mix this time."

Smiling, Louise glanced over at the big box of cookies, "Oh thank you, Seeley. You're so kind to bring cookies for everyone."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "Hey, I love cookies and I like to share."

Laughing, Louise patted Booth on his arm. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Flu can be pretty terrible. We've had a few cases here; but, so far they've been fairly few and mild.

Smiling, Booth waved at two of Hanks friends and went in search of his grandfather.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Hank's room, Booth saw Hank and Brennan sitting on the couch, "So Pops, how's it going?"

Looking up from the box of pastries sitting on his lap, Hank replied, "Fine. I see you bought some apple fritters this time. Thanks, I love those."

Smiling, Booth sat down on the chair next to the couch, "I also bought you those little peach tarts that you were so hot for the last time."

Picking up a cannoli, Hank bit into the pastry, "Mmm, I love this too. Ya know you need to quit bringing me this stuff. I'm going to get fat."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "So what? You're 84 years old. Who gives a damn?"

Smiling, Hank replied, "My cardiologist for one."

Reaching over and taking a cannoli out of the box, Booth bit into it, "Yeah, you told me that your heart got a clean bill of health during your last checkup."

Brennan, watching Booth and Hank eat a cannoli, reached in to the box and took out a peach tart. Biting into it, Brennan remarked, "Normally I don't care for cooked fruit; but, for some reason, I find this to be quite tasty."

Smirking, Booth stared at Brennan scarf down the pastry, "Maybe because that little bun in the oven wants it. He is part of me you know."

Swallowing her bite of tart, Brennan remarked, "The baby could be a girl."

Freezing, Hank lowered his cannoli and started at Booth and then Brennan, "Wait a minute, are you pregnant?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes, I am. Booth and I are going to have a baby."

Grinning, Hank exclaimed, "Well, it's about damn time. I knew you two would get your act together some day. . . . So, I'm going to be a great-grandfather again?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes."

Turning to Booth, Hank asked, "So when are you two getting married?"

Pursing his lips and flicking his eyes up at the ceiling, Booth responded, "We aren't, Pops."

Huffing, Hank asked, "Why not?"

Rubbing his cheek, Booth turned his eyes towards Brennan, "We don't believe in marriage."

Shaking her head, Brennan exclaimed, "No that's not completely true. I don't believe in marriage."

Puzzled, Hank looked at his grandson and then at Brennan, "Why not? What's wrong with marriage?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I don't believe that it is necessary to have a legal document telling me that it's alright to live with someone. That document doesn't guarantee that a couple will stay together. In fact the existence of such a document can actually cause problems if a couple decides that they are no longer compatible."

Shaking his head, Hank replied, "Yeah, but you don't get together just to plan to leave each other. That document allows you to help make medical decisions for each other, it . . ."

Shaking his head, Booth interrupted his grandfather, "Don't worry about it Pops. Its alright."

Glancing at his grandson's sad face and Brennan's serious one, Hank shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, what do I know. Never mind. I'm happy for the two of you. It's your lives and you have to live it. I can't live it for you. . . . Hey, why don't we go out this evening for dinner, my treat. We can celebrate the baby."

Smiling, Booth glanced at Brennan and saw her nod, "Sure thing, Pops. That sounds like a great idea."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Laying on the bed, Booth was staring at the ceiling when he felt Brennan move closer to him. Sitting up, Brennan looked down at Booth's wakeful face, "Do you wish to get married?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Only if you want to, Bones. If you don't want to then I'm fine with it. We're together and that's what's important. I don't need a piece of paper to prove that you belong to me."

Smiling, Brennan leaned down and kissed Booth's lips. Pulling back, Brennan remarked, "Just keep in mind that I consider you my property too. Paper or not, you belong to me."

Reaching up and pulling Brennan down next to him, Booth put his arms around Brennan and held her tightly against him, "You'll always be mine. "

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

(A couple of months after The Change in the Game)

Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Monday arrived and whether they were ready or not, Booth and Brennan decided that it was time to beard the lion in his den. Talking it over with Booth, Brennan decided that a united front would be best for everyone or at least for them. Worried about their future as partners, Brennan decided to stand by Booth's side when he had his meeting with Cullen.

As soon as he'd arrived in his office, Booth had called Cullen's secretary, Nancy and asked for an appointment. He only needed a few minutes and Nancy said she would find a way to squeeze him in to Cullen's busy schedule.

Ending his call, Booth looked at Brennan, "Nancy said she'll squeeze us in this morning."

Nodding her head, Brennan stared at Booth's nervous face, "Don't worry about it Booth. I'm fairly certain that nothing untoward will happen."

Rubbing the top of his left hand, Booth replied, "I wish I was as certain of that as you are."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "No matter the outcome, it won't affect our relationship."

Smiling, Booth stopped rubbing his hand, "Yeah, you got that right. We're together no matter what happens to us job wise."

Feeling nervous, Booth stood up and walked around his desk. Sitting on the corner of his desk, Booth smiled at Brennan, "Once Cullen knows about us we'll go over to the Jeffersonian and tell everyone else. I'm sure that Hodgins knows; so, that just leaves the rest of the squints."

Shaking her head, Brennan stared up at Booth, "I don't believe Hodgins knows. Angela promised not to tell him."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared at the doorway to his office, "If he doesn't know I'll be shocked. . ."

The phone interrupting him, Booth reached over and picked up his phone, "Booth".

Staring at Brennan, Booth nodded his head, "We'll be right there. Thanks Nancy."

Ending his call, Booth cleared his throat, "Ok, it's time to talk to Cullen."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Cullen's office, Booth and Brennan glanced at Nancy who waved them through to the inner office. Taking a deep breath, Booth opened the door and allowed Brennan to enter the office first. As they entered the office, both of them noticed Andrew Hacker sitting on the couch across the room, near the window. Hacker, his face a blank mask, watched Booth and Brennan walk over to Cullen's desk.

"I appreciate you're seeing us on such short notice, sir."

Nodding his head, Cullen pointed at the chairs in front of his desk, "So, what can I do for you Agent Booth?"

Sitting down, Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at Hacker, "Bones and I needed to talk to you about a change in our relationship."

Leaning back, Cullen stared at Booth.

Clearing his throat, Booth continued, "Bones and I are living together now and she's pregnant."

Shaking his head, Cullen replied, "You don't waste words do you? Just right to the point."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared at his boss.

Sighing, Cullen leaned forward and placed his crossed arms on the desk in front of him, "That's it? You two are living together and Dr. Brennan is pregnant?"

Puzzled, Booth asked, "What else is there?"

Cocking his head to the side, Cullen asked, "How about your marriage? Don't you want to announce that too?"

Shaking his head, Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at Cullen, "We aren't married."

Poking his tongue in cheek, Cullen leaned back, "That's not what I heard. Apparently you two got married about four weeks ago."

Opening his mouth and the closing it, Booth shook his head, "We are not married. I don't know where you heard that; but, it's not true."

Picking up a piece of paper, Cullen glanced at it and then back at Booth and then Brennan, "I received a call from NBC about nine days ago asking me to comment on the marriage of the author Temperance Brennan and one of my agents, Seeley Booth. Now, not knowing anything about it, I, of course, informed the reporter that I didn't have any idea what she was talking about. I did promise, Ms. Burley that I would look into it. I did check with Human Resources and found out that you hadn't notified them of any marital change. . . . Now normally I don't give a rat's ass who my agents marry; but, in this case, Dr. Brennan is your partner and a paid consultant for the FBI. I was going to call you in; but, you were sick and I decided to wait until you came back to work. . . ."

Interrupting Cullen, Booth interjected, "Hannah Burley called you about my marriage status? Where the hell did she get an idea that I was married to Bones?"

Shaking his head, Cullen replied, "How the hell would I know where she got it? What I want to know is, are you two married or not?"

Shaking their heads, Booth and Brennan stared at Cullen. Booth wanting to be clear spoke forcefully, "We are not married. We are living together and Bones is expecting a baby."

Staring at Booth, Cullen shook his head in aggravation, "You know about the non-fraternization rule, don't you?"

Irritated, Brennan replied, "If there really is such a rule, then why was Andrew Hacker allowed to date me? At least Booth is my partner and my friend, Andrew is Booth's boss's boss. I would think that if there really is a non-fraternization rule then that rule would have applied when he and I dated."

Clearing his throat, Andrew spoke up from where he was sitting, "Yeah, I checked with Human Resources and they said since you're a paid employee of the Jeffersonian and not the FBI. Technically you and I were allowed to date because you aren't an FBI employee."

Triumphant, Brennan smiled, "Then that also applies to the relationship between Booth and me."

Booth staring at Cullen, replied, "Do you have any other questions?"

Glaring at Booth, Cullen replied, "I have work to do Agent Booth, I suggest that you and Dr. Brennan do too."

Standing, Booth reached down and placed his hand on Brennan's arm, helping her stand. Nodding his head at Cullen and then Hacker, Booth pulled Brennan behind him leading her out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Smiling, Hacker stood up, "I told you that Temperance would bring it up. She isn't going to allow anyone to get between her and Booth. I figured out after a few dates that she was only interested in Booth. I told you about it at the time."

Nodding his head, Cullen smiled, "Yeah, who knew it would take them this long though. They both must have nerves of steel."

"What are you going to do about that reporter? She's called me a couple of times about this too?"

Staring at Hacker, Cullen replied, "I'm going to tell her the truth. They aren't married."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at his office, Booth waited for Brennan to enter his office and then he forcefully closed his door.

"Shit, who the hell told Hannah that we were married?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't know and I don't think it matters, do you?"

Noticing the serious look on Brennan's face, Booth shook his head, "I just want to know who's been talking about us behind our backs that's all. There aren't a hell of a lot of people who know that we're a couple. It worries me that one of our friends is talking to Hannah about us. It isn't any of her business."

Stepping closer to Booth, Brennan put her hand on his arm, "Hannah is no longer part of our lives, Booth. It would be best if we just ignore her, don't you think so?"

Smiling, Booth placed his arms around Brennan and leaned his forehead against hers, "You're right. Do you want to go over to the Jeffersonian now?" Kissing Brennan, Booth laughed, "I guess our secret wasn't the secret we thought it was."

Smiling up at Booth, Brennan replied, "It doesn't matter. We're still partners, Booth. We can still work with each other."

Hugging Brennan, Booth exclaimed, "Damn, I was so worried. At least it should be smooth sailing from here on out."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Famous last word? Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks.


	29. Chapter 29

(A couple of months after "The Change in the Game")

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I appreciate all of them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the Lab with Brennan by his side, Booth saw Cam standing outside of her office talking to Angela. Walking over towards them, Booth placed his right arm around Brennan's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

Angela, watching Booth and Brennan walking towards them, put her hands over her mouth and squealed. Cam, jerking her head around, smiled at the sight of Booth and Brennan publicly displaying affection.

Angela, rushing towards the happy couple, grabbed their arms as she came up to them, "You're letting everyone know aren't you?"

Smiling, Booth glanced down at Brennan and then back at Angela, "The FBI has been formally told about our relationship; so, there isn't any reason to hide it anymore."

Cam, moving slowly towards the couple, stopped and asked, "Are you two still working together?"

Brennan, smiling, responded, "Yes, of course. They wouldn't dare break up our partnership. We're too valuable as a team."

Smiling, Cam nodded her head, "Good. So I guess it's safe to let everyone else know?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Sure why not?"

Glancing at Brennan's happy face and then Booth's, Cam replied, "Just making sure."

Lowering his voice, Booth looked around and then informed Angela and Cam, "Nine days ago, someone asked Cullen if me and Bones are married. They wanted confirmation for a story. Do you know anything about it?"

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "No, I don't. Didn't he say who asked for the confirmation?"

Sighing, Booth replied, "Yeah, he said Hannah Burley called him and wanted him to confirm it or deny it. I want to know why someone would tell Hannah something like that knowing it isn't true."

Frowning, Angela turned and stared at the platform where Hodgins, Daisy and Wendell were standing, "As far as I know, only Cam and I knew about you two being in a committed relationship, besides Max. I know I didn't do it and I'm sure Cam didn't do it. I haven't told Jack; so, it has to have been Max."

Shaking her head, Brennan added, "Sweets knew about the baby; but, he didn't know that Booth and I were together in a relationship nine days ago."

Sucking his bottom lip, Booth glanced down at Brennan, "Max must have talked to Hannah. What I want to know is why and when?"

Staring at the floor, Brennan replied, "We will have to ask him to come to your apartment tonight and explain why he . . . ."

Holding up her hand, Cam interrupted Brennan, "Wait. We really don't know if it was Max. What if Sweets ran into Hannah somewhere and he just blurted out that you're pregnant and then he lied about you two being married. For that matter, Hodgins could have done it too."

Shaking her head, Angela was adamant, "Jack doesn't know. I haven't told him about you two."

Staring at Hodgins, Booth sighed, "Maybe you talk in your sleep Angela. Bones does."

Frowning, Brennan punched Booth lightly in his chest, "I do not."

Laughing, Booth hugged Brennan, "Sorry Bones, you do."

Curious, Brennan asked, "What do I talk about?"

Leaning down and placing his mouth next to her ear, Booth whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked at Cam and then Angela, "So we have three suspects, Sweets, Hodgins and Dad."

Seeing the irritation on Angea's face, Booth smiled, "Maybe not Hodgins."

Scrunching her nose, Angela asked, "How will you find out who did it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "We'll ask them."

Glancing back at the platform, Cam advised, "We might as well tell everyone that's here about your being together. I'm sure it won't be too much of a surprise though. Everyone has been waiting for you two to get with the program for a long time."

Seeing Hodgins, Daisy and Wendell staring at them, Booth smiled and stepped closer to Brennan. Leaning down, Booth kissed Brennan tenderly on the lips, "I love you Bones and I want everyone to know it."

Smiling, Brennan turned to see Wendell and Hodgins clapping and Daisy jumping up and down turning red from her exuberiant exersion."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Walking into Sweets office, Booth closed the door behind him and stalked over to where Sweets was sitting. Reaching down and clamping his hands on Sweets lower arms, Booth trapped them against the arm rests. "Did you tell Hannah Burley that Bones and I are married?"

Afraid, Sweets stared at Booths' hands clamped on his arms, "You two are married? When did that happen?" Looking up, Sweets stared at Booth's mask like face, "Wait, why would I tell Hannah Burley anything? I don't know her and I don't have a reason to talk to her."

Releasing Sweets arms, Booth straightened up, "You swear you didn't talk to Hannah about Bones and me?"

Shaking his head piously, Sweets replied, "I've met her, I don't know her and she sure isn't a friend of mine. Are you and Dr. Brennan married?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "No we aren't. Hannah called Cullen nine days ago and told him that Bones and me are married but wanted a confirmation. Cam and Angela swear they didn't tell her and I believe them. Angela also swears that she didn't tell Hodgins and Angela is a very honest person; so, that leaves you and Max."

Rubbing his arms, Sweets replied, "Then it must have been Max. I promised that I wouldn't mention the baby until you were ready to and up until Saturday I didn't know you were living together."

Nodding his head, Booth walked over and sat down on the couch facing Sweets desk. Staring at Sweets, Booth studied him.

After a few minutes of observation, Booth smiled, "Ok, I believe you."

Relieved, Sweets asked, "Why would Max lie about your marital status to Hannah? How does he even know her?"

Pulling his lighter out of his pocket, Booth flipped the lid open and closed, "I don't know; but, I intend to find out."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Sweets didn't do it, Bones. You want me to talk to Max?"

Shaking her head, Brennan held her phone closer to her ear as she sat down at her desk, "No Booth. Let me talk to him. I'll find out what's going on and why he told her such a lie. I'll call him and ask him to come by my office today or tomorrow."

"Want me to be there when you talk to him?"

Glancing through some reports sitting on top of her desk, Brennan replied, "No, I would prefer to talk to him by myself."

"Ok, we'll do it your way. I love you Bones, I got to go."

Ending his call, Booth glared at the top of his desk.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, Max is in trouble. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	30. Chapter 30

(A couple of months after The Change in the Game)

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I look forward to hearing from you.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Knocking on the doorframe of Brennan's office, Max smiled, "Hey, Baby, I came as soon as I could. What's up?"

Looking up from her laptop, Brennan stood up and pointed to her couch, "I'd like to talk to you Dad."

Suddenly nervous, Max gave a crooked smile and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, Max placed his hands on his knees and watched as Brennan joined him.

"Ok, Honey, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Staring intently at her father, Brennan crossed her arms across her chest, "Did you tell Hannah Burley that Booth and I are married?"

His eyes widening in shock, Max opened his mouth and then closed it. Licking his lips, Max gathered his thoughts.

Brennan growing impatient glared at her father, "It's a simple question, Dad. Did you tell Hannah Burley that Booth and I are married?"

Deciding that honesty would be his only option, Max replied, "Yes, I did. Will you let me explain why?"

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Yes."

Flicking his eyes towards the floor and then back at Brennan, Max explained, "Ok, this is what happened, when Booth was sick and I was staying with him, his former girlfriend showed up at his apartment. She was dressed to the nines and looked like she was hunting . . ."

Irritated, Brennan interrupted, "In plain English Dad."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max continued, "Okay, plain English it is, when I opened the door I saw this beautiful woman dressed in what looked like a new dress and new shoes. She was wearing very expensive perfume and her makeup was perfect. She asked me if Seeley still lived there and it hit me that I was talking to Hannah Burley. . . . Honey, she wanted to talk to Booth and I'm pretty sure it wasn't about the weather. I think she wants him back or did want him back."

Seeing Brennan open her mouth, Max held up his hand, "Wait, you know I'm pretty good at reading people, you know like Booth is and I'm telling you that she was after Booth. It pissed me off and I decided to shoot her down; so, I told her that you two were secretly married and that you're pregnant. I did that to protect you. I didn't want that reporter coming back and trying to take Booth away from you. It isn't right and I don't care if you and Booth don't like it, I protect my own. That means I'll lie to anyone if it will prevent you from getting hurt."

Leaning back against the couch, Brennan uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her thighs, "You don't know that she wants Booth back."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max replied, "I'm not one hundred percent certain, no; but, I'm pretty sure she does or did, I don't know. I'm just telling you what happened and why I did what I did. I know that Booth broke it off with her and I was just trying to remove temptation out of his way that's all. I did it for him and you. That goof ball needed me to run interference for him and I did."

Nodding her head slowly, Brennan responded, "I understand why you did what you did, Dad; but, you shouldn't have told her that we're married. Hannah called Director Cullen for verification of what you said. Cullen decided to wait until Booth got well and came back to work before confronting him about it. If we hadn't gone to Cullen's office yesterday morning to tell him about our relationship, Booth is certain Cullen would have called him in to his office and read him the riot act. It could have jeopardized our relationship. Please never do that again, Dad. Don't fix us or try to help us like that anymore. That kind of help creates more problems than it is worth."

Sighing, Max leaned over and placed his right hand on Brennan's knee, "I'm sorry Honey. I thought I was helping you. I'll try not to interfere in your business anymore."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth walked into Brennan's apartment to find her in the kitchen making a big salad and stuffed mushrooms. Smiling, Booth walked into the kitchen and kissed her.

Happy to see him, Brennan returned his kiss very passionately. Impressed, Booth asked, "Wow, we should stay in your apartment more often."

Smiling, Brennan returned to her salad making while Booth walked over to the cabinets and retrieved place settings for the table.

Watching him walk over to the dining room table with the plates and flatware, Brennan sighed, "Booth, I talked to Dad today."

Placing the plates and flatware on the table, Booth turned and looked at Brennan, "And?"

"Dad said that while you were sick, Hannah came by your apartment and wanted to talk to you. He said that he could tell by the way she was dressed that she wanted to talk to you about getting back together. He thinks Hannah wants you back. Dad said he told her that we are married to protect me."

Scratching his head, Booth replied, "Protect you? Protect you from what?"

Clearing her throat, Brennan answered, "Dad feels certain that by lying to Hannah about our marital status he was removing temptation from you."

Inhaling deeply, Booth stared at Brennan, "That's a fine note. Just because Hannah shows up he thinks I'm going to dump you and go back to her. What the Hell? I broke off that relationship . . . I did, not Hannah. I don't give a damn about Hannah and I don't want to get back together with her. I love you not Hannah." Throwing up his arms, Booth exclaimed, "I mean, God Bones. . . "

Brennan, seeing Booth getting angrier by the second, interrupted him, "Booth, I'm just telling you what Dad said. I didn't say I agreed with what he said."

Shaking his head, Booth attempted to get his temper back under control. Walking out into the living room, Booth walked over to the picture window and moved the curtains aside to look out at the street below. Standing next to the window, Booth tried to relax. He knew Brennan thought he was angry at her; so, he needed to get his temper back under control quickly so he could talk to her more calmly. He needed to find a way to assure her that Hannah didn't mean anything to him. The last thing he wanted was for Hannah to come between him and the woman he loved.

Brennan, seeing Booth's agitated form in the living room, walked slowly across the room. Uncertain, Brennan finally reached her arms around Booth's waist, "Booth, I didn't mean to make you angry."

Turning in to Brennan's embrace, Booth placed his arms around her and leaned his head against hers, "Bones, you didn't make me angry. I don't like the implication from Max that I can't be trusted. He's the . . . . Look, I love you and only you. I don't want Hannah back. I want you to believe me, please. I do not want Hannah back. I . . ."

Reaching up and kissing Booth, Brennan then leaned her head against his chest, "I know Booth. That was Dad's doing, not mine. I told him not to interfere in our lives like that again."

Sighing, Booth responded, "Bones, I will never leave you. You can count on that. You're mine. You're all I want. I will not walk away from this relationship. I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading my story. What do you think of it so far? Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for reading my story. Your support is greatly appreciated. If you have time, please leave a review. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was drinking a milk shake in the Royal Diner when he had an unexpected visitor.

"So, may I join you?"

Looking away from the window and towards Hannah, Booth shook his head, "We don't have anything to talk about, Hannah."

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "I think we do, Seeley."

Recognizing that Booth was not going to give her permission to sit down, Hannah sat down and placed her purse on the table. "I came by to see you a couple of weeks ago at your apartment and some man answered your door. He said he was your father-in-law, which I now know was a lie."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I didn't put Max up to that. He did that on his own."

Staring intently at Booth, Hannah asked, "Who is he?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "He's Bones' father."

"Seeley are you married to Temperance?"

Shaking his head slowly, Booth replied, "No we are not married. We are living together though. Why do you care? Why are you so interested in Bones and me?"

Biting her lower lip, Hannah studied Booth. "I felt we ended things on a bad note. I thought about it and I realized that we were good together and I was hoping that there was a chance we'd get back together."

Leaning back and placing his left arm across the back of the chair next to him, Booth responded, "Hannah what we had was not a good relationship. You wanted a perfect boyfriend that would let you come and go as you please, no questions asked. When you were around all you wanted to do was have sex and party around. That's a relationship that 21 year old men dream about not 41 year old men. I wanted more and you weren't willing to give it to me. That relationship was never going to work, Hannah. It was doomed from the start."

Clearing her throat, Hannah asked, "And Temperance is giving you what you want?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Bones loves me Hannah and I love her. She's exactly what I want."

"You do know that you can't keep that relationship a secret. She's a famous author. My station is going to announce in the next day or so that you two are in a relationship. You may not be married; but, shacking up is still news. Head of Major Crimes in the FBI living with his partner who is a famous author? Believe me, you may not consider that news but NBC does and so will Temperance's fans."

Removing his arm from the chair, Booth folded his arms across his chest, "Do what you want Hannah. You always . . . "

Interrupting Booth, Brennan arrived at their table and remarked, "My publicist is releasing the news about my relationship with Booth at 12:30 this afternoon." Looking at her watch, Brennan smiled, "In ten minutes, those that care for such prurient news will be told that Booth and I are seeing each other and that I am pregnant with our first child."

Startled, Hannah gasped, "You're pregnant? That part wasn't a lie?"

Leaning over Booth and kissing him, Brennan walked behind Booth and sat on the chair next to him. Placing her purse on the floor, Brennan looked over at Hannah. "I'm not certain what lie you're talking about; but, yes, I am pregnant."

Nodding her head, Hannah glanced at Booth and then at Brennan, "Well then, I suppose there's nothing else that needs to be said."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her right hand on Booth's arm and replied, "It was nice seeing you again Hannah."

Pulling her purse towards her, Hannah stood up and stared at Booth, "I really hope you're happy Seeley. I tried to make you happy; but, some people are meant to walk through this world sad and unhappy. Good luck, Seeley."

Laughing, Booth cocked his head, "Yeah, Hannah, good luck to you too."

Watching Hannah leave the diner, Booth turned to Brennan, "So, did you get the identification done?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, his name was William Jones and he was born in Indiana on July 3, 1900. He was only 18 when he was killed in France. His family will be notified tomorrow morning."

Smiling, Booth patted Brennan's hand, "That's fantastic news, Bones. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it for lunch; so, I've already eaten. You go ahead and order something and I'll keep you company."

Sighing, Brennan squeezed Booth's arm, "Booth are you unhappy that we are going to be in the news? I know you're a private person and I'm sorry that your private life isn't very private. It is the price you must pay if you want to have a relationship with me. If you think that you don't . . . "

Interrupting Brennan, Booth turned his chair a little towards her and took her hands in his, "Bones, you can't get rid of me that way. I don't give a shit if we're public news. It's not like we haven't been in the news before. We'll be a hot topic for about ten minutes until the next movie star crashes his corvette into Joe Citizen's F150 pickup and then no one will care what we're doing. Don't worry about it. I love you and you're not getting rid of me that easy."

Smiling, Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching them through the window from across the street, Hannah witnessed Booth and Brennan kissing and realized that what she was seeing was real. Feeling a stabbing pain of jealously course through her, Hannah wished that she and Booth had found the sweet, tender side of love that apparently Brennan and Booth had. Watching Booth reach up and move some of Brennan's hair behind her ear, she saw him then lean over and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Sighing, Hannah turned and walked over to her car. "Maybe I can light a fire under Steve and get that reassignment to Egypt."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story? Reviews are always encouraged and appreciated. Thanks.


	32. Chapter 32

(Three months After the Change in the Game)

Thank you for supporting my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Bones, you have to admit it's pretty funny."

Shaking her head, Brennan glared at Booth, "It is not funny in the least. This is all your fault."

Sobering up, Booth frowned, "My fault? How is this my fault?"

Resting her hand on her stomach, Brennan glared, "This is your child. If I wasn't pregnant this wouldn't have happened."

His face suddenly becoming a blank mask, Booth stared at Brennan very intently, "Have you changed your mind about having the baby?'

Shocked, Brennan replied, "No, of course not. I am merely stating the obvious. If I wasn't pregnant I would not be susceptible to the odors that surround me when I perform my job and I wouldn't have thrown up a few minutes ago."

Seeing the uncertainty on Booth's face, Brennan stepped closer to Booth and placed her hand on his arm, "Booth, I am not unhappy that I'm pregnant. I want this baby. I'm just explaining why I threw up that's all."

Smiling, Booth patted her arm, "Yeah, ok. Maybe you should stay at the Lab while you're pregnant and have Clark go out in the field with . . . "

Interrupting Booth, Brennan vehemently shook her head, "Absolutely not. I am quite capable of going to crime scenes. I'm pregnant not handicapped."

Sighing, Booth looked up at the tree tops, "Ok, I get it." Sighing, Booth glanced back at Brennan and tried to smile, "You have to admit that you're going to have to stop going out with me sooner or later. How long do you think you can go out to crime scenes while you're pregnant? Do you plan to stop when your, what, five months pregnant, six months?"

Shaking her head, Brennan glanced at the victim lying ten feet from them and then back at Booth, "I should be able to assist you at crime scenes until at least my eighth month."

Dropping his jaw, Booth looked at Brennan in disbelief, "Your eighth month? Are you kidding me?"

Stepping away from Booth, Brennan walked over towards the victim and squatted down beside the very gross looking remains. Booth, angry at Brennan's stubbornness, turned and stalked over to his truck. Leaning against the driver's side door, Booth glared at Brennan.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Studying the victim's remains, Brennan sighed, "I don't see why Booth is being so stubborn about this. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do my job. I am perfectly capable of assisting Booth out in the field.

Inhaling deeply, Cam looked at Brennan, "Perhaps he's worried that you won't be able to react if there's danger at the crime scene. You two have been shot at before at crime scenes and God knows you two have been attacked more than once during investigations. Booth just doesn't want anything to happen to you or the baby that's all."

Staring at the liver that Cam was holding in her hands, Brennan pursed her lips, "I can take care of myself."

Placing the liver on the scales, Cam noted the weight of the organ and removed it from the scales and over to a container. "You know how Booth is. He's very protective especially when it comes to you."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "Just because I'm living with him and I'm having his baby doesn't give him the right to treat me like an invalid. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. My pregnancy does not make me helpless."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sent out to a bank robbery in progress while Brennan had been occupied with their "John Doe". Booth, leaving the Hoover, called Brennan.

"Hey Bones, I'm on my way to a hold up at a bank. I don't know how long I'll be; but, I'll call you when it's over. I don't know what I'm going to be doing so don't expect any calls from me until I'm back at the Hoover."

Worried, Brennan held the phone tightly against her ear, "Please be careful, Booth. I. . . I love you."

Smiling, Booth replied, "I love you too Bones. Don't doubt that for a minute. . . Look I'm sorry I laughed at you when you threw up this morning. I wasn't trying to make you mad."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No I understood. I've told you many times in the past that I don't throw up and then I did. It was contrary to what I've always said and you reacted to the contrariness of the situation."

Approaching the bank, Booth advised Brennan, "Ok, I'm at the bank. I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The bank robbery turned into a hostage situation and Booth had to remain at the scene while it played out. As the hours crept by, Brennan started to become apprehensive. Used to talking to Booth several times during the day, the lack of contact with him was starting to make her nervous.

Sitting on Brennan's couch, Angela sighed, "Maybe you should try to call him."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "That could be a very dangerous thing to do. Booth needs to concentrate on what he's doing. Any distractions could imperil his life."

Rubbing her throat, Angela absently watched Brennan trying to read a report. The office was quiet and Angela was starting to fidget when Hodgins burst into the room, "I had my TV on watching the local news when they broke in with a breaking news report. The hostage situation at the bank is over. One of the bank robbers was shot and they said that an FBI agent was shot and killed. They didn't release any names."

Jerking her head up, Brennan grew pale.

Angela, leaping up from the couch, ran over to Brennan's desk and put her arms around Brennan's shoulders, "That doesn't mean it was Booth, Bren. You can't assume it was him."

Standing, Brennan broke Angela's hold on her. "I'm going to drive over to the Hoover and find out what's going on. Surely they can tell me if Booth was involved in the shooting."

Holding up his hand, Hodgins frowned, "Let me drive you. You shouldn't be alone."

Shaking her head, Brennan picked up her purse and walked towards the doorway. "No, that won't be necessary."

Shaking his head, Hodgins replied forcefully, "It may not be necessary; but, I'm going with you anyways." Glancing at Angela, Hodgins smiled, "I know you want to come Ange; but, I think it would be wiser if you took Michael home."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Hoover, Brennan and Hodgins had difficulty getting permission to go up to the fourth floor. Security was tight because of a bomb threat called in earlier that day and they were reluctant to allow civilians wander around the building.

Frustrated, Brennan called Charlie Burns and asked him to come escort them upstairs. Charlie was soon in the lobby. Letting security know that he would be responsible for their behavior, Charlie smiled at Brennan and Hodgins and led them to the elevator.

"Charlie, do you know which agent was killed?"

Shaking his head, Charlie replied, "Not yet. I've been hanging around my office waiting to find out."

Arriving on the fourth floor, Charlie led Brennan and Hodgins to Booth's office, "Wait in here. Booth will swing by here before he goes home."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was running late and because the hour was so late, he'd decided to not risk waking up Brennan with a phone call. He'd just been released from the crime scene and he'd hurried over to the Hoover to give a verbal report to Cullen. Once that was done, he'd hurried to his office to grab his present that he'd bought Brennan earlier that day. Rushing into his office, Booth stopped when he saw Brennan sitting on the chair next to the doorway and Hodgins standing next to his window.

"Bones, why aren't you home in bed. You told me you were going to turn in early tonight?"

Leaping from her chair, Brennan rushed over to where Booth was standing and threw her arms around Booth, "I heard that an FBI Agent had been killed and we couldn't find out if you were ok or not. . . "

Shaken, Booth interrupted Brennan, "Whoa whoa, Bones. I'm sorry. I couldn't call you until a little while ago and I thought you'd be asleep. I am so sorry. If I'd known you'd heard about Agent Benson I would have called you. . . Bones I am so sorry for making you worry about me."

Hodgins, relieved that Booth was ok, smiled and walked towards the door, "I'm glad you're ok, man. I'll see you tomorrow."

Booth, nodding his head, hugged Brennan tightly, "Bones, you can see I'm ok. The next time I'll call you even if I think you're asleep, I promise."

Looking up at Booth with tears streaming down her face, Brennan swallowed, "I was so afraid that I'd never see you again."

Shaking his head, Booth leaned down and kissed Brennan. Responding, Brennan returned the kiss with great intensity.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story so far? Is it entertaining? Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	33. Chapter 33

(Three months after the Change in the Game)

Thanks for the generous reviews. I really appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, Booth noticed that Brennan was staring at a small bone lying on a tray on top of her desk.

"Hey, Bones, ready for lunch?"

Looking up, Brennan smiled, "Yes, actually I've been waiting for you for the last twenty minutes."

Glancing at the tray then back to Brennan, Booth explained, "Yeah, I was on the way out of my office when Cullen called me. He wanted a quick meeting about the Rimmer case; so, I had to take care of that first."

Walking over to where Brennan was sitting, Booth leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Moving his right hand from behind his back, he placed a small wrapped box on the desk next to the tray that was holding several small bones.

"Happy Anniversary Bones."

Puzzled, Brennan looked at the gift and then up at Booth, "I don't understand. What anniversary are you talking about?"

Smiling, Booth nudged the present closer to her, "It's our four month anniversary. We've been a couple for four months now."

Not sure what to say, Brennan stared at her present. Biting her bottom lip, Brennan looked at Booth with a worried look, "I don't have a present for you."

Laughing, Booth nudged the present again, "Don't worry about that. Open your present."

Reaching tentatively towards the wrapped box, Brennan glanced at Booth's eager face.

Smiling, Brennan picked up the gift and carefully removed the bow and then the wrapping. Opening the box, Brennan found a silver Celtic Knotwork bracelet.

Placing the bracelet on her right wrist, Brennan stood and placed her hands on Booth's neck. Kissing him, Brennan exclaimed, "It's beautiful, Booth. Thank you."

Returning the kiss, Booth explained, "I actually bought it yesterday; but, with all of the mess going on yesterday evening, I forgot to give it to you. . . . So you really like it? It matches the ring I gave you."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned against Booth, "It's beautiful Booth. I just wish I had bought something for you for our four month anniversary."

Shaking his head, Booth hugged Brennan, "I don't want you to worry about stuff like that Bones. Let me be the romantic one. You're with me and you're mine, that's all I want and that's all I need."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Admiring the bracelet on Brennan's wrist, Angela pointed at the bracelet and asked, "That's new, where did you get it?"

Looking down at her wrist, Brennan smiled, "Booth gave it to me when he came and got me for lunch today."

Curious, Hodgins glanced at the bracelet, "What's the occasion?"

Returning her gaze to the skeleton lying on the table before her, Brennan replied, "It's our four month anniversary. Booth is very romantic."

Holding her clasped hands under her chin, Angela gushed, "Aw that is so cute."

Rolling his eyes, Hodgins remarked, "Yeah, cute."

Poking him in the ribs, Angela remarked, "Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing a little cuteness once in awhile."

His eyebrows arching, Hodgins protested, "Hey, I just sent you flowers last week."

Shaking her head, Angela responded, "Yes you did, Jack and they were lovely; but, you sent them to me because you broke my 'Dierk Van Keppel' bowl. Booth bought the bracelet because it's their four month anniversary. The flowers were to make up for breaking an Art Glass bowl. Booth's bracelet is to show he's in love. See the difference?"

Sighing, Hodgins grumbled, "Yeah, I see that Booth is going to be a pain in the ass from here on out."

Laughing, Angela turned and walked across the platform. Hodgins watching her walk away, leaned towards Brennan, "Now that Booth is in the game I guess I'll have to step up my game."

Puzzled, Brennan remarked, "I don't know what that means."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins replied, "It means that if Booth is going to show his romantic side I'm going to have to do the same thing or Angela is going to be jealous and we both know a jealous Angela would be a bad thing."

Ooooooooooooooooo

His phone ringing, Booth absently picked up his phone and answered it, "Booth".

Clearing his throat, Hodgins responded, "Hey Booth. Look, the next time you're going to give Dr. B a present out of the blue, give me a heads up. You're making my life difficult."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "What the hell are you talking about, Hodgins. Since when is me giving presents to Bones your business and why would it make your life difficult?"

Trying to be patient, Hodgins replied, "Because Angela heard about your four month anniversary present and she started comparing me to you. That is not fair man. You're in that gushy first rush of love stage, I'm in the married for 15 months stage. You have to let me know when you're going to make romantic gestures to Dr. B so I can at least get something for Ange so she doesn't compare me to you."

Irritated, Booth replied, "I am not telling you when I'm going to give something to Bones. Forget it." Ending his call, Booth muttered, "What an idiot."

Hearing Booth end the call, Hodgins cursed, "Damn it."

Calling his favorite florist, Hodgins knew what he had to do, "Maurice, hey it's Jack Hodgins. I need you to send two dozen red roses to my wife, pronto. Send them to the Jeffersonian. Throw in a bottle of white wine and a box of truffles."

Ending his call, Hodgins sighed, "Booth can be such a pain in the ass sometimes."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you for your lovely reviews. They really encourage me to write.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth smiled, "Ok, I got dressed up, I shaved, you asked me not to ask any questions and you demanded that I just get in to your car and let you drive. I did those things without fussing so . . . "

Interrupting Booth, Brennan exclaimed, "What do you mean you didn't fuss? I practically had to force you to do all of those things."

Laughing, Booth reached over and placed his hand on Brennan's thigh, "Practically had to force me? More like you blackmailed me."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I did not blackmail you."

Snorting, Booth moved his hand further up Brennan's thigh, "Ha, telling me that if I didn't get my ass in gear you'd make me practice abstinence for the next week sounded like blackmail to me."

Reaching down and moving Booth's hand back towards her knee, Brennan laughed, "I was told to use that as an incentive if you refused to comply."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Who told you to do that? What the hell is this all about? It's Saturday night, I wanted to stay home and just be with you."

Sighing, Brennan replied, "I can't tell you Booth. You'll find out soon enough."

Shaking his head, Booth removed his hand from Brennan's thigh and folded his arms across his chest, "You sure have gotten bossy since we started living together."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Hank Lutrell's house, Booth frowned, "Bones, what's going on?"

Turning the engine off and taking the keys out of the ignition, Brennan turned to Booth, "Hank told me to get you here anyway I could. He said it was important that you come."

Sighing deeply, Booth responded, "We're going back home, Bones. You had no right to interfere in this. No right at all."

Worried, Brennan replied, "Hank begged me to intervene, Booth. He's been your friend for a very long time. It's not right to treat him like this."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth replied quietly, "I'm not treating him badly, Bones. He's treating me badly and you're helping him. It's not right."

Turning, Brennan opened the driver's side door and slid out of her car. Leaning back into the car, Brennan sighed, "I'm going in. You have two choices. Go in with me or sit in this car until I'm ready to leave."

Shaking his head, Booth growled, "You're wrong, Bones. I can walk home."

Shocked, Brennan exclaimed, "Booth, home is fifteen miles from here."

Opening the passenger side door, Booth exited the car and walked towards the sidewalk.

Hands on her hips, Brennan called out, "Booth, please come in to the house." Sighing as she closed the driver's side door of her car, Brennan watched him walk rapidly down the sidewalk. Brennan, wishing that she'd told Hank that she wouldn't help him, turned and walked over to the front entrance. Ringing the doorbell, Brennan waited for someone to come to the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was resting on the bench at the bus stop when he noticed a car pull up in front of him. Watching the passenger side window slowly lower, Booth stood up and stepped behind the bench, prepared for anything.

"Get your ass in this car, Booth, I mean it."

Frowning, Booth walked back around the bench and over to the car. Leaning into the window, Booth stared at Hank, "Go home, Hank. I told you last month, no. I told you last week, no and I'm telling you now, no."

Pointing at the seat next to him, Hank yelled, "Get your ass in here, Booth. I mean it. You're acting like a God damned kid and I'm tired of it."

Staring at Hank, Booth finally opened the door, slid into the car and slammed the door shut. Folding his arms across his chest, Booth stared straight ahead.

Hank, drumming his fingers across the steering wheel, stared at Booth. "Damn it, Booth. I don't know what your problem is; but, this isn't right and you know it."

Refusing to answer, Booth stared straight ahead.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at his home, Hank drove up into his driveway and parked his car behind Brennan's car. Pulling himself out of his car, Hank locked his leg braces, opened the back door, pulled out his wheelchair and popped it open. Unlocking his braces, Hank then sat down in his chair.

Leaning into the car, Hank snarled, "You could have helped me there Sergeant Major."

Ignoring his friend, Booth continued to stare straight ahead.

Shaking his head, Hank slammed the drivers side door and yelled, "You are the most stubbornness idiot I've ever had to deal with. You know that, Sergeant Major?"

Rolling his chair towards his house, Hank called over his shoulder, "It's embarrassing, that's what it is. God damned embarrassing."

Entering his house, Hank saw his wife, Brennan, Caroline and some of his and Booth ex-comrades in arms staring at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank frowned, "He really meant it when he said no."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated thanks.

(Jenny1701 wanted to see Hank Lutrell in one of my stories. I decided to work him into this one.)


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you for reading my story. The reviews have been really great. Thanks so much.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had fallen asleep by the time Brennan had returned to her car. Waiting for Janie to move Hank's car, Brennan observed Booth sleeping on the passenger's side seat of her car through the drivers side window. As soon as Janie moved Hank's car out into the street, Brennan opened the driver's side door and slid into the car. Closing the door, Brennan turned to see Booth rubbing his hands across his face.

Silent, Brennan turned the ignition and started her car. Backing the car carefully down the driveway, she noticed Hank watching them from the front door. Booth, refusing to recognize that Brennan was in the car with him, stared out of the passenger side window.

The trip back to Brennan's apartment was quiet. Arriving in the parking garage, Booth exited the car as soon as Brennan pulled the car into her reserved parking space. Placing his hands in his pockets, Booth walked down the parking ramp to the guest parking spots on the first floor, entered his truck and drove home.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Early the next day, Brennan drove over to Booth's apartment and parked across the street from his apartment building. Walking across the street, Brennan studied the windows above the store. Seeing that they were dark, Brennan knew that either Booth was still asleep or he wasn't home. After taking the elevator to his floor, Brennan walked the short way down the hall and took her key out of her pants pocket. Inserting the key, Brennan opened the door and walked down the short hallway to the living room. Noticing the bedroom door closed, Brennan walked across the living room and opened the door. Peering in, Brennan discovered that Booth was still in bed, lying with his left arm over his eyes. Walking into the room, Brennan walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Booth.

"I'm sorry, Booth. Your friends begged me to intervene and I did. I won't do that again."

Removing his arm from across his eyes, Booth replied, "You should have left it alone, Bones."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Are you still angry with me?"

Shaking his head, Booth stared at Brennan, "No. It's done. You meant well."

Placing her hand on his chest, Brennan sighed, "That's the first time we've slept in separate beds since the night Vincent was murdered."

Taking her hand in his, Booth pulled it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry Bones. I should have handled it better."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "No, Booth. You'd told Hank and Caroline no several times. We should have taken you seriously. It's me that should apologize to you."

Sitting up, Booth pulled Brennan towards him. Kissing her, Booth smiled, "Never mind. It's not important. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, I came over as soon as I thought you might be up. I wanted to see you before you went to church."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Tell you what, you let me get dressed and we'll go over to the Diner for breakfast."

Smiling, Brennan leaned against Booth, "That sounds like a great idea."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking out into the living room, Booth noticed the box sitting on the coffee table. Looking at Brennan, Booth complained, "Bones what do you want me to do with that, huh? I told you I didn't want it. I told Hank I didn't want it. I told that prick, Colonel Pelant that I didn't want it. Now it's sitting on my coffee table."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "Hank said he couldn't throw it away and he couldn't keep it. He gave it to me and told me to let you decide what to do with it. He says you earned it and it's up to you do with it as you wish."

Sighing, Booth stared at the box, "Earned it? I didn't earn that." Suddenly tired, Booth sat down on his recliner and closed his eyes, "You know that cosmic balance sheet I talked to you about years ago? The one that lists all of those men that I've killed?"

Rubbing his forehead, Booth opened his eyes and stared at the box, "That list is longer now than it ever was, Bones. I should never have gone to Afghanistan. All I did was ensure that I'll never be able to . . ." Suddenly standing, Booth leaned over, grabbed the slim box and walked into his bedroom. Opening his sock drawer, Booth slid the box under his socks and slammed the drawer shut. Breathing hard, Booth stared at the top of his dresser.

Brennan, concerned followed Booth into his bedroom. Watching as he struggled with his emotions, Brennan apologized, "I'm sorry Booth. I should have refused to bring it home."

Swallowing hard, Booth looked up and smiled weakly, "Don't worry about it Bones. Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, finding himself home before Brennan, Booth walked into his bedroom and opened his sock drawer. Pulling the box out of the drawer, Booth opened it and stared at the Bronze Star Medal nestled in the box. Sighing, Booth closed the lid and carried it into the living room. Opening his gun safe, Booth lobbed the box into the safe and then closed the safe door.

Turning and facing the opposite wall, Booth slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Pulling his legs up, Booth wrapped his arms around his knees, leaned his head down and closed his eyes. Pulling his St. Christopher medal out of his shirt with his right hand, Booth rubbed the medal between his thumb and index finger trying to think of the good turn his life had taken lately, determined not to let the past overwhelm him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sad I know. Reviews are really appreciated. Thanks.


	36. Chapter 36

(Three months after the change in the game)

Jenny1701 wanted to see what would happen if Sully came back. It seemed like a good time to add him to my story.

**Oh don't worry**.

Thanks for reading my little story and really I love reviews. They give me an incentive to write for you.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was examining the patella of their latest victim when she heard a voice call for her from below the platform, "Ahoy the platform. Temperance it's me."

Looking up, Brennan turned and walked over to the stair case and looked down. Seeing Sully, Brennan smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Grinning, Sully motioned towards the bottom of the steps, "Come down and I'll tell you."

Walking down the stair case, Brennan stopped at the bottom of the steps. Sully, excited to see Brennan, stepped closer to her and hugged her, "It is so good to see you. I've really missed you."

Hugging him back, Brennan soon pulled away, "How is your charter business?"

Stepping back, Sully kept his hand on Brennan's arm, " Well, I got tired of that and I sold it. I'm a land lubber again. Actually I've reapplied to rejoin the FBI. I have to take some psychicals, some psych tests, gun recertification, stuff like that; but, it shouldn't be a problem."

Nodding her head, Brennan pointed to her office, "Let's talk in my office."

Smiling, Sully followed Brennan, keeping his hand on the small of her back. Wendell, watching Sully touch Brennan scowled, fished his phone out of his pocket and made a fast call.

"Booth."

Clearing his throat, Wendell stared at Brennan's office doorway, "Hey man, it's Wendell. Yeah, I'm going to tell you something but only if you don't tell Dr. Brennan I told you."

Puzzled, Booth replied, "I don't keep secrets from Bones so if it's something you don't want her to know then. . . ."

Interrupting Booth, Wendell exclaimed, "The hell with it. Look, some guy just came by to visit Dr. Brennan and he hugged her and had his hands on her the whole time I could see them. Now normally I don't interfere with other people's lives but I don't like the looks of this guy and . . . Booth? . . . Booth?"

Staring at his phone, Wendell pressed Endcall and placed his phone back into his pocket.

Hodgins, coming up behind Wendell asked, "What the hell did you just do man?"

Turning, Wendell blushed, "I . . . ah. . . "

Shaking his head, Hodgins sighed, "You might as well have lit a stick of dynamite and threw it in a room of . . . Never mind, you'll see."

Walking away, Hodgins exclaimed, "I'm very disappointed in you Wendell. You should know by now not to get involved in any Booth and Dr. B stuff. You poor misguided fool."

Following Hodgins across the platform, Wendell called out, "What?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins picked up the tray holding the victims clothes and stared at Wendell. "I advise you to mind your own business from now on."

Walking past Wendell, Hodgins "tsked" him.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hurrying over to Cam's office, Hodgins barged in and hurried over to where Cam was sitting. "Cam, batten down the hatches."

Irritated, Cam looked up from her monitor, "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

Skidding to a stop next to Cam, Hodgins frowned, "Sully is here talking to Dr. B and some little birdie, not me by the way, called Booth and told him. He didn't tell Booth it was Sully; but, he did tell Booth that some man was here putting his hands on her."

Putting her right hand over her mouth, Cam exclaimed, "Oh shit."

Nodding his head, Hodgins replied, "No kidding. What are we going to do?"

Moving her hand down, Cam bit her lower lip, "Nothing. It might not turn into anything. Booth will come over here and . . . Oh shit."

Nodding his head again, Hodgins looked at his watch, "Oh look at the time, I need to go to lunch."

Standing and grabbing Hodgins arm, Cam commanded, "Stop right there. There is no way you are going to lunch. You are going to stay here and you're going to help me avert armageddon."

Sighing, Hodgins shoulders slumped, "Oh man."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving over to the Jeffersonian, Booth ground his teeth. "Ok, get a grip. Bones is not interested in anyone else but me. She's with me now. Who ever this guy is doesn't mean anything to her. Maybe it's Russ, I don't think Wendell knows what Russ looks like. Yeah that's it, it's Russ . . . I thought Russ was on a cruise."

Sitting at a red light, Booth drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Staring intently at his fingers, Booth didn't notice the light change to green and the driver of the car behind him blew his horn. Furious, Booth flipped his middle finger up in the rear view mirror, "It just changed you asshole!"

Making the left turn, Booth gripped the steering wheel tightly. "It had better be Russ. It better not be one of her ex's sniffing around her. . ."

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Booth parked in Visitor's parking and exited his truck. Standing next to his truck, Booth stared at the elevator doors, "Ok, get a grip. If I charge in there and make a big deal out of this Bones will be pissed and that won't be good for me. . . Relax boy. Remain calm. This won't be anything. Yeah, this is not got going to be anything at all. . . I can deal with this. . . I trust Bones. I trust her."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Well, Booth is worked up in to a fine fettle. Reviews would be appreciated thanks.

A/N: Armaggedon is the site of battle for 'End of Times'.

Recommendation: If you are looking for a Bones story full of drama and angst please check out "Time Out" by mariu100. You'll be sitting on the edge of your seat biting your fingernails. Really.


	37. Chapter 37

(About three months after The Change in the Game)

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Standing near Cam's doorway, Hodgins noticed Booth enter the Lab. Waving franticly at Cam, Hodgins called out, "Cam . . . Cam . . . red alert."

Looking up, Cam saw the look of fear on Hodgins' face and knew that Booth had arrived. Standing up, Cam hurried to her doorway. Leaning around the doorframe, Cam called out, "Booth, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Frowning, Booth saw Cam and Hodgins staring at him very intently. Glancing down the hallway towards Brennan's office, Booth changed course and walked over to Cam's open doorway.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Cam smiled, "Seeley, I need to talk to for a minute."

Glancing at Hodgins and then Cam, Booth shook his head, "I need to go talk to Bones."

Shaking her head, Cam pulled on Booth's arm forcing him to come in to her office. Once inside, Booth asked, "What do you want Cam? I'm kind of in a hurry."

Smiling, Cam replied, "I just thought I'd ask you, did you know that Sully is back in town?"

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "Nah . . . wait . . . is that who's talking to Bones?"

Nodding her head, Cam replied, "Hodgins overheard someone call you and tell you about Brennan having a visitor. We just wanted to prepare you that's all."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth replied, "I'm just here to talk to Bones about something. I'm not here to cause trouble. I don't care if Sully is here talking to Bones. Their thing is over and it has been for a long time."

Smiling, Cam patted Booth's arm, "Good for you. Sully is just a friend, yours as well as Brennan's. You don't have anything to worry about."

Smirking, Booth glanced at Hodgins and then back at Cam, "I didn't come over here to tear the place up just because Bones is talking to a man. I'm not that crazy."

Releasing Booth's arm, Cam smiled, "Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Shaking his head, Booth remarked, "Bones talks to guys all of the time. You worry too much." Letting his arms fall to his sides, Booth turned and left the office.

Watching him leave, Hodgins noticed, "He's clenching his hands."

Nodding her head, Cam replied, "Yeah, I saw that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, Booth found Brennan and Sully sitting on her couch. Booth wasn't too happy to see how close they were sitting together; but, he decided to not make a comment about that.

"Hey, Bones. I was back in the area and I decided to see if you finished that report on the Parnell case."

Turning, Sully smiled, "Hey, man. Long time no see."

Booth, a little insincere, smiled, "Hey, Sully, long time no see man."

Standing Sully looked down at Brennan and then back at Booth, "Yeah, I got tired of the sun and the whiney tourists and sold my boat. I'm back in D.C. trying to re-up with the FBI."

Frowning, Booth asked, "You want to come back to the FBI?"

Nodding his head, Sully replied, "Yeah, I was just telling Temperance that I'd like to get into counter terrorism."

Brennan seeing the tension on Booth's face, stood and walked over to where Booth was standing, "I was telling Sully that you're head of Major Crimes now and how our solve rate is the best in the country."

Shaking his head, Sully laughed, "Yeah, I don't want to compete with that. I thought counter terrorism would be where I could let my light shine."

Cam, walking into the office, smiled, "Sully, I heard you were back. How have you been?"

Smiling, Sully walked over to where Cam was standing and hugged her, "Cam, It's good to see you. I was just telling Booth and Temperance that I'm going to try to get back into the FBI. I'd like to work in counter terrorism."

Glancing at Booth's impassive face, Cam smiled, "That's great news, Sully. Really great news. . . Oh, did Dr. Brennan tell you her good news? I mean it isn't any of my business; but, it's such good news I thought maybe she'd told you."

Frowning, Brennan remarked, "I'm not sure what news you mean?"

Smirking, Booth placed his arm around Brennan's shoulder, "She probably means, did you tell Sully that you and I are having a baby."

Frowning, Sully asked, "You two are having a baby? You two?"

Smiling at Brennan, Booth replied, "Well just to be technically correct, Bones is having the baby."

Puzzled about the undercurrent, Brennan stared at Booth, "Yes, It's true I am pregnant. I conceived over three months ago."

Shaking his head, Sully smiled, "This is great news, Temperance. Wow, congratulations. So how long have you two been married?"

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "We aren't married."

A little shocked, Sully glanced at Booth and then stared at Brennan, "Oh, ok . . . uh, well, you know I need to get over to the Hoover. I have a ton of paper I have fill out. . . It was nice seeing you Temperance. Since I'm back we'll have to go to lunch some time."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes, that would be nice."

Frowning, Booth removed his arm from her shoulder, "Yeah, peachy. . . Hey Sully let me walk out with you . . ."

Interrupting Booth, Brennan asked, "I thought you wanted the report on the Parnell case?"

Smiling, Booth remarked, "No rush, I can get it tomorrow." Turning he followed Sully out of the office.

Cam, watching Booth and Sully walk towards the main entrance, turned to Hodgins who had been standing just outside the doorway, "Well, that went better that I ever dreamed it would."

Brennan, overhearing Cam, frowned, "Why did you say that?"

Smiling, Hodgins interjected, "You don't really think Booth was hear for a report do you?"

Shaking her head, Cam turned, grabbed Hodgins arm and remarked, "Dr. Hodgins, don't you have a report you're working on for me?'

Seeing the stern look on Cam's face, Hodgins smiled, "Sure, I'll get right on it."

Brennan still unsure what had just happened, remarked, "You didn't answer my question."

Cam, pretending to be deaf, walked out of Brennan's office and over to hers, closing her office door firmly behind her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review my story. Thanks.


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you for all of the great reviews. I am glad so many of you are enjoying my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing next to the elevator, Booth asked, "So you need a ride to the Hoover?"

Shaking his head, Sully declined, "Nah, my car is in visitor's parking."

The elevator arriving, Booth waited for Sully to enter the car, entered the elevator himself and then pushed the first floor button, "I'm parked there too." Glancing at Sully then at the elevator buttons, Booth asked, "How about going to get a drink with me this evening. I can meet you at the Founding Fathers after 6."

Smiling, Sully replied, "Yeah, I'd like that thanks."

Clearing his throat, Booth asked, "So you got that Bones and I are together, right?"

Laughing, Sully patted Booth on the shoulder, "Yeah, you don't have to beat me on the head with a stick. I get it. It was stupid to think she probably hadn't found someone by now; but, you know, I just wanted to know if there was still a chance. Now I know she isn't available; so, don't get your hackles up, I have no intention of trying to start back up with Tempe again."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Oh I'm not worried."

Smiling, Sully studied his friends face, "Before you showed up, Temperance was telling me that you two had been together for over three months now. She's really proud of you, you know. She was bragging about your solve rate and promotion. Funny, when you came into her office just now, I saw that look on your face and I thought, shit, he's going to kill me."

A little embarrased, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't planning on hurting you, you idiot. When Cam told me you were talking to Bones I just wanted to explain how things are between Bones and me. Everyone seems to think I can't control my temper. I'm not like that at all."

Rolling his eyes, Sully watched the elevator doors open, "I'll meet you at the Founding Fathers tonight."

Exiting the elevator, Booth walked towards his truck, "Yeah." Already dismissing Sully from his mind.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was on the phone with the Deputy Director when Brennan arrived in his office. Smiling, Booth finished his phone call and then stood up. Walking around his desk, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan, "What brings you here? D'ya Miss me?"

Reaching into her purse, Brennan pulled out a file and handed it to Booth. Taking the folder, Booth moved back around his desk and sat down. Opening the folder, Booth found the Parnell report, "Uh, thanks, Bones. I could have come and got it or you could have waited and brought it home with you tonight."

Placing her purse on the floor, Brennan sat down, "You said you wanted the Parnell report. Since it seemed important enough to come over to the Jeffersonian this morning to get it; then, I felt that I should bring it over as soon as I could."

Smiling, Booth responded, "Thanks, Bones. That was very considerate of you."

Folding her arms across her chest, Brennan asked, "Why did you really come over this morning? Did someone call you and tell you that Sully was there, in my office?"

Leaning back in his chair, Booth glanced at the folder and then at Brennan, "Ok, yeah, someone called me and told me you were talking to some guy and I thought it might be Russ; so, I decided to come over and see him. I didn't find out it was Sully until I got there. I just, uh, wanted to say hi to Russ and since I needed the report, I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I'm not completely clueless, Booth. You were worried about the fact that I was talking to Sully."

Sticking his tongue into his cheek, Booth thought furiously, "No, I wasn't worried, Bones. You got that all wrong. Why would I be worried? We're a monogamous committed couple; so, I don't have anything to worry about. I really wanted the Parnell report."

Studying Booth's face, Brennan asked, "Really?"

Smiling, Booth leaned forward and places his hands on his desk, "Really."

Staring into his warm chocolate eyes, Brennan remarked, "Hodgins seemed to think you really didn't want the report and that you had an ulterior motive. Also Cam remarked as she was leaving my office that it had gone better than she thought it would. She wouldn't explain and neither would Hodgins. Perhaps you could explain it to me."

Sighing, Booth stared into Brennan's cool blue eyes, "Look how would I know what those two were talking about? I heard you were talking to some guy and I thought it might be Russ. I needed the Parnell report and I thought I'd swing by since I was in the area and say hi and pick up the report."

"Who told you I was talking to some guy?"

Clasping his hands together, Booth exclaimed, "Bones, give me a break. What do you want from me? Do you want me to admit that I heard some strange guy was there talking to you and I got worried? Well, have it your way. I was worried and I went over there to make sure that I knew who the guy was and then I heard it was Sully and I wanted him to make sure he knew that we're a couple. I didn't think you'd bother to mention it and I thought someone should."

"Don't you trust me?"

Surprised, Booth adamantly shook his head, "Of course I trust you Bones. That's not it at all. I . . . just didn't trust Sully. I didn't want him making a fool of himself trying to reconnect with you when you're really with me, that's all."

Picking up her purse, Brennan stood up. "I'll see you tonight."

Standing, Booth walked around his desk and over to where Brennan was standing. "Bones, look, I trust you. This has nothing to do with trust. I'm meeting Sully after 6 tonight at the Founding Fathers. Why don't you join us?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I have some work I must complete tonight. I'll be home late."

Staring at Brennan, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "Sure. I'll see you when you get home."

Staring at Booth's picture of Robert F. Kennedy, Brennan replied, "Maybe I'll stay at my apartment tonight. I don't want to wake you up when I come home."

Worried, Booth tried to smile, "Sure, if that's what you want to do."

Watching her leave his office, Booth shook his head.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was sitting in the Founding Fathers tossing back drinks. Puzzled, Sully asked, "Are you trying to get loaded?"

Staring at his drink, Booth tossed it back and replied, "Yes."

Concerned, Sully watched Booth order another drink, "Why?"

Chuckling sadly, Booth replied, "Because I don't know when to mind my own business and now Bones is pissed at me."

Puzzled, Sully shook his head, "You two fight all of the time. I'd think something was wrong if you two didn't fight."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "That's where you're wrong. We don't fight. We bicker and that is not fighting."

Snickering, Sully replied, "You could have fooled me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo o o

Lying on his couch, Booth was idly flipping through channels when he heard the apartment door open. Tense, Booth saw Brennan walk into the living room. Surprised, Booth exclaimed, "Bones, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at your apartment tonight?"

Staring at Booth, Brennan asked, "Why are you still awake? It's 01:36."

Tossing his remote on the coffee table, Booth sat up, "I wasn't sleepy."

Moving towards the couch, Brennan placed her purse and lap top on the coffee table and sat down next to Booth. "What time did you get home?"

Staring at the TV, Booth reached over, grabbed the remote and muted the sound on the TV. "I got home around seven. Sully and I had a few and then he drove me home. Well, I had a few and he had one and then he drove me home. I did go to bed; but, after a couple of hours I decided to get up and watch TV."

Taking the remote from Booth's hand, Brennan turned the TV off. "I was in bed for about thirty minutes when I discovered something very interesting Booth. Would you like to know what I discovered?"

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Sure, what did you discover?"

Picking up Booth's left hand, Brennan stared at the top of it, "I discovered that I no longer like to sleep alone."

Reaching over and trapping her hand between his, Booth responded, "Well how about that. I found out the same thing tonight. . . . Look Bones, I'm sorry. I do trust you. I do. I just hate it when guys are interested in you that's all. I don't have control over my feelings when I see someone showing too much interest in you. It makes me nuts."

Smiling, Brennan stared up at Booth's embarrassed face, "What would you say if I told you that I don't like it when women pay too much attention to you? I know it's not logical because I know you are faithful to me; but, I still get quite angry when I see women trying to seduce you. It makes me very angry."

Laughing, Booth released Brennan's hand and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Wow aren't we a pair. You know I don't think there's a solution to that one. We're just going to have to except that sometimes we're going to get a little bonkers about something and the other one is just going to have to put up with it."

Leaning over and kissing Booth, Brennan replied, "Or we can mark our territory in front of the intruder like you did with Sully this morning. That seemed to defuse the situation somewhat."

Pulling Brennan against him, "Yeah, if you say so. All of a sudden I'm sleepy."

Smiling, Brennan stood up and walked towards the bedroom, "That's quite a coincidence, I find that I'm sleepy too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

See, I told you not to worry. So what do you think of this chapter?

paladin177 I couldn't answer you; so, I will do it here: Brennan may not have seen Sully for five years; but, she did like him and just because she didn't go with him that didn't mean she stopped liking him as a friend. No matter how long you've been seperated from friends, if they are your friend, you would think nothing of hugging them when you see them the next time and having lunch with them in the future would be natural. In the southern part of the United States, hugs are as natural as breathing and they don't denote any ulterior motives nor do they imply sexual interest.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you for the reviews.

I don't own Bones

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stirring his coffee, Booth looked over at his partner and smiled, "Cullen reminded me that I have vacation time I need to use. He wants me to take it as soon as possible."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "Perhaps we could plan something next month."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth sighed, "When he said as soon as possible he meant now. I'm on vacation starting Friday night. He doesn't want to see me for two weeks. I thought maybe we could us a cabin that belongs to a friend of mine. It's in the Catskills. It . . ."

Shaking her head vigorously, Brennan interrupted, "Booth I can't go on vacation right now. I told you that I'm expecting a mummy to be delivered from China in a few days. Well it arrived this morning. I can't leave now."

Frowning, Booth explained, "Bones, I don't have a choice. Cullen said I have to use up some of my vacation time and he said I have to use it now."

Exasperated, Brennan explained slowly, "I can't go on vacation right now. I need to examine the mummy now. I'm supposed to write a paper on it with Dr. Edison and it would irresponsible of me to just leave for a week or two after I made Dr. Edison switch schedules with several interns so that his time at the Jeffersonian would be spent on our examination of the mummy. Surely you must see that I can't take vacation time now."

Leaning back in his seat, Booth ran his index finger across his coffee mug. Angry, he finally picked up his cup, drained it and stood up, "I have to go back to work. I'll see you tonight."

Seeing the anger in his face, Brennan exclaimed, "Booth, I . . ."

Watching him walk rapidly away, Brennan sighed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his office, Booth glared at the pile of folders sitting on top of his desk. Placing his hand on the top folder, Booth had just opened it when his phone rang. Irritated, Booth pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Booth."

Listening, Booth rubbed his forehead and finally responded, "Yeah, I'll be right there."

Ending his call, Booth called Brennan. Getting voicemail, Booth shrugged, "Look, Bones, don't worry about it. Your stuff is important, I get it. I'll just hang around my apartment or something. Maybe if you finish your project in time we can do something together. I got to go, I may be late tonight so don't wait up. I think the Kramer case is breaking; so, I won't be able to call you. I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan lay in the darkness of her bedroom, staring at the clock on the night stand. Even though Booth has warned her that he wouldn't be able to call her, still she found herself checking her voicemail every hour just in case she'd missed his call. The Kramer case was big and she knew that she couldn't call him; but, she'd hoped that he would be able to call her.

Seeing the time flip to 02:17, Brennan slapped her hand on the bed and sat up. Moving over, Brennan lay on Booth's side of the bed and pulled the blanket back up. Sighing, Brennan closed her eyes and tried to rest.

Brennan had finally found sleep when the sound of her phone ringing woke her. Rolling out of bed, Brennan hurried to the dresser and answered the call, "Brennan."

"Hey, Bones, I didn't want to wake you; but, I know you and I wanted to make sure you knew everything's ok."

Relieved, Brennan smiled, "Are you coming home now?"

Sighing, Booth replied, "Nah, I can't. I'll explain it to you when I have time; but, it isn't over yet. Don't . . . . Look I got to go. Don't worry and get some sleep. I'm sorry I was angry at the Diner this afternoon. I wasn't mad at . . . I got to go. Love you."

Hearing the call end, Brennan clutched the phone to her chest and walked into the living room. Turning on the TV, Brennan started channel surfing to see if any of the news stations had picked up on the story yet. Not finding anything, Brennan took that as a sign that the situation was still under control and Booth was fine. Leaving the station on a local channel, Brennan retrieved her blankets and Booth's pillow from the bedroom, carried them back into the living room and placed them on the couch. Placing the phone on top of the coffee table, she laid down and turned to face the TV. Waiting, Brennan watched the screen in the darkness of the living room, sleep far from her mind.

Ooooooooooooooo

Waking with a start, Brennan realized that she'd fallen asleep, rubbing her eyes, her gaze flicked to the TV. Noticing the caption 'Breaking News' crawling at the bottom of the screen, she sat up and turned up the volume.

". . . . the stand off between the kidnapper and the police has ended as tragically as it started. James Howard, suspected of killing his wife and her mother and then kidnapping his step-children earlier this week, has been killed while the police tried to apprehend him. Due to a tip, James Howard was located late this afternoon and after several hours of hostage negotiations, the suspect shot the negotiator and two other law enforcement officers. The police, afraid for the safety of the children the suspect had in the house with him, entered the house only to find that James Howard had killed himself. The children he'd kidnapped were found to be safe and unharmed. . ."

Turning the volume down, Brennan reached for her phone to check her voicemail. Not finding any messages, Brennan held the phone in her hand and watched the reporter move towards the Command van, located at the side of the screen. Stopping, the reporter lifted up her mike and asked Booth a question. Brennan relieved, turned up the volume,

". . . the suspect died of a self-inflicted gunshot wound. The officers then searched the house and found that both of the children were alive and well. They've been taken to a hospital so that they can be examined to make sure that they're alright. Their father has been notified that his children are fine and he is being escorted to the hospital where his children were . . . "

Her phone ringing, Brennan noticed the caller was Booth. Smiling, Brennan answered the call.

"Hey, Bones. I'm sorry I woke you up; but, everything is ok. I've got a bunch of stuff I have to take care of so I won't be home for a few more hours."

Watching Booth being interviewed on TV, Brennan replied, "No that's alright. I'd rather you called me to let me know you're ok than worry about your well being. Booth, I'm sorry about this afternoon. If you wish me to go with you to the Catskills then I will."

Shaking his head, Booth walked towards the Command Van entrance, "Nah, the mummies are important. Don't worry about it. I can find things to do. It isn't a big deal. I got to go. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

Sighing, Brennan responded, "I love you too, Booth."

Smiling, Booth looked over at the coroner wagon and noticed the body of James Howard being loaded into the van, "I know you do Bones. Got to go."

Hearing the call end, Brennan placed her phone on the coffee table, lay down and watched the reporter asked Booth another question.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story? Dragging? Taking too long? Let me know, I can push into season seven if you want me to. I just thought you'd like to see some B&B time before season 7. We didn't get to see alot of stuff between "I'm pregnant" and season 7.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks for the terrific reviews. You guys are really nice to me.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Opening the apartment door as quietly as possible, Booth was surprised to hear the television when he let himself into the apartment. Walking down the short hallway, Booth found Brennan sleeping on the couch with the TV playing quietly. Frowning, Booth picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Leaning over Brennan, Booth placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it, "Bones, why aren't you in bed." Glancing at the clock on the wall, Booth shook her shoulder again, "Bones, you're going to be late for work."

Opening her eyes, Brennan sat up and wrapped her arms around Booth's neck, forcing him to sit down. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Shaking her head, Brennan sniffled, "I'm just glad you're home."

Smiling, Booth patted his mate's back, "Me too. What are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

Pulling away, Brennan stared into Booth's concerned eyes, "I was worried when the hour grew late and I didn't hear from you. I moved out here so I could watch for breaking news on TV."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "You shouldn't sleep on this couch. It's hard as a rock. You're pregnant. You need to take better care of yourself. I need to buy a new couch. Maybe I'll do that this weekend."

Resting her forehead on his neck, Brennan sighed, "I've decided that I want to go on vacation with you Booth."

Yawning, Booth replied, "Don't do that Bones. You're job is important, I know that. If you've arranged to do something with Clark then I think you should do it. This vacation crap wasn't my idea anyway. I'm just going to do some projects I've let slide. It will be a real vacation. You know, sleep late, do what the hell I want, just relax. I don't do too many of those kind of vacations and it might be good for me. I want you to work on your mummies. I really do."

Confused, Brennan asked, "Are you sure? You seemed very sincere to me when you said you wanted to go to the cabin."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth yawed and then replied, "That was before I stood outside of a cabin all afternoon and most of the night with someone shooting at me once in a while. I've had enough of the great outdoors thank you very much."

Seeing Booth yawn again, Brennan released him, "Go to bed, Booth."

Nodding, Booth stood up, "You going to work?"

Shaking her head, Brennan stood and placed her arm around his waist, "No, I didn't sleep very well last night. I'm going to sleep for awhile and then go to work."

Yawning again, Booth responded, "I'm sorry, I worried you, Bones. I called you when I could."

Smiling, Brennan pushed Booth towards the bedroom, "It's all right, Booth. Please go to bed before you fall asleep out here."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Booth sleep, Brennan studied his face and decided that when asleep, Booth looked a lot younger. Asleep, his body was relaxed and still, his face was calm and worry free. Moving her hand, Brennan ran her index finger down the side of his face and towards his mouth.

Booth, opening one eye, asked groggily, "What are you doing?"

Smiling, Brennan smiled, "Just making sure you're really right here."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth closed his eye, 'Ok."

Removing her hand, Brennan watched her partner fall back asleep. Moving slowly, she left their bed and collected slacks, blouse and a bra and walked into the bathroom. As she was getting ready to go to work, Brennan would wander over to the door and peer out at Booth.

Finally ready for work, Brennan walked back into the bedroom and collected her shoes. Walking to the bedroom door, Brennan turned and stared at her lover. Satisfied that he was safely where she needed him to be, she left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Brennan found Clark Edison already setting up the mummy they were going to study together. Watching Brennan walk up the staircase onto the platform, Clark greeted her a little sarcastically, "Good afternoon, Dr. Brennan."

Oblivious to Clark's irritation, Brennan buttoned up her lab coat and reached for a pair of latex gloves. Walking over to the table, Brennan stared at the mummy.

Clark, realizing that he wasn't going to get an explanation for Brennan's late arrival, pointed to the mummy, "This is my first opportunity to actually study a mummy from China. I've read about them; but, I've never actually seen one in person before."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "This is my first time too. This is very exciting."

Hodgins, sitting on a chair waiting to see if Brennan was going to need his help, rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, this is so much more interesting than a murder victim. I just hope the excitement doesn't kill me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that afternoon, Booth was awakened by his phone ringing. Groping for his phone, Booth finally found it. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Seeley. Did I disturb you?"

Opening his eyes, Booth stared at the bathroom door, "What's wrong, Rebecca? Is Parker alright?"

Hearing the concern in Booth's voice, Rebecca replied, "No, he's ok. I was wondering if I could drop by your office this afternoon. I need to talk to you."

Clearing his throat, Booth answered, "I'm not at my office. I'm at home. I didn't get home from a case I was working on until 6:45 this morning."

Embarrased, Rebecca apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. If I'd known that, I would have waited and called you tomorrow."

Sighing, Booth sat up, "No, don't worry about it. You didn't know. Would you like to come over here?"

"Well, I'm sure you want to go back to sleep."

Rubbing his face, Booth replied, "Nah, come over if you want to. It's alright. Can you tell me what you want to talk to me about?"

Nervous, Rebecca replied, "No, I'd rather talk to you in person. I don't want to do this over the phone."

Instantly leary, Booth replied, "Come over Rebecca. I'll be waiting for you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Still interested in my story? Reviews are welcome. Thank you.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, the favorites and the follows. They make me very happy.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sipping a cup of coffee, Booth heard a knock on the apartment door and walked down the hallway to open the door. Seeing Rebecca waiting on the other side, Booth stepped aside to let her come in.

Entering the apartment, Rebecca apologized, "I'm sorry I woke you up, Seeley. I really am."

Closing the door and following her down the hallway, Booth rubbed his head and replied, "Not a problem."

Entering the living room, Rebecca turned and watched Booth walk over to the couch and sit down.

Nervous, Booth bit his bottom lip waiting for Rebecca to begin.

Seeing that Booth was waiting on her, Rebecca cleared her throat, "The Senior Partners are opening a branch office in London and they want me to run it."

Frowning, Booth leaned forward, "When?"

Licking her lips, Rebecca replied, "At the end of the month."

Staring intently at Rebecca, Booth asked the question he needed an answer for, "What about Parker?"

Clasping her hands together, Rebecca responded, "He's going with me of course."

Slumping back against the couch, Booth shook his head, "What about visitations? If he's in London then how am I supposed to see him?"

Sighing, Rebecca answered, "He'll be able to come and stay with you for a few weeks when school is out and maybe during the holidays. I'm sorry, Seeley, this is a big move for me. If I handle this right, I could be made a partner. I can't turn this down. I have to take it."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "How long are you going to be in London?"

Clearing her throat, Rebecca replied, "At least two years."

Closing his eyes, Booth felt sick.

Pleading for reason, Rebecca exclaimed, "Surely you can see I can't turn down this opportunity, Seeley. I could be a partner in two years. It's what I've been working for, for a long time. You'll be able to talk to Parker a few times a week. I'll set up a Skype account for him so you and he can see each other when ever you want to and he'll come back in the summer for a few weeks."

His eyes still closed, Booth replied, "Alright."

Seeing the sadness on Seeley's face, Rebecca tried to explain further, "It will only be for two years and then we'll be back. It's just two years Seeley."

Nodding his head, Booth swallowed, "Yeah, ok."

Realizing that Booth was upset, Rebecca shook her head, "Parker can come and stay with you until we're ready to leave for London. That will be a 10 day visit, Seeley."

Nodding his head slowly, Booth opened his eyes, "Starting tonight?"

Shaking her head, Rebecca replied, "It will have to be tomorrow. Parker is at a sleep over tonight at his grandparents."

Standing, Booth turned and walked into his kitchen. Rebecca seeing the conversation was over, left.

Standing in his kitchen, Booth bowed his head. Praying for patience, he soon decided that he needed to talk to Brennan. Not finding any peace with his decision about his son, he hoped talking to Brennan would give it to him.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the Lab, Booth looked up towards the platform and saw Brennan talking to Clark. Not wanting to disturb her, Booth walked into her office and sat down on the couch. Realizing that it might be awhile, Booth pulled Brennan's afghan over towards him, opened it up and pulled it around his legs. The quiet of the office soon lulled him into sleep, leaving him slumped on the end of the couch.

Oooooooooooooooooo o o

Checking the time on his watch, Clark cleared his throat, "Dr. Brennan, its 7:23 I think we should call it a day, don't you?"

Pulling her sleeve away from her watch, Brennan was surprised that it was so late, "Yes, we'd better stop now. I'm surprised that Booth hasn't called me yet."

Shaking his head, Clark responded, "Agent Booth arrived over two hours ago. I saw him walk into your office. I just assumed he was here to pick you up when we were done for the day."

Frowning, Brennan walked across the platform, down the steps and over to her office. Arriving at her office, Brennan found Booth asleep on her couch. Leaning over, Brennan placed her hand on his shoulder, "Booth, wake up."

Startled, Booth threw his arms wide and stood up. His eyes focusing, Booth blushed at his reaction to being jostled by Brennan, "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "No, I stepped back as soon as you started to move. I've learned to be very careful waking you up."

His face turning redder, Booth hunched his shoulders, "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Don't be ridiculous, Booth. I'm well aware of your past in the military. You have nothing to apologize for."

Rubbing the side of his face, Booth tried to smile, "So are you ready to leave?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "I drove to work today, Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth placed his arms around Brennan, "I thought, if you weren't too tired that we could go out this evening. I'll drive you to work in the morning."

Not understanding the sadness she was hearing in his voice, Brennan smiled, "Of course, it sounds like a nice plan."

Relieved, Booth moved to kiss her. Brennan, noticing the haggard look on her partner's face, returned his kiss.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Wow.

I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth hadn't said anything the entire time they were in the SUV and Brennan was beginning to worry. After they'd arrived at the restaurant, Booth had quickly walked around to the side of the truck and waited for Brennan to exit it. Frowning, Brennan noticed Booth staring at her stomach. Feeling a little self conscious, she looked down to see if something was wrong with her blouse. Finding nothing untoward, Brennan looked up to see Booth staring at her intently.

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled weakly, "Nothing, everything is fine."

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Booth pointed towards the restaurant, "This place is new. I hope it lives up to the hype. Charlie was going on and on about it yesterday."

Walking towards the building Brennan felt Booth's hand tremble. A feeling of dread coming over her, Brennan stopped, "Booth, what's wrong?"

Seeing the dread on her face, Booth shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, Bones."

Shaking her head, Brennan grabbed Booth's arm, "I know that there is. Booth I know you and I know that something is wrong."

Glancing down at his feet, Booth cleared his throat, "It isn't anything serious. Rebecca came by the apartment this afternoon and told me she's moving to London. She's going to be gone for two years. It's a real feather in her cap. She might even be made a senior partner after it's all done. I mean, she's a really good lawyer and . . . "

Interrupting Booth, Brennan asked, "What about Parker?"

Pausing, Booth looked up with a doleful expression, "He's going with her."

Sighing deeply, Brennan shook her head, "Do you wish to fight her taking Parker out of the country. You do have rights Booth. We can stop it if you want to."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth responded, "No. Parker needs his mother."

Moving her hand up his arm, Brennan grasped his upper arm firmly, "Booth, Parker needs his father too."

Shaking his head again, Booth placed his hand on her arm, "No, Bones. A boy needs his mother. I know. . . I didn't get that option when I was a boy and believe me I wish I had."

A little angry, Brennan shook Booth's arm, "Booth you are not your father. Perhaps we should ask Parker if he'd like to choose. It's possible that he wants his father."

Adamant, Booth shook his head once more, "No, Bones. I mean it. Parker needs his mother. I won't separate him from Rebecca, no matter what. That's it. I mean it Bones. I'm not interfering."

Glancing away from Booth's anger, Brennan replied softly, "I'm just trying to help you."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Booth drew her towards him and held her against his chest, "Bones, you mean well and I love you for it; but, Parker needs to be with his mother more than he does with me. Please leave it alone."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Brennan replied, "I love you Booth. You're a wonderful father and I don't like the way Rebecca treats you."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I . . . Thanks. Let's go home, I think we've entertained enough people for the moment."

Releasing Booth, Brennan stepped away to see curious looks being thrown their way from passersby. Scowling, Brennan hooked her arm through his and walked with him back to the SUV.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was on the phone with his grandfather, "Yeah, Parker will be gone for at least two years."

A little shocked, Hank responded, "Two years? Hell I might be dead before he comes back."

Worried, Booth replied, "Don't say stuff like that Pops. You're in great health. You'll probably be around long enough to see him graduate from high school if not college."

Chuckling, Hank responded, "Yeah, don't kid a kidder, Shrimp. I'm old. I was old when I adopted you and Jared. . . . Hey, don't worry about it. Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl yet?"

Staring at Brennan sitting on the couch, Booth shook his head, "Not yet. . . . So . . . I'm going to bring Parker by to see you sometime next week. I'm on forced vacation next week so we can spend the whole day. You figure out where you want to go and what you want to do and we'll do it."

Sighing, Hank replied, "Thanks son."

Smiling, Booth asked, "For what?"

Staring at a picture of his grandsons on his dresser, Hank replied, "Thanks for thinking of me and letting me see Parker before he leaves."

"Sure thing Pops. He'll love spending the day with you, it'll be fun, you'll see."

Nodding his head, Hank wiped a tear from his cheek, "Sure, sure. Hey, I got to go. I'll see you Sunday. You still coming to get me and take me to church?"

Clearing his throat, Booth responded, "Of course I am. Don't I always?"

"Bye, Seeley."

Smiling sadly, Booth replied, "Bye Pops."

Turning to stare at Brennan as he placed his phone on the coffee table, Booth asked, "Hey, do you want to take a day off next week and go with me and Parker to see Pops, you know, if you're done with the mummy?"

Seeing the hopeful look on Booth's face, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I'd like that. Dr. Edison and I are ahead of schedule and I don't think taking the day off will interfere with our research."

Crossing the room, Booth sat down next to Brennan and put his arms around her shoulders, "We don't know the sex of the baby yet, do we?"

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned against Booth, "No, not yet. Would you be interested in going with me to my appointments? They would be very boring."

Smiling, Booth reached over and placed his hand on her stomach, "Yeah, I would at least like to go when they do that thingy where you find out when the baby is a boy or a girl."

Uncertain if Booth was being deliberatley dumb, Brennan informed Booth, "It is called a sonogram."

Amused, Booth replied, "Good to know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, how am I doing? Any comments? Reviews are really appreciated. Thanks.

A/N: The Parker issue isn't over yet!


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you for enthusiastic support of my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth felt Brennan move off of their bed. Checking the clock, Booth asked, "Hey, you're going to go to work now ?"

Walking over to the dresser, Brennan glanced back at Booth, "I couldn't sleep; so, I decided to go to work early. I'll catch a cab to work since my car is still in the Jeffersonian parking lot."

Sitting up, watching Brennan gather together the clothes she wanted to change into, Booth replied, "If you can't sleep, we could fool around for an hour and then I'll take you to work."

Laughing, Brennan walked towards the bathroom, "I think we fooled around quite a few times last night, Booth. Aren't you tired?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth watched Brennan pause in the bathroom doorway, "I'm going on vacation in two days. I plan to sleep late almost every day."

Pursing her lips, Brennan stared at Booth's glittering eyes, "Would you like to take a shower? You could help me wash my back."

Flipping the sheet off and sliding off the bed, Booth strode over towards Brennan, "Yeah, I could definitely use a shower."

Laughing, Brennan entered the bathroom with Booth close on her heels.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Picking up Parker from his house, Booth explained, "I have to work today and tomorrow; but, starting Friday night I'm going to be on vacation for two weeks. You're going to stay with Bones today and tomorrow during the day; but, we're going to have lunch together and I thought tonight we could go to the movies. How's that sound?"

Nodding his head, Parker replied, "Sure, Dad. That sounds good."

Detecting a note of sadness in his son's voice, Booth asked, "What's wrong Buddy?"

Realizing that his father was picking up the sadness he felt, smiled, "Nothing Dad. I'm just tired that's all. It's kind of early."

Smiling, Booth ruffled his son's curls, "We're going to eat at the Diner before I take you to the Lab."

Nodding his head, Parker opened the passenger door of the SUV and entered the truck.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After ordering their breakfast, Booth smiled at his son, "So, what do you want to do this weekend? I thought we'd get Bones to go with us to a game Saturday or Sunday. She's getting pretty good at following what's going on."

Nodding his head, Parker responded, "Sure, Dad. Sounds good."

Puzzled at his boy's attitude, Booth asked, "Are you unhappy being with me Parker? You don't sound like you care what we do?'

Startled, Parker shook his head vigorously, "No, Dad, I'm glad Mom's letting me stay with you. I really am. It's just . . . Never mind. I'm really happy to be with you Dad. I am."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What were you going to say, Buddy? It's just what?"

Staring at the glass of milk in front of him, Parker sighed, "I don't want to move to England, Dad. I want to stay here, with you."

Glancing over his son's shoulder, Booth quietly replied, "I don't want you to move to England either Buddy. Believe me, I'd rather you stay here; but, you need to be with your mother. It will only be for two years. You'll get to come back in the summer and stay with me for a few weeks and your Mom said you'd get to come back for some of the long holidays. It won't be so bad, you'll see."

Shaking his head, Parker asked, "But why Dad, why can't I stay here with you?"

Biting his lower lip, Booth quickly debated his answer, "Parker, I've never really talked to you about my childhood. Maybe I should. When I was a kid, my mother, your grandmother left. She had to leave and she left me and your uncle Jared behind with our father. I can't tell you how many times I prayed that my mother would come back and get me and Jared. If I could have chosen between my mother and father, I would have chose my mother. A boy needs his mother. I don't want you to be taken away from your Mom. I can't do it, Parker. You need to be with her and she needs you. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Slowly nodding his head, Parker looked at the intensity on his father's face, "Alright."

Reaching across the table and capturing Parker's hand, Booth sighed, "Parker, I wish things could be different and if this was a perfect world I'd want you to live with me all of the time. I would. I love you; but, I want what's best for you and what's best for you is to be with your mother."

Trying to smile, Parker stared at his father's hand holding his, "Sure, Dad. I trust you."

Releasing his son's hand, Booth smiled, "So, let's finish breakfast and I'll drive you over to the Jeffersonian."

Picking up his glass of milk, Parker raised it to his lips and swallowed some of the cold white liquid.

Booth, picking up his toast looked at and placed it back down on this plate, his appetite gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Please take the time and review my story. Let me know what you think of my story so far. I appreciate it. Thank you.


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you for the great reviews. I appreciate them very much. They inspire me to keep writing for you.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the movie theatre watching "Transformers Dark of the Moon", Booth kept glancing at his son. He knew that his son was unhappy with him; but, he wasn't sure what he could do to fix the problem. He wanted his son to be happy and if he could he would have Parker live with him; but, he remembered how as a child he'd been hurt that his mother had left without him. Leaving him with his father had been the worst thing his mother could have done and he'd had to live with the consequences. He never wanted his son to miss living with his mother.

Brennan, aware of Booth's restlessness, reached out and grasped his hand in hers. Leaning against him, she whispered, "Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Booth turned and kissed Brennan on the cheek, "No, not really."

Glancing at Parker and then at Booth, Brennan squeezed Booth's hand, "I love you Booth."

Smiling, Booth placed his arm around Brennan and pulled her closer to him. "I love you too Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Lying in bed that evening, Booth placed his left hand under the back of his head and sighed. Brennan, aware of Booth's unhappiness, turned towards him and placed her hand on his chest, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Biting his bottom lip, Booth sighed again. "I want Parker to live with me; but, he needs his mother."

Frowning, Brennan made small circles on Booth's chest, "Why not compromise with Rebecca?"

Curious, Booth turned his head and stared at Brennan, "What kind of compromise?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Perhaps Parker could stay with us whenever school is out for the summer and he would also be here for all major holidays. He could live in England with Rebecca when school is in and he'd be with us when school was out."

Thinking about it, Booth asked, "If I could get Rebecca to agree to that, would you be alright with that? I don't want you to stress over this. Parker is ten years old and he'll be a teenager before we know it. I want to do what's right for Parker; but, I also need to do what's right for you."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned her head against Booth's chest, "I love Parker, Booth. I would love for him to live with us. If you wanted to fight for full custody I'd be alright with that too."

Shaking his head, Booth put his arm around Brennan and kissed her, "Thanks, Bones; but, he needs to be with his mother more than he does with me. If I can get her to agree to let him stay with us for the summer I'd be really happy. Let me talk to her and see what she says."

Staring at Booth's hand as he entwined it with her hand, Brennan remarked, "If she refuses to compromise we can take her to court. You do have rights, Booth. You've been paying child support since Parker was born. You're not an absentee father. The courts will recognize your rights if you just petition them to."

Sighing, Booth answered, "Let me talk to her first and see what she says. I don't want to drag Parker through the court system. I don't want to traumatize my son with fights in court."

Grimly, Brennan replied, "Yes, of course. I just want you to know that I will back you up if you ever need to try to get the courts to right a wrong."

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan again. "Thanks for being on my side, Bones. I really like that I can count on you when I need you."

Staring into his warm eyes, Brennan replied, "Just like I can count on you when I need you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth was in the kitchen making pancakes when Parker walked into the room, "Hey Dad."

Turning, Booth smiled at his son, "Hey, Buddy. I'm making pancakes. Want anything in them, fruit, chocolate chips?"

Nodding his head, Parker sat down at the island and responded, "Sure, blueberries if you have them."

Turning to the fridge, Booth rummaged on one of the shelves, "Lucky for you, Bones, loves blueberries." Pulling out the carton, Booth turned back to the stove and sprinkled some blueberries in the pan and then poured some batter over them.

Watching the pancake puff up, Booth asked, "Parker I'm not going to promise anything; but, I'm going to ask your mother if we can modify my visitation rights. I'm going to ask her if you can stay with me and Bones during the summer months when school is out and during the major holidays. What do you think about that? Would that be ok with you?"

Surprised, Parker jumped down from his stool and ran over to where his father was standing. Throwing his arms around Booth's waist, Parker grinned, "Thanks, Dad. That would be great."

Leaning down, Booth hugged his son. "I'm going to try Parker. I have to talk to your mother; but, I really am going to try to make this work."

Nodding his head, Parker looked up at his father, "I was worried that you didn't want me to live with you. Now that Bones is going to have a baby, I was afraid that you wouldn't have time for me anymore."

Shocked, Booth knelt down next to Parker."Buddy, I love you never doubt that for a minute. You're my son and just because you're going to have a brother or sister won't change that."

Staring into his father's eyes, Parker threw his arms around his father's neck. "Thanks Dad. I love you too."

Brennan observing Booth and Parker hugging each other, smiled. Placing her hand over her stomach, Brennan vowed to make sure that Booth understood that she would never do to him what Rebecca had done. She would never use their child as a weapon against him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would really be great. Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you for reading my story. The reviews have been wonderful. I appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as he had free time, Booth called Rebecca to see if it would be possible for her to meet with him sometime in the next few days.

"I can meet you today for lunch if you'd like. Can you tell me what this is about?"

Glancing at his calendar, Booth replied, "I'd rather not talk to you on the phone. What time do you go to lunch?"

Checking her schedule, Rebecca answered, "How about one?"

Frowning, Booth saw he had a meeting at two, "Ok, one it is. I'll have to be quick though because I have to be back by two."

Puzzled, Rebecca responded, "Where do you want to meet? I can meet you near your office if time is that short for you."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Great, how about the Founding Father's? They have a nice lunch menu."

Her attention returning to a deposition she was working on Rebecca agreed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Arriving at the Founding Father's Rebecca found Booth had already commandeered at table for them. Sitting down across from Booth at the small table, Rebecca picked up a menu and looked at, "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Booth placed his coffee cup down on the table in front on him and replied, "I want to talk about visitation with Parker."

Frowning, Rebecca asked, "What about it?"

Staring steadily at Rebecca, he responded, "I would like to make a change. I'd like to have Parker whenever he isn't in school. That would mean the summer and most major holidays."

Placing the menu down, Rebecca stared at Booth, "Do you have time for Parker? You have a very busy life and so does Temperance."

His brow furrowing, Booth responded, "And you don't? "

Sighing, Rebecca answered, "Of course I do. I'm just trying to find out what you would do with Parker when you're at work."

Fiddling with his coffee cup, Booth said, "I'd have a baby sitter over at the house to watch over him. When the baby comes we're going to have to have a babysitter anyway. Parker wouldn't be unsupervised if that's what you're worried about."

Picking up the menu again, Rebecca asked, "Why now? Why do want more visitation rights now?'

A little angry, Booth responded, "He's my son, Rebecca and I love him. You're taking him out of the country and you think a couple of weeks a year is all that I need to be with my boy. That isn't right. Not by a long shot. I want to see him at least during the summer. Two years may not mean a lot to you; but, I can assure you that they mean a lot to me. I don't think asking to have him in the summer is too much to ask. It's not like I'm fighting you for custody or trying to keep him in this country. I think I'm being pretty reasonable."

Nodding her head, Rebecca noticed their server standing next to them. Placing an order for a light salad and iced tea, she turned her attention back to Booth. Booth declining to order anything, the waitress left.

"Seeley, I may agree to the summer; but, not all of the major holidays. I may agree to half of them and summer but not all of the holidays."

Surprised, Booth smiled, "Really?"

Smiling, Rebecca replied, "Parker is getting older and he needs his father, Seeley. If you want to keep him for the summer and some holidays then I think that's fine."

Relieved, Booth reached over and placed his hand on Rebecca's hand, "Thanks. Thank you for being so . . . uh, considerate."

Laughing, Rebecca responded, "You mean thanks for not being a bitch?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I'd never call you that Rebecca."

Sobering, she smiled, "I know you wouldn't."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth walked into the Lab to find Parker and Brennan in her office. Entering the room, Booth smiled, "Hey, ready to go?"

Looking up from the book he'd been reading, Parker stood up and ran over to where his father was standing, "Hey Dad, Bones said that we can get Pizza tonight."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth turned back towards his son, "Great, we need to celebrate anyway."

Puzzled, Parker asked, "What are we celebrating Dad?"

Placing his hands on Parker's shoulders, Booth smiled at Brennan and then back at Parker, "I talked to your Mom this afternoon and she's agreed to let you stay with me during summer breaks and some of the holidays."

Surprised, Parker's face gleamed with happiness, "Really, I mean Mom said yes? I mean wow Dad. That's great."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "Yes, it really is great. That means instead of going to England in nine days, you'll go at the end of August."

Jumping up and down, Parker struck his hand into the air, "Alright, this is so cool."

Laughing, Booth turned towards Brennan, "Thanks Bones."

Walking over to where Booth was standing, Brennan placed an arm around Booth, "You deserve this Booth. A boy needs his father not just his mother."

Hugging Brennan, Booth smiled, "Wow, I have a family, Bones. You, Parker, the baby, it's almost too much to take in and something I'd never thought I'd have."

Watching Parker, collect his book bag and games, Brennan replied, "You're my family, Booth. Never forget that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, like the change? Let me know what you think of this development. Thanks.


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks for reading my story. I know there are a lot out there; so, I appreciate the time you've taken to give my story a chance.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Saturday came and Booth found himself up before he'd wanted to be. Brennan had awakened very early with nausea and Booth had hovered around the bathroom while his lover clung to the toilet bowl.

Worried, Booth stared intently at Brennan, "Bones let me take you to the hospital. This has been going on for over two hours. Something must be wrong."

Sitting on the floor next to the bathtub, Brennan shook her head, "I'm not sick Booth. This is morning sickness. Why I'm being inflicted with this now is a surprise to me; but, that is all it is. There isn't anything to worry about."

Stepping into the room, Booth knelt down next to her. Rubbing her back, he offered, "Would you like some Pedialyte? I still have some in the fridge."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, thank you."

Standing, Booth hurried out of the room and into the kitchen where he snagged a bottle of cold Pedialyte out of the fridge and hurried back to the bathroom. Opening the bottle, Booth sat down next to Brennan and offered her the bottle.

Grateful, Brennan took a sip. Staring at the bottle, Brennan informed Booth, "I know you wanted me to go to the baseball game with you today; but, I don't think that would be wise."

Nodding his head, Booth placed his arm around her shoulders, "Not a problem. It's a sold out game, I can watch it on TV."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "No, Booth. You and Parker should go to the game. I'll stay home and work on my book."

Leaning over and staring at Brennan's sad face, Booth smiled, "No way, Bones. We're staying home. There'll be other games."

Sipping some more Pedialyte, Brennan remarked, "You can't force Parker to stay home just because I don't feel well, Booth. It wouldn't be fair to Parker."

Hugging Brennan, Booth replied, "You know what Bones? I'm not leaving you alone while you're stomach is upset. That's just the way it is. Parker will be fine. If you start to feel better then maybe he and I can go over to the park and throw a ball around. Now, how about going back to bed? This floor is cold and it can't be good for you or the baby."

Standing, Booth leaned over and took Brennan's hands in his and pulled her up. Smiling, Booth wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Bones. Let me take care of you."

Smiling, Brennan leaned against Booth, "I can take of myself; but, I wouldn't mind a piece of dry toast if you happen to go back into the kitchen."

Laughing, Booth put his index finger on her chin and lifted it. Leaning down and kissing her, Booth replied, "Anything you want, just ask."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing in the kitchen waiting for the toast, Booth smiled as he watched his son walk into the room, "Hey, Buddy, have a good night's sleep?"

Smiling, Parker ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I'm still sleepy though."

Pointing to some cereal boxes, Booth remarked, "Bones isn't feeling well so I'm not going to cook anything this morning. The smell might make her sick."

Concerned, Parker asked, "Is Bones sick?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "You know she's pregnant. Well sometimes when women are pregnant they get what you call morning sickness. That means they throw up a lot. That's what's wrong with Bones."

Frowning, Parker asked, "But she's ok?"

Smiling, Booth heard his toast pop up, "Sure, she'll be fine. I hate to break it to you though, I don't think we should leave Bones alone today; so, we aren't going to the ballgame."

Nodding his head, Parker replied, "No, that's ok, Dad. We can watch it on TV can't we?"

Turning and taking the toast out of the toaster, Booth replied, "Sure can. Maybe we'll order pizza or I'll make a run to the store and buy snacks. If Bones is feeling better later today, maybe we can go to the park and throw a ball around."

Smiling, Parker sat down at the table and chose a cereal box, "Cool."

Placing the toast on a paper towel, Booth carried it into the bedroom and handed it to Brennan who was sitting up in bed, "Thanks Booth."

Smiling, Booth sat down on the bed next to her, "Parker and I talked it over and we're going to watch the game on TV today. I might run down to the store for snacks; but, Parker can stay here with you while I'm gone."

Shaking her head, Brennan complained, "Booth, I'm not an invalid."

Laying back on the bed with his feet on the floor, he looking up at her and sighed, "No one says you are."

Cautiously eating her toast, Brennan watched Booth close his eyes. Watching his breathing become quiet, she realized that he'd fallen asleep. Reaching over and shaking him, Brennan frowned, "Booth wake up, you can't sleep like that. It's not good for your back."

Startled, Booth rubbed his eyes and sat up, "Yeah, no, I wasn't asleep."

Patting the bed next to her, Brennan spoke, "Come over here and lie down. You're on vacation. You can sleep late if you want to."

Moving over to his side of the bed, Booth lay on his side and watched Brennan continued to nibble on her toast. Soon his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep again.

Staring at Booth, Brennan smiled. Finishing her toast, she moved over to the edge of the bed, got out of bed and walked over to the chair near the closet. Picking up a robe, she put it on and left the bedroom closing the door behind her. Checking on Parker, she found him in the kitchen eating cereal.

"Good morning, Parker."

Lifting his eyes to hers, Parker beamed, "Hey Bones. Is it ok if I watch cartoons?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Of course, just keep the volume down. Your father is sleeping."

Nodding his head, Parker responded, "Sure, thanks Bones."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "While you are living with us Parker you don't have to ask to watch the TV. This is your home too."

Shaking his head, Parker smiled, "No, I meant thank you for letting me live with you and Dad."

Walking over to the table, Brennan leaned down and hugged the boy, "I love you Parker."

Grinning, Parker replied, "I love you too, Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A quiet day in the Booth/Brennan household, well, sort of. Reviews would be great, thanks.

A/N: For those of you who think Booth is getting carried away, Booth is just being his Boothy self. Brennan will talk to him about it in the next chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

Thank you for the great reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling better that afternoon, Brennan joined Booth and Parker on the couch to watch the ballgame. Noticing the coffee table filled with pizza boxes, soda, popcorn and a bag of skittles, Brennan frowned, "I don't think your food choices are very wise. There appears to be a lot of high fat and sugar food items here."

Chuckling, Booth responded, "It's a ball game. You're supposed to eat junk when you watch a ball game. I mean no one walks around the stadium trying to get you to buy celery sticks and tofu pizza. They sell popcorn and beer."

Sighing, Brennan picked up a skittle and put it in her mouth. Chewing it, she shook her head. Standing, she watched Booth and Parker avidly watching the screen as the pitcher threw the ball towards home plate. Leaving the room, she heard them cheer as the hitter struck the ball. Walking into the kitchen, Brennan opened the fridge and pulled out a cup of yogurt and a bowl of cherries and carried them back into the living room. Sitting down next to Booth, Brennan spooned up some yogurt and placed it into her mouth.

Booth watching Brennan eat the yogurt, smiled and rubbed his eye, "Feeling better?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes. I do. Perhaps we could have gone to the game after all."

Shaking his head, Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, "Nah, this is more fun. We can watch the game and pig out and not have to deal with crowds and parking and crap like that."

Smiling, Brennan stared at Booth, "I know you like being at games Booth. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay home when you really want to be at the game. Just because I'm not feeling well, I don't want you to keep cancelling things you want to do with Parker. This might last for days."

Hugging her, Booth shook his head, "I don't have to be anywhere except where you are Bones."

Smiling, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, I mean it. Morning sickness doesn't mean I'm sick or in danger. I don't want to ruin your vacation fun; so, no more staying at home because I'm nauseous."

Hugging her, Booth frowned, "I care about you."

Patting his knee, Brennan responded, "I know you do."

Sighing, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "I'll try; but, I'm not promising anything."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After the game was over, Booth tried to talk Brennan into going for a walk. Parker grabbing Brennan's hands smiled, "Come on Bones. It'll be alright." Pulling a couple of plastic grocery bags out of his pocket and showing them to her, he exclaimed, "See I even have bags in case you need to barf."

Amused, Brennan smiled, "Well, in that case, how can I refuse."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The evening was warm; but, not unpleasant. Ambling down the sidewalk, Booth held Brennan's hand. Swinging their hands a little between them, Booth smiled. Parker, full of energy, walked in front of them, stopping once in a while to stare into a store front window. Passing a jewelry store, Parker stopped to admire the watches and rings displayed in the cases in the center of the window. As Booth and Brennan came up to him, Parker turned and pointed, "See, when you get married you can buy a ring just like this one."

Frowning, Booth glanced down at Brennan and then back at Parker replied, "Yeah, don't worry about that, Buddy. Hey, let's go get some ice cream."

His eyes sparkling, Parker jumped up and down, "Yeah, ice cream."

Brennan, watching Booth's eyes linger on the rings as they passed them, sighed.

Ooooooooooooooo

Carrying ice cream cones in their hands as they walked back to the apartment, the happy trio tried to eat their ice cream before it melted in the warm night air. Walking past the jewelry store again, Brennan noticed Booth glance at the ring display. Worried, Brennan thought about what the rings signified.

Arriving at the apartment, Booth opened the door and as Parker raced by him, called out, "Parker, go get a shower and get ready for bed."

Stopping, Parker turned back to his father, "Ah come on Dad, it's summer. Can't I stay up a little late?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No way. I have no intention of hearing you whine tomorrow morning about how tired you are."

Rolling his eyes, Parker raced down the hallway towards his bedroom, "Alright, alright."

Stepping in to the living room, Booth started cleaning up the mess they'd made watching the game. Brennan, helping him carry the pizza boxes into the kitchen, watched Booth rinse glasses and put them in the dishwasher.

"Booth?"

Opening the dishwasher, Booth looked up, "Yeah?"

Staring at him, Brennan asked, "Do you want to get married some day?"

Straightening, Booth crossed his arms across his chest, "Why are you asking that question?"

Stepping over to where Booth was standing, Brennan placed her hand on his arm, "It's a simple question, Booth. Do you want to get married some day?"

Sighing, Booth bit his bottom lip, "That isn't a simple question, Bones. Believe me."

Squeezing his arm, Brennan asked, "Do you want to get married?"

Uncrossing his arms, Booth placed them around Brennan, "Do you?"

Frowning, Brennan responded, "You aren't going to answer the question are you?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nope."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Why not?"

Releasing Brennan, Booth leaned back against the counter, "Because it can only cause trouble. Leave it alone Bones."

Staring into Booth's warm brown eyes, Brennan asked, "Don't you want to marry me?"

Confused, Booth asked, "Do you want me to ask you to marry me?"

Getting irritated, Brennan responded, "Booth, please just answer my question. Do you want to marry me?"

Sighing, Booth's eye gaze moved to Brennan's stomach and then up to her eyes, "I want you to ask me to marry you, Bones."

Surprised, Brennan shook her head, "You want me to ask you? I thought social custom dictated that the man ask the woman?"

Sighing again, Booth smiled, "We don't let social custom dictate to us, Bones. We never have. If you want to get married then you have to ask me."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't want to get married."

Sadly, Booth nodded his head, "Then that's your answer."

Seeing the sadness in his face, Brennan shook her head, "I love you Booth."

Smiling, Booth leaned over and took her hands in his, "I know you do and I love you. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I really mean that Bones. I'm happy just being with you. I plan to be with you for 50 years whether we're married or not. Married or not, you're stuck with me. If you ever decide that you do want to get married then I'm your guy, don't doubt that for a minute. I'm always going to be your guy."

Wrapping her arms around Booth, Brennan leaned against him, "Thank you Booth. I always will be yours too."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks for reading my story. I hope you still find it entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking late that Monday morning, Booth found Parker in the living room, dressed and watching 'Angel'. Frowning, Booth watched a vampire dusted, "Are you sure you're old enough to watch this show? I don't want you to have nightmares."

Shaking his head, Parker replied, "Ah, Dad, I don't believe in vampires. I just like this vampire because he's a good guy. I think Angel kind of looks like you."

Staring at Angel, Booth shook his head, "If you say so, I don't see it. Did you eat breakfast?"

Nodding his head, Parker watched avidly as Angel staked another vampire and it turned to dust, "Yeah Dad, I had cereal and an orange."

Shaking his head, Booth walked into the kitchen to find his own breakfast.

Carrying a bowl of cereal and a spoon back into the living room, Booth sat down next to his son, "So, what do you want to do today? We're going to go see Pops on Wednesday with Bones; but, I don't have anything planned for today or tomorrow. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

Turning to his father, Parker smiled, "Can we go to the Jeffersonian and look at the exhibits. I heard they have a new dinosaur and Bones said that they have some dinosaur eggs that we can touch and they have a new Roman display showing all kinds of cool stuff and they have . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth swallowed his bite of cereal, "Got it. That's what we'll do then. We'll go to lunch with Bones and spend the whole day looking at whatever you want to see."

Smiling, Parker turned back to the TV, "Oh, man, what's Angel doing, Dad?"

Looking over at the screen and observing Angel or maybe Angelus having sex with someone, Booth grabbed the remote and changed the channel, "Never mind. Let's watch the news for a few minutes."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moving a French fry through a pool of ketchup on his plate, Parker spoke excitedly, "You were right Bones. They let me touch the brachiosaurus eggs and they had them near the new brachiosaurus and that it so huge. Did you know that it's 72 feet long? It is so cool that it kind of hangs over you when you're walking around."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I've seen it. I'm glad you enjoyed seeing it."

Slurping his milk shake, Parker picked up another French fry. "Dad said that after lunch we can go back and look at the Roman diorama and the Egyptian diorama and then we can go look at the fighter planes."

Smiling, Booth tapped the table, "Eat your lunch, Parker."

Nodding his head, Parker picked up his fried egg sandwich and bit into it. Booth, turning his gaze out of the window, noticed that the sky was turning darker. "It looks like it might rain this afternoon."

Glancing out of the window, Brennan noticed Max walking towards the Diner. Reaching out his hand and placing it over Brennan's hand, Booth smiled, "I see him."

Entering the Diner, Max noticed his daughter sitting next to Booth in the back of the Diner. Walking over towards their table, Max smiled, "So, this is where you are. I went over to the Lab and they said you were at lunch."

Pointing at the empty chair next to Parker, Booth smiled, "Sit down."

Nodding his head, Max patted Parker's head and sat down, "So, Parker, staying with your Dad for a few days?"

Grinning, Parker placed his sandwich down on his plate and replied, "Nah, I get to stay the whole summer. Dad talked Mom into letting me stay until the end of August and half the major holidays. Isn't that cool?"

Frowning and staring at his daughter, Max replied, "Yeah, cool."

His nostrils flaring, Booth scowled at Max, "Is there a problem?"

Shaking his head, Max stared at Brennan, "No, no, it's just that, uh, nothing, it's none of my business"

Glaring at Max, Booth crossed his arms across his chest. Brennan, observing the tension in Booth's body, turned to look at her father, "We're both very happy that Parker is staying with us."

Nodding his head, Max held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, that's good." Turning to Parker, Max offered, "Hey I'm glad you're getting to see a lot more of your Dad. What are you guys doing today?"

Beaming, Parker replied, "We're looking at cool stuff in the Jeffersonian."

Uncrossing his arms and picking up his fork, Booth scooped up some mash potatoes and placed them in his mouth. Watching Max talk to Parker, he tried to relax. He didn't know what Max's problem was; but, he'd find out as soon as possible.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in her office, Brennan was looking over her reviews for her interns when her father stepped into her office, "Hey Baby, can I talk to you?"

Looking up, Brennan smiled, "Yes of course."

Holding up his hands, palm out, Max started, "Okay, I don't want you to take this the wrong way; but, are you sure you can handle a ten year old right now. I mean you're pregnant with your first child and Booth expects you to help take care of a growing boy. I don't think that's fair to you and I don't want you to take on a burden like that."

Pursing her lips, Brennan exclaimed, "I don't want you to interfere in my life, Dad. What Booth and I do and don't do is none of your business. Parker is not a burden. Booth and I both love him very much and we both want him staying with us as much as possible. My pregnancy doesn't make me an invalid and I resent your inference that it does."

Holding his hands out in a placating manner, Max shook his head, "See, I didn't want to upset you. I was just asking a simple question."

Shaking her head, Brennan sighed, "That was not a simple question. Booth has been mistreated by Rebecca for years. She's denied him access to his own son for too long. I wanted Booth to fight for full custody of his son; but, he doesn't want to take Parker away from his mother. If we had it my way, Parker would be with us all of the time As it is, we will have him in the summer and half of the major holidays. Booth is satisfied with that arrangement and that is what will happen. He's happy Dad. I don't want you to make him unhappy trying to equate Parker as a burden. He is no such thing."

Nodding his head, Max swallowed, "Yeah, okay. You're right. He should see his son more. I just don't want you to wear yourself out taking care of Booth and Parker."

Snorting, Brennan shook her head, "Actually, Booth takes care of me more than I take care of him. He's always been that way and it's much worse now that I'm pregnant."

Smiling, Max shrugged his shoulders, "Ok, I stand corrected. I'm sorry. I'm just a father trying to protect his daughter."

Frowning, Brennan turned her eyes back to her papers, "I don't need your protection, Dad. I have Booth. He's all the protection I need."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you for all of the kind reviews. I hope you're enjoying all the little scenes we never saw on the show.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Early Wednesday morning, Booth, Brennan and Parker arrived at Hank's retirement home. Hank, sitting in the lobby, smiled when he saw his family enter the building. "Hey Shrimp, Tempe, Parker, it's good too see you didn't forget me."

Indignant, Parker stared at his great-grandfather, "Aw, Pops, you know we wouldn't forget you."

Laughing, Hank reached out and grabbed his great-grandson into a bear hug, "Come here you little monkey. So, you get to stay the summer with your Dad and Temperance, huh?"

Hugging his Pops, Parker, smiled, "Sure do. Mom says I can stay every summer with Dad. Isn't that cool?"

Nodding his head and smiling at his grandson and his girlfriend, Hank replied, "Very cool, Parker. It's very cool."

Clapping his hands together, Booth exclaimed, "Okay, enough with the small talk, we have to get moving. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we can do whatever you want."

Frowning, Hank responded, "And this is what I want."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "Okay, it's just that as far as I know, you hate the beach."

Slowly shaking his head, Hank tapped his cane on the floor, "No, you misunderstand me. I don't hate the beach, I just hate the ocean."

Snorting, Booth exclaimed, "Of course. Okay, sure."

Reaching out and playfully pushing Booth, Hank laughed, "Yeah, don't be a smartass."

Feigning shock, Booth placed his hands on his chest, "Who me? Never!"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Setting up a lawn chair and several blankets on the beach, Booth helped his grandfather negotiate the sandy walk from the truck to the chair. Parker and Brennan, carrying the cooler, smiled at the careful way that Booth was holding on to Hank.

Once they had everything like they wanted it, Booth and Parker ran towards the water. Brennan frowning, called out, "Stop, you forgot your sunscreen."

Skidding to a stop, Booth grabbed Parker's arm, "You heard the boss, sunscreen."

Disgusted, Parker complained, "I hate that stuff."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth gently pushed his son back towards Brennan. Smiling, Booth held back as his girlfriend applied the goop onto a squirming Parker. Once she was done, Booth knelt down in front of Brennan and smiled, "Don't miss any spots."

Rolling his eyes, Hank watched Parker trudge to the ocean's edge and look for sea shells. Booth, enjoying Brennan running her hands over his chest and arms, kept a grin on his face.

Once she was done, Brennan patted him on the head, "There you've been a good boy."

Reaching over and pulling her into his arms, Booth kissed her and murmured, "I'm not a boy."

Surprised at Booth's reaction, Brennan smiled, "No you're not."

Clearing his throat, Hank remarked, "Don't you two get enough of each other at home?"

Releasing Brennan and standing, Booth responded, "Never."

Turning, Booth ran towards the gentle swell of waves, scooping up Parker and carrying him over his shoulder into the water. Parker, screaming with delight, waited for his father to throw him into the water once he was hip deep and soon found himself flying into the water.

Coming up spluttering, Parker cried out, "Ha, I knew you were going to do that."

Laughing, Booth sent a wave of water towards his son, "You're almost too big for me. Another year or two and I'll expect you to do that for me."

Shaking his head, Parker exclaimed, "No way Dad. You're too big."

Feigning sadness, Booth replied, "I expect so."

Brennan watching Booth and Parker playing, Hank remarked, "He loves children."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "He's a very good father. He wants this baby so much."

Turning to Brennan, Hank asked, "Are you happy Temperance?"

Keeping her eyes on Booth, Brennan responded, "Very much."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was lying in bed, watching Brennan combing out her damp hair that she'd just washed, "Did you have fun?"

Turning towards Booth, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I did. We'll have to do that more often."

Nodding his head, Booth rolled off of the bed and walked over to where she was standing. Wrapping his arms around her, Booth leaned down and kissed her, "Thanks for taking the day off, Bones. I know you have that mummy thing you're doing."

Placing her arms around his chest, Brennan leaned head against his shoulder. "You're more important to me than the mummy is Booth. The mummy is exciting in a professional way and I do so enjoy studying it; but, if I have to ever choose between my work and you, I will choose you every time."

Flattered, Booth kissed her and replied, "I love you too, Bones."

Looking up at Booth, Brennan smiled, "I have a doctor's appointment Friday. I'm going to have a sonogram done. Would you like to come with me?'

Responding, Booth looked at her smiling face, "You know I do. Just tell me what time to be there."

Nodding her head, she asked, "Do you think Parker would like to be there?"

Cocking his head to the side, "I'll bet he would. I'll bring him if it's okay with you."

Stepping away from Booth, Brennan grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed, "Of course it's alright. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't want him to be there."

Moving towards the bed, Booth smiled, "Are you tired?"

Glancing at Booth, Brennan shook her head, "Not a bit. Are you?"

Slowing sitting on the bed and pulling her on to his lap, Booth muttered, "Hell no."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, a day at the beach with Hank. What do you think of my story? Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	50. Chapter 50

Still interested in my story? Let me know. Reviews are the only way I can tell if you are interested and want me to continue.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Friday came and Booth and Parker met Brennan at the OBGYN office. Sitting next to Brennan, Booth leaned over and whispered, "Do you want to know what the baby is?"

Puzzled, Brennan whispered back, "Do you mean the sex of the baby?"

Amused, Booth smiled, "Yes the sex of the baby. Do you want to know?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "Yes, I see no reason that information should be a secret. Do you want to know or do wish to be surprised and find out when the baby is born?"

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth placed his mouth next to her ear, "I'm not big on surprises. I definitely want to know." Kissing her ear, Booth watched Brennan smile.

Placing her hand on his knee, Brennan remarked, "You do realize that we may not find out the sex of the baby today. It will depend upon a lot of different variables."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth remarked, "That's okay. At least I get to see the baby."

Parker, watching his father and girlfriend whispering to each other rolled his eyes and stared around the room at the other pregnant woman waiting for their appointments. Noticing that most of them didn't have anyone with them, Parker felt sad that they were alone.

Nurse Carter, opening the door leading into the back offices, smiled and called out, "Temperance Brennan."

Standing, Brennan smiled and walked towards the door. Booth standing, placed his hand on Parkers' shoulder, "Do you still want to see this?"

Nodding his head, Parker looked up, "I sure do Dad."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Okay, let's go." Following Brennan through the door and down the hallway, they all found themselves in another room. Sitting down on the padded table Brennan smiled at Booth who appeared to be nervous. Booth sat on the chair in the corner and pulled Parker towards him, allowing Parker to rest against his chest.

Watching Brennan, Booth smiled, "You look beautiful Bones."

Returning his smile, Brennan lay on the table as the technician prepared her equipment. Lifting her shirt, the tech squeezed some gel on Brennan's stomach. "Sorry, I know it's chilly."

Not responding, Brennan was already staring at the monitor, waiting for the tech to begin.

Placing the wand next to Brennan's stomach, the tech moved it around and stared at the monitor. Soon they could all see the baby' head and then its little arms. Unable to see anything else with clarity the tech took measurements and recorded them.

Studying the screen, Brennan told Booth, "I'm sorry Booth I don't think we're going to find out the sex of the fetus today."

Not caring, Booth stared enraptured by the picture of his baby. Parker moving his head side to side remarked, "He has a big head."

Amused, Brennan replied, "For now. The fetus seems to be developing at the rate it should be."

A little annoyed, Booth corrected her, "The baby is developing at the rate it should be."

The tech, amused at the difference of opinion, smiled and spoke to Brennan, "The baby looks fine. You're doctor will want to see you as soon as we're done. Here are some tissues so you can wipe the goop off."

Taking the tissues, Brennan cleaned off her belly and handed them back to the tech. Sitting up, she looked over at Booth who was staring at the now blank monitor.

The tech noticing Booth's stare asked, "Would you like a copy of the pictures? I can make you a DVD?"

Smiling, Booth responded, "Sure, thanks."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Brennan had seen her doctor, Booth walked out into the parking lot holding his DVD. "Hey, Bones, Parker and I are going to go bowling this afternoon. Want to play hooky and go with us?"

Shaking her head, Brennan opened her car door, "No, I have a staff meeting I have to attend at 2 p.m. I can go to lunch with you and Parker if you'd like me to."

Stepping next to Brennan, Booth placed his hands on her arms, "If we want to? Of course we want to. Where do you want us to meet you?"

Glancing at Parker, Brennan replied, "I thought we could go to the Pasta Bowl. I know you like that endless bread sticks offer they have."

Laughing, Booth kissed Brennan, "Great. What time do you want to meet us there?"

Returning his kiss, she answered, "About 12:30."

Smiling, Booth released his girlfriend, "12:30 it is, Parker and I are going go over to Hobby Works in Rockville right now. We'll meet you at the Pasta Bowl at 12:30."

Watching Brennan drive away, Booth turned towards Parker, "Okay, let's go. Maybe we'll find that airplane I've been looking for. They were supposed to get a new shipment in yesterday."

Skipping to Booth's truck, Parker called out, "Can we stop and get something to drink Dad? I am really thirsty."

Walking over to his truck, Booth answered, "Sure can Buddy." Opening his truck door, Booth slid into his truck. Handing his DVD to Parker, Booth pointed to the glove box, "I need you to put this in the glove box for me."

Taking the DVD from his father, Parker asked, "Are you disappointed that we couldn't see if it was a boy or girl?"

Shaking his head, Booth ruffled Parker's hair, "Nope. The baby is healthy and that's the important part."

Curious, Parker stared at his father's face, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Smiling, Booth responded, "It doesn't matter to me, Parker. I'll love the baby no matter if he's a boy or a girl."

Nodding his head, Parker responded, "It would be neat to have a baby brother. I could teach him how to throw a ball and stuff. I don't know how to play with girl stuff."

Amused, Booth started up his truck, "If the baby is a girl I guess we'll all have to learn how to play with dolls and stuff like that."

Scrunching his nose, Parker protested, "Oh, Dad. I don't want to play with dolls."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth pulled his truck out into traffic, "If you have a sister and she wants to play dolls I guess you'll have to learn how to play with them. That's just the way it might be."

Frowning, Parker asked, "You'd play with dolls Dad?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "If I have to then yeah, I will."

Laughing, Parker promised, "If that happens I'm taking pictures."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	51. Chapter 51

Thanks for the reviews, the favorites and follows. I really appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Trying not to wake Booth, Brennan moved as quietly as possible about the room. Carrying her clothes into the bathroom, she took a shower and then changed into comfortable slacks and a blouse. She and Clark had put in some long hours for the last few days and she felt that their examination of the mummy would be finalized that day. Walking through the bedroom, Brennan glanced down at Booth to find him watching her.

"You're awake."

Smiling, Booth closed his eyes, "No I'm not."

Walking over to the bed, she sat down next to Booth, leaned over and kissed him. Grabbing her, Booth opened his eyes and pulled her against him, "Stay home, Bones."

Shaking her head, she kissed him and then pulled away, "I believe this will our last day examining the mummy. If you would like, I can tell Cam that starting tomorrow I will be on vacation for the rest of the week."

Grinning, Booth sat up, "No kidding? Great, it's only Wednesday, we can still go somewhere."

Patting his leg, she responded, "Fine, you pick some place you'd like to go to and I'll pack tonight when I get home. We can go where ever you would like tomorrow."

Pulling her towards him again, Booth kissed her, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Kissing him, she stood up, "It's still early, go back to sleep."

Chuckling, Booth laid down, closing his eyes, he responded, "Oh believe me, I am. I'm on vacation. Wild horses couldn't get me out of this bed right now."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan walked across the room and closed the door behind her. Booth opening his eyes, stared at the closed door and sighed.

Oooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan arrived home to find Booth and Parker were cooking dinner. Walking into the kitchen, Brennan smiled, "What are we having for dinner?"

Turning, Booth smiled, "Vegetarian stir fry."

Surprised, Brennan responded, "Really?'

Laughing, Parker looked at his father, "You owe me a quarter, Dad."

Frowning, Booth took a quarter out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. Parker reaching over, scooped the coin up in his hand and put it in his shirt pocket.

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What was the bet?"

Stirring the vegetables in the skillet, Booth answered, "Parker bet that you wouldn't believe what I was cooking."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "You're not supposed to gamble, Booth."

Taking the quarter out of his pocket, Parker gave it back to Booth. Smiling, Booth continued to stir the vegetables, "Thanks Bones. I bet Parker that you'd mention that I'm not supposed to gamble."

Shaking her head, Brennan left the kitchen and walked into the living room to check her mail. Flipping through the envelopes, Brennan noticed a letter from a former high school schoolmate. Opening the letter, Brennan frowned and sat down. Reading the letter for a second time, she placed the letter back into the envelope and held it in her hand, staring at the wing tip, mounted on the far wall.

The stir fry ready, Booth poured it into a bowl and carried it to the dining room table. Walking back into the kitchen, Booth helped Parker carry plates, flatware and glasses of tea back to the table. Finished, Parker sat down. Booth looking over towards the couch, noticed the look of sadness on Brennan's face. Concerned, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down next to Brennan.

"What's wrong, Bones?"

Pulling herself out of her reverie, Brennan turned to Booth and smiled, "Nothings wrong. I was just thinking."

Pursing his lips, Booth asked, "Are you sure? Maybe I can help."

Shaking her head, Brennan noticed Parker sitting at the table, watching her, "I'm hungry, Booth." Standing, she walked over to the table and sat down. Booth, slowly standing, followed her to the table and sat down next to her, staring at her stoic face.

Glancing at Parker, Booth picked up a spoon and dished some of the vegetables onto Parker's plate, then Brennan's plate and lastly, his own.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the couch, a movie playing on the TV, Booth kept glancing at Brennan. After dinner was done and dishes were taken care of, she'd retreated to the bedroom where she'd stayed for awhile. Concerned, Booth had been on the verge of following her into the bedroom when she came back into the living room. Her face blotchy, Booth felt his heart constrict. Glancing over at Parker who was absorbed by the action on the screen, Booth placed his arm around Brennan as she sat down next to him.

Leaning over, Booth whispered, "I know something's wrong, Bones. What is it? Let me help."

Biting her lower lip, Brennan leaned closer to Booth and whispered back, "I'll tell you when Parker goes to bed."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed and hugged her against him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The bedroom door closing behind Parker, Booth turned to Brennan, "Okay, what's wrong?"

Sniffing, Brennan answered, "Mr. Buxley is dead. Sheriff Conway wrote me to tell me that he died last week."

Placing both of his arms around Brennan, Booth responded, "I'm sorry Bones. I really am. I know you liked the guy. What happened to him?"

Sighing, she wiped a tear from her cheek, "He died of a heart attack."

Pulling her closer, Booth asked, "Do you want to go to the funeral?"

Shaking her head, Brennan spoke quietly, "Mr. Buxley didn't have any family. He had left instructions to have his body cremated and his ashes are to go to me. He wanted me to dump his ashes in the Potomac River."

Curious, Booth asked, "Why the Potomac?'

Shrugging her shoulders, she responded, "I don't know. I'm supposed to go to Burtonsville whenever it's convenient and pick up Mr. Buxley's ashes."

Nodding his head, Booth placed his hand on Brennan's stomach, "You, me and Parker are going to drive over to Burtonsville tomorrow and get his ashes."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "No, Booth you're on vacation."

Sighing, Booth replied, "We'll go up to Burtonsville, get Mr. Buxley's ashes, find a pretty spot near the river, put Mr. Buxley's ashes in the water and then we'll maybe go for a driving vacation. You know, just drive for a couple of days, see the sights and come back. It'll be okay. You'll see."

"Thank you Booth."

Smiling, Booth kissed her, "I'm here for you Bones. I'm always going to be here for you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be awesome. Thanks.


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you for your continued support of this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The drive up to Burtonsville had been a quiet one. Parker, sensing that Brennan needed peace and quiet, chose to play video games. Booth, also seeing Brennan's need for peace, played the radio at low volume and simply drove. Arriving at Burtonsville, Booth drove over to the Sheriff's office.

Find a parking space in the parking lot Booth pulled in and then turned off the ignition. Turning to Brennan, he asked, "You want me to come in with you? I can. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled sadly, "No Booth, I'm just going to get the ashes and come right back. Leave the truck running with the air conditioning on. It will better for all of us."

Watching her leave the truck, Booth tracked her with his eyes as she walked into the building. Parker, observing his father's sadness asked, "Who was Mr. Buxley? Was he related to Bones?"

Turning and smiling at his son, Booth responded, "No. Mr. Buxley was a very good friend of Bones when she was in high school. He was the school custodian. He was her best friend I think."

Nodding his head, Parker sighed, "Gosh, that's bad."

Returning his gaze towards the entrance to the building, Booth muttered, "Yeah, really bad."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After twenty minutes had come and gone, Booth started to worry. Just as he opened the driver's side door, Parker called out, "Dad, here she comes."

Looking back, Booth settled back into his seat and closed the door. Brennan, carrying an urn in one hand and a briefcase in another, walked over to the truck and opened the back passenger door. Placing the urn and briefcase on the floor of the truck, Brennan closed the door and then opened the front passenger door. Turning back and staring at the Sheriff's station, Brennan sighed and then entered the truck.

Booth reached out and placed his hand on her knee as she settled in her seat, "Are you okay?'

Nodding her head, Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and held it against her chest. Tears falling down her cheeks, she whispered, "Yes."

Not sure what she needed, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "Bones, I'm here. Parker is here. You're not alone."

Squeezing Booth's hand, Brennan wiped the tears from her face with her free hand. Sighing, she turned and tried to smile and Booth, "It's alright Booth. We can leave now."

Smiling, Booth tugged his hand, "Okay but I need that hand to start the truck."

Releasing his hand, Brennan swallowed and turned her face away. Staring out of the passenger side window, she finally spoke, "I'm never coming back here. The only person I've ever cared for in Burtonsville is no longer here. This place means nothing to me now."

Nodding his head, Booth started the truck, "You got it Bones. We won't be back."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving to Harper's Ferry, West Virginia, Booth found a parking lot near the river. Walking through a short section of woods, the little family stopped beside the Potomac River and looked around.

Holding the urn in her arms, Brennan smiled sadly, "This is a very pretty site. I think it will do."

Opening the urn, Brennan poured the ashes in to the river. Watching them float on the swiftly moving water, she sighed and closed the lid on the urn. Booth watching the ashes float down river, turned to Brennan, "Here Bones. Give me the urn."

Curious, Brennan asked, "What are you going to do with it?'

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "I'm going to bury it someday. Right now we'll just take it home and put it in the closet. It held Mr. Buxley's ashes; so, I don't think we should just throw it away."

Nodding her head, Brennan turned and walked back towards the truck. Parker, bending down, picked up a fist sized rock. Booth curious, asked him, "Why do you want the rock?"

Smiling, Parker replied, "I thought we could paint Mr. Buxley's name on it and when he died and we can put it in the urn. When you bury it then it will . . . I don't know . . . Is it okay?"

Pulling Parker in a hug, Booth replied, "It's more than okay Buddy."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Working his way to I81 South, Booth drove watching the scenery and occasionally glancing at Brennan to make sure she was okay. As he approached Lexington, Virginia Booth called back to Parker, "Hey Buddy, hungry yet?"

Nodding his head, Parker called back, "I sure am. Can we stop and eat?"

Smiling, Booth reached over and captured Brennan's hand, "Bones, we're going to stop and eat."

Nodding her head, Brennan turned and faced Booth, "Alright. Where are we?"

Glancing at Brennan and then the road, Booth responded, "Lexington, Virginia. There's some really cool historical stuff here if you want to see them. We can stay the rest of the afternoon and then stay the night here. Tomorrow we can decide what to do next or we can do nothing at all if that's what you want."

Parker, staring at Brennan's sad face, exclaimed, "Yeah, Bones. If you don't want to do anything we don't have to."

Turning towards Parker, Brennan smiled, "What, come to Lexington and not see the cool stuff? No we can't do that."

Chuckling, Booth released Brennan's hand and signaled a turn to get off of the highway. "Cool stuff, here we come."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would really be appreciated. Thanks.


	53. Chapter 53

Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After lunch, Booth drove over to the Lexington Visitor's Center and picked up several brochures. Settling back into the truck, Booth handed some to Brennan and a few to Parker. "Ok, you two choose what you want to see. I'm game for anything."

Parker, waving a brochure, asked his father excitedly, "Hey can we go to the Museum of Military Memorabilia? It just costs three bucks for adults and I can get in free. It has American and English stuff."

Glancing at Brennan and not hearing any objections, Booth turned back towards Parker, "Sounds cool to me, Parker. Did you find anything else you'd like to see?"

"Well, we've been studying the Civil War in school. Can we go see Stonewall Jackson's house? He was a Confederate General. I mean it costs $8 for adults but we don't have to go in. We can just look at the outside."

Shaking his head, Booth placed his hand on his chest and feigned surprise, 'Whoa, you want me to just look at the outside of Stonewall Jackson's house? That doesn't sound very interesting. I want to see the inside too. I remember reading about him in school. He was accidentally shot at Chancellorsville by his own men. It's bad that he died a few days later. That was the first time I'd ever heard of someone being killed by friendly fire. Kind of creeped me out when I first heard about it."

Nodding his head, Parker leaned back and looked at his brochures, "Yeah, I was creeped out too. Still, it would be cool to see his house."

Brennan, listening to her Booth men, looked up from a brochure and commented, "There is a place called 'Cheese to You'. They let you taste different cheeses and you can buy some in their gift shop. Admission is free."

Complaining, Booth asked, "Why does everyone keep telling how much stuff costs and that stuff is free? I'm not that tight."

Sniggering in the back, Parker replied, "Come on Dad, we all know you like free stuff."

Curious, Booth had to ask, "What's wrong with free stuff?"

Placing her hand on his knee, Brennan responded, "Absolutely nothing, that's why we know you'll be interested in the free things."

Excited, Parker called out, "Dad, Dad, oh man, they have a Ghost Tour. Oh man, it sounds cool. We have to make an appointment but if we stay here a couple of days . . . Oh, never mind."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "What's wrong Buddy?"

In a small voice, Parker answered, "It costs $13 each for Bones and you and $6 for me; so, that's ok."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Whoa, Parker. We're on vacation and the Ghost Tour sounds cool. If you want to see it and if Bones doesn't care then I don't care about the price." Turning to Brennan, Booth leaned towards Brennan and asked her quietly, "I know you don't believe; but, it might be fun. You want to do it?"

Seeing the hopeful look on Booth's face, she smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. It sounds interesting and I will be able to observe those that choose to believe."

Squinting his eyes are her, he kissed her and turned back to Parker, "Yeah, lets stay in the area for a few days and just spend our vacation here. I'll find a motel with a pool and we can spend one day doing nothing but mess in the pool."

Happy, Parker raised his right hand, "Yeah, this is so cool. Thanks Dad. Thanks Bones."

Smiling, Brennan turned and saw the joy on Parker's face, "No, thank you Parker. Thank you for making me smile."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, sitting in the Crystal Chinese restaurant, Booth enjoyed watching Brennan explain the various dishes offered. Watching them talking to each other, Booth felt content.

Glancing at the menu, Booth proclaimed, "Well, I think I'll just do the buffet."

Looking up from the menu, Parker responded, "Yeah, I can get a little bit of a lot of different stuff."

Placing the menu down, Brennan smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Placing his hand over his mouth, Parker whispered to Brennan, "Not to mention it's cheaper."

Glaring at Parker, Booth exclaimed, "I am not a cheapskate."

Laughing, Parker stood up and moved over to the buffet table. Booth winking at Brennan, stood up and followed Parker. Brennan, admiring Booth's body as he moved away from her, smiled and followed him to the buffet table.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, after making sure Parker wasn't afraid sleeping by himself in the adjoining motel room, Booth lay in bed, his arms around Brennan, "Are you okay?"

Nodding her head, Brennan stared into Booth's concerned face, "Yes, I am. Thank you, Booth. This was a wonderful idea. I've never been in this area of the state and I think it's beautiful."

Kissing her, Booth sighed, "I want you to be happy, Bones. You deserve to be happy."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled, "You deserve happiness too, Booth. Don't forget about yourself. If there is something you'd like to do, then let me know and we'll do it. This vacation shouldn't just be about Parker and me. It's your vacation too."

Placing his hand on her right breast, Booth smiled, "Anything?"

Laughing, Brennan leaned down and kissed him again this time with more intensity and passion.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thanks.


	54. Chapter 54

Thank you for all of the kind reviews. They've been inspirational. I'm glad you aren't bored with my story yet.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day being a Friday, Booth made the executive decision and decreed that they'd spend the day at the motel, swimming and that evening after calling and making a reservation they'd go on the Ghost Tour. He found out it was a walking tour and lasted 90 minutes; so, he also warned Brennan and Parker that they'd eat dinner first.

Since no one had brought swimming suits on the trip, Booth drove them over to the Wal-mart on North Lee Highway so that they could find something to wear in the pool.

Brennan unsatisfied with the selection of swim suits chose a simple sleeveless plaid shirt that buttoned down the front and a pair of shorts. Booth and Parker found the swim trunks they wanted and found some flip flops while they were at it. While they were in the Super Center, Booth and Brennan also bought a medium sized cooler, drinks, ice and snacks.

Arriving back at the motel, Booth fixed the cooler and set it near the door then looked for the bag that held his swim suit. "I saw a sign that says that they have a life guard for the pool in the morning and . . " Looking up from the bag with his swim suit in his hand he found Brennan changing into the shorts. Mesmerized, he stopped and stared.

Feeling Booth's eyes on her, she looked up and smiled, "Parker will be waiting for us at the pool."

Laughing, Booth spread his hands wide, "I didn't say anything."

Shaking her head, his girlfriend grabbed her new shirt and put it on, "You didn't have to."

Tugging his right ear, Booth sighed, "Well, I'll change and meet you out at the pool if that's going to be your attitude."

Staring at Booth, Brennan walked over to where he was standing and placed her hands on his t-shirt, pulled it up and removed it for him. "Well, maybe we can tell him that I was being a girl and took a long time making up my mind if I wanted to go swimming or not. It is stereotypical behavior that's. . . "

Placing has mouth over hers, Booth stopped the conversation.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Parker had been in the pool for awhile when two children joined him. Staring at the kids, Parker smiled and swam over to where they were standing near the edge of the pool. "Hi, I'm Parker."

The brother and sister, a little bashful, looked at each other and then back at Parker, "Hi, I'm Brad and this is my sister, Tonia."

Nodding his head, Parker swam back a little, "It's a little cold when you first get in but it only lasts for a few minutes."

Smiling the brother held his nose and jumped in the pool. His sister, walked to the edge sat down and then slipped into the pool. Swimming over to Parker, Tonia asked, "Want to play Marco Polo?"

Nodding his head, Parker replied, "Sure. Want me to be Marco first?"

Swimming away from Parker Tonia replied, "Okay by me."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Carrying the cooler, Booth walked over to the pool to find Parker playing with two children. The boy and girl looked related and were probably a year or two older than his son. The motel manager's wife playing life guard, watched Booth as he stared at the children.

Placing the cooler near a chaise lounge, Booth waited for Brennan to join him. "Want to swim or just lay in the sun?"

Observing the children at play, Brennan sat down on the chaise next to Booth's cooler and smiled, "Perhaps we should let them have the whole pool."

Rubbing his neck, Booth watched Parker screaming with delight at he got away from the girl who had almost touched him. Sitting on the chaise lounge next to Brennan, Booth smiled, "See he didn't even miss us."

Removing a bottle of sun screen from her bag, she handed it to Booth, "Would you like to help me?"

Standing up, Booth knelt next to Brennan and smiled, "We'll do each other."

Parker noticing his father and Brennan were now at the pool, called out, "Hey Dad, come play with us."

Smiling, Booth held up the sunscreen, "Come out of the pool and get some of this gunk on."

Scrunching his nose, Parker asked, "Do I really have to?"

Nodding his head while rubbing the sun screen on the back of Brennan's arms, Booth laughed, "Yes, you really have to."

Parker's new friends watching Parker leave the pool, swam over to the edge where Booth and Brennan were sitting. Brad, watching the sun screen being applied to Brennan, smiled, "My parents don't make us use that stuff."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "That's a shame. Sun screen will help diminish the suns effects on your skin."

Tonia, unsure what Brennan meant, asked, "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "The sun can damage your skin enough that when you're older you may end up looking older than you really are."

Swallowing, Tonia glanced at her brother, "Uh, can I borrow some sunscreen?"

Laughing Booth replied, "Sure, let me finish and then you can use it after Parker is done with it."

Pulling herself from the pool, Tonia waited as Booth had Parker stand next to him so he could apply the sun screen. Once he was done, Booth handed the bottle to Tonia. Tonia holding it in her hand asked, Booth, "Can you put some on me?"

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "No; but, I'm sure Bones wouldn't mind doing it for you."

Holding out her hand, Brennan smiled, "I'd be happy to."

Curious, Tonia handed the bottle to Brennan and then turned her back towards her, "How come you're called Bones."

Brennan, applying the sun screen to Tonia's back explained, "I'm an anthropologist."

Nodding her head wisely, Tonia responded, "Oh that explains it."

Looking at her brother, Tonia crossed her eyes.

Brad, laughing, swam over to the diving board and held on to it, waiting for Parker and Tonia to come back in to the pool. Once Parker and Tonia were done, they went back in the pool for another game of Marco Polo.

Booth, watching the kids scream at each other knelt in front of Brennan so she could apply sun screen on his skin. "Want to play Marco Polo?"

Shaking her head, Brennan rubbed the goop into Booth's shoulders, "No thank you."

Turning, Booth kissed Brennan, "Want to sit and watch the kids?"

Nodding her head, she returned his kiss.

Once Brennan was done, Booth stood up and moved behind her. Straddling the chaise, he sat down and pulled Brennan against his chest, "How about some snuggles?"

Laughing, Brennan smiled and leaned against Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Is my story getting boring? Is it moving at the right speed? Just checking.


	55. Chapter 55

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you still like my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Lexington Ghost Tour had been as entertaining as Booth had hoped it would be. They'd met their guide at the Lexington Visitor Center and he'd immediately set the mood. The young man had worn a Confederate Soldiers Uniform and had carried an old fashioned lantern. Besides Booth's little family, there had been three couples in the tour as well as a family of five. Everyone had been given a candle and the night being warm and the sky crystal clear with a full moon hanging over their heads had helped to set the mood. They'd been shown various supposed haunted spots and the guide's stories had been kid friendly. Some of the adults had found most of the stories to be groan worthy; but, Booth had found them to be amusing. Their guide had even shown them a few very entertaining magic tricks during the tour.

Parker had loved the stories and the magic tricks made him laugh with delight. He'd kept his arm around Brennan's arm during most of the tour, "I'll protect you Bones." Brennan had felt a little emotional when he'd declared his intentions to protect her and Booth had been full of pride.

The tour had ended at the Stonewall Jackson Cemetery. Booth had loved that part of the tour the most. Brennan, seeing the twinkle in Booth's eyes was happy that he was enjoying himself. After the tour was complete, Parker had gushed about everything they'd seen as they walked back to where the truck was parked.

Once they'd reached the truck and everyone was safely inside, Booth had turned towards his little family and asked, "Okay, whose up for some ice cream?"

Holding up his hand, Parker had shouted out, "Me, me, I'm ready for some ice cream."

Placing his fingers in his ears, Booth stared at his son, "Inside voice Buddy. You almost shattered my ear drums."

Blushing, Parker nodded his head and whispered, "I'd like some ice cream."

Laughing, Booth took his fingers out of his ears and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Googling until he found a place, he glanced at Brennan. "Alright, we are going to the Sweet Things Ice Cream Shoppe. With a name like that, how can we miss?"

Smiling, Brennan stared at her boyfriend, "You're incorrigible."

Using his charm smile at full wattage, Booth responded, "I try."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After sampling a few different ice creams, Booth had settled on Oreo ice cream on a chocolate drenched waffle cone, while Brennan chose an orange sherbet in a cup and Parker had decided that he couldn't pass up the pumpkin pie ice cream on a waffle cone. Before leaving the shop Booth had also bought an apple pie.

Sitting in their truck, they'd finished their ice cream while talking about what they should do the next day.

Turning to Brennan, Booth remarked, "You know we haven't seen Andy for over a year. We should go see him."

Her face brightening, Brennan nodded her head, "That's a good idea. I have missed seeing him."

Nodding his head, Booth winked at Brennan, "We can show Parker your bridge while we're at it."

Curious, Parker leaned forward, "Whose Andy and you have a bridge? Wow that is so cool."

Staring at Brennan, Booth replied, "Andy Taylor was a little boy Bones and I found when we were investigating a case. His mother died and we found a home for him. Andy lives in Huntsville, West Virginia. The town had a bridge that was condemned and Bones had a new one built for the town."

Impressed, Parker placed his hand on Brennan's shoulder, "Wow that is so cool, Bones. Can we drive on the bridge?"

Nodding his head, Booth answered, "Sure. We've driven on it a few times. We used to visit Andy every time we were the area and we had time. . . It's been awhile since we've been there. Andy must be almost four years old now."

Glancing at Parker, Booth asked, "Well, Buddy, how about it. We have to start heading back anyway. We can get to Huntsville in about four hours and visit Andy, see Bones' bridge and either stay the night in the area or just drive home."

Staring at his father, Parker asked, "It's up to me?"

Glancing at Brennan and seeing her nod, Booth turned his gaze back towards his son, "Sure, it's up to you."

Leaning back, Parker smiled, "Alright, let's do it."

Smiling, Booth reached over and patted Brennan' knee, "We'll go after breakfast tomorrow morning."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Parker sat on the bed in Booth and Brennan's room and watched a ball game. Each of them having a slice of apple pie, Booth watched his little family as they stared at the TV.

Brennan, noticing Booth staring at her, moved closer to Booth on the bed and smiled, "The tour was very entertaining."

Pleased that Brennan had enjoyed herself, Booth leaned over and replied, "It was pretty cool. We're going to have to look for other tours like that."

Parker whooping, turned and smiled at his father, "Wow, what a play Dad, he must have set a record with that homerun."

Frowning, Booth shifted his gaze towards the TV, "Yeah," Hoping for a replay, Booth was disappointed when the next player came up and hit a line drive right at the first baseman who'd caught the ball and they cut to a commercial. Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned to look at Brennan who was watching him. "What?"

"Thank you."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "For what?"

Putting her arm around his, she leaned against him, "For talking me into going on this vacation. Now I wish I'd finished my project sooner."

Patting her arm, Booth responded, "Eh, we'll have other vacations. The next time, we'll plan one and not let Cullen just tell me I'm on vacation."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned up and kissed Booth. Smiling, he returned the kiss.

Parker, aware what was going on, turned and exclaimed, "Ewwww."

Laughing, Booth turned his attention back to the TV. Brennan, smiling, watched Booth watch the game.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would really be appreciated. Thanks.

A/N: TLWtlw wants Booth and Brennan to visit Andy. Seems like a good idea.


	56. Chapter 56

I'm happy to see that you are not bored with my story yet, thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving in Huntsville, West Virginia, Booth made his way to the Grant house. Parking in front of the house, Booth looked at the neat little house. "They've fixed it up really nice since the last time we saw it. A new coat of paint really helped."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Since they've reopened the high school, Jimmy's been teaching Biology and Botany; so, he's doing quite well now."

Curious, Parker stared at Brennan, "Mr. Grant is a high school science teacher?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, he's been teaching at this school since they re-opened it two years ago."

Exiting his truck, Booth closed the door and walked around it to stand next to the passenger side. Opening the door, Booth pulled out three gift wrapped boxes and held them while Parker and Brennan also got out of the truck.

Aiming his boxes at the house, Booth smiled, "After you Bones. I told them we'd get here before lunch and we just made it."

The front door opening, a lady smiled at the approaching family, "Seeley, Temperance, I am so happy to see you."

A boy of about four years old, squeezing past his mother screamed, "Unca Boot, Aunt Tempe." Running across the porch, he climbed down the stairs and rushed towards Booth, "Unca Boot."

Grabbing Booth's legs, Andy looked up at Booth. Handing his packages over to Brennan, Booth leaned over and picked up the boy. Kissing him on the cheek, Booth smiled and pointed at Brennan, "Aunty Tempe wants a kiss to Andy."

Leaning towards her, Andy made motions to grab her. Brennan moved the boxes towards the boy's mother who was now standing next to Booth. Smiling she waited while Carol pulled the boxes out of her hands. Once her hands were free, Brennan scooped Andy out of Booth's arms and kissed him, "It's so good to see you Andy."

Kissing her on the lips, Andy beamed, "Look, I lost a tooth. The tooth fairy left me a quarter."

Smiling, Brennan remarked, "My, you're getting big if you're losing a tooth now."

Frowning, Carol responded, "I took him to the dentist because I thought it was too early; but, Dr. Baker says that four and a half isn't unheard of. It's early; but, not alarmingly early."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her finger next to Andy's mouth and inspected the empty spot in the front bottom of his teeth, "No, he is early; but, not early enough to cause concern."

Relieved, Carol smiled, "Good. Dr. Baker is new in town and I'm not sure about him yet."

Pulling Parker next to him, Booth glanced down at his son and then at Carol, "Carol this is my son, Parker Booth."

Smiling, Carol leaned down and held out her hand. Reaching over and shaking her hand, Parker returned her smile, "Hello, Mrs. Grant."

Releasing his hand, Carol remarked, "I just finished making lunch. Are you hungry?"

Looking up at his father who smiled and nodded his head, Parker looked back at Carol, "Yes, thank you."

Turning, Carol called back to her guests, "Jimmy can't come home for lunch since he's the lunch room monitor this week; but, he's hoping you'll stay long enough to wait for him to get home this afternoon."

Following Carol, Booth glanced back at Brennan, "Oh sure. We'd never leave before saying hello to Jimmy."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting around the dining room table, Booth smiled at the happy faces around him. Content, he picked up his glass of iced tea and drank some, "Your house looks really nice with the new coat of paint."

Swallowing her spoonful of Shepherd's pie, Carol responded, "Thank you, Jimmy took weeks to do it; but, he wanted it done right. I offered to help; but, he says I get more paint on me than on the walls I paint."

Laughing, Booth smiled, "That sounds like Jimmy."

Andy, finished with his meal, beamed at Booth, "Unca Boot, Mama made pie for you."

Smiling, Booth patted Andy's hand, "She did? That sounds great."

Standing, Carol walked over to the counter and brought back a homemade apple and raisin pie. Placing it next to Booth, she handed him a knife, "I made this just for you, so eat as big a piece as you want."

Picking up the knife, Booth studied the pie and cut off a large slice for himself. "Looks great." Moving the slice to his plate, Booth picked up his fork and cut off a piece and placed it in to his mouth, "God, Carol, this is fantastic. You make the best apple and raisin pie."

Blushing, Carol replied, "You always say that."

Savoring the pie, Booth sighed. "That's because it's the truth."

Slicing a piece for Brennan, Parker and Andy, Carol made sure everyone had a nice portion. Parker helping himself to his piece of pie found the pie to be as delicious as his father said, "Wow, Mrs. Grant, you could sell this and make a lot of money."

Laughing, Carol cut a slice for herself, "Thanks Parker; but, it's a family recipe. I could never sell it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy arriving home that afternoon, found Booth Parker and Andy in the yard playing with a small football. Andy being held up in the air by Booth to keep him out of the reach of Parker, yelled, "Daddy, Unca Boot came to play with me."

Smiling, Jimmy walked up the sidewalk, "Hey, Booth, nice of you to come see us."

Handing Andy over to Jimmy, Booth replied, "We're on vacation and decided to come by and see how everyone was doing." Pulling his son closer to him, Booth smiled, "This is my son, Parker."

Leaning down, Jimmy offered his hand to Parker, "Nice to meet you Parker."

Shaking Jimmy's hand, Parker responded, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Grant."

Staring at Parker, Andy patted his father's face, "Daddy, Parka says that I good at footsball."

Laughing, Jimmy hugged Andy, "That's great, Andy."

Smiling at Parker, Jimmy hugged Andy, "He doesn't have a lot of friends yet; so, thanks Parker. Thank you for playing with him."

Blushing, Parker smiled, "You're welcome. I think he plays football pretty good for his age."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay a quiet little chapter. I hope you liked our little visit with Andy.


	57. Chapter 57

Thanks to everyone who reviews my story. It lets me know that you are still interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaving Huntsville, Booth soon came to Brennan's bridge and pulled over to the side of the road. Turning on his emergency signals, Booth turned and looked at Parker. "This is Brennan's bridge."

Curious, Parker asked, "Why did you build the bridge, Bones?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "The government decided that they didn't have an urgent need to rebuild it. Because of their shameful obviation of their responsibility to this area the people of Huntsville found their town had become isolated and the jobs in the area dissipated. I didn't want the people here to suffer because their government wouldn't find the money to fix the bridge. I had money coming in from my book and I decided to fund the project myself."

Impressed, Parker stared at the bridge, "Wow, Bones. You're awesome."

Smiling, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan, "She sure is." Turning towards Parker, Booth winked, "Okay, let's drive across it."

Turning off his emergency signal, Booth eased back on to the road and drove slowly across the bridge. Brennan studying it as they crossed it, remarked, "It is holding up quite well."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back in Washington D.C., Booth smiled, "Well, it was a short vacation that's for sure. Maybe we'll take a longer one at Christmas."

Frowning, Parker shook his head, "I don't know if Mom is going to let me come back for Christmas."

Watching the traffic, Booth remarked, "Don't worry about it Parker. Whatever holiday you come back on, I'll save a week to spend it with you."

Relived, Parker stared at the back of his father's head, "Thanks, Dad."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth asked, "Which apartment are we staying at this week?"

Turning, Brennan smiled, "I feel we should stay at mine. All of Parker's clothes are there."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "Okay, I guess we better go grocery shopping before we get to your apartment then. You want to do Whole Food Markets first or Safeway or both?"

Tired, Brennan replied, "Let's just shop Safeway. I can always go do the shopping I need to do later in the week."

Nodding his head, Booth hesitated, "If you're sure. Then that's what we'll do."

Smiling, Brennan stared at her boyfriend, "I'm sure."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Brennan's apartment building, Booth parked in visitor's parking and everyone grabbed bags and luggage and carried it up to Brennan's apartment. Once they had unloaded their bags, Booth smiled at Brennan, "You stay here and start putting up groceries. Parker and I will finish unloading the truck."

Frowning, Brennan responded, "I can help do that Booth."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "I know you're tired, Bones. You're practically dragging. You stay here and let me and Parker finish the unloading."

Seeing the worried look on Booth's face, Brennan smiled, "I'm fine Booth. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Placing his arms around her, Booth hugged her, "Bones, you're allowed to be tired. You're pregnant. It's to be expected."

Hugging Booth, Brennan smiled, "You worry too much. I'm pregnant not sick."

Kissing her, Booth responded, "Go with it, Bones. Stay up here."

Breaking away, Brennan moved to the kitchen, "I'm going to make tea."

Watching her walk away, Booth frowned and bit his lower lip. Turning, he placed his hand on Parker's shoulder, "Okay, Buddy. Let's go get the rest of the stuff."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gathering up the rest of their bags from the truck, Parker asked, "Is Bones okay?"

Sitting down on the bumper of the truck, Booth sighed, "Sure she is. She's just tired. She worked a lot of hours on that mummy project and then as soon as she was done I dragged her around Virginia and West Virginia. I really didn't give her a chance to rest up and now she has to go back to work tomorrow. I was a little selfish. I should have stayed home. I just wanted you to have some fun; but, we could have done that here. I just didn't think about how my wanting to go somewhere was going to affect Bones."

Worried, Parker asked, "But she's okay right?"

Standing, Booth smiled, "Yeah, she's just tired and won't admit it. We'll just turn in early tonight. We can all use a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, you can stay at the Jeffersonian with Bones. We'll eat lunch together though. I think she's got you signed up for some summer program at the Jeffersonian. It starts tomorrow morning. Bones, says it's pretty cool."

Grabbing some of the bags sitting on the ground, Parker grinned, "That sounds awesome, Dad."

Closing the trunk, Booth placed the rest of the bags into the cooler and then carried it back to Brennan's apartment.

Entering the apartment, Booth found Brennan in the kitchen, brewing some tea. "Hey, I brought the cooler. If you don't have a place for it, I'll take it down to your storage room."

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Brennan nodded her head, "You and Parker can take the luggage down there with the cooler."

Concerned, Booth frowned, "Why don't you go lay down for awhile? Parker and me will make dinner."

Nodding her head, Brennan stood, "Alright. Come and get me if you need my help with anything."

Watching her walk slowly past him, Booth spoke quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't let you rest Bones. You need to let me know when I'm getting carried away."

Stopping, Brennan stared at her boyfriend, "Booth, I'm fine and you didn't get carried away. I wanted to go out of town with you and Parker. It was interesting. A nap is all I need."

Watching her walk over to the bedroom, Booth shook his head.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	58. Chapter 58

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I really do appreciate all reviews.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth felt the bed move next to him. Rolling over, Booth watched Brennan collect her clothes and carry them to the bathroom. "Call Cam and tell her you're going to take one more day, Bones. You're still tired."

Smiling, Brennan glanced back at Booth, "No, I'm fine. I was tired yesterday; but, I rested enough last night. Now you had better get up yourself. You have to go back to work too."

Closing his eyes, Booth smiled, "I could call in sick if you do."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I have to take Parker to the Jeffersonian today."

Sighing, Booth opened his eyes, "Okay, okay. I'm up."

Watching Brennan close the bathroom door, Booth moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Placing his feet on the floor, he waited until he was ready to stand, knowing that his feet were going to give him trouble. "Maybe I won't get a case for a few days."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wading through all of the reports sitting on his desk, Booth was amazed that the pile of reports on his desk seemed to have doubled while he'd been gone. Sorting them first, he started working on the more urgent ones first.

Sweets, entering Booth's office, stood at the threshold and cleared his throat. Booth trying to ignore the psychologist, kept his eyes on the report in front of him.

The younger man, not getting the response he wanted, stepped closer to Booth's desk and cleared his throat again. Booth, annoyed, glanced up and glared, "If you're getting a cold then stay away from me. I have a pregnant Bones to worry about and I don't want her or Parker getting a summer cold."

Shaking his head, Sweets walked over to the chair across from Booth's desk and sat down, "No, I don't have a cold."

Irritated, Booth looked back down at his report, "I'm busy, Sweets."

Sighing very loudly, Sweets stared at Booth.

Blowing air through his lips, Booth looked up and leaned back in his chair, "What is it, Kid? I don't feel like playing twenty questions."

Licking his bottom lips, Sweets finally spoke, "Uh, I need to ask you to do a big favor for me. A huge favor really; but, I don't have anyone else to ask."

Frowning, Booth crossed his arms against his chest, "What's the favor?"

Clearing his throat again, Sweets asked, "Would you go to the circus with me tonight? It's in town and I need someone to go with me. I can't go to it by myself."

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "You want to go to the circus; but you can't go by yourself? What the hell Sweets. You're a grown man. What's going on?"

Rubbing his hands across his knees, Sweets responded, "I found out that my biological mother might be there tonight. I've been searching for her for a long time and I think I may have finally tracked her down. If she is there, I don't think I can see her by myself. I just . . . I just need a friend to be there with me. I just want you to come with me and just . . . I don't know. . . that's okay." Standing, Sweets looked at Booth's frown, "I know you're busy. It's alright. I'll just . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth shook his head, "Stop, I didn't say I wouldn't go with you. I just don't understand. Why do you need me there?"

Sitting back down, Sweets stared at Booth's desktop, "I, uh, I, well, I haven't seen her since I was five years old. The State took me away from her and after I was hospi. . . I mean, they gave me to Mom and Dad and I haven't seen her since. I don't know how she'll react when she sees me and I just think that if I have you there with me she won't make a scene."

Rubbing his forehead, Booth asked, "Sweets, maybe you shouldn't try to see her. They took you away from her for a reason. We both know what that reason was for. Why dredge up painful memories like that? The Finleys were your parents. Wouldn't it be better if you just forgot about your biological mother?"

Shaking his head, Sweets responded, "Your childhood was shit too Booth. Does that mean that if your mother suddenly showed up you'd refuse to see her?"

Frowning, Booth folded his arms across his chest again, "My mother didn't abuse me, Sweets. Your mother did. My mother was a victim. It's not the same thing."

Disappointed, Sweets looked at his hands on his knees, "So you won't go with me?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I didn't say that. I'll go with you. I just don't want you to be disappointed. I know you think that you're doing the right thing; but, I just have a bad feeling about this. I think you should stay away from her. . . . But hey, you want to go, I'll go with you."

Relieved, Sweets smiled, "Thank you. I'll come by and pick you up tonight around six. Are you at Dr. Brennan's apartment or yours?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "We're staying at Bones' apartment this week."

Nodding his head, Sweets stood, "You know, my mother didn't really abuse me. She hit me once in a while; but my father was the one that abused me. She just did what he told her to do. She . . . he was the one, Booth, not my mother."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "She hit you because he told her to. It's still abuse. She also just stood by and let him torture you Sweets. She didn't stop it and she could have."

Curious, Sweets stared intently at Booth, "And your mother didn't do the same thing?"

Suddenly angry, Booth clenched his jaw. Staring at his young friend, Booth snarled, "You're crossing a line you shouldn't, Sweets. I advise you to get out of my office right now."

Moving to the doorway, Sweets stopped, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You're mother never hit you and it is different."

Not looking up, Booth responded, "Meet me at Bones' apartment at six."

Nodding his head, Sweets left. Booth looking at the empty doorway shook his head and leaned forward putting his head in his hands, "Damn it, now I have a headache."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story? Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	59. Chapter 59

I am glad you are still enjoying my story. Thank you for the great reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Rubbing the side of his head, Booth sipped his coffee while Parker and Brennan ate their lunch. Concerned that Booth wasn't eating, Brennan asked, "Are you sure you're alright, Booth? It isn't normal for you to skip lunch."

Placing his cup on the table in front of him, Booth smiled, "I'm alright. I just have a headache. I've had the damn thing all morning and it just doesn't want to go away."

Staring at his father, Parker commented, "Maybe you should go to the doctor, Dad."

Shaking his head, Booth tried to appear cheerful, "No, it's alright. I just walked into my office this morning and found a small mountain of paper work. I tried to get through as much of it as possible this morning; but, it's taking time. There isn't anything wrong. So, what did you do in science camp today?"

Moving a french fry through a puddle of ketchup, Parker smiled, "We got to do some experiments with refraction. Some of the experiments were basic but some of them were really cool."

Nodding his head, Booth reached over and picked up a french fry from his son's plate. "Sounds cool." Looking at the French fry, Booth's felt a little queasy and placed it back on his son's plate.

Brennan, observing Booth's behavior, sighed, "You should eat something. Taking headache tablets on an empty stomach can cause your stomach to be upset."

Sighing, Booth reached over and picked up half of Brennan's sandwich, "Thanks, maybe I should."

Glaring, Brennan commented, "I meant you should order something from the menu, not my plate."

Laughing, Booth held up his hand and stared at their server behind the counter, "Hey Jane, can I order another sandwich like this one?"

Waving her hand, Jane put in his order.

Reaching out and patting Brennan's hand, Booth spoke, "You can have half of my sandwich."

Watching her boyfriend take a small bite out her half of a sandwich, she noticed the sad look that came over him as he watched his son.

Suddenly turning his attention back to Brennan, Booth informed her, "Sweets wants me to go somewhere with him tonight. He may have found his mother and he doesn't want to meet her by himself."

Nodding her head, Brennan frowned, "Why does he want you there?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth shook his head, "He hasn't seen her since he was five and I guess he just wants a friendly face in the room."

His interest peaked, Parker asked, "Why hasn't Uncle Sweets seen his mother since he was five?"

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "His mother couldn't take care of Sweets properly so she found a really nice couple to adopt him and give him a better home."

Sad, Parker asked, "Gosh, she just gave him away?"

Booth reached over and patted his son's hand, "Sometimes parents can't take care of their kids like they should. Your mother is a great mother and you'll always have her and me and Bones to look out for you. You don't need to worry about that."

Nodding his head, Parker smiled, "I know."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing outside Brennan's apartment building, Booth waited for Sweets to arrive. Brennan, stepping out of the building's lobby walked over to where Booth stood, "Are you sure you're alright? I noticed this evening you kept rubbing your head."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth stared into her concerned face, "I'm fine. It's just a stress headache."

Leaning up and kissing him, Brennan asked, "If you knew there was something wrong with your health you wouldn't try to hide it from me would you?"

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "Bones, I'm fine. . . Oh, wait, no, no, my brain tumor is not back. Don't you worry about that, I just had a physical last month. This is just a headache."

Hugging him, Brennan frowned, "Alright, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hiding something from me. I know you Booth. You try to protect me from things and it isn't necessary. We're partners. I'm here for you just as you are here for me."

Smiling, Booth noticed Sweets pull his car in front of him and stop. Leaning down, Booth kissed Brennan. "Don't wait up for me. I don't know how long I'll be."

Releasing his hold on her, Booth jogged out into the street and got into Sweets car. Waving at Brennan, Booth watched her wave back. "Let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner I can get back."

Placing his car in gear, Sweets moved down the road, "Thanks for coming with me Booth."

Not answering, Booth stared out of the passenger's side window at the passing scenery.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The circus was fairly large for its kind and Booth wasn't sure where they were supposed to be looking for Sweets' mother. He decided to just follow Sweets around and let his young friend worry about the search. Watching the younger man, Booth noticed that the psychologist was very nervous and probably just a little afraid. Booth made a point of watching the people around them. He wasn't a big fan of circuses and you never knew when you might run into someone or something unexpected that might cause trouble.

Sweets, glancing at a piece of paper, finally stopped in front of a RV parked at the north side of the circus grounds. Knocking on the door, Sweets glanced back at Booth and smiled nervously. Booth noticing the door open stared at the woman who had opened it.

"May I help you?"

Clearing his throat, Sweets asked, "Are you Gilda Sweets?"

Nodding her head, Gilda frowned, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Smiling, Sweets replied, "I'm your son, Lance."

Frowning, Gilda replied, "I don't have a son. He's dead to me and good riddance." Watching her slam the door shut, Sweets found himself staring at the closed door. Swallowing, the psychologist found himself unable to move.

Booth, angry, reached around and knocked on the door. Slamming his fist on it rapidly and repeatedly, Booth soon found the door open again, "Look, you don't want anything to do with your son, that's fine, it's your right; but, I wanted you to know that you're a bitch and you don't deserve to have such a fine son."

Pulling Sweets' arm, Booth pulled him away from the RV. Sweets, stunned at his mother's rejection, followed Booth in a compliant manner, much like a child being led by his father.

Once they were about 500 feet from the RV Sweets stopped. Staring at Booth, he shook his head, "You were right. I should have just left it alone."

Patting Sweets' shoulder, Booth shook his head, "The Finleys were your parents, Lance. Not that bitch that just slammed the door in your face. You've made a good life for yourself and you don't need her. The Finleys loved you and that's all that matters. Don't forget that."

Swallowing, Sweets stared at the ground. "You're right. You're right. At least I know. She doesn't want to know me and that's okay. At least I know."

Smiling, Booth tugged on his young friend's arm, "Come on, let's go get a beer."

Nodding his head, Sweets replied, "Okay."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

As they approached the center of the circus, Booth saw two clowns walking towards him. His pulse racing, he stopped in his tracks and stared warily at the men dressed up in makeup as they came nearer. Sweets, noticing the beads of sweat erupting on Booths' forehead, watched the clowns as they grew closer to them. Wanting to help Booth, Sweets stepped between him and the clowns and faced Booth.

Placing his hands on Booth's shoulders, Sweets smiled, "Look at me, Booth. Don't look at them, look at me."

His eyes tracking the clowns, Booth was unable to tear his gaze from the clowns. Sweets seeing the fear on Booth's face, grabbed his friend's arm. Pulling on Booth, Sweets managed to get Booth to move away from the clowns.

As they moved further away, Booth managed to calm down and finally he was able to pull his arm out of Sweets grasp. "Okay, let go, kid."

Releasing Booth's arm, Sweets commented, "I really want that beer, Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth glanced back to see that the clowns were no longer in sight. "Yeah, I could use one myself."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	60. Chapter 60

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Sweets had spent a few hours at the Founding Fathers drinking and mostly sitting in silence. Booth had finally remembered that he wasn't living alone anymore and paid his bar tab. Hauling Sweets from his seat, Booth pulled him outside, found a cab for him and pushed him in it. Watching the taxi drive away, Booth placed his hands into his pockets and walked over to the bus stop and sat down. Rubbing his head, Booth watched a few people walk by. Disgusted that he had let himself freeze at the sight of men in clown makeup, Booth leaned against the arch covering the bus stop. He was a little nauseous and wanted to make sure he was okay before ordering up a cab. After his stomach finally settled down, he stood up and walked over to a taxi stand, caught a cab and had the driver take him to Brennan's apartment.

He knew he was drunk; so, he made an effort to be quiet when he entered the apartment. Walking over towards the couch, Booth removed his shoes and sat down. Staring at their bedroom door, he finally laid down, placed his right arm over his eyes and fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, waking from a fitful sleep, checked the alarm clock next to the bed and saw it display 01:56. Worried that Booth wasn't lying next to her, she slid out of bed and left her bedroom. Walking out into the living room, she found her boyfriend asleep on the couch. Leaning over him, she smelled the distinct odor of beer.

Shaking her head, Brennan shook Booth's shoulder. "Booth, wake up. You need to go to bed."

Waking, Booth stared at his girlfriend, "Hey Bones."

Frowning, Brennan responded, "Hello, Booth. You need to go to bed."

Nodding his head, Booth sat up only to feel a wave of dizziness hit him. Lying back down, Booth frowned, "Nope, can't do it."

Kneeling next to him, Brennan commented, "Booth, I thought you went to find Sweets' mother."

Turning his head to stare at her, Booth frowned, "We did find her. She was mean to Sweets. We decided to get some drinks and I may have had a little too much to drink, not a lot too much but maybe a little too much."

Opening her mouth to respond, Booth interrupted her, "My mother ran away from home when I was a kid. My Dad used to beat the hell out of her. When he'd get tired of hitting her then he'd come after me and Jared. Well mostly me. Jared was smart enough to hide. Me, I'm stupid. I'd just stand there and let him beat the shit out of me. I'm not as smart as Jared or my mother. Mom just ran away and Jared got real good at hiding so I was the lucky one that he found. Yeah, I'm pretty stupid alright."

Frowning, Brennan placed her hand on his chest, "You are not stupid Booth. You were a child. Your father was a horrible person who took his frustrations out on you."

Snorting, Booth frowned, "Yeah, his frustrations. My mother never hit me Bones. She never did. She loved me. She just couldn't take it anymore and she ran away. I don't know why she didn't take me with her though. Maybe I was just too stupid and she didn't want me around, still sometimes I wish she had taken me with her, me and Jared. She shouldn't have left us with Dad. You know?"

Nodding her head, Brennan placed her arm across his chest and hugged him. "She should have taken you with her, Booth. She shouldn't have left you. She shouldn't have abandoned you. Sometimes I forget that you were abandoned too. You had your Grandparents to save you and I am grateful to them for that. They saved you, Booth. You aren't stupid and you need to quit saying that. I can't pretend to understand how a parent could just leave their child in a dangerous home; but I am certain that it had nothing to do with anything you did or were Booth. She just left you and no excuse she used would be valid as far as I am concerned."

Staring at Brennan, Booth sighed, "She came to Pops's house once when I was a senior in high school. I thought maybe she'd come to get me and Jared; but, she didn't even talk to me. I came home from school and she just . . . Left."

Rubbing his eyes, Booth yawned, "Sweets' mother just slammed the door right in his face. The kid was shocked. I don't know what I would do if my mother did that to me. . . . That's why I haven't looked for her you know. If she really wanted to see me she could find me; but, she hasn't. If she doesn't want to see me then who am I to make her see me? No, if she wants to see me then she can come see me. You know?"

Nodding her head, Brennan swallowed, "Yes, Booth, I know. Try to sit up."

Pushing his hands on the couch, Booth pushed himself up. Letting the dizziness swirl around his head, he finally felt better. "Huh, maybe I can make it to bed now." Swinging his legs off of the couch, he slowly stood up. Swaying a little, Booth managed to stay upright. "I feel drunker now than when I came home."

Smiling, Brennan placed her arm around his waist, "Just walk to the bedroom and then lay down on the bed."

Nodding, Booth walked slowly and carefully to the bedroom. Arriving next to the bed, Booth put his right hand down and then sat down. Groaning, Booth held his head in his hands, "I need to stop doing this shit. I'm too old to be doing this."

Pushing him backwards, Brennan managed to get him to swing his legs up and lie down. Smiling, Booth stared up at Brennan, "How'd I get so lucky Bones. I love you so much. Do you know that?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I do know. I love you too Booth."

Closing his eyes, Booth repeated, "I'm a very lucky man."

Watching his breathing become quiet, Brennan climbed into bed next to her boyfriend and turned on her side, watching him sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, the alarm clock rang out with a piercing reel. Booth, lunging at the clock, struck his fist against the the snooze button only to hear the plastic casing crack. Opening his eyes, Booth found a little blood on his fist where the skin was scratched by the broken casing. "Damn it. Not another one. They just don't make clocks like they used to."

Amused, Brennan rolled out of bed, "They would probably last longer if you didn't smash them with your fist."

Sighing heavily, Booth exclaimed, "Man, do I have a headache."

Gathering her clothes for the day, Brennan walked into the bathroom. "Once I'm done, take a hot shower. It might help."

Holding his head, Booth muttered, "This is Sweets' fault. You wait until I get my hands on that kid."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story?


	61. Chapter 61

Thanks for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the breakroom, Booth found the room to be unoccupied. Grateful for tiny favors, he poured some coffee in to his mug and then poured two packets of sugar into the liquid. Stirring it slowly, he studied the snack machine and decided that eating anything would be a disaster. Turning he looked up to find Caroline staring at him, "Cher', sunglasses look nice on you; but, I don't see a lot of sun in this building."

Shaking his head, Booth moved them to the top of his head, "I forgot I had them on."

Studying his face, Caroline smiled, "Uh, huh. I need to talk to you about the Boxer case."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth walked past the attorney, "Not a problem, my notes are in my office."

Following him down the hallway, Caroline was amused to see how carefully her favorite agent was walking. Following him into his office, Caroline watched him sit down behind his desk, remove his sun glasses and take a careful sip from his mug.

Sitting on the chair across from his desk, Caroline smiled, "Did you and Dr. Brennan get carried away on a school night?"

Shaking his head, Booth rummaged though his stack of folders and pulled out the Boxer file, "Nope. You want to talk about Boxer or pry further into my private life?"

Raising her eyebrows, Caroline shook her head, "Don't you get sassy with me Cher'. You don't want to go down that road this morning. My boss is unhappy with the way Agent Townsend handled his case and you and I have to find a way to fix it; so, take some aspirin, drink your coffee and settle down because we have a long morning ahead of us."

Sighing, Booth opened his desk drawer, took three Advil from his stash and swallowed it with coffee. Staring at Caroline, Booth squeezed his eyes shut and then open, "Alright, let's talk."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caroline was finally satisfied with how the Boxer case would move forward when Booth's phone rang. Answering it, Booth was stunned to hear what the caller had to say. Worried Caroline noticed Booth turn pale. As the phone call continued, she saw his coloring start to darken and the look of anger on his face was very intense. Saying little, Booth finally responded, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Booth grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and put it on. Picking up his badge and gun from his drawer and placed them along with his phone into his jacket pocket, Booth finally looked at Caroline, "I have to go. Sweets is in the hospital. It's bad . . . he was assaulted late last night and . . . I have to go. I'll take care of the Boxer case when I get back."

Concerned, Caroline asked, "What happened?"

Rubbing the side of his face, Booth answered, "I'm not sure yet; but, I intend to find out."

Walking rapidly out of his office, he made his way to the stairwell, jogged down the stairs and out into the parking garage where his truck was parked. Once he was settled in his truck, Booth ran his hands through his hair. Trying to calm down, he finally blew out air through his partially closed lips, turned the ignition and started his truck. Before backing out of his parking space, he slammed his fist against the steering wheel, "Damn it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hospital, Booth soon found Sweets. Walking into the younger man's hospital room, the first thing Booth noticed was the state of Sweets face. It was bruised and swollen with numerous cuts on his cheeks and his lips. The fact that Sweets was also wearing a cast on his left arm made Booth angrier. Walking quietly over to where his young friend was lying, Booth placed his hand on Sweet's shoulder, "Hey Buddy."

Opening his eyes, Sweets was relieved to see his friend, "Booth, I'm sorry. I didn't have anyone else to call and I needed to let someone know I couldn't come to work and . . ."

Interrupting his friend, Booth smiled, "Hey, that's what friends are for. . . What happened? The last time I saw you, you were in a cab on the way to your apartment."

Looking down at his cast, Sweets replied, "I was stupid. I . . . I wanted to talk to my mother. I wanted to know why she didn't want to see me; so, I went back to the circus. . . . I uh, I found her again and I . . . well, I found out that she wasn't alone. She was with some guy. They laughed at me and told me they didn't have any use for a . . . They laughed at me. I told my mother that I just wanted to know why she . . . I was stupid Booth. I was just so stupid. The guy, he got mad and he started to beat the hell out of me. My mother just stood by and let him do it. She didn't care what was happening to me. She just stood there." Placing his right hand over his eyes, he began to cry.

Upset at his friend's pain, Booth squeezed Sweet's shoulder, "Listen Buddy. This isn't your fault, okay? It was a mistake to go back out there by yourself; but, you sure as hell didn't deserve this." Squeezing his shoulder again, Booth asked, "Did you explain all of this to the police? Do you know if the guy and your mother have been arrested?"

Shaking his head, Sweets wiped the tears from his face and replied, "I was kind of unconscious when they brought me here. The nurse told me that the police came and told her that they'll be back later to talk to me. . . I don't want my mother to go to jail, Booth. She didn't do anything."

Angry, Booth pursed his lips, "Yeah, she didn't do anything and that's a problem, Sweets. That's a big problem."

Staring at Booth, Sweets sighed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Releasing his young friend's shoulder, Booth crossed his arms against his chest, "Once I get you out of here, I'm going to take you back to Brennan's apartment. Parker is staying in her guest bedroom; but, you can sleep on the couch for a couple of nights. I need to make sure you're okay before you stay by yourself. We'll swing by your apartment and pick up a few things."

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "No, Booth. No way. I can't intrude like that and I really don't think Dr. Brennan will appreciate another guest at her apartment. I mean, Parker is family; but, I'm not anything. Just take me home, I'll be okay."

Reaching back down and placing his hand on Sweets' shoulder, Booth shook his head, "Bones won't mind and you don't get a say in this. You're not staying by yourself for the next few nights. You'll have the apartment to yourself during the day and you can sleep and watch TV. You'll just have company at night. I just want to keep an eye on you for a couple of days and I can't do it if you're at your apartment. It'll be okay, you'll see."

Biting his lower lips, Sweets responded, "Well, okay; but, if it turns out it isn't okay you let me know and I'll go back to my apartment. I don't want to cause trouble between you and Dr. Brennan. Promise me that you'll do that, that you'll take me home if Dr. Brennan doesn't want me there."

Nodding his head, Booth patted his arm, "I promise."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

While Sweets was filling out some forms so he could be released from the hospital, Booth stepped out in to the hallway and made a call.

"Bones, look, Sweets was assaulted last night. He's banged up pretty bad. You know he's alone and . . . "

Interrupting, Booth, Brennan interjected, "He shouldn't be alone if he's been hurt. Bring him to my apartment and he can stay with us for a few days. Perhaps Parker would allow Sweets to stay in the guest bedroom and Parker can sleep on the couch."

Smiling, Booth watched the door leading into Sweet's room, "Thanks Bones. I didn't want the kid to spend the next few nights alone. I'll drop him off at the apartment, make sure he's okay and go back to work. I'll talk to Parker when I see him about Sweets. It'll just be for a couple of days."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Do you know what happened?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Sweets went back to talk to his mother by himself and she and her boyfriend beat the shit out of Sweets. They broke his left arm."

Angry, Brennan replied, "I hope they're in jail."

Smirking, Booth responded, "Not yet; but, they will be very soon."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. It's the only way I know if anyone is reading this story.


	62. Chapter 62

It would seem that there is still interest in this story. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Settling Sweets in the guest bedroom, Booth smiled, "Okay, Parker will sleep on the couch while you're here. He won't mind. You rest and help yourself to whatever you find in the fridge, well except leave the chocolate milk alone. There isn't much left and Parker likes to have a glass before he goes to bed. I guess that means I need to go grocery shopping soon."

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "Got it, don't drink the chocolate milk."

Leaving the room, Booth had a thought and came back, "Oh yeah, don't drink any beer, not while you're on pain meds."

Rolling his eyes, Sweets replied, "No kidding, I am a doctor you know."

Smiling, Booth responded, "All I see is a kid in pain, Sweets. No beer."

Leaving the room, Booth made sure the TV remote was on the coffee table and not lost in the couch like it normally was. It had taken a lot of persuasion on his part to get a TV into Brennan's apartment; so, he considered Sweets a lucky man. A few months ago, he wouldn't have had one to watch.

Leaving the apartment, Booth made sure the door was locked. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Booth made a call. "Charlie, meet me in front of the Hoover in ten minutes. You and I are going to the circus."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the circus grounds, Booth found it interesting that the crowds were very small. The previous evening the circus grounds had been pretty busy and in some areas it had been very congested. Glancing at Charlie, Booth remarked, "Looks a lot different during the day."

Walking beside Booth, Charlie nodded his head, "Dr. Sweets had no business coming back here by himself."

Nodding his head, Booth agreed, "Yeah, but you know Sweets. If he wants to do something he does it."

Approaching the RV that belonged to Gilda Sweets, Booth noticed the door propped open and a man sitting on a lawn chair just outside the doorway, reading a newspaper.

Turning to Charlie, Booth spoke quietly, "That guy fits the description Sweets gave me of his assailant."

Nodding, Charlie drew his gun and then placed his hand holding the gun out of sight behind his right leg.

Stopping about three feet from the trailer, Booth asked, "Where's Gilda Sweets?"

Lowering his paper, the large man asked, "What's it to you?"

Holding up his badge and ID, Booth waited.

Puzzled, the man called out, "Gilda, Baby, you got company."

Sweets' mother, curious, came to the door and looked around. Spying Booth, she frowned. Noticing the badge, she swallowed, "What does the FBI want with me?"

Pointing towards the man in the chair and then back at her, Booth responded, "You are both under arrest for the assault of a Federal employee."

Startled, Gilda stepped out of the trailer, "Are you crazy? I haven't assaulted anyone."

Turning to the man sitting outside her RV, Gilda asked, "Hey Mike, you assault a Fed and not tell me about it?"

Irritated, Mike stood up and spoke to Booth, "I don't know what you're talking about; but, me and Gilda haven't hurt anyone. You have us mixed up with someone else."

Ignoring Mike, Booth asked Gilda, "You don't recognize me?"

Shaking her head, Gilda squinted Booth and replied, "No, should I?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "I was with your son last night, the first time he came around. When he came back the second time, you beat the hell out of him and that puts you into a world of hurt. Your son works for the FBI."

Swallowing, Gilda responded, "I didn't see him but the one time when you were with him. If he came back around again, I didn't see him. I didn't beat up anyone and neither did Mike. Lance is a damn liar. He's always been a rotten son and this just proves it. He'd do anything to hurt me just because I had to give him up as a child. He was unmanageable and he made my a life a living hell. I gave him up because I couldn't handle him anymore. Now he's grown up and he's trying to make me suffer more. 'How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child'."

Smirking, Charlie responded, "This above all: to thine own self be true. And it must follow, as the night the day, Thou canst not then be false to any man."

Staring at Mike, Booth ordered, "Hold out your hands, palms down."

Suspicious, Mike asked, "Why should I?"

Drawing his gun, Booth replied, "Because I told you to."

Charlie, bringing his gun up, aimed it in Gilda's direction.

Mike, licking his lips, held his hands up to reveal battered and bruised knuckles.

Glumly, Booth sighed, "All he wanted to do was talk to his mother. That's all. You're under arrest for the assault of a Federal employee." Placing his gun back in his holster, he removed his handcuffs from his belt. Walking over to where Mike stood, Booth ordered, "Turn around."

Turning, Mike responded, "It was self defense. Me and Gilda were sitting out here and he shows up and makes all kinds of threats and he attacked me and I protected myself."

Clamping the cuffs tightly, Booth asked, "You weigh, what, 240 maybe 250? Dr. Sweets wouldn't have attacked you. Maybe you can convince the DA; but, somehow I don't think so."

Turning his gaze upon Gilda, Booth ordered her, "Walk slowly over to where Charlie is standing and he'll cuff you. You're under arrest for aiding and abetting a criminal act against a Federal employee."

Furious Gilda stalked over to where Charlie stood, "This is bullshit. You can't prove it wasn't self-defense."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "You're wrong. The people I work with will prove it. Just in case you're thinking about using that ungrateful child crap with the DA I wouldn't bother. We have access to Dr. Sweets records and we know what you and your husband did to him before the state took him away from you. You're not walking away from your shit this time. It won't just be Mike this time."

Crying, Gilda responded, "This isn't right. He had no business coming around here. This is all his fault. This is Lance's fault, not mine."

Shaking his head, Charlie cuffed Gilda and responded, "Shut up, you stupid bitch. You're giving me a headache."

Startled, Booth stared at Charlie. Charlie, shrugging his shoulders responded, "I hate child abusers."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Brennan's apartment that evening, Brennan, Booth and Parker found Sweets asleep on the couch, the TV showing a rerun of Firefly.

Carrying grocery sacks into the kitchen, Booth and Brennan put the groceries away and started to prepare dinner. Parker, curious, walked back into the living room to find Sweets sitting on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

Sitting on the couch next to Sweets, Parker mentioned, "Dad and Bones are making dinner. We're having stir fry. Are you okay? Would you like me to get you something?"

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "No, I'm good."

Glancing at the TV, Parker smiled, "Alright, Firefly. Do you like this show? Mom bought me the DVD set for this show. I've seen every episode at least three times. It's a pretty cool show."

Nodding his head, Sweets tried to smile but realized his face hurt too much to do that, "Yeah, it is cool."

Glancing back at Sweets, Parker leaned over towards the hurt young man, "Dad says you can stay here until you feel okay. Bones says that too. They say I can sleep on this couch while you sleep in my room. That will be cool. Mom never lets me sleep on the couch. Thanks."

Laughing softly, Sweets replied, "Yeah, not a problem."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review are really appreciated. Thanks

A/N: William Shakespeare (King Lear, Act 1, Scene 4): 'How sharper than a serpent's tooth than to have a thankless child' and (Hamlet, Act 1 scene 3): This above all: to thine own self be true. And it must follow, as the night the day, Thou canst not then be false to any man."


	63. Chapter 63

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing a muffled scream coming from the next room, Booth rolled out of bed and ran towards the bedroom door. Opening it quickly, he looked towards the couch. Parker, sitting up on the couch stared wide eyed at his father, "I think it's Dr. Sweets."

Nodding his head, Booth hurried to the guest bedroom and opened the door. Hearing Sweets moaning, Booth strode across the room and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and shook it.

Sweets, jerked out of his nightmare, stared up into Booth's concerned face. "I . . I . . . what's wrong?"

Smiling, Booth patted his friend's shoulder, "You were having a bad dream."

Nodding his head, Sweets sat up with a groan, "I'm sorry, I do that sometimes. I didn't mean to wake you. Maybe you should let me go back home."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Nah, it's okay."

Sighing, Sweets looked down at the cast on his arm, "I guess I should take my pain medicine."

Walking over to the dresser, Booth retrieved a pain pill and brought it back with a bottle of water that was sitting next to the pain medicine bottle. Handing both to Sweets, Booth yawned, "Here you go."

Walking away, Booth glanced back at Sweets and observed him staring at his cast. Shaking his head, Booth walked into the living room and closed the door behind him. Smiling at Parker, Booth informed his son, "It's okay, he was just having a bad dream."

Smiling, Parker laid back down, pulled his blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes.

Walking back into the bedroom, Booth closed the door behind him, "It's alright, Sweets was having a bad dream."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "Who could blame him?"

Sliding back into bed, Booth placed his arm around Brennan and pulled her closer, "Poor guy, his mother stood by and let his father abuse him when he was a kid and then she did the same thing to him as an adult."

Not saying anything, Brennan stared at the ceiling, "Yes, to have your mother stand by and let your father beat you would be terrible."

Frowning, Booth swallowed, "My mother didn't do that Bones. She was abused too. She didn't let my Dad beat me. He'd hit her and then when he was done with her he'd look for me and start in on me. She didn't let him beat me."

Puzzled, Brennan heard the pain in Booth's voice, "I didn't say she did, Booth."

Closing his eyes, Booth responded, "Sweets says that my mother did the same thing his mother did; but, she didn't. My mother was a victim too."

Moving over on her side, Brennan reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face, "Your mother was a victim of abuse too. I understand that."

Reaching up and capturing her hand, Booth kissed her palm, "I'm sorry, Bones. I shouldn't have brought it up. It's just that . . . never mind. It's okay."

Leaning over and kissing his shoulder, Brennan remarked, "You don't have to explain your mother's motivations to me, Booth. I'm pretty sure I understand what it was like to live in your house."

Grimacing, Booth placed his hand on her shoulder, "God Bones, I know you do. Those foster care homes you lived in were terrible. I'm sorry I brought the whole thing up. We've done pretty good you know, you and I. We had a bad start in life and we still did pretty good."

Nodding her head, Brennan sighed, "Yes we did."

Rubbing her shoulder, Booth stared into her blue eyes, "I love you Bones. Never forget that I love you."

Staring into his warm brown eyes, Brennan smiled, "I know Booth. I know you do."

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan, "Our baby is going to be alright. I mean we'll make sure that he or she is loved. That's the important thing. . . . You know I was thinking, our baby is going to be here in five months and we need to draw up a will that says who will get to our raise our child if something happens to us. We have dangerous jobs and I don't want to risk our baby being thrown in to foster care for any reason."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Who would you like to appoint as legal guardian if we were both to die?"

Studying her closely, Booth answered, "Not Max or Jared. It can't be Pops because he's too old. That leaves Russ and he already has two kids and uh, well, I want you to think about asking Hodgins and Angela if they would consider it."

Surprised, Brennan asked, "Really, I would have thought that you would have wanted a family member to be the guardian of our child."

Sighing, Booth looked a the ceiling, "Hodgins and Angela are part of our family. I've told you before that there a different types of families. We're born into a family and then later in life we choose people to let into our life and they become part of our family. If you think about it rationally, Bones then you'll see that I'm right about Hodgins and Angela. Those two had a pretty happy childhood from what I can tell. They love each other and you can see how they are with their baby. I just think that if you'd compare them to Russ or Jared or Max you'd see that they'd be the perfect choice."

Glancing back at Brennan, he continued, "Jared is an alcoholic, Max is a convicted felon and we know he murdered Deputy Director Kirby. Russ was convicted for stealing cars. Do you really want to trust our baby with those guys? I know I sure don't."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "I see you've given this some thought."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "Yeah, believe me I have. . . . So, what do you think?"

Hugging Booth, Brennan replied, "I think you're right. I think we should ask Angela and Hodgins."

Kissing her, Booth laughed, "Wow, I thought I'd really have to work harder for that."

Returning his kiss, Brennan yawned, "Now that we've solved that problem, why don't we go to sleep. I do have to go to work in the morning and so do you."

Yawning, Booth complained, "You did that on purpose. You know I yawn if I see anyone else do it."

Laughing, Brennan yawned again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story? Is it still interesting? Bored with it yet?


	64. Chapter 64

I appreciate your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela had finally found inspiration for a new painting and was applying herself when Brennan walked into her office. Trying to ignore her friend, Angela finally found herself too distracted to continue. Wiping her brush on a cloth, Angela sighed, "What is it Sweetie?"

Sitting on Angela's couch, Brennan smiled, "Booth and I were talking last night about our baby's future and Booth wants me to talk to you about the possibility of making you and Hodgins our child's legal guardian if anything were to happen to us."

Surprised, Angela hurried over to the couch and sat down next to Brennan, "Oh, Bren, are you sure? What about Russ or Jared? Don't you think they'd want to be your baby's guardian?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan shook her head, "Booth doesn't feel they would be very good guardians. He and I discussed it and his reasons are valid. We think that you and Hodgins would make better guardians. You take very good care of Michael Vincent and you and Hodgins are vey happy. We want that for our baby."

Throwing her arms around Brennan, Angela gushed, "Oh my God, Bren of course we'd do it. I mean not that we'll actually have to do it; but, still yes, we'd be honored if you wanted to make us your backup parents."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "Good. I'll have my lawyer create the proper documentation and I'll let you know when I have them available for you to sign."

Standing, Brennan pointed at Angela's painting, "Your painting is very nice. I like the prevalence of burgundy and orange. It reminds me of some sunsets that I have seen."

Glancing at her painting, Angela smiled, "Not what I was going for; but, everyone sees what they want to see in a painting like that so thanks."

Watching her friend leave her office, Angela smiled and wiped the tears that had finally escaped from her eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets had been in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when he heard the phone ring. Torn about whether or not he should answer it, he finally decided to err on the side of caution.

"This is the Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan household. May I help you?"

The young woman on the other end of the call responded, "Yes, this is Dr. Thornton's office. I'm just calling Seeley Booth to remind him about his appointment this afternoon at three."

Curious, Sweets asked, "What's the appointment for?"

In a very serious tone, Nurse Beach replied, "I'm sorry Sir. Privacy laws prevent me from telling you that."

Hearing the call end, Sweets frowned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

In a meeting, Booth felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. Retrieving it, Booth found the call was from Sweets. Holding up his hand, Booth interrupted Caroline, "This is from Sweets. I need to make sure he's okay."

Nodding her head, Caroline walked over to the table behind the conference table and poured herself a glass of water.

Booth answering the phone stared at the FBI logo on the wall, "This is Booth."

Staring at his sandwich, Sweets answered, "Uh, Booth, Dr. Thornton's office called you to remind you that you have an appointment at three this afternoon."

Pursing his lips, Booth replied, "Uh, thanks."

Curious, Sweets asked, "What kind of an appointment is it?"

Irritated, Booth responded, "I'm in a meeting Sweets. Thanks for the message; but, I really have to go."

Ending the call, Booth picked up his coffee cup and took a sip of the now cold beverage. Making a face, Booth watched Caroline sit back down across the table from him. "Okay, it wasn't anything."

Curious, Caroline responded, "Dr. Sweets called you to not tell you anything?"

Careful, Booth stared at the attorney with a neutral face, "I meant that the message wasn't important."

Her interest peaked, Caroline asked, "Your face tells me it was important."

Staring at Caroline with a blank mask, Booth remained silent.

Shaking her head, Caroline smiled, "You're a good poker player Cher'; but, I'm better."

Still not responding, Booth looked down at the folder he had lying in front of him and pulled out the next sheet. Staring at the older woman, Booth asked, "Want to work or gossip?"

Squinting her eyes at her favorite agent, Caroline shook her head, "Careful Cher', I bite."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan arrived home with Parker before Booth did. Not seeing Sweets in the living room, she walked into his bedroom to find the young psychologist asleep. Quietly leaving the room, she closed the door behind her.

Parker, placing his book bag on the dining room table, walked into the kitchen to get a glass of tea. "Is Dr. Sweets sleeping?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes. We can start cooking dinner soon. I thought perhaps I'd make vegetable lasagna."

Suspicious, Parker asked, "What kind of vegetables?"

Smiling, Brennan placed her arm around the boy's shoulder, "Mushroom, zucchini, onions and tomatoes."

Relieved, Parker responded, "Oh, okay, that sounds good."

Amused, Brennan asked, "What kind of vegetables did you think I was going to use?"

Rubbing the top of his left hand, Parker frowned, "Uh, well, broccoli."

Sweets, entering the kitchen, rubbed the side of his head and asked, "So how did Booth's appointment go with Dr. Thornton?"

Frowning, Brennan turned and looked at Sweets, "Who is Dr. Thornton?

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets replied, "I don't know. I thought you did. He had an appointment with the doctor at three this afternoon."

Instantly worried, Brennan placed her hand on her stomach, "No, I don't know who that is. I will find out this evening though."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	65. Chapter 65

Thanks for all of the kind reviews. This story is now 65 chapters. It's hard to believe this was supposed to be a one shot. This shows you the power of reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home that evening, Booth found everyone in the kitchen cooking. Stepping into the room, Booth found three sets of eyes lock onto him. "Uh, I see you're busy. I'll go change."

Leaving the room, Booth walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Hearing the door open behind him and then close, Booth didn't turn. Instead, he stood in front of the dresser and pulled out a drawer. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he tossed them on the bed and closed the drawer, "Sweets has a big mouth."

Staring very intently, Brennan found her right hand cradling her stomach, "Booth, you promised not to hide any medical conditions from me. You promised me just three days ago."

Sighing, Booth finally looked at his girlfriend, "I'm not hiding anything from you. I told you I don't have another brain tumor."

Exasperated, Brennan responded, "Who is Dr. Thornton?"

Stripping off his jacket and then his shirt, Booth answered, "He's a neurologist."

Watching Booth closely, Brennan asked, "Why are you seeing a neurologist?"

Removing his slacks, Booth picked up his jeans and slid them on, "It isn't anything to worry about. I just had some questions that I was wanted answered that's all. I'm fine."

Shaking her head, Brennan rubbed her stomach, "You've been having headaches lately, more than usual."

Sitting on their bed, Booth picked up his t-shirt and stared at the design on front, "I didn't want to worry you and I was right. It turned out to be nothing; so, Sweets should have just kept his mouth shut."

Tenacious, Brennan asked, "What about the headaches."

Surrendering, Booth lay down on the bed with his feet on the floor and looked up at Brennan, "Okay, some headaches; but, not more serious than normal. When I have the headaches they come with loss of appetite and increase in thirst. And here is the creepy part, I see little white crystal boxes in my side vision. They last for about twenty minutes. So far, I've had that happen three times in the last two months. When I see the boxes, I don't feel any pain. I get the headaches afterward but not while I see the boxes. I guess I get the headaches afterwards because the whole thing has been creeping me out."

Puzzled, Brennan replied, "Silent Migraines?"

Nodding his head, Boot sat up, "Yeah."

Unable to help herself, Brennan expounded upon the topic, "It's believed that silent migraines are caused by a neurovascular event. That means it involves the way nerve cells are firing in the brain and how nerve cell activity relates to the brain's blood flow. You're seeing the boxes because of overstimulation and then depression of nerve cell activity."

Smiling, Booth put on his t-shirt, "Yeah, okay. Still it's weird to have a migraine and no pain with it. It scared the hell out of me the first time that happened. I tried to ignore it; but, then it happened again and it freaked me out a little; so, I made the appointment. It happened again the day I went out to the circus. Dr. Thornton says they're more common in women; but, still, I can live with a painless migraine."

Sitting down next to Booth, Brennan stared up into his eyes, "You were hiding a medical problem from me, Booth. You promised me that you wouldn't do that."

Exhaling deeply, Booth picked up Brennan's hand and twined his fingers with hers, "Bones, you're four months pregnant, you're dealing with me, my son and now Sweets and that's a lot to be dumped on your head. I wanted to make sure what was wrong with me before I talked to you about it. I wasn't going to hide anything from you. I just wanted to get my ducks in a row before I talked to you that's all. I swear I wasn't hiding anything from you."

Staring at their hands, Brennan responded quietly, "I'm your partner, Booth. We are in a relationship together and that means that you have to tell me when something is wrong with you. You can't keep that kind of information from me anymore. Not any more Booth."

Pulling their hands up, Booth kissed Brennan's fingers, "Okay, Bones. I get it."

Watching him kiss her fingers again, Brennan asked, "Do you get it?"

Leaning down and kissing her, Booth smiled, "Yes, I get it. No more secrets. I'll tell you everything. That works both ways though. Just remember that. No secrets from me either."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned next to him and kissed his fingers, "Yes, that applies to me too."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eating dinner that night, Booth used his fork to inspect Brennan's idea of lasagna. Relieved to find vegetables that he liked, he smiled and started to eat, "Bones, did you get a chance to talk to Angela and Hodgins yet?"

Nodding her head, Brennan sipped some iced tea, "Yes, she agreed to our request."

Curious, Sweets asked, "Is it a secret or can I know what the request is?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "It isn't a secret. We want to set up a will that gives Angela and Hodgins custody of our baby if anything happens to us."

Nodding his head, Sweets replied, "Oh, that's a good idea."

Curious, Parker asked, "What would happen to me if something happened to Mom and you, Dad? Do you have a paper for me?"

Nodding his head, Booth cut a piece of his lasagna, "Yeah, sure we do. You're mother's parents would get you."

Frowning, Parker responded, "They're old."

His expression matching his son's, Booth thought about it. "Maybe I need to talk to your mother about this one. You're right. We need someone else on your paperwork if they die before we do."

Nodding his head, Parker responded, "I'd like Bones to be my parent and if she wasn't here then I'd like Grandpa Max to take care of me."

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "Bones would be great; but, Grandpa Max, I don't think so kid."

Staring at Booth, Brennan nodded her head, "No, I don' t think my Dad would be a wise choice either."

Grimacing, Parker responded, "He'd be fun."

Picking up his tea glass, Booth replied, "Exactly."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great thanks. Let me know what you think of my story.


	66. Chapter 66

Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins was reading his latest issued of 'American Journal of Botany' when Angela walked into the den carrying Michael Vincent. Looking up, Hodgins felt his chest tighten at the sight of his beautiful wife and son coming towards him, "Hey, I was just getting ready to come and check on you guys."

Smiling, Angela sat down on the couch next to her husband. Hodgins dropping his journal on the floor took his son in his arms and laughed, "I see we have new pjs little man." Looking at the Tie Die colors on his little outfit, Hodgins laughed, "This is pretty cool. I didn't know they even had baby clothes like this." Touching the raspberry colored hat on Michael Vincent's head, Hodgins remarked, "This looks like a berry."

Nodding her head, Angela spoke, "I found them in a company in Maine. The hat is called a Berry hat. It is cute."

Kissing his son, Hodgins leaned back on the couch, "God, I am so happy, Angela."

Licking her bottom lip, Angela placed her hand on Hodgins knee, "Jack, Brennan and Booth would like to work up a document that makes us legal guardians of their child if something happens to them. I told Brennan that we'd do it."

Frowning, Hodgin hugged his son, "Of course we will. I'm just surprised that they didn't pick Dr. B's brother." Laughing, the entomologist smirked, "Of course, I know why Booth doesn't want Jared as a guardian. Man they do not get along."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela responded, "Brennan mentioned Jared's alcoholism; so, I'm pretty sure that Booth wouldn't want to risk his child growing up in that kind of home considering his own childhood."

Sighing, Hodgins kissed his son again, "Yeah, I guess not everyone grows up in a happy family. God knows I didn't. I rarely saw my parents when I was a kid. I was raised by a nanny and then when my folks died I was fourteen and my uncle took over. You know him, he's a bachelor and man did he resent having to raise a teenager." Chuckling, he winked at his wife, "Of course, once he got used to me he pretty much let me do what I wanted and boy was that a mistake."

Sighing, Angela frowned, "Well, I didn't exactly have a normal childhood either. Dad did the best he could but I was raised on the road. My playmates were roadies and Dad and his manager. It took marrying you and having Michael Vincent before I found out what a normal family was supposed to be like."

Guffawing, Hodgins shook his head, "You think we have a normal family? We work with dead bodies. I'm rich, you're a free thinking artist. Your father is a rock God. We aren't a normal family."

Laughing, Angela pushed her husband's shoulder, "Well, it's my idea of normal. If anyone is going to try for the normal family though, it's going to be Booth and that brings me to what I want to talk to you about." Suddenly serious, Angela squeezed her husband's knee, "Look, I think we should have a document for Michael Vincent too. I want to make Booth and Brennan our back up just in case something happens to us. I also want to make Cam our backup backup. You know just in case the four of us die before Michael Vincent comes of age. I don't want to let the Cantilever Group dictating whose going to raise our son."

Nodding his head slowly, Hodgins frowned, "Yeah, you're right. My uncle wouldn't want his senior years interrupted with a child even if he does love our son. . . . You're right about Booth. He is a family man. Look how he is around his son and God he loves Dr. B so much. He's just the kind of man I'd want to give Michael Vincent to if I had to. I think we should ask them."

Nodding her head, Angela smiled, "I'll ask Brennan and Cam tomorrow."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Studying the femur she held in her hand, Brennan didn't hear Angela enter the examination room. Angela, admiring Brennan's patience, cleared her throat, "Sweetie, I talked to Jack last night and he wants to go along with your plan to make us guardians of your baby if anything happens to you and Booth."

Placing the bone down on the table, Brennan looked at her friend and smiled, "Thank you. Booth will be happy. Apparently he's thought about it a lot."

Nodding her head, Angela stepped further into the room, "Jack and I would like to name you and Booth as legal guardians of Michael Vincent if something were to happen to us."

Surprised, Brennan smiled, "Really? Are you sure you want to do that? I'm not certain that I will be the mother that you are and Booth has health issues. I wouldn't want you to think you have to reciprocate just because we want you as our child's legal guardian. We would understand if you have a family member that you'd like to name."

Annoyed, Angela responded, "Of course you're going to be a great mother, Bren. Don't be ridiculous. Booth is confident that you're going to be great at it and after seeing you with Andy Taylor a few years ago and how you are with Parker I know you're going to be a really good mother; so, stop doubting yourself. As for Booth's health issues, we all have health issues, Bren. Some are worse than others. Yes, he did have the brain tumor, but that's the past. He's keeping an eye on his health and you know it; so, we want you to be legal guardians of our son. You two would be great. Besides, really who could we leave him with? My Dad and Hodgins uncle are too old and we don't have anyone else we can trust. We are going to name Cam as our backup backup guardian just in case all four of us die before Michael comes of age. I still have to ask her; but, I'm sure she'll say yes. She's great with Michele."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "I'll ask Booth when I meet him and Parker for lunch at the diner; but, I'm certain he'll agree to it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at Brennan, Booth shook his head, "What, no way. We can't do that. Hodgins is stinking rich. I mean he'd make Croesus look like a beggar. Come on, I wouldn't know how to protect Michael Vincent from the bean counters."

Curious, Parker asked, "Whose Croesus?"

Turning towards Parker, Brennan answered, "He was the king of Lydia from 560 BC until 547 BC. He was renowned for his great wealth."

Nodding his head, Parker smiled, "Cool."

Picking up his coffee cup, Booth sipped his drink and then placed the cup back down on the table, "Look, if it wasn't for that, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I would; but, I'm just a middle class guy. I don't know anything about how to make sure that the kid wasn't being ripped off by the guys in charge of the money."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "You wouldn't have to do that. There are a lot of checks and balances involved when that kind of money is owned by someone. You wouldn't have to make any financial decisions for Michael Vincent. They just want to know that they have someone that would raise him and love him like a son."

Sighing, Booth licked his bottom lip, "Okay, look, I'll agree to it as long as you promise to outlive me. You could take care of that kind of crap without a sweat; but, not me. So, if you want me to agree to it then swear you'll outlive me."

Irritated, Brennan asked, "How am I supposed to guarantee that? No one can predict the future."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "That isn't my problem. Promise me."

Staring at Booth, Brennan nodded her head, "This is silly, Booth; but, yes, I swear that I will outlive you. . . You do realize that to keep that promise and if I find out in the future that I'm dying that I'd have to murder you."

Guffawing, Booth reached across the table and squeezed her hand, "Just do it painlessly."

Worried, Parker stared at his father and then at Brennan, "Uh, you wouldn't really murder my Dad would you?"

Throwing back his head and laughing heartily, Booth shook his head, "We're just joking around Buddy."

A puzzled look on her face, Brennan asked, "We were?"

The laughter fleeing his face, Booth frowned, "Weren't we?"

Suddenly laughing, Brennan exclaimed, "I was joking."

Uncertain, Booth tried to smile, "Heh Heh, yeah very funny."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would great. Thanks.


	67. Chapter 67

Thank you for letting me know you're reading my story. Reviews are the only way I can tell you're still interested.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Using Skype, Booth called Rebecca the following morning, "Hey Rebecca, I need to talk you about something important."

Instantly afraid, Rebecca asked, "Is something wrong? Is Parker okay?"

Holding up his hand, Booth shook his head, "Whoa, no, Parker is fine. Nothing's wrong, I just want to talk to you about wills."

Puzzled, Rebecca asked, "Wills, what kind of wills?"

Licking his bottom lip, Booth responded, "Okay, I know we have a legal document that gives custody of Parker to your parents if something happens to both of us; but, I was thinking, your parents are getting up there and maybe we should have a back up just in case they pass before we do."

Worried, Rebecca frowned, "Are you alright, Seeley?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "Sure, it's just Bones and me are going to have a document written up for our child and Parker wanted to know who would take care of him if we pass and I told him your parents would take care of him and he brought up the fact that they're old. He has a point. I was thinking that we should put Bones down as his guardian if your parents can't do it. Of course, then I thought, well, she is my partner and maybe we should have another back up written down just in case me and you and Bones and your parents aren't around and Parker is still underage."

Laughing, Rebecca shook her head, "God, Seeley, you're a suspenders and belt man, you know that? What are the odds of all of us dying before Parker comes of age?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "A pandemic could take care of that."

Grimacing, Rebecca shook her head, "Boy, aren't you a little ray of sunshine. Okay, I see your point. Besides my parents, I have a couple of cousins; but, we aren't close. Who are you going to set up for your baby?"

Flicking his eyes towards his window and then back, Booth spoke, "Bones and I are going to name some friends of ours, Jack Hodgins and his wife, Angela. Jared has too many problems and so does Russ. Pops is too old and so is Max; so, we want our friends to do it. They're great people Rebecca. They have a son and they're just great with him. They're really nice people and I trust them."

Hesitating, Rebecca frowned, "Does Parker know them? Unless I get married, I don't have a problem with Temperance becoming Parker's guardian; but, I don't know about your friends. I don't know them. Would they even want to consider becoming Parker's guardian? I mean, maybe it would be too much for them."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth picked up a pen and started tapping it on his desk, "I haven't talked to them about Parker yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I thought if you said yes then I'd ask them. Of course, if you don't want to, then there is Jared. It's just, you know he's an alcoholic and I lived in a household with one and I have to tell you, I don't want Parker to go through that. If something were to happen and Jack and Angela had to take him, at least it would be with people he knew and he'd be with his sister or brother, if they say yes."

Sighing, Rebecca bit her lower lip, "Let me think about this, Seeley. It's a big decision and I don't want to rush into it. Give me a few days and I'll get back to you."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Sure, thing. Parker is doing fine. He really loves the summer program he's in at the Jeffersonian. I'll make sure he calls you this weekend."

Smiling, Rebecca stared at Booth, "It's almost time for him to come to England."

Nodding his head, Booth frowned, "Yeah, I know. It's been great having him here this summer. Thanks, Rebecca."

Winking, Rebecca leaned towards the screen, "You're a great father, Seeley. We should have let him spend the summers with you before now. Anyway, I have to go and I'll get back to you in a few days about my thoughts on the guardianship papers."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After his meeting with Agent Burton and Harris on the kidnapping case they were working on, Booth walked into his office to find an email from Angela asking him to call her.

Making sure he didn't have anything pressing to do, Booth called his friend, "Angela, you wanted to talk to me?"

Smiling, Angela nodded her head, "I sure did. Jack and I have our guardianship paper work written up for Michael Vincent. I've told Brennan and now I'm telling you. We are so happy that you and Brennan have agreed to be listed as Michael Vincent's guardians. I need you and Brennan to go see Jacks' lawyer when ever it's convenient and sign the paperwork. They'll notarize it for you."

Nodding his head Booth asked, "Ange, I have something I'd like you to consider. You and Jack can say no so don't think you have to say yes. It's just that Parker's grandparents are listed as the ones who would get him if anything were to happen to me or Rebecca. Rebecca is considering adding Bones to the list if something happens to her parents and I was thinking that, if you're okay with it, that we'd add you to the list if anything happened to Rebecca or me or Bones. Rebecca's parents are pretty old and they may not be around too many more years and they just may not want to raise Parker. I mean raising a teenager when you're in your eighties, would probably suck."

Frowning, Angela, swallowed, "Oh, Booth. It would be an honor to add us to Parkers' guardian list. If we had to raise your and Brennan's baby then it would be great to have Parker in the household too. So, yes, if Rebecca is okay with strangers taking care of Parker then I'm really sure that Jack would be onboard with this. Just let us know."

Rubbing his nose, Booth smiled, "I appreciate this, Angela. Make sure you ask Jack first though. I don't want to corner the guy plus Rebecca may not like the idea and she may insist on some of her cousins. I'm just running this past you just in case."

Smiling, Angela responded, "Booth, the answer is yes, so don't worry about it. If Rebecca is fine with it then yes, make out the paper work."

Grinning, Booth gave Angela is full charm smile, "Thanks, Angela."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching a documentary on Iceland on the National Geographic channel, Brennan turned to Booth and remarked, "I have an doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to have another sonogram. Would you like to come? You don't have to if you're too busy. I just wanted you to know that you have the option of you wanted it."

Pulling her closer to him, Booth smiled, "Are you kidding me? Of course I want to be there. What time should I be there?"

Smiling at his beaming face, Brennan answered, "2:30"

Parker, placing his popcorn bowl down on the coffee table, turned towards the adults, "Can I come?"

Nodding her head, Brennan reached out and placed her hand on Parker's arm, "Of course you may. If the fetus, er, baby cooperates then we may find out his or her gender this time."

Smiling, Parker exclaimed, "Oh good, I want to know if I'm going to have a brother or sister."

Leaning back, Booth smiled as he listened to his girlfriend and his son talk about the baby.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.

I have a question. Would you like me to end this story when Parker goes back to England or would you like me to continue it into season 7? If you think this story is done then let me know. I will continue it if you want me to. I just want to make sure that you want me to. I know I have "Partners" moving along and that story is similar; but, hopefully not too similar; so, if you think I'm over doing it then "It Sounds Like the Ocean" can end soon. It's up to you. Thanks.


	68. Chapter 68

Thanks for all of the very kind reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth sat on a chair across the room while Brennan lay on the table waiting for the tech to start the sonogram. Parker, leaning against his father watched the tech carefully and asked, "Will we find out what the baby is this time? I mean if it's a boy or a girl?"

Smiling the tech glanced at Parker, "I hope so."

Hugging Parker against his chest, Booth smiled, "Let's let her do her job, Buddy."

Nodding his head, Parker glanced at his father and then at Brennan. Silently everyone waited as the wand moved over Brennan's stomach. After the tech took a few measurements and then recorded them, she started to move the wand around to get a clearer look at the baby. Finally smiling, she pointed at the screen, "Looks like we have a little girl on the way."

Smiling, Brennan stared at the screen, "Booth, can you see the screen clearly?"

Mesmerized, her lover stared at the monitor. Puzzled, Brennan glanced over at Booth to see the look of happiness on his face. Shaking her head, she asked the tech, "May we have copies of the pictures?"

Nodding the tech smiled, "You sure can. I'll make you a DVD."

Parker, looking at his father's happy face, grinned. "Wow, a sister. This is cool, isn't Dad?"

Tearing his gaze from the monitor, Booth hugged his son again, "It is very cool, Parker. Very cool."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving back to the Hoover, Brennan glanced at Parker, "Are you disappointed that you aren't going to have a brother?"

A little shocked, Parker shook his head, "Heck no, Bones. I've been thinking about it and I want to have a sister. My friend, Tim has a sister and he says she's a lot of fun. His little brother, Billy is a pain."

Smiling, Brennan turned into the Hoover parking lot, "Perhaps, when she's older you can teach her how to play sports."

Nodding his head, Parker responded, "Oh yeah, I can teach her how to play hockey. Dad would probably like it if she can play hockey. I know he likes to come see me play when he can."

Frowning, Brennan cleared her throat, "I don't know if I will allow her to play hockey. That sport has a tendency to be more physical than I care for."

Scratching his head, Parker replied, "Well, yeah, but we wear padding and helmets and stuff."

Grimacing, Brennan remarked, "I once saw your father lose his helmet at a game and he received a concussion because of it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker replied, "Dad isn't a kid. Adults play harder than kids do."

Nodding her head, Brennan parked her car in her assigned slot, "Yes that is true. I will have to think about it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan and Parker arrived home to find Sweets sleeping on the couch. Entering the kitchen, she found a pot of black bean soup simmering on the stove. Pleasantly surprised, Brennan tasted it and found it very flavorful. Noting a few dirty knives and the cutting board in the sink, she turned on the tap to run some hot water. Washing the knives, Brennan heard steps behind her.

"I was going to wash those; but, I wanted to take a nap first."

Turning, Brennan smiled, "That's all right."

Sitting at the table, Sweets smiled, "I didn't think I could cup up stuff, but I managed. I hope you like the soup. It's my Mom's recipe. I mean my real Mom not my birth mother."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I understand. Did your Mom teach you how to cook?"

Smiling, Sweets glanced at the simmering pot of soup, "She sure did. She wanted me to be able to take care of myself. She was a really good cook too. She made the best cookies too."

Entering the room, Parker asked, "What kind of cookies?"

Turning to stare at Parker, Sweets replied, "Oh, chocolate chip and ginger snaps."

Puzzled, Parker remarked, "I don't think I've ever had a ginger snap."

Glancing at Brennan, Sweets asked her, "Would you care if I showed Parker how to make them. He can put it together and I'll just talk him through it."

Smiling, Brenna responded, "Yes, I would like to see this recipe myself. We have time before Booth is expected home. We can do it now."

Concerned, Sweets shook his head, "You have to be tired. You don't have to help. We can do it on our own."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "I want to, Sweets. I've never made ginger snaps before and I'd like to see how you do it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets blushed, "Sure, okay. I just, eh, I just didn't want you to overdo it, that's all."

Walking towards the cabinets to get out a mixing bowl and the other items they would need, Brennan smiled, "Since you cooked dinner, I won't be."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth walked into the apartment and stopped. Sniffing the air, his face lit up. Curious, he walked over to the kitchen and entered the room to find Brennan, Parker and Sweets sitting at the table eating warm ginger snaps and drinking milk."

Placing his hands on his hips, Booth frowned, "I'd hardly consider that dinner."

Glancing at Booth, Brennan smiled, "Sweets showed Parker and I how to make ginger snaps. Would you like to try one?"

Curious, Booth walked over to the table and picked up a cookie. Biting into it, Booth smiled, "Hey, this is pretty good. Still, it isn't dinner, I hope."

Shaking his head, Sweets pointed towards the stove, "No, I made black bean soup this afternoon. We're having that for dinner. We just wanted dessert first."

Finishing his cookie, Booth smiled, "You're pretty handy to have around Sweets. Thanks."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.


	69. Chapter 69

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Sweets decided that he felt well enough to go to work and to move back to his apartment. Booth carried Sweets overnight bag to the truck and helped Sweets enter the truck. Once that was done, he walked around the truck and entered the drivers side. Before he started the truck, Booth turned and stared at the young psychologist, "We need to have a little talk."

Noticing the serious look on Booth's face, Sweets placed his right hand over his left hand, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Leaning forward a little, Booth responded, "I need you to start minding your own business. The other day when you took that phone message for me, you had no right talking to Bones about it. My private business is private."

Shaking his head, Sweets asked, "How was I supposed to know you were keeping secrets from Dr. Brennan?"

Exasperated, Booth exhaled deeply, "Sweets, everyone has secrets. I'm no exception. I want you to stop passing on information to Bones about me. If I want her to know about something I'll tell her not you."

Confused, Sweets asked, "But don't you think it's wrong to keep stuff from Dr Brennan? I mean you guys are living together. An open and honest relationship is always best."

Biting his lower lip, Booth shook his head, "Bones has enough to deal with. She doesn't have to know every little ache and pain I have. I want you to butt out of my business. I mean it. My life is not your business."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets responded, "Sure, alright. I just don't think you should keep secrets from her."

Sighing, Booth turned to face forward and started his truck. "I don't care what you believe. Butt out."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carrying Sweets bag up to his office, Booth threw it on the couch. Turning to face Sweets, Booth pointed at him, "Look I know you mean well; but, Bones is pregnant. She's living with me and I don't want to put any strain on her. She's only ever lived with one guy before and he was a pain in the ass. We have Parker living with us and that's more stress. Her job is pretty horrendous sometimes and pretty stressful. I don't want to add any more to her load. If there is something wrong with me, I'll tell her in my own good time when I think she can handle it. I don't want you telling her stuff behind my back. It's not your right or business."

Shaking his head, Sweets responded, "She's stronger than you think."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Sweets, you don't get it. She's the strongest person I know. Hell, she's stronger than me; but, that's beside the point. Even steel will break if you put enough pressure on it. You mind your business and I'll mind mine."

Trying to lower the temperature in the room, Sweets nodded his head, "Okay, Booth. I get it."

Staring at his young friend, Booth walked towards the doorway, "You better."

Watching Booth leave the room, Sweets made it over to his desk and sat down. Studying his schedule, he saw that all of his appointments for the day and had been rescheduled. Irritated, he logged on to his PC and tried to contact some of the reschedules to see if they'd like to meet with him that day.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Diner, Booth stirred his coffee while he watched Parker drink his milkshake. "So, Buddy, you're leaving for England on Sunday. Do you want to do anything special before you go?"

Frowning, Parker hunched his shoulders, "Not really. I just want to hang out with you and Bones that's all."

Nodding his head, Booth took a drink from his cup and then placed it back down, "Bones, you want to do anything special?"

Looking up from her salad, Brennan responded, "Perhaps we could drive over to Norfolk on Saturday and spend the day at the beach. We could take Hank. It seemed like everyone had a good time the last time we did that."

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "That's a great idea. I'll call him this afternoon and see if he's up for it."

Staring at his plate, Parker asked, "Dad do you think I could stay longer?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered sadly, "I wish you could Buddy. I really do; but, you're going to start school in a week and a half and your Mom needs time to go buy uniforms and books and stuff."

Making a face, Parker poked a French fry in a pool of ketchup, "Uniforms. I hate uniforms."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "I went to Catholic school up to the eighth grade and I wore a uniform. It wasn't a big deal."

Picking up the French fry, Parker studied it, "Couldn't I wait and go next week?"

Sadly, Booth shook his head, "I'm afraid not. You're Mom needs you in England by Monday to get ready for school. I'm sorry, Buddy."

Sighing, Parker popped the French Fry in his mouth, "Okay."

Watching Booth push his plate away from him and towards the middle of the table, Brennan sighed. She saw the sadness on his face as well as his son's and she knew that there wasn't anything she could do to fix it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story so far. Thanks.

A/N: I'm going to write this story until Brennan has her baby. I thought that might be a good stopping point.


	70. Chapter 70

Thank you for reviewing my story. It is the only way I can tell you are interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Saturday came and with it rain. A lot of rain. Frowning as he watched the Weather Channel, Booth shook his head, "Well, the beach is a bust. I'll call Pops and let him know."

Staring out of the living room window as the rain came down steadily, Parker turned towards his father, "Can we still go see Pops?"

Glancing at Brennan, Booth turned to stare at his son, "Yeah, I did promise that you and Pops that you'd get to see each other before you left for England. Finish getting dressed and we'll go. Maybe we can make a day of it."

Running to his room to get his shoes, Parker called out, "I won't be long."

Standing, Booth pulled Brennan up from the couch and then placed his hands her waist, "If you're tired you can stay here. I know we had a pretty busy week."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "I'm fine. Don't be such a worrier."

Kissing her, Booth laughed, "It's what I do."

Parker running back into the room, he exclaimed, "Okay, stop the mushy stuff. I'm ready to go."

Smiling, Booth released Brennan, "You know some day you aren't going to consider kissing girls mushy stuff."

Shaking his head, Parker ran the front door and grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella stand, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Hank's room, Booth watched Parker set up the dominoes on Hank's little games table. Sitting on the couch next to Brennan, Booth leaned back on the couch and stretched his neck, trying to work out a kink.

Brennan, noticing Booth's attempt to relax, leaned against him, "Would you like to stretch out on the couch? I can sit on the bed."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled and placed his arm around Brennan, "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little stiff. I think the humidity is bothering me."

Looking up from his dominoes, Hank shook his head, "Yeah, the humidity bothers me too. Too much rain and my joints start to hurt."

Shaking his head, Booth remarked, "I don't hurt, Pops. I'm just stiff."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank replied, "Whatever, so I'm going to have a great granddaughter? That's great. Our family runs to boys; so, I'm glad to see a little girl in the family. Have you decided on a name yet?"

Shaking head, Brennan replied, "Not yet. We have a list of names we're interested in; but, we haven't solidified our choice yet. We do know her middle name will be Angela though."

Smiling, Hank moved a domino on the table, "Angela is a pretty name. I like it."

Pulling Brennan closer against him, Booth smiled, "Angela is Bones' best friend."

Shaking her head, she corrected him, "You're my best friend too, Booth."

Closing his eyes, Booth slouched back, "Yeah, okay, Angela is one of Bones' best friends. Since we aren't going to name any kid of mine Seeley, it's a good thing you have a second best friend so we can use her name."

Frowning, Brennan remarked, "I like the name Seeley."

Snorting, Booth responded, "Yeah, that's why you call me Booth."

Staring at his closed eyes, Brennan frowned, "I call you Booth because that is what you like."

Not getting a response from her boyfriend, Brennan realized that he'd fallen asleep. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort of being with him.

Watching his grandson and Brennan snuggled together, Hank leaned over and whispered to Parker, "They must have had a busy week. They're both out like a light."

Turning, Parker nodded his head, "Yeah, Dad said they had a tough case and they drove all over Maryland for a couple of days. He was really aggravated that the guy they were looking for turned up in Newport News."

Nodding his head, Hank smiled, "Yeah, I'm a retired cop; so, I know the hassles you have to go through sometimes to get your man."

Scratching his ear, Parker leaned towards his grandfather and asked, "Do you think my Dad would be disappointed in me if I didn't want to be a cop?"

Shaking his head, Hank reached over and patted his great-grandson's shoulder, "No, Parker. I'm sure he wouldn't. He wants you to be happy. I'm sure he'll be fine with whatever profession you chose."

Nodding, Parker looked back at this father and smiled, "I want to fly helicopters for the Army. I want to be a pilot."

Impressed, Hank smiled, "Wow that would be an exciting job."

Nodding his head, Parker glanced at his father, "Yeah, I think it would be really cool. Mom wants me to be a lawyer but that stuff is boring. I don't want to do that. I tried to tell her that I wanted to be a helicopter pilot for the Army but she said that I'd outgrow that. Do you think so?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank frowned, "I don't know, maybe. When I was your age I wanted to be a fire fighter but when I was drafted into the army I was given an aptitude test and they made me a military policeman. I liked it and so when I got out I became a cop in Philly. I never made detective but then again I never tried. I liked being in uniform and I liked to patrol the streets. It could be boring sometimes but it could also be pretty exciting too. I really loved being a cop so I'm glad I never became a fire fighter. Things change. You might change your mind about being a pilot and you might not. Just make sure that whatever you chose, it's something you love."

Smiling, Parker moved another domino, "I will."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	71. Chapter 71

Thank you for your continued interest in my story. As long as I continue to see interest in this story I will continue to write it. My plan is to write it until Brennan has her baby.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The hassles of getting to the boarding gate would have been aggravating at the best of times; but, Booth had seemed to accept it with a certain stoicism. He'd kept one hand on his son's shoulder most of the time while he kept the other one clutching his girlfriend's hand. Moving through the crowds, Booth had kept a constant watch on the people around him. Parker, pushing a luggage cart, constantly had to stop to prevent running into anyone.

Arriving at the boarding gate, Booth had insisted that Brennan take a seat while he checked his son in along with his bags. Once that was taken care of Booth had taken his seat next to his girlfriend while Parker took the seat on the other side of Brennan.

Leaning forward, Booth smiled at Parker, "Well, are you excited? This is the first time you're going to travel by yourself. You don't need to worry about anything. Remember I told you they'll have someone make sure you're okay during the flight and that you hook up with your mother in London."

Nodding his head, Parker smiled, "I remember Dad. I remember."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked around at the people waiting to board the plane. Watching a nervous young man, Booth frowned. The nervous young man noticing Booth staring at him, stood up and moved to a seat facing the other way. Standing, Booth walked over to the ticket counter.

Pointing at the nervous young man who was sneaking glances at him over his shoulder, Booth informed the ticket agent, "That guy over there is acting very strangely. Now I'm not saying that something is wrong, but I think you should have someone talk to him from security."

Trying to be patient, the ticket agent responded, "Planes make people nervous."

Sighing, Booth pulled out his badge and ID from his jacket pocket, "Either you get someone to talk to him or I'll do it myself."

Staring at the badge, the ticket agent lifted the receiver and called someone. Booth, walking back to where Brennan and Parker were waiting, sat down and stared at the very nervous young man, "They're going to have someone talk to him."

Glancing at the young man, Parker asked, "Do you think he's doing something wrong?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "Maybe and maybe not. He's just acting weird and I don't like it."

Soon two security guards entered the boarding area and walked over to the ticket counter. The ticket agent first pointed at Booth and then at the extremely nervous young man. Nodding their heads, the guards moved over to where the young man was sitting and asked him a few quiet questions. Suddenly the boy jumped up and attempted to evade the guards who quickly grabbed him. Placing their hands on his arms, they talked to him quietly and then all three left the area.

Frowning, Booth watched the entire scene play out. Turning towards Brennan, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I was right after all."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Parker was telling Booth about the new school he was supposed to attend and the sports program that was offered, when one of the security guards that had escorted the nervous young man out of the area earlier tapped Booth on the shoulder. Looking up, Booth leaned back in his chair, "Yeah?"

Smiling, the guard asked, "May I speak to you, Sir?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stood up and followed the guard to the side of the room. Most of the passengers, nervous about the scene that had played out thirty minutes earlier were now extremely interested in Booth and the security guard.

Placing his hands on his hips, the guard began, "My name is Roger Madison. I've been told that you're FBI."

Nodding, Booth pulled his badge out of his jacket pocket, showed it to Roger and then put it back in the pocket. "What was wrong with the kid?"

Sighing, Roger shook his head, "The boy is a run away. Apparently an internet friend sent him money to run away from home and to fly to England to join him. The boy has a passport and the friend arranged the entire trip itinerary."

Suspicious, Booth shook his head, "You have to be kidding me. That kid let someone on the internet talk him into running away to a foreign country? My God."

Shrugging his shoulders, Roger replied, "Yeah, I'm afraid so. Our young lad is in love. God help us. Anyway, I've contacted Scotland Yard and gave them particulars. They're going to pay a visit to the friend."

Sighing, Booth shook his head again, "I'm sure that will turn out interesting."

Patting Booth on the shoulder, Roger smiled, "Thanks man. I'm pretty sure you saved Romeo's life or at least you prevented him from being used."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "I have a son. God help anyone if they ever try that bullshit with my son."

Walking back to where his girlfriend and son were sitting, Booth sat down and explained what happened.

Parker, curious, asked, "What's going to happen to the kid?"

Crossing his arms against his chest, Booth answered, "He'll be sent home. Hopefully someone will make sure he understands just how close of a call he had with evil. Remember Parker, internet friends may not be the friends you think they are. There are evil adults that pretend they're kids so they can make friends with young people. They aren't up to any good either."

Nodding his head, Parker smiled, "Yeah, Mom has told me that a bunch of times."

Reaching over and patting his son's knee, Booth smiled, "Your mother is a smart woman."

Hearing the ticket agent start to call for the passengers to start boarding the plane, Booth stood up. Parker, suddenly sad, rushed into his father's arms, "I wish I could stay Dad."

Hugging his son, Booth spoke, "I wish you could too, Buddy. I love you very much."

Nodding his head, Parker released his father and placed his arms around Brennan, "I love you Bones. Thanks for letting me stay with you."

Hugging the boy, Brennan smiled, "I love you Parker."

Breaking his embrace, Parker looked at his father. Booth, placing his arm around his son's shoulder, walked him over to the gangway and handed his ticket to the flight attendant standing there.

Watching his son walk away from him, Booth reached up and wiped his eyes. Clearing his throat, he plastered a smile on his face and turned towards Brennan. Unable to speak, he placed his arm around her shoulders and they walked away from the boarding gate.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To Suki who wrote me to tell me that this story is a snore job, I couldn't answer you so I will do it here: If this story is boring to you then stop reading it. This story is not an action adventure story. It is a family story about Booth and Brennan forming their own family. It doesn't profess to be anything else.


	72. Chapter 72

(The Memories in the Shallow Grave - five months since The Change in the Game.)

This is reminder that this story is AU and parallels the show; but, is different in many ways.

Wow, over a 1000 reviews for this story. Thank you so much. You guys just make me so happy.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Placing his coffee cup down on the table, Booth stared at Brennan while she pilfered some of his pie, "Bones, we need to find a place of our own. My place is too small and your place is too if you think about it. We need to look for a house and we need to do it before the baby gets here."

Staring at Booth, holding her hand on her ever expanding stomach, Brennan leaned back in her chair, "Since I'm more financially secure than you are then rationally the decision should be mine. I think I should be the one to decide where we live. I can buy us a house that will meet our requirements and it won't be a financial starin on you."

A little angry, Booth placed his left arm across the chair next to him and stared at Brennan, "No."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "No? What do you mean no?"

Sighing, Booth bit his lower lip, "I mean that you don't get to decide where we live Bones. We are a couple and that means that we're in this together, you and me. You don't get to decide where we live and I don't get to decide where we live. We get to decide that together. We do, Bones. If you really want this relationship to work you have to let me be part of the decision making process."

Puzzled, Brennan shook her head, "You're angry."

Crossing his arms, Booth replied, "A little, yeah. I thought you . . . Look, we're in this together Bones, you and me. I want to contribute to our partnership and that means that we need to factor in my income not just yours. I want to try to split our expenses down the center. I don't want you to buy our house. I want us to buy our house."

Protesting, Brennan responded, "But if we do that we limit ourselves to where we live."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Like normal people Bones. Like the average person which I am, okay? I'm not rich like you are; so, we can't live in mansions or in places like Georgetown. I want a nice house in the suburbs and it has to be something that I can afford."

Shaking her head, Brennan protested. "But that's foolish Booth. We can use my money to buy a very nice house in an upscale neighborhood."

Sighing, Booth replied, "You tell me that I'm your mate Bones; but, that doesn't mean I'm your kept man. Please remember that."

Frowning, Brennan stared at Booth's pie, "Your reasoning escapes me."

Watching Sweets walk up to the table, Booth stood up, "Bones, I'm your partner, okay? I love you and I need to help make the important decisions in our lives. Please think about it. Don't shut me out of the important things."

Watching Booth walk away, Brennan sighed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arranging to meet midmorning with Booth for coffee, Brennan found Booth sitting at a table outside the coffee shop, waiting for her.

Sitting at the table, Brennan studied Booth's face seeing sadness and a little uncertainty, "I have thought over what we talked about earlier this morning and I have come to the conclusion that you are right. We are partners and mates. I think we should rely upon my money to buy the things we want; but, I understand why you wish to have a say in how we live. I wish to talk to you about a possible compromise."

Curious, Booth leaned on the table in front of him, "What kind of compromise?"

Leaning forward, Brennan replied, "I propose that we use your income to dictate the house and neighborhood we live in; but, when we want things like vacations or perhaps large screen TV's I wish to use my money. My money has very little value if it merely sits in a bank account and we don't use it. I know you don't like to fly coach and I certainly do not. When we go on vacation or have to fly for any reason, I wish to make sure we do it in first class. There will be other times we will want to use my money; but, for every day expenses such as houses and utilities, I am willing to base our life style on your income. Of course, I must warn you that means that it will be harder to find a house that is up to our standards and at the same time be something that you can afford to help pay for."

Surprised that Brennan had agreed to his wishes, Booth smiled, "Wow, I thought I'd have to wear you down on this one."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "I love you Booth and it is not my intention to make you unhappy being with me. I realize that we will both have to learn to compromise. You are right. We are partners and partners share their good fortune. I have had the good fortune to be born with the talent to write stories that appeal to readers. Because of that appeal, I have made quite a lot of money. I wish to share my money with you."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Alright Bones. It seems like a fair compromise to me. We'll look for a house that I can afford to help pay for and we'll use your money to make our lives a little easier."

Feeling the baby kicking, Brennan's face lit up, "Booth would you like to feel the baby moving?"

Grinning, Booth stood up quickly and moved around the table. Kneeling next to his partner, Booth placed his hand on her stomach. Feeling the baby kicking, Booth laughed, "Wow, she's pretty strong this afternoon. I thought she was normally quiet in the afternoon."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's, "She's normally quiet; but, not always."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth felt the baby kick again, "She heard me talking to you and she wanted to say hello."

Shaking her head, Brennan opened her mouth and then closed it, "Perhaps."

Patting her stomach, Booth laughed, "Thanks Bones."

Puzzled, she shook her head, "For what?"

Kissing her again, Booth smiled, "For not correcting me. I know you wanted to; but, you didn't and I appreciate that."

Returning his kiss, Brennan squeezed his hand, "I don't know everything Booth. Maybe she does know you're right here."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Just fixing that little fight they had in this episode. Both of them were a little less compromising than I thought they should be. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	73. Chapter 73

(The Prince in the Plastic)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Sweets walk away from their table, Booth shook his head, "He has no business carrying a gun. He isn't an agent. He's a psychologist for crying out loud. He's going to get killed or he's going to kill someone and he's just too young to handle it."

Curious, Brennan asked, "How old were you when you killed your first man?"

A little shocked, Booth shook his head, "I was in the Army and I was a trained sniper. Sweets is a kid barely out of school. He doesn't have the training I have."

Shrugging her shoulders, his girlfriend frowned, "He is taking courses at Quantico and he is trying to be certified to use a weapon. I don't think he wants to remain a psychologist. He seems quite determined to be an agent."

Exhaling, Booth leaned back against his chair, "I don't think he has what it takes. Just because he wants to carry a gun doesn't mean he'll be able to use it when he has to. If you aren't willing to use the gun then you shouldn't have one. They aren't toys."

Yawning, Brennan shook her head, "He is an adult. He has to make his own decisions."

Irritated, Booth placed his hand over his mouth and yawned, "Stop that. Am I boring you?"

Frowning, Brennan responded, 'No of course not. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. The fetus, the baby was very active."

Squeezing her arm, Booth frowned, "We'll go to bed early tonight. Of course, I did tell you to not drink my coffee last night."

Grimacing, she nodded her head, "I didn't think drinking a third of a cup of coffee would matter. Of course, I forgot you've been using the dark roast blend. I shan't do that again."

Frowning, Booth sighed, "Maybe I can give up coffee when I'm around you."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her and on his, "No, don't do that. If I can't drink it I still find it satisfying to smell the aroma."

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "If I couldn't have something I sure wouldn't want to see it or smell it. It'd just make me want it more."

Smirking, Brennan smiled, "I have more self control than you do."

Squinting his eyes, Booth frowned, "The hell you do. Don't think for a minute that I don't know about you taking my cookies. I found three cookies missing from the cookie jar last night. I'll remind you that those cookies have dark chocolate chips in them and that's just as bad as coffee. Your doctor told you to stay away from chocolate."

Staring intently at her boyfriend, Brennan asked, "How do you know three cookies are missing?"

Laughing, Booth stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "I bought a dozen and I've eaten four so far. That means that I should have eight left not five."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "You count your cookies?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "It's I habit I got into when I was a kid. I count a lot of things."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders again, Booth responded, "I don't know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Helping Brennan put their dinner on the table, Booth frowned, "He did okay. I mean his last shot hit something it shouldn't have and it ricocheted back and hit him; but, really it's a shallow groove in his arm and he kept going. I think he may not be the handicap I thought he would be. He was shot and he wanted to keep going. He definitely could be someone I can rely on."

Sitting down at the table, Brennan frowned, "I'm your partner, Booth. Are you planning on replacing me?"

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "Of course not. You're my partner and that isn't going to change. I'm just thinking about when you have the baby. You'll be out for about six weeks and I'll need a partner then. I don't want to disrupt my other agent's schedules so Sweets can fill in for you. . . . When do you plan to go on maternity leave? Sooner or later you're going to have to quit going out with me. I think you should stay in the lab after your sixth month."

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm pregnant not handicapped. I can work right up to the time I have the baby."

Incredulous, Booth shook his head, "Are you kidding me? You think you can take a risk like that? There is no way you're going out into the field with me when you're seven months pregnant let alone nine months. What if someone shoots at us? Do you think you can just throw yourself on the ground to protect yourself? It's too dangerous. In fact it's too dangerous right now."

Exhaling sharply, Brennan pointed her finger at Booth, "Do not tell me what to do, Booth. I know what I'm capable of and I say I can probably work until at least my eighth month. I might agree to stay in the Lab after that; but, my pregnancy won't keep me from being able to work until the baby is due."

Staring at the ceiling, Booth finally looked at Brennan, "Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm trying to reason with you. You're independent, I get that. I'm not trying to say you aren't; but, you're vulnerable right now. You can't react to dangerous situations like you normally do. I don't want anything to happen to you or our daughter. Maybe you can still go out to crime scenes, they're pretty secure; but, going out looking for dangerous people, interviewing potential suspects in the field, I think that needs to stop and stop pretty soon." Seeing the anger on her face, Booth sighed, "I'm asking you, not telling you, please consider everything before you make a decision that will affect more than just you."

Seeing the anxiety on her lover's face, Brennan leaned forward, "I'll think about it. I don't see why I have to change my life style because I'm pregnant; but, I promise I will think about the ramifications."

Worried, Booth swallowed, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or the baby Bones. Besides Parker and Pops you're really all I have. If you can't do it for yourself then think about me. Think about what would happen to me if you were killed. . . . Yeah, I'm being selfish, I know that; but, I can't help it. Just think about it."

Sighing, Brennan picked up her fork, "I will."

Staring at Brennan, Booth nodded his head, "Good. Think about it. I can't lose you Bones. I can't."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


	74. Chapter 74

(The Male in the Mail)

Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the couch, Brennan watched Booth stare at the TV without seeing it. Slowly rubbing his cheek, he seemed lost in thought and those thoughts were very sad.

Leaning against him, she wrapped her arm around his arm, "Booth, I know you don't want to talk about it but you've told me in the past that partners share things. I think this is one of those things that you should share. You've been upset since I came home this evening, what's wrong? Is it about your father?"

Moving his hand from his face, he reached over and placed his hand on her arm, "Pops had a bunch of paperwork that he wanted me to sign this evening. Dad made me his beneficiary. God knows why; but, I'm his heir. I don't want anything from the guy. I tried to tell Pops that; but, all I did was upset him. Pops' son died; but, all I can think of is what a rotten bastard the guy was."

Studying his hand on Brennan's arm, Booth smiled grimly, "You know how I learned how to be a Dad? I learned from Pops. My father didn't teach me anything except how to take a punch without crying out. Yeah, that's come in handy a couple of times. He taught me how to take blows and pretend they didn't matter."

Squeezing his arm, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, I can't begin to understand how you feel. I used to think my father was a really bad example of fatherhood; but, he never hit me. I don't think my father ever raised his voice at me or Russ while we were living with him. It just wasn't who he was. He abandoned me and because of that I always felt that his love was conditional; but, he never hit me."

Nodding his head, Booth stared at the TV again, "Yeah, Max loved you Bones. He still loves you. He and your mother screwed up when they didn't take you with them; but, at least they did it because they loved you and wanted to protect you. My old man didn't love me. Hell, I don't think he loved anyone. He was angry at the world and he hated everyone in it. He beat Mom so badly and so often she just gave up and ran away. I guess she didn't take Jared and me with her because she just couldn't handle having a family anymore. She needed to save herself so she ran."

Shaking her head, Brennan grimaced, "She should have taken you and your brother with her. She had no right to leave you with such an abusive person. She knew he was going to continue to hurt you and she just left you behind. That wasn't right Booth. If you think about it, your mother was like my parents. My parents abandoned me and I ended up being put in abusive Foster homes. Your mother abandoned you and left you in an abusive home. It's remarkable that we are as well adjusted as we are."

Surprised, Booth turned to stare at his lover. Seeing the serious look on her face, he realized that she was serious. Sighing, Booth shook his head, "I'm not that well adjusted Bones. I know I have anger issues. I'm a gambling addict. I had to go through the 12 step program to help me stop gambling. Most of my personal relationships have been a disaster. . . . No, I'm not well adjusted, not by a long shot. I get by and that's about all that I can say about it."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "You're selling yourself short, Booth. You've had a successful career in the Army and at the FBI. You're an exceptional father. I think you are stronger and more grounded than you give yourself credit for."

Smiling, Booth sighed, "You're biased; but, thanks, Bones. I love you. You help me to be strong."

Leaning towards her lover, Brennan kissed him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Smiling, Booth walked into his girlfriend's office, "Hey, Bones. Ready to go home?"

Sitting up from her reclining position on the couch, "Yes, I've been waiting for you. What took you so long? You're usually quite prompt when we arrange a time for you to come and get me."

Walking over to the couch, Booth handed Brennan a folder, "I had to swing by my lawyer's office."

Taking the folder from Booth, Brennan opened it up and skimmed through the legal documents she found inside.

Watching her read the forms Booth continued to smile, "I have one for Parker and one for our daughter. I took the money that Dad left me and I created a trust fund for each of them. They get the money when they're 18. I figured they could use it to go to college."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "I thought you didn't want your father's money."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "I don't; but, I don't see why my kids can't have it. It takes a load off of my mind that I can do this for them and I won't have to take money out of my paycheck to add to Parker's college fund anymore. Dad's life insurance policy was a nice little wad of cash. It's going to be invested until they come of age. By the time they get it, it should cover the cost of a good university. We can use the part of my paycheck that I was putting in Parker's college fund to put on our house."

Handing the folder back, Brennan walked over to her coat rack and retrieved her coat and purse, "I think you did a very wise thing Booth."

Beaming, Booth tapped the folder against the top of the couch, "Yeah, at first I was going to give the money to Jared; but, then I started to worry about what he might do with it. That guy is not exactly reliant. I started to worry he might drink himself to death or some other bullshit; so that was out. Then I thought you know, my old man may have been an asshole; but, leaving me the money could set my kids up with a nice college fund and the more I thought about it the more it sounded like the right thing to do. At least my old man will have done something good by providing the money his grandkids need to get a good education. . . . Oh, I called Pops and told him what I did with the money and he was really happy. He was worried that I was going to do something stupid with the money."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Like what?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "I don't know, I didn't ask."

Reaching out and helping Brennan put on her coat, Booth smiled, "You know, I was thinking, since I have more money coming my way each paycheck, that should allow us to buy a better house than we were originally looking for."

Buttoning her coat, Brennan stared at Booth's smiling face, "I think that is an excellent idea. Perhaps we can even afford a house with a pool. Parker would love that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was making out his utility bill when his phone rang. Grabbing up the phone, Booth looked over his checkbook, "Booth."

A stranger on the other end asked, "Seeley Joseph Booth?"

Writing in his check book ledger, Booth answered, "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

Clearing his throat, the stranger responded, "You don't know me; but, I've been dating your son's mother for several weeks. My name is Clarence Tipton and I, uh, I have some bad news. . . . I wasn't sure who to call; but, you see, I do know about you because of Parker and I knew that you would know who else to contact if it's needed so, I thought. . . "

Afraid, Booth interrupted Clarence, "What's wrong, just tell me?"

Clearing his throat again, Clarence blurted out, "Rebecca is dead. There was a nasty pile up on the A1 this morning. A bus driver lost control of his . . . He uh . . . Rebecca's car was passing it when the bus . . . well, Rebecca was killed and I think . . ."

Interrupting Clarence, Booth felt sick, "What about Parker? Is Parker okay?"

His voice calm, Clarence answered, "Yes, Parker is fine. He was with me at the time. It's just, the boy needs his father. You need to come and get him."

ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: I had several requests to bring Parker back permanently. Also, I had a problem trying to deal with the time line for Brennan's pregnancy. If you go by when the shows aired, Brennan's pregnancy lasted 12 months. I had to make a decision about what I would do about it and this why Brennan is six months pregnant in this story at this time. I received some comments about it and decided to let you know my reasoning behind my decision. This story is AU so I plan to take more liberties as you can see from this chapter.


	75. Chapter 75

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They inspire me to keep writing.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Carrying some of Parker's luggage into his apartment, Booth looked around. Pointing towards his bedroom, Booth smiled, "Carry your bags into your room. I'll go down and get the rest. Try to be quiet, it's late and I don't want to wake up Bones. She needs her sleep."

Nodding his head, Parker picked up his bags and moved them to his room. Watching the silent child walk away from him, Booth shook his head. After two trips back to his truck to bring up Parker's bags and his own travel bag, Booth carried his son's bags to his bedroom. Entering the room, he found the boy sitting on his bed, his head down, weeping.

Sitting down next to his son, Booth placed his arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry Buddy. I am so sorry. Nothing can replace your Mom; but, I want you to know I'm here for you. I love you."

Sobbing, the young boy threw his arms around his father's waist and cried. Booth, rubbing his son's back, made soothing sounds and waited for him to calm down. After awhile, Parker reached up and rubbed his sleeve against his face. Leaning down and staring at his son, Booth asked, "Are you hungry?"

Shaking his head, Parker swallowed. Patting Parker's shoulders, Booth stood up, "It's late. Go ahead and change your clothes and go to bed. If you need me you'll know where I am. Just come and get me."

Nodding his head, Parker stared at the floor. Sighing, Booth walked over towards the door, "I love you Parker. I'm here for you."

Not getting a response, Booth sighed again and closed the door. Walking over to the couch, Booth sat down and placed his head in his hands.

Ooooooooooooooo

Moving quietly around his bedroom, Booth has removed his clothes and tried not to move the mattress too much as he laid down. Brennan, waiting for her boyfriend to settle down, opened her eyes and moved closer to him, "Are you alright?"

Moving his arm around her, he leaned over and kissed her. Satisfied, he smiled, "Sure. I never would have believed it would take me a week to bring my own kid back home though. You'd have thought I was trying to kidnap him. I had to jump through so many hoops it's a miracle they didn't make me wait longer. Thanks for coordinating things back here. If you hadn't sent over copies of the documents that they demanded I'd still be over there trying to bring him home."

Sighing, Brennan shook her head, "They had to make sure Booth, you didn't have custodial rights. Rebecca's parents signing over their rights to you helped."

Grimacing, her lover sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. It's a good thing Rebecca's boyfriend let me stay at his apartment. It would have cost a fortune staying at a hotel close to where I needed to be. That Clarence is a real nice guy. He really likes Parker and Parker likes him. He even told me he was prepared to adopt him if it turned out I was unfit or Parker refused to live with me. He's a real stand up guy. He told me he would have made sure that Parker had someone to take care of him even if it was just him."

Smiling, Brennan hugged Booth, "Parker was lucky to have such a nice person like Clarence worry about him."

Shifting in the bed, Booth stared down at Brennan, "How are you doing? You didn't over do it while I was gone did you? You ate like you were supposed to?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan fussed, "Booth, I am neither a child nor an invalid. I know how to take care of myself. Believe it or not I used to . . ."

Interrupting her, Booth leaned over and kissed her.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth woke to find Brennan already out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, Booth turned to look at his clock on the nightstand to find it telling him it was 9:38. "Aw, hell."

Rolling out of bed, Booth grabbed a robe and walked gingerly out of the bedroom. Not seeing Brennan, he made his way into the kitchen, "Hey, sorry, I over slept."

Turning from the stove, his girlfriend smiled, "You didn't oversleep Booth. I let you sleep because you needed it. When are you going to go back to work?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "I don't know. I might wait a week. I need to give Parker a chance to adjust to being here with us permanently and I don't want to just rush him into anything. I need to get him enrolled back into his old school and make arrangements for him to see a grief counselor. I might talk to Sweets and see if he can do it. I'd like Parker dealing with someone we know. Parker knows Sweets and it might make it easier for him. Plus, Sweets lost his parents when he was 21 so he knows what Parker is going through."

Turning back to the stove, Brennan turned back and handed Booth a plate of bacon and a bowl of oatmeal. "Make sure you save some bacon for Parker. That's all we had."

Surprised, Booth smiled, "Hey, you made me bacon? Thanks."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan frowned, "I know you like bacon and so does Parker."

Placing the bowl and plate down on the table, Booth came back and placed his arms around Brennan, "I missed you. I wish you could have come with me. We haven't slept in separate beds for six months. I had a hell of a time sleeping by myself."

Placing her head on his shoulder, Brennan smiled, "Me too. I missed stealing the covers from you."

Laughing, Booth exclaimed, "Finally, you admit you steal the covers from me on purpose."

Smiling, Brennan kissed Booth.

Oooooooooooooooo

Rubbing his eyes, Parker walked into the kitchen to find his father and his girlfriend kissing. Stopping, Parker stared at them as they seemed to kiss for a long time. Losing patience, he finally exclaimed, "Hey!"

Breaking his kiss, Booth released Brennan, "Hey, Buddy, are you hungry? Bones made oatmeal and bacon."

Nodding his head, Parker looked down at his toes.

Brennan, stepping over to where Parker was standing, placed her arms around him, "I'm sorry for your loss, Parker."

Suddenly bursting into tears, Parker grabbed Brennan around her waist and held her tightly. Hugging him, Brennan held him closely next to her and let him cry.

Feeling helpless, Booth stood nearby and watched his son crying for his mother.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	76. Chapter 76

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Spying Booth entering the Lab with Parker, Hodgins waved his hand, "Hey, Booth. Parker, hey, I have some new spiders would you like to see them? They're Theraphosa blondi but they're commonly called Goliath Bird-eating spider."

Concerned, Booth stared at Hodgins, "You have a spider big enough to eat a bird?"

Shaking his head, the entomologist laughed, "They don't really eat birds. They're just called that because the explorer who discovered the species said he saw one eating a hummingbird. It mostly eats insects, frogs and rodents."

Curling his lip, Booth responded, "Just how big is this spider of yours?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins answered, "The one I have has a leg span of almost a foot. It weighs almost 6 ounces."

Interested, Parker looked up at his father, "Can I go see it Dad?"

Smiling, Booth patted his son's shoulder, "Sure, just make sure you look but don't touch."

Nodding his head, Parker ran over to Hodgins Ookie room and waited for Hodgins to follow him.

Hodgins, laughing shook his head at Booth, "Want to take a look?"

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "No thanks. I have enough things that cause me nightmares. I don't need to add giant spiders."

Walking towards his Ookie room, Hodgins responded, "You don't know what you're missing."

Turning towards Brennan's office, Booth muttered, "I'm pretty sure I do."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entering Brennan's office, Booth noticed his girlfriend holding a small bone in her hand. Her eyes were closed and she was feeling the bone very slowly. Sitting on the chair across from her desk, Booth remained quiet and continued to watch her.

Smiling, Brennan opened her eyes, "What are you doing?"

Grinning, Booth answered, "Watching you do your thing. How did you know I was sitting here?"

Amused, Brennan replied, "I can smell your aftershave. The air current coming from the doorway changed scent when you entered the room."

His eyebrows climbing, Booth shook his head, "Are you telling me I stink?"

Frowning, Brennan respond, "Of course not. I love the smell of your aftershave."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked back towards the doorway, "Parker is with Hodgins. Bug boy wanted to show him some giant spider in his collection."

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "I've seen that spider. It is quite large and rather fierce looking."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Booth exclaimed, "I hope that thing isn't native to this country."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "No, it's a native species of South America."

Sighing, Booth smiled, "Good."

Slyly Brennan informed Booth, "The United States does have large spiders. Hunting Spiders can be quite large and very aggressive."

Staring at Brennan, Booth swallowed, "Yeah, okay. When I was in Iraq we had to worry about Camel Spiders. They can make you sick if they bite you."

Moving her bone back to the tray on her table, Brennan carefully picked up another bone from the tray. "My roommate in college was bit by a spider while she was asleep. The next morning her knee was greatly swollen and she had to seek medical attention. Apparently the spider bit a nerve in her knee and it became infected. She ended up taking a course of antibiotics."

Frowning, Booth responded, "Let's stop talking about spiders. I'd like to be able to go to sleep tonight."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan asked, "How is Parker doing this morning?"

Glancing back at the doorway, Booth then turned back to Brennan, "He's doing better. He has his moments but he's doing a lot better. It's just going to take time. I've enrolled him in school. He's going to start next Monday. He used to go to that school; so, he still has friends there. That'll help. His teacher gave us some work sheets for this week, some homework assignments and some required reading. I've already bought his books and school supplies. After lunch we're going to see about upgrading my computer. It doesn't have the latest software."

Placing the bone down on the tray, Brennan asked, "Would you like to do something special for Parker this weekend? I thought we might go to the zoo on Saturday. He loves the zoo."

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "Sounds like a good plan. Maybe we can go for a drive on Sunday."

Standing, Brennan moved around the desk. Booth standing moved closer to her and placed his hands on her waist. "You ready for lunch?"

Smiling, Brennan leaned up and kissed her boyfriend, "Yes. I'm feeling quite hungry."

Placing his arm around her shoulder, Booth sighed, "Let's go drag Parker away from the giant eagle eating spider."

Frowning, Brennan corrected Booth, "While that spider does get large, it doesn't get large enough to attack and eat an eagle."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Thank God."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.

A/N: I'm spider phobic. You have no idea how grossed out I was writing this chapter. I had to do some research and the pictures made the hair on my arms stand up. My muse insisted on writing it.


	77. Chapter 77

Thank you for your continued interest in my story. My one shot is now 77 chapters long with over a 1,000 reviews. Wow.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the house, Parker scrunched his nose; but, didn't say anything. Brennan and Booth, moving through the rooms in front of him, talked about what they could do with each room. Booth, very nervous, waited for Brennan to give him her opinion.

Smiling, Brennan looked at the wreck of a house and turned towards Booth, "We have our house, Booth. You found our house."

Startled, Parker looked around and asked, "But, it's a mess."

Turning towards Parker, Brennan placed her hand on his shoulder and drew him closer, "The house is sound, Parker. It's damaged; but, structurally the house is solid. At this point we can do a lot with it to make it the home we want it to be. Right now all you're seeing is the bare bones. Once the walls and ceilings are repaired you'll see that this is going to be a very nice house."

Smiling at Parker, Booth placed his hand on top of his son's head, "Don't worry, Parker. We'll hire contractors to fix some of the damage. I'm pretty good at household repair and I know Wendell could use the money; so, I'll hire him to help out. I also expect you to help too."

Surprised, Parker asked, "Me? Really? You mean I can help?"

Nodding his head, Booth laughed, "Of course you can. It's never too soon to learn how to fix things. You can be my helper."

Beaming, Parker stared at his father in adoration, "Wow, thanks Dad."

Glancing around the room, Brennan smiled, "I think we should be able to have a small pool put in the backyard. It's spacious enough for a small pool and a vegetable garden. I noticed that there is a brick out building that we can use for storage."

Nodding his head, Booth hugged Parker to his side, "You see, you're going to get that pool you've always wanted. Plus, there's a big oak tree at the back of the property. I can build us a tree house. It'll be awesome."

Running to the window, Parker looked out at the back yard, "Wow, a pool and a tree house. That is so cool."

Practical, Brennan reminded Parker, "Of course those things will have to wait until we fix the house and make it habitable. Once that is done, then we'll put in the pool and the tree house."

Nodding his head, Parker stared out at the spacious back yard. "I wish my mother could see this."

Suddenly sober, Booth stared at his son as the child hunched his small shoulders and cried. Stepping closer to the boy, Booth placed his arm around his crying son's shoulders, "She can see it Parker. She's up in heaven right now watching you."

Rubbing his nose, Parker stared up at his father, "Do you think so?"

Smiling sadly, Booth squeezed his son's shoulder, "Yeah, I do."

Wisely, Brennan remained silent.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sitting at the dinning room table with a notepad in his hand, Booth smiled at Brennan, "Okay, we've decided the functionality of each room. Now the hard part. We need to decided wall colors, stuff like that."

Glancing at Parker, Brennan nodded her head, "We should probably wait until we can go to the hardware store and look at color samples. It's fine to say we want yellow or blue paint on walls; but, there are so many shades of those colors that it will really require us to study what is available."

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "Sure. I need to look at the plumbing fixtures and tubs and things like that. I can tell you one thing. I want a Jacuzzi for our bathroom. I really think it would help my back and you know they're pretty big and I'm a big guy."

Pointing at the tablet, Brennan responded, "Yes, we definitely need to add that to the list. It would be easier to have it put in before the walls are fixed."

Writing, Booth made a note of Brennan's suggestion. Looking at Parker, Booth asked the boy, "So Sport, what do you think?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker responded, "It sounds good."

Puzzled, Booth stared at his son, "What's wrong Parker?"

Glancing away from his father, Parker asked, "Are you and Bones going to get married?"

Surprised, Booth shook his head, "Bones doesn't believe in marriage."

Sighing, Parker nodded his head, "Okay." Standing, the boy smiled sadly, "I need to go get a bath and go to bed."

Watching his son leave the room, Booth shook his head. Turning back towards the notepad, he noticed Brennan staring at him, "Bones, nothing has changed. If you don't want to get married then we won't."

Clasping her hands on the table in front of her, Brennan responded, "Perhaps he is feeling peer pressure of some kind. Children without parents can be stigmatized at school."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I know. Still, we aren't going to get married if you don't want to. I don't want you to change your beliefs for me or anyone else. You believe what you believe. I'm fine with that. Parker will be fine. He has me and even though you aren't his mother, he has you in his life. It's enough, Bones. He loves you and he knows you love him. You'll see, it will be okay."

Reaching out, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's arm, "I love you Booth."

Placing his hand over hers, he leaned over and kissed her, "I love you too, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


	78. Chapter 78

This is a reminder that this story is A.U. Why the reminder? You are about to find out.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They are very inspirational.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Brennan realized that she was alone. Moving carefully off of the bed, she walked into the living room to find Booth sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling.

Sitting on the couch next to Booth, Brennan leaned against him, "What's wrong?"

Looking down, he placed his arm around her shoulder, "I have a dangerous job. You have a dangerous job."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Is something wrong, Booth?"

Exhaling deeply, Booth shook his head, "No . . . well, yeah. This latest case has me worried. We should have been able to nail Pelant for the murders of Ezra Krane and Inger Johansson; but we didn't. That guy murdered two people that we know of and he's going to walk away from them. My job is to get psychos like that off of the street and I didn't do it. I'm worried that he may not be done and I don't know how to stop it. As far as the law is concerned, he's tethered to his house with that ankle monitor and he hasn't done anything wrong."

Placing her hand on his knee, Brennan shook her head, "We're still working on the case, Booth. No one is giving up on it. We will eventually prove he murdered those people and when we do he will pay for what he's done."

Placing his hand over hers, he shook his head again, "It's not just that. The way he killed them, he's obviously crazy. He didn't even know Inger. He killed her so he could make that sick clue of his. He needed a body and he made one. Life isn't sacred to that guy and that makes him doubly dangerous. I'm just worried that I didn't do enough and that guy is going to kill more and more people because I didn't do my job."

Grimacing, Brennan responded, "You aren't working this case alone, Booth. You can't do your job by yourself and we let you down; but, we haven't given up. We're still working on the case and if he does kill anyone else that will afford us another opportunity to work with new evidence. He isn't infallible. Sooner or later he will make a mistake. It's the nature of being mortal. He will make a mistake and when he does we will find it and then you will be able to arrest him."

Smiling grimly, Booth stood up. Helping Brennan stand, he placed his arms around her and hugged her. "Yeah, you're right. I have the best forensic anthropologist in the world working on this case. We are going to catch this guy. I just hope it's soon."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the floor, Booth drank water from the water bottle Parker had brought him. Wiping the dirt and plaster from his face with an old towel, Booth smiled at his son, "Thanks, Parker. I didn't realize I was that thirsty."

Sitting next to his father, Parker drank some water from his bottle, "You can count on me, Dad. I can take care of you."

Laughing, Booth placed his arm around the boy's shoulders, "Well that's good to know Parker. Being old and decrepit and all."

Laughing, Parker shook his head, "You aren't old Dad. I just meant I'm a good helper and you can count on me."

Smiling, Booth hugged his son again, "You sure are a good helper. I couldn't do all of this work without you. Why don't you go find Wendell and bring him some water too?"

Nodding, Parker stood up and ran to the cooler. Fishing out a cold bottle of water, he ran from the room. Watching his son leave the room, Booth wiped his face again and retrieved his phone from his pocket, "Hey, how you doing?"

Smiling at the sound of Booth's voice, Brennan leaned back in her chair, "I'm fine. My interns are trying to test my patience today and I'm sure that I may have made Mr. Fisher cry a little awhile ago."

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "Want me to come over and clean house?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan shifted her phone to her other ear, "I am quite capable of cleaning house, Booth. The interns are being audited today and some were not prepared. I find it appalling that they were given a timeline and a synopsis and still two of my interns had the nerve to complain that they didn't have time to finish their project. Most of them are in Bones Storage right now; so, at least they have something better to do than to complain."

Curious, Booth asked, "Is that why Mr. Fisher cried, he didn't finish his project?"

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "No, his project was completed and was of superior workmanship. I told him that and that's when he cried. I don't know why he cried; but, he did."

Smiling fondly, Booth shook his head, "I think he was overwhelmed by your compliment."

Surprised, Brennan stared at her desk top, "Perhaps. He is a very emotional person."

Wiping the back of his neck with his towel, Booth remarked, "I still don't know why you had to work today. It's Saturday."

Shrugging her shoulders, she placed her hand on her stomach, "I'm in the eighth month of my pregnancy, Booth. I need to move my interns along before I have the baby and I go on maternity leave. I would like to be ahead enough in my schedule that the interns will not waste too much time while I'm gone. I've come up with a major project for each of them while I'm away that should help them learn and keep them from being too idle waiting for me to come back."

Parker racing back into the room, skidded to a stop next to his father, "Dad, Wendell says he needs help."

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "Hey, Bones. I got to go. I'll see you this evening."

Calling out, Parker leaned down over his father, "Bye, Bones."

Laughing, Brennan told Booth, "Tell Parker bye for me."

Looking at his son, Booth pointed at the phone, "Bones says Bye."

Nodding, Parker turned around and ran back out of the room, "He seems to be in a pretty good mood today. I got to go. I love you."

Ending her call, Brennan returned her attention to the papers her interns had submitted earlier that day. Suddenly hearing a scream, she looked up and noticed Daisy run past her office. Concerned, Brennan stood up as quickly as she could and walked over to the entrance to her office. Stepping out in to the hallway, Brennan saw Cam and Hodgins running down the stairs from the platform and towards her.

Running as fast as they could, Hodgins called out, "Get back into your office, Dr. B. Get into your bathroom. Run as fast as you can. Run now."

Cam, waving her arms, shouted "Everyone else run for the exit as fast as you can. Don't think about it. Do it."

Turning, Brennan ran as fast as she could to her bathroom door and opened it. Hodgins and Cam pushing her in to the small room, slammed the door closed just in time to hear an explosion erupt from the platform.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So, still interested in my story? Just checking.


	79. Chapter 79

I'm glad you wanted another chapter.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Working on the dry wall in the baby's bedroom, Booth heard his phone ring. Placing the roll of dry wall tape on the floor, he fished in his pocket for his phone, "Booth."

His voice strong and firm, Deputy Director Cullen spoke, "This is Cullen. There's been an explosion at the Lab at the Jeffersonian. It happened about eleven minutes ago. I'm on the way over there now. Was Dr. Brennan there today? Security reported her as being there this morning and didn't see her leave. Her car is still in the parking garage."

Feeling weak, Booth stared in horror at the floor, "Yes she's there. I'm coming right now." Ending his call, Booth shouted, "Parker, Wendell." Running down the hallway and entering the main bathroom, Booth called out, "There's been an explosion at the Lab, Wendell watch Parker." Turning, he ran down the hallway and then down the staircase.

Wendell and Parker running after him, shouted for him to stop; but, Booth ran across the living room and out of the doorway. Arriving at the doorway, Parker ran outside with Wendell right behind him, just in time to see Booth back his SUV down the driveway and out onto the street, his emergency lights on and his car siren blaring.

oooooooooooooooooo

Arriving close to the Jeffersonian, Booth used his phone to try to call Brennan again. So far his several calls had been moved to voicemail. Unable to get to the parking garage, he was forced to park three blocks away from the building. Racing down the sidewalk, Booth was soon stopped by two police officers.

Taking his badge out of his back pocket, Booth glared, "FBI, let me through."

Staring at Booth's spackle covered clothes, Officer Morvant shook his head, "Stand right there and let me check." Turning, the officer shouted at his superior, "Hey Lieutenant, I need you for a sec."

Lieutenant Hastings, talking to Special Agent Harris, looked up. Harris, seeing Booth, shouted, "Hey, let him through."

Running over to where Harris stood Booth growled. "What's going on? Have they found Bones?"

Shaking his head, Harris answered, "There's a lot of damage in the Lab area. We have a bomb squad moving through the Lab right now trying to make sure there aren't any more bombs. When they give the all clear then we'll be able to send in rescuers."

Seeing Booth start to move toward the building, Harris grabbed his supervisor's arm, "Wait, you can't go in there. They've only reported two casualties and they were both security guards. They were almost to the exit when they were hit by flying glass. The bomb squad hasn't found anyone else yet. Maybe Dr. Brennan and whoever else was supposed to be there weren't really there. Maybe they went to lunch."

Placing his hand on Harris' he pulled the hand off, "I have to make sure she's okay."

Grabbing Booth again, Harris shook his head. Pointing to Cullen who was standing near the entrance to the Jeffersonian, he explained, "They won't let you in. It won't do you any good to try to use the parking garage either. It's being guarded by AFT and FBI. All the entrances to the Jeffersonian are sealed. Homeland Security is running the show too. You stand here with me and we'll wait for the all clear."

Furious, Booth removed Harris' hand again, "I'm talking to Cullen." Jogging over to the entranceway, Booth demanded, "I need to get in there."

Frowning, Cullen shook his head, "Not until we get an all clear." Reaching out and grabbing Booth's arm, the Deputy Director ordered, "You stand right there where I can see you. Don't move from that spot or I'll have Harris sit on you. I mean it."

Furious, Booth took his phone out of his pocket and called Brennan's number again. "We know, we all know who did this. It was bad enough that he walked away from murder, now he's going after the people who have the best chance of proving he's a murderer."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hearing her phone ring for the seventh time, Brennan exclaimed, "That's probably Booth. I need to get my phone and answer it."

Shaking her head, Cam sighed, "I tried to open the door, Dr. Brennan, I can't get it to budge."

Staring at Cam, Hodgins volunteered, "Let me try to push it open." Cam, moving out of the way, watched as Hodgins pushed on the door. Feeling it move a little, he leaned against the door and tried to force the door open further. Managing to open it twelve inches, he moved his hand out and tried to feel around the door to get an idea what was blocking it. Nodding his head, Hodgins turned to Cam, "I think it's the desk. If we both push we might be able to move it."

Nodding her head, Cam leaned against the door and pushed, "This is what I get for not carrying my phone with me."

Pushing on the door, Hodgins snorted, "Yeah, my phone is recharging in my office."

Feeling the door move, Cam and Hodgins pushed steadily. Finally getting the door to open wide enough, Hodgins held up his hand, "Okay, wait here. Let me check it out first."

Squeezing through the door, the entomologist looked around and found the glass walls shattered and the ceiling tiles lying all around. The couch was at an odd angle, pushing against the desk and the odds and ends that Brennan had on book shelves were scattered around on the floor. Moving around the desk, Hodgins heard a phone ring. Looking around he found it under the desk. Picking it up, he answered it, "This is Hodgins."

Relieved, Booth exclaimed, "Bones, where's Bones? Is she alright?"

Smiling, Hodgins moved back over to the bathroom, "Yeah man, She's fine. Hold on a second."

Handing the phone to Brennan, Hodgins grinned, "Romeo is on the phone."

Puzzled, Brennan shook her head, "I don't know anyone named Romeo." Placing the phone to her ear, Brennan spoke, "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Smiling, Booth spoke rapidly, "Bones thank God you're alright. I guess Hodgins was with you. How about Cam? I heard she was there too."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Cam is fine. We are all fine, Booth. We took refuge in my bathroom before the explosion went off. No one had their phones on them so we were unable to call anyone."

Calm, Booth stared at Cullen who was eavesdropping, "The Bomb squad is sweeping the Lab and the rest of the Jeffersonian to make sure there aren't any more bombs. Do you know what happened?"

Staring at Cam, Brennan replied, "Cam says that the victim that was brought in this morning had an explosive device planted in the chest area. Since the explosion was quite large she believes that the body was packed with explosives. She had just started an initial examination when she noticed the device. She and Hodgins had everyone leave the area. They were afraid I couldn't get to the exit in time so they had me get into my bathroom. They came in with me. Some of the ceiling tiles fell in the bathroom, but it didn't sustain any other damage. I have an emergency light in the bathroom and it came on as soon as the room lost electricity."

Still concerned, Booth asked, "But you're okay, right? You and the baby are alright?"

Placing her hand on her stomach, Brennan smiled, "Yes, we're alright."

Rubbing the side of his head, Booth smiled, "We'll get you out there as soon as we can. Stay where you are. It will be safer. I love you Bones."

Speaking up, Hodgins demanded, "Booth, call Angela and tell her I'm alright. I'll try to call her too. Oh and call Michele and tell her Cam is okay too."

Staring at Hodgins, Brennan asked, "Did you hear that?"

Shifting his phone to his other ear, Booth replied, "Sure did. I'll do that as soon as I get off the phone. You behave and stay where you are. I'll see you in a few."

Before he could end the call, Booth heard Brennan say, "I love you Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	80. Chapter 80

Thank you for your kind reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins and Cam had moved the desk away from the bathroom door and had moved Brennan's chair into the bathroom so the anthropologist could sit down. Cam, sat on the vanity in the small room, trying to make small talk to her anthropologist.

Sitting on the desk just outside the small bathroom, Hodgins watched the Bomb squad move slowly past the room. Startled, one of the techs noticed Hodgins wave at him and moved back towards the entrance to the office, "Where the Hell did you come from? We've been on the look out for you and Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan. Agent Booth said you were in the Lab and to let him know when we found you. I'm supposed to check on Dr. Brennan and make sure she's okay."

Pointing over his shoulder, the entomologist smiled, "We ducked into the bathroom before the explosion went off; so, we weren't hurt."

Staring past Hodgins, Riley asked, "You and the doctors?"

Lowering his hand, Hodgins frowned, "Well, actually I'm a doctor too; but, yeah, Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Brennan are in the bathroom waiting for you guys to give us the all clear so we can leave this room and get out here."

Nodding his head, Riley frowned, "I was told the initial explosion came from a body on the platform, is that right?"

Nodding his head, Hodgins glanced towards the platform, "Yeah, Cam started her initial examination of the victim and found the explosive device in the chest. I'm guessing from the magnitude of the explosion that the body was packed with C4 or something comparable. It was a hell of a blast."

Walking into the room, Riley started to do a thorough search of the room. Once he was done, he walked over to the bathroom and looked in. "Hi, there. Your office is clear, Dr. Brennan."

Looking over at the platform, Riley continued, "I need you all to stay here until we give the all clear. I don't want you to leave this room just yet. We need to make sure there aren't any more explosive devices. The last thing we want is for you to get caught in any more explosions. Booth would kill my ass if anything happened to you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Turning, Riley felt Hodgins pat his arm as he walked by. Smiling, Riley nodded his head, "You were smart to duck into the bathroom. Two security guards got hit with flying glass as they fled the Lab. They have some serious injuries to deal with."

Swallowing, Hodgins nodded his head.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Observing Brennan flinching, Cam became worried, "Are you all right?"

Biting her lower lip, Brennan finally answered, "Yes, I'm fine."

Wary, Cam shook her head, "You aren't in labor are you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, of course not. I'm not due for at least two more weeks."

Her phone ringing, Brennan answered, "Brennan."

Worried, Booth asked, "How are you doing in there? Are you okay?"

Staring at Hodgins back, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course. The Bomb squad cleared my office. They want us to stay here until they can make sure it is safe to enter the rest of the Lab."

Staring at the main entrance to the Jeffersonian, "I'd come and get you Babe; but, they won't let me in the building."

Flinching again, Brennan asked, "How is Parker doing?"

Frowning, Booth answered, "I called him right after I called Michele. He's fine. I scared the hell out of him when I left the house; but, Wendell is with him. I explained what's going on and that you're safe. He was shook up; but, I stayed on the phone with him for awhile and he seemed okay before I ended the call."

Flinching once more, Brennan cleared her throat, "You don't need to worry about me, Booth. I'm fine." Gasping, Brennan moved her hand towards her stomach.

Booth, hearing the gasp, instantly became concerned, "Bones, what's going on?"

Shaking her head, his girlfriend answered, "Nothing is going on Booth. I'm tired of sitting on my chair in the bathroom. It is very uncomfortable."

Rubbing his forehead, Booth sighed, "It shouldn't be too much longer. As soon as they give the all clear, I'll come get you. I love you."

Avoiding Cam's stare, Brennan smiled, "That's fine."

Ending the call, Brennan turned to stare at Cam, "There is time."

Slipping off of the vanity, Cam shook her head, "Oh God. I knew it."

Hodgins hearing Cam's concerned voice, slid off of the desk and stepped over to the bathroom door, "What's going on."

Wary of Hodgins reaction, Cam held up her right hand, "Dr. Hodgins . . . Jack, I need you to remain calm. Can you do that for me?"

Puzzled, Hodgins smiled, "Why are you. . ." Realization hitting him, Hodgins darted his eyes towards Brennan, "No. . . no, no, no, no. . . . No, Dr. B., this is a very bad time to have a baby. Tell me you aren't in labor."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan frowned, "I don't like to lie."

Turning pale, Hodgins stared at Brennan, "Oh my God, Dr. B how far apart are the contractions?"

Shaking her head, Brennan considered her answer, "It just started. It isn't anything to worry about at this time."

Stepping closer to Brennan, Hodgins pulled her phone from her hand. Stepping out into the office, Hodgins made his call staring at the ceiling.

"Booth."

Clearing his throat, Hodgins used a soothing voice, "Booth, you might want to have an ambulance standing by."

Fear running through him, Booth asked, "Why? What's going on? Is Bones alright?"

Clearing his throat again, Hodgins grimaced, "Dr. B is in labor."

Stunned, Booth croaked, "What?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	81. Chapter 81

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Stepping over glass, bits of metal and wood, Booth made his way to Brennan's office. Stepping into the room, he found Hodgins sitting on Brennan's desk, smiling.

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "Where's Bones?"

Brennan hearing Booth's voice, called out, "I'm in here, Booth."

Noticing Cam waving at him from the bathroom door, Booth hurried across the room, stepping over broken glass shards and a lot of broken statuary, pieces of bones and a myriad of books. Finally reaching the bathroom doorway, he looked in the room and found his girlfriend sitting on her office chair, holding her stomach.

Shaking his head, Booth stepped past Cam and next to Brennan. Leaning down, he pulled her up and held her tight, "It's a good thing my ticker is good, you liked to gave me a heart attack this time."

Concerned, Brennan placed her hand on her boyfriend's chest, "I hope that was hyperbole."

Laughing, Booth released her and looked down at her stomach, "Okay, let's get you out of here." Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth nodded towards the door, "The floors are full of crap, including glass shards. Be careful where you step."

Nodding her head, Brennan moved out of the bathroom. Cam and Hodgins following the pair moved carefully over the office floor and then out into the hallway.

Whistling, Hodgins looked at the walls and floor in front of him, "Wow, what a mess. I'm glad I'm not in charge of the Lab."

Annoyed, Cam glared at her entomologist, "I'm happy for you."

Sniggering, Hodgins followed Booth and Brennan to the main entrance. Noticing FBI techs swarming into the building, he remarked, "I guess they didn't find any more bombs."

Hearing Hodgins comment, Booth spoke up, "I guess the only bomb was in the body. I'm glad I don't have to collect that evidence."

Cullen, standing in the doorway with Agent Harris, called out, "We have an ambulance waiting to take you to the hospital, Dr. Brennan."

Shaking her head, Brennan exclaimed, "Absolutely not. I'm going home."

Shaking his head slowly, the Deputy Director admonished the scientist, "Not hardly, Dr. Brennan. You were in an explosion and the Jeffersonian is liable if you were hurt. The EMTs have to take you to the hospital to make sure you and your baby are alright."

Stopping, Brennan looked up at Booth, "I told you that I want to have my baby at home."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "The Deputy Director is right, Bones. The circumstances aren't normal. You were in an explosion. They have to check you out. It's the rules. . . Come on Bones, you know we're right too."

Sighing, Brennan started to walk again. "As soon as they check me out, I'm going home."

Rolling his eyes, Booth stepped over some glass and watched as Brennan did the same.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Once she was in the hospital, Brennan found that she was being admitted. Exasperated, she turned to Booth, "I'm not staying, Booth. Take me home."

Concerned, Booth begged her, "Let the doctors run their tests first, Bones. Why risk your health and the health of the baby?"

Seeing the fear on his face, Brennan sighed, "Fine, they can run their tests."

Relieved, Booth smiled, "Thank you."

Unhappy, Brennan answered, "You're welcome."

A knock on the hospital room door interrupting them, Booth walked over to the door and opened it. Small arms wrapping them around his waist, Booth looked down to find Parker holding him.

"Dad, I was so worried. Wendell brought me."

Patting his back, Booth glanced up to see Wendell shrugging his shoulders, "It's okay Parker. Do you want to see Bones?"

Nodding his head, Parker released his father, "Yes, please."

Smiling, he stepped aside and pointed at the hospital bed. Running towards the bed, Parker called out, "Mom, I was so worried about you." Reaching the bed, he grabbed her right hand and asked, "Mom, are you okay?"

Surprised, Brennan smiled, "Yes, Parker, I'm fine. I wasn't hurt."

Shocked that Parker was calling Brennan, Mom, Booth walked back over to the bed, "Uh, she's fine, Parker. She's just being checked out by the doctor but it looks like she's doing great."

Relieved, Parker suddenly blushed and looked down at his toes, "I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have called you Mom."

Placing her left hand over their clasped hands, Brennan shook her head, "Do you want to call me Mom, Parker."

Nodding his head slowly, the boy looked hopefully at Brennan then his father and then back at Brennan again, "My mother's dead, Bones. I don't have a Mom anymore. Would you be my Mom?"

Tears springing to both Brennan and Booth's eyes, they smile at each other. Brennan, moving her gaze back to Parker, squeezed his hand, "Yes, Parker, you may call me Mom if that is what you wish to do."

Crying, Parker leaned over and tried to hug his mother as best as he could, "I love you Mom. Please be alright. Please don't leave me."

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Brennan smiled at her son, "I am alright, Parker. I promise you. I'm not leaving you or Booth. I'm right here."

Smiling, Parker nodded his head, "I'm not leaving you either, Mom."

Suddenly moving her hands towards her stomach, Brennan gasped. Booth, his eyes widening, pressed the red help button on the TV remote and waited. A voice soon announced itself on the speaker, "Can I help you?"

Picking up the remote Booth spoke, "Temperance is having contractions. I think someone needs to come in here now."

Hearing a clicking sound, the voice said, "I'll be right there."

Ooooooooooooooo

Dr. Kwon, smiling patted Brennan's arm, "You're definitely in labor. The baby has already rotated to the occipito-anterior position."

Shaking her head, Brennan complained, "I still have two weeks before I'm due. I wanted to have my baby at home."

Shrugging his shoulders, Dr. Kwon smiled, "The baby has different plans. Sorry Dr. Brennan, you're having the baby fairly soon and it will be here."

Patting Brennan's shoulder, Booth tried to hide his smile, "I'm sorry, Bones."

Glancing suspiciously at Booth, Brennan squinted her eyes, "You wanted the baby born in the hospital."

Clearing his throat, Booth patted her shoulder, "Oh, hey, I better go tell Parker and everyone what's going on. I'll be right back."

Exasperated, Brennan shook her head, "This isn't right and you know it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth kept walking.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	82. Chapter 82

This is the last chapter of this story. I started this story back in October and it was supposed to be a one shot. As we can see, it turned into an 82 chapter's story. I'm a little shocked that happened. Thank you for following my story and allowing me to entertain you. I tried to work in suggestions when I could, so thank you for some very interesting ideas.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Holding his new born daughter, Booth was mesmerized but how tiny her fingers were. Staring at the tiny fingernails, he frowned and wondered how they were supposed to trim them when they grew. Rebecca had never let him take care of Parker until he was a toddler; so, this was all a new experience for him and one he was looking forward to.

Watching Booth, holding his daughter in his arm and hold one of her tiny hands between his thumb and index finger, Brennan smiled, "What's wrong, Booth?"

Looking up, Booth smiled, "Nothing. I was looking at how small her hands are."

Staring at Booth and his new grandchild, Max shook his head, "Everyone's hands are small compared to yours."

Ignoring Max, Booth looked down a Parker, "So do you want to hold your sister?"

Settled on the chair next to Brennan's bed, Parker shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea, Dad."

Kneeling next to Parker, Booth smiled, "You're sitting down and she'd be on your lap. If you want me to, I can hold my hands under your arms just in case."

Nodding his head, Parker smiled, "Okay."

Placing Christine in Parker's arms, Booth smiled as he saw the look of adoration fill his son's face.

"Gosh, Dad, she's so small."

Staring at his daughter's face, Booth answered, "Don't worry, she'll get big pretty fast. Before you know it, you'll be wondering how she got so big."

Staring at Parker and her boyfriend fussing over the baby, Brennan felt so happy it started to worry her. From past experience, happiness always seemed short lived and she was afraid of what might happen to take her happiness away from her.

Booth glancing up, frowned to see the look of sadness on his lover's face. Biting his lower lip, he vowed to find out what was wrong as soon as they were alone.

Oooooooooooooo

With Christine asleep in a small bed next to Brennan's bed and Parker asleep on the couch, Booth finally had Brennan alone. Climbing onto the bed, Brennan moved over a little to allow him room to lie down next to her. Placing his arm around her, Booth smiled and kissed her gently, "Hey."

Smiling, Brennan returned his kiss.

Satisfied, Booth stared at Brennan, "You looked sad earlier. Is there something wrong?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan sighed, "I don't know. I just feel like I'm too happy. Every time I find some happiness in my life something happens to try to take my happiness away."

Surprised, Booth tightened his arm around her, "Bones, I'm here for you. I'm in your life and I'm not going anywhere. You can take that to the bank. I love you."

Shaking her head, Brennan took his left hand in her hand, "That's not what I'm worried about, Booth. I just . . . I just worry that something is going to happen to . . . Never mind, Booth, it's just the hormones. They are making me . . . feel maudlin, I think."

Sighing, Booth looked down at their clasped hands, "Maybe, still, you're loved Bones. I love you. Parker loves you and Christine loves you. You're not alone anymore. You have a family that cares about you and we're not going anywhere." Smiling, he teased her, "Of course, in a few months when you're living on coffee and not enough hours of sleep, you may want to push us all out of the nest; but, right now, right this minute, your family is right here for you and we want you to be happy."

Squeezing Booth's hand, Brennan sighed, "I never thought I'd have a family. I used to be certain that I would always be alone. Now . . . now I have you in my life, we have a daughter and we have a son. It's so much more . . . ."

Realizing that she wasn't going to complete the sentence, Booth smiled sadly, "Yeah, I never thought I'd have a family either and look what happened. Right now, I'm so happy I'm worried that this is all a dream and that none of this is real. I mean, wouldn't it be awful if I was still in my coma and this is all just pretend?"

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, don't be ridiculous. Of course this is real. You are not in a coma. . . . I have a question to ask you and I don't want you to second guess why I'm asking it. I'm asking because I want to and not for any other reason."

Worried, Booth smiled nervously, "Uh, okay. Go ahead, ask."

Nodding her head, Brennan stared at Booth and asked, "Will you marry me, Booth?"

Shocked, Booth stared at his girlfriend with his mouth open.

Suddenly very nervous, Brennan squeezed his hand again, "Booth, answer me."

Clearing his throat, Booth shook his head, "Oh my God, I never thought . . . I mean, yes, of course I'll marry you, are you kidding me? Of course." Leaning over, he kissed her and felt her passionately return his kiss.

Finally parting lips so they could actually catch their breath, Booth smiled, "God, if this is a dream. Please don't wake me up. Just leave me alone."

Smiling, Brennan pulled Booth's hand up and kissed it, "If this is a dream, then I certainly don't want to be awakened either."

Christine, suddenly waking up and crying rather adamantly, intruded upon the happy couple.

Laughing, Booth slid off of the bed, "Okay, that is proof that this isn't a dream. There is no way I would dream about my daughter interrupting my quiet time with you."

Oooooooooooooooooo

I bet I had you worried there for a minute. He's not in a coma. . . . . . No, no, he isn't in a coma. Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
